The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Redemption
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: Sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge. Tsukune has been released from his penance. Will he be able to right the wrongs he has accidentally created? By fixing those mistakes, he has a chance at transcending his state and obtaining redemption. But he must be careful for a dangerous journey awaits him.
1. Chapter 1

**Early Release **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and the unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge by yours truly.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The worst part about Hell wasn't the torture. It wasn't the pain that was brought on through countless hours of being cut up, burnt or frozen in new and creative ways. It wasn't the mental or the physical trauma he went through on a daily basis. It wasn't the endless screaming and agonizing around him. It wasn't the fact that he had lost all hope to escape long ago. It wasn't even the fear of the unknown of what new tortures Reaper would come up with tomorrow. No, it was something that had kept Tsukune going through the Snow Village and the HLF. More precisely, it was one memory that kept him from falling completely prey to Hell and finally becoming no more than another scared beast locked away within the infernal realm.

There was nothing left of Tsukune as we knew him. He was no more than a shell, an empty husk that had been subjected to so much pain that he had forgotten his own name years, if not decades, ago. His mind only remembered being here, suffering at the hands of a demon with red eyes. No, that wasn't the only thing he remembered. Sometimes, after weeks of sleep deprivation, he would fall into a deep slumber for no more than a few seconds. But those few seconds were enough for him to see her... She would sometimes have silver hair and red, slitted eyes. Other times, she would have pink hair and green eyes. For no more than a second, he would feel at peace. And that feeling of peace was what made waking up the worst torment of them all.

Today it happened again. He woke up again to see Reaper grinning at him, he knew precisely who he dreamed about and that just made it all the more fun to see Tsukune break down from the same old trick, over and over again. No matter how much time passed inside the confines of Tsukune's mind, Reaper knew that particular torture method would always work. Having one last vestige of who Tsukune was made his torment all the sweeter. If he was allowed to forget himself completely, he would no longer suffer as much, at least mentally speaking. He would just be another animal awaiting punishment.

As it was, Reaper wasn't even sure Tsukune could still be considered sentient, the resulting beast he had carved out of his lighter counterpart was indeed his finest creation. It was incredible how far you could push a human mind before it broke, so imagine how far you could go when you could reform and crush it at will. And there was no shortage of time down here to experiment, either.

How long had he been carving this mockery out of what Tsukune once was? A very long time. On the outside, no more than a few hours had gone by since Tsukune went into a coma. In here, centuries had passed by, and Tsukune felt every second of it.

But today wasn't the day to reminisce, he could feel the power of the Dark Lords tugging at his mind, attempting to bring Tsukune back. They were on the verge of succeeding which meant Reaper only had a precious few hours in here at the most before the torture would end, he would have to make the most of this session.

Without another second wasted in contemplation, Reaper grabbed one of his knives and started cutting into Tsukune, intent on making sure these last few hours together would leave a memorable impression after he wakes up. Then again, after so much time spent together, there was little chance he would forget..

Once again, screams echoed in the endless abyss Tsukune called Hell and Reaper called home Wherever Hell wasn't important, whether he be dead or alive didn't matter to Tsukune, it was all the same to him now. All that ever continued in this sea of despair and agony was the pain, demonic mistress of his days. He remembered cursing something else during his early days down here. What was it? It was something he accused of having thrown him down here, something he despised. He called it... Fate. What is Fate? Does it matter? No, nothing matters anymore. All there is is the pain, pain and the women. What was her name? Why did she still haunt him? Had he done something to her? Was she the reason he was down here?

He gave his latest question a moment of consideration. If she threw him down here with Red Eyes, why couldn't he find it in him to hate her? Why? Why couldn't he just forget? Forget everything and finally be lost in the pain? Why did this carry on? What had he done that deserved so much punishment? Who was he? He just wanted the pain to stop so badly, he wanted someone to make this stop. He would do anything for that. But if someone hadn't acted after all the begging and pleading, there was almost no chance someone would act now.

And so he gave in to his despair as he had done so many times before as his mind went blank from the pain Reaper inflicted upon him once again. Sobbing was the only thing left for him, to sob and scream until the end of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was next to his comatose body laying on one of the beds in the infirmary, she had come as soon as her mother had told her that they found Tsukune's body. For the last 24 hours, since she got back to Yokai Academy, she refused to leave his side. She would hold him and whisper to him but he was too far gone to hear her. Despite the Headmaster's warnings that she could do nothing for him, she stayed, Nothing would separate him from her, not this time. She had once lost him to Mizore, she would never lose him to someone else ever again. She had once lost him to her blood now flowing within his inert body, she would never let her nature get in the way again.

Both Mokas would make that exact same promise and beg him to wake up continuously, they had fallen asleep still begging him to come back to her. They had warned her that he may not be all there when he woke up from his coma, that it wouldn't be a pretty sight. She didn't care: If he was hurt, she would nurse him back to health. If he needed comfort, she would be there to give it to him. But no matter what, she will be there for him when he woke up, she swore that to him and wasn't about to let him down. If only they still possessed the familiar bond, Inner Moka would be able to enter his mind and help him find his way back to consciousness. Her blood would make him strong enough to get through this. Then again, from what she understood, that was what drove him insane and comatose in the first place, she was the reason he was wandering in the dark, unable to find the light. By attempting to save him, she had damned him. No, Tsukune would judge of that once he woke up. If he never wanted to see her again, she would obey his wishes. For now, however, he was out, and she loved him too much to ever leave him in this vulnerable state, now or ever for that matter. So she stayed, intent on being there for him whenever he would wake up. Little mattered time to one who was immortal but it would be nice to see him wake up soon.

On the other hand, when he finally woke up, she would have to talk to him about her family, it seemed that having Tsukune meet the Shuzen clan formally would be impossible to avoid now, she wanted him ready for anything they might throw at him. But something else bothered her, it was the way her sisters reacted when Tsukune was mentioned in their presence.

Kokoa seemed to downright despise hearing that name, every time someone would bring it up, her face would scrunch up ever so slightly as if in disgust. Getting her to accept him might be a tad bit difficult. Akua was a little too interested in meeting him for her tastes, whatever she had planned could not be good for Tsukune. Kahlua was the most enigmatic of her three siblings on the matter, oddly enough, she who is usually so overjoyed would excuse herself from company whenever he is mentioned. Could she not even stand him being mentioned? She never took her sister for the elitist type, she is usually so accepting of others.

But now that she thought about it, her mother was bringing him up his case in conversation a lot since her meeting with the Chairman. The others might not notice but she would always be ever so slightly saddened when she spoke of him. How did she know? She had seen that exact same sad but hiding it with a smile look on various occasions in the mirror. Who better than she could tell when she was keeping something a secret? At the time, she simply dismissed after hearing what his condition is but she did seem more saddened than usual lately. Did she know something about Tsukune she didn't? She would make a point of asking her just what she was holding back, right after Tsukune woke up and she had made sure he was alright.

Of course, just as she had thought that, who other than the Dark Lord in question would walk in at that very moment? She was accompanied with the two other revered Dark Lords, all three were watching Tsukune's inert form with a lot of attention. Moka merely glanced at them before turning her gaze towards him. When would he wake up?

Lord Fuhai excused himself from the room and exited without uttering a single word, leaving both Lords Bloodriver and Tenmei to continue to appraise the boy in the infirmary of the monster school. Both approached him simultaneously. As Moka watched the two Dark Lords head to the right of Tsukune's bedside, opposite of where she was seated and holding his hand quite firmly, both planted themselves next to him and exchanged a glance and a nod before turning their faces to Tsukune's. The room was completely quiet for a few minutes, Moka didn't dare interrupt the powerful Lords in whatever they were doing, hopefully raising Tsukune from his coma, and sat there in silence with an expectant look etched on her face.

Akasha and Mikogami were too busy attempting to override Reaper's influence on his lighter counter part to notice Miss Akashiya staring at them in a hopeful manner. Soon, a couple light bulbs above the bed where Tsukune laid sleeping exploded, signaling that something important was happening. The room's temperature dropped several degrees and left Moka in a chill, the two powerful monsters seemed oblivious to this development as neither of them moved an inch.

Finally, it happened, Tsukune began to stir in his sleep, his face contorting in pain as if mirroring his inner torment. Only two people knew what that meant, Reaper's grasp was slipping just as they expected. So far, he had been quite persistent in keeping Tsukune locked up inside his own head. The resistance, though futile, was an unexpected development that left the Dark Lords momentarily surprised, they wouldn't be able to raise him from afar, hence why two of them just showed up to focus a bit more energy into it. The mind was a relatively new frontier for the revered Lords, none of them had delved extensively into those arts, mastering something as complicated as this therefore took more time than expected. Soon it wouldn't matter though, Tsukune would wake up and they could begin the process of healing him, he would need it badly.

Tsukune had been looked up in there for a good 30 hours in all. From what Mikogami estimated, the equivalent of an hour out here would be the same as a decade in there. Which meant Tsukune had spent a total of three hundred years in his own personal Hell, a dreadful thought, he was going to need a lot of therapy for this one.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was screaming in agony once again, things were going on as they did every other day. Occasionally, Red Eyes would make a comment about a weapon or whatever else went through his sadistic head, Tsukune would just stay quiet for the duration of the explanation and whimper or scream depending upon which weapon was put to use. Tsukune hadn't spoken in years, what would he say? Beg? Already did that countless times and it only made Reaper's tortures all the more brutal.

There was nothing to do but stay hooked up like he had been for as long as he remembered, shut up and let it just happen. Perhaps tonight he would be lucky enough to fall asleep for a few seconds, the pain afterward was immense but any chance at even a semblance of peace for any length of time was enough to look forward to.

He was so absorbed with the unbearable torture that he almost didn't notice something that was very out of place, the sound of thunder would pierce the air and make his ears hurt every so often. It was the only sound that was ever heard apart from Reaper's mad laughter or idle conversation mixed with the incessant screaming of the damned all around the poor boy, that of course, excluding his own screams that occurred every few seconds. So imagine his surprise when he caught the sound of rumbling all around him. At first it was subtle, almost impossible to detect, it then progressively increased in volume. Soon, the entirety of the space was shaking in rhythm with the strange rumbling. An earthquake in Hell? That was new. Reaper didn't let the shaking stop him from carving into Tsukune's flesh, however. If any thing, it seemed he tried to make it more painful, if that was at all possible, just as the shaking increased.

Then the shaking stopped for no apparent reason. Just as it did, Reaper took a look around him and sighed, dropping his weapon back on the tray with a look of nostalgia planted on his demonic face that so closely resembled his own. Both beings locked eyes one last time before a blinding light engulfed the room. The screams and thunder faded, the pain disappeared and Tsukune felt himself being propelled at incredible speeds through the blindingly light space.

After feeling himself ripping out of his own skin on account of the unimaginable speed at which he was traveling. The light became dimer as he felt a current of electricity run through his body. As soon as the electrical shock had faded, he found himself in an unfamiliar room covered in white and surrounded by some very strange people. The first man he saw looked to be a priest, he was currently holding a cross to his forehead and had promptly attached a silver chain to his arm, his grin and yellow eyes were making him feel very uncomfortable. The second person he saw looked an awful lot like one of the versions of the woman, he would have believe her to be the woman in question if she did not look slightly older than the version he carried in his memories. The last one was the most shocking to him, it was the woman.

As soon as she saw him turn to look at her, she had immediately latched on to him and began kissing him. Wait, how did he know what she was doing? All he knew was pain. Why didn't he hurt? The words that followed were even more confusing.

"Welcome back among us, Tsukune Aono." The hooded priest declared just as we was still in the mystery woman's warm embrace. Where was he? Who were they? Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow Could Be Normal?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge by yours truly.  
**

**Attention. I would like to inform you that from this day forward, I will limit my updates to no more and no less than one per week. To compensate for this, I will try and build up the size of the chapters I will be releasing. My final goal would be to reach 10 000 per chapter. Let's see how long I can keep this up. Wish me luck, dear viewers. **

**Also, thanks to a number of you viewers taking the time to tell me that you don't understand why I chose Moka's Revenge as the title for the first volume of the Unsealed Vampire Sequel, I have come to a realization: My choice of a title was way off. I have therefore renamed it Tsukune's Revenge. If anyone is curious as to why they couldn't find it anymore or just wants to read through it, now you know how to. Thank you. **

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The embrace lasted for several more minutes. Moka wasn't even trying to hold back her tears in front of the prestigious company now watching the couple. What did it matter whether they saw this moment or not? Both knew of the nature of their relationship to each other so why bother trying to hide it behind a hollow facade of restraint? Though Moka knew the Chairman had never been openly told about it, it would be hard to imagine that the great Dark Lord Mikogami Tenmei had overlooked such an important detail. After all, he had exploited it so easily when he sent her over to the Snow Village. Even if that betrayal warranted a bit of suspicion on behalf of the young vampiress along with a nice long chat with the elder monster, she promised herself to keep her curiosity and anger to herself until after this precious moment.

Akasha had a small smile that replaced the somber look she wore during the last few hours. Seeing the two was a truly heartwarming sight that nearly brought a tear to her eye, it had been too long since she last was witness to such a display of affection between two people and the fact that one of the interested parties was her only daughter made it just that much more special. After all, a few earlier, she would have believed that she would never she her daughter go through such a beautiful moment with someone she loved so. But her happiness did not render her blind to the look present on the now very much awake boy's face, he came back... wrong. What else should she expect, she suspected the ordeal was more than anyone could take, this simply confirmed it.

The Chairman kept the eery grin on his face, the boy was out of his self inflicted Hell. Now came time for phase two. In order for it to work out, Tsukune was going to need to be healed extensively then be put back into the somewhat normal atmosphere that Yokai Academy's student life offered before any real work could be done towards achieving the dream. Tsukune's next reaction was enough proof that he would need some serious help.

Moka attempted to pull herself away from Tsukune for only a moment to get a good look at him, her action elicited a deep growl on behalf of the brown haired youth. The action momentarily stunned Moka who gazed with a bewildered look at two eyes that were much more wild than she remembered. He also looked quite scared, like someone was going to beat him repeatedly. What had happened to him that made him act like this?

Tsukune's thought process was nowhere near as developed as his soul mate's. Being tortured for centuries had a tendency to rip out one's standing as a sentient being and make him regress to the state of wild animal. Up until now, his thinking had been rather primitive to say the least. Something felt good, or more accurately didn't hurt, therefore he wanted more. Feeling the pleasant sensation and contact slip away from his grasp, he tries to voice his disapproval the only way he remembers how to. Taking advantage of her confusion, he pulls her arms back around him and continues to enjoy the embrace. He didn't want this moment to end. If it did, that meant he might go through more pain, he couldn't take that.

Moka merely let herself be pulled back into the warm embrace before looking up at the two powerful beings still watching the scene. Mikogami kept smiling, what had they done to him? She looked over to her mother who went back to a slightly saddened look, this was going necessitate her telling her daughter the truth, Moka was going to get it out of her one way or another.

"Trust me when I say he needs this more that you can imagine, Miss Akashiya." The Chairman suddenly spoke up. "Let him have a few more minutes of comfort before you go get yourself cleaned up." His last comment caused a massive blush to appear on the pink haired youth. When she was waiting for him to wake up, she really didn't care about her appearance. Now that he was awake, her thoughts wandered to the sight that had greeted her lover, she wished she had put a little more effort into looking presentable for him. After all, a blood mate always had to look good for her soul mate. Wait, had she just thought of him as her blood mate? Her Inner self had told her father but she never had the subconscious reflex to call him that within her mind until now. That realization only made her blush darken on her already greatly colored cheeks. It certainly didn't help at all that the company that was observing her at this moment was of such a prestigious rank. Yes, the hardwired code of conduct for Shuzen family members had stuck with her for many years after first leaving the comfort of the family castle.

When Moka pulled back again a little while after, Tsukune didn't protest and try and hold her back, he was observing the lock around his arm. It consisted in a silver chain linked to a locket with a red gem incrusted into it, it had the near exact same motif as the girl's strange cross she wore around her neck. Sensing his curiosity, the Chairman was only too happy to inform Tsukune of the lock's purpose.

"I see you have noticed the newest addition to your wardrobe." His grin was ever persistent and extremely unsettling for the young amnesiac. "It is called a Holy Lock, and suffice to say that it will prevent your darker side from emerging while you wear it."

A darker side? Who was he talking about? What was it doing to him? His body felt tired, almost as though it had been drained of most of its energy. He could sense something deep inside himself, a restlessness that spread throughout his limbs. It was dying down just as the gem in the center of the lock shined brighter. This reminded him of something, the word power repeated itself in his mind. Power over what? What power? And what was this about a dark side?

'You most probably remember an unpleasant creature." Time to see if Tsukune could be persuaded that everything was alright. If he could be, that would be a very good sign for the future. The Exorcist proceeded to describe the individual. "Brown hair, black markings on his face and neck as well as slitted red eyes."

The reaction was instantaneous, Tsukune cowered into the softness of his bed once he recognized the description of his captor and looked around frantically, most probably afraid that he might emerge and end this moment. Seeing the boy distressed in such a manner, Mikogami wasted no time in explaining while pointing at the lock the young boy now possessed. "This Holy Lock will prevent him from taking control of you as he did before. You are free of him for now."

The reassurance seemed to be enough to calm the boy down. He let go of the sheets he was holding with an iron grip and continued to examine his lock once again. Moka couldn't help but cringed when she saw his reaction. Granted, it hadn't lasted long but it still pained her to see him in any bit of pain when she could do nothing for him whatsoever. Her Inner self was following the exact same line of thinking as her Outer personality. Alas, before she could go back to comforting the boy, her mother ushered both herself and her daughter out of the room, leaving Mikogami and Tsukune alone to continue their one sided conversation to which only brute emotions and primitive sounds replied.

Tsukune still possessed the ability to talk, mostly because Reaper always liked to talk to him during their sessions. He simply didn't want to speak, a bit like a child that has gone through a dramatic event would just stop talking. It wasn't like he didn't have a reason to be so profoundly distressed. After all, he had just spent what felt like three centuries inside his own head being tortured by a figment of his own imagination.

There was no way the Chairman could break that truth to him now, the revelation would undoubtedly send him into shock and cause his mind to shut down. To think Tsukune already had a hard enough time accepting he was Reaper. The Dark Lord had to correct his mental mistake, Tsukune was under the impression that Reaper was a separate entity, a bit like Inner Moka and Outer Moka. That was not at all the case, Moka had a case of two souls inside a same body, two widely different minds that had come to live in harmony.

Tsukune suffered from a mental breakdown. His prolonged stay within the Snow Village was what drove him to the edge of sanity, the blood injected into his body pushed him over the brink and his mind was forced to create a separate identity for him to use whenever he was utilizing his ghoul abilities. Whether it was Tsukune or Reaper, it was still Tsukune.

But no matter what, Tsukune always stayed the same caring and kind soul. The Chairman had known Tsukune's mind would inflict this scenario upon him in order to make him feel like he had paid enough for all the destruction he had caused. The boy may know the truth on a subconscious level but it would be impossible to bring it out without significant healing beforehand. Even now, the very fact that Reaper still existed meant that Tsukune hadn't forgiven himself for doing what he has done. The only way for him to completely heal would be for him to fix his mistakes such as nearly wiping out an entire civilization and creating the HLF.

The advantage of this link in Tsukune's psyche between Reaper's alter personality and his ghoul power was that, as long as his powers were sealed, he would believe Reaper to be sealed within him. When in reality, if Tsukune were to ever think that Reaper could come out regardless of the seal, he would. So all the Chairman could do now was lie to him, make him think that the creature is contained and then it will be. The power of suggestion was indeed very powerful.

When the white room had been vacated or all other onlookers, the Exorcist pressed his cross against Tsukune's forehead once again and began chanting in a language unknown to Tsukune. It was mostly just for show, a way to add another layer of comfort to the mentality annihilated boy. Having done so, the headmaster's grin turned into something resembling a satisfied, yet equally creepy, smirk.

Now came time to heal the boy. He pressed his right index finger to the boy's head and they both disappeared to somewhere more secluded where Tsukune would be better able to receive suitable treatment. Leaving an empty infirmary in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, both Moka and Akasha proceeded down the large hallways of Yokai Academy, it seemed from the direction they were taking that they were leaving the building. So she was planning to leave the Academy soon? They were alone and this was certainly the last time she would have a chance to do so. Now was the best time to get the information she wanted from her mother. Without a word, she halted and held on to her mother's dress, the result made her spin around due to the combination of her daughter's iron hold on her dress as well as the speed at which she was trying to get out of the Academy in order to avoid such a situation only to end up facing her daughter. To any person who would have by chance wandered the school halls despite the Academy's strict regulations concerning circulating during class, it would have looked as though two clones were confronting each other. Akasha's expression was one of surprise, her daughter's was one of determination. Her daughter's intensive gaze mixed with her crushing guilt made her squirm under Outer Moka's stare despite her standing as one of the strongest monsters in all of Creation.

Every bit the concerned lover, Outer Moka demonstrated that her mood depended on Tsukune's well being. If she so much as suspected that he was in any kind of harm, and at this point, she was way past assumptions, she could go from being the normal kind and gentle Outer Moka to becoming something vicious enough to give her Inner persona a run for her money. Akasha was left to deal with the all penetrating glare of her only daughter, this was most unnerving.

Akasha was never really any good at interrogations, whether she be the one answering or asking the questions, her kind and soft nature always got in the way whenever she wasn't confronted with a world threatening evil. Perhaps it was the wordless accusation she was receiving from Moka, maybe she just didn't really want to keep it to herself. In any case, Moka got some answers, answers to questions she never even thought were on the table.

Akasha finally let it slip before covering her mouth in shock at the horrible mutiny had led against her. "Tsukune's going to become a vampire!" The speed at which she said it would have made anyone else ask her to repeat what was just said. Moka, on the other hand, caught everything the first time around. The look on her mother's face was confirmation enough in the event she hadn't.

Awkward silence ensued, nobody dared break the silence. Moka was too busy trying to understand. Tsukune? Become a vampire? She could have sworn that the little stunt he pulled on the ship would have been enough to bar any chance of that happening. Her father's reaction was as one would expect, his family had been shown to lack the ability to protect itself. The only redeeming factor about this was that most other vampire clans had been taken down a notch along with the Shuzens. But still... Issa Shuzen would have understood if the brown haired boy had had the decency to fight him one on one instead of using such a dirty and underhanded trick, it was just dishonorable. Needless to say, any prospect of him becoming a vampire after that was most assuredly out the window at this point. And that judgment wasn't even taking into account the fact that any vampire was obligated to kill him sight by vampiric law. Receiving confirmation from a Dark Lord that her fondest dream was to come true was more than she could ever hope for.

Wait a minute... Her Inner alter ego was quick to point out an inconsistency in this scenario. Under normal circumstances, even the Dark Lords would never go to such lengths to save one single person when it could lead to such a fiasco. A human becoming a vampire wasn't going to sit well with the other families, they could even call out for a war over this. What could they be planning that was worth risking a war between the families? If Tsukune was this important in their machinations, she would have to talk with her mother, now.

Akasha was silently observing the wheels that turned inside her daughter's head. At first, she was relieved she had only let that part slip, but after watching Moka process that information and come to a conclusion she dreaded, her relief was short lived. Moka resumed her walk to the exit, her mother was following in toe. The weather outside was a perfect metaphor for the mood that had set in: It was dark and menacing, with a good chance that a storm would start up soon. Dear oh dear, Akasha really didn't like interrogations, and it looked like her daughter was getting ready for one as they walked.

The two finally reached a limousine that was waiting outside the school grounds for them. Moka felt like this was the shortest walk to the bus stop she had ever experienced. And to think that most times she had to go there, she was running either away from something or towards someone. The someone she usually ran after had brown hair but you most probably already knew that tidbit of information.

Both Moka and her Dark Lord mother climbed into the limousine and told it to head for castle Shuzen. This was going to be one hell of a long drive, Akasha just had that feeling in her gut. Sure enough, Moka started asking question after question in an accusing tone that would have made the Inquisition both proud and look like boy scouts. The old saying went like this: Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. I would like to propose an amendment to that saying: Hell hath no fury like a worried Moka, no matter who thou art.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was feeling a little sick to his stomach right now, being crammed full of magic through your cranium could do that to a person. After being magically transported out of the infirmary, Tsukune found himself lying down on a stone bed that looked like it had been used in ritualistic sacrifices judging by the bloodstains on the stone. The room was big, dark and humid. It was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect little dungeon. The whole place was built from stone, columns that apparently supported the infrastructure of the dungeon was testimony to how unsafe it looked from Tsukune's perspective. He was smack dab in the middle of a long, stony, hallway that was lit on either side by torches put up at seemingly random intervals. It somehow just fitted the Exorcist's personality so well. A good part of the perfect match was no doubt the incredible creepiness both place and owner shared.

And speak of the robed, creepy Headmaster. He was standing right next to Tsukune, peering down at him with that same scary grin he sported before he pulled the Houdini act. Just as the Exorcist noticed his favorite test subject waking up, a circle full of arcane symbols started to glow a bright and fluorescent blue around the stone bed.

Then, the headache started. At first, no more than a minor annoyance, they quickly took on a much more bothersome dimension as the headache persisted. Pretty soon, he started seeing images, countless images running through his mind. The memories from before his incarceration were coming back to him at a rather rapid pace. Mikogami could have let the memories come back to him on his own but he was anxious to get the boy back in the game as soon as possible. What was a little migraine in the grand scheme of things?

As Tsukune progressively remembered who he was, after several hours of screaming for a Tylenol, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a burning desire to punch the Exorcist in the face. Yup, his memories had all come back. But the Chairman didn't stop there, oh no. Once Tsukune remembered the basics such as his own name, that kind of knowledge was usually useful to a person, he started cramming all the classes he had missed while stuck out in the world playing savior of Humanity. New topics concerning Japanese, English and even the dreaded Algebra started to replace the images from his past. They faded and Tsukune was now stuck trying to understand the square root of 144 was and why it mattered. The latter question, oddly enough, never was answered.

By the time Tsukune was allowed to leave the dungeon, it was nighttime at the Academy. He could have walked but the Headmaster was insistent on using his magic trick to transport the boy back to his dorm room, causing a massive bout of throwing up once he located the integrated bathroom his room possessed. The youth knew at that point his headmaster was enjoying this more than he should, praying to the porcelain god always granted insight into one's own life. At least, that was the case between the occasional moan or groan he would have. To top it all off, his migraine was back with a vengeance.

The Chairman could have kept him a few more days in the dungeon but that wouldn't have done him any good, his mind needed to heal itself on its own and try and put the past behind it, for now at least. The best way to do so was for him to immerse himself back into the student life for a little while, it would be sure to help him out in the long run. On top of that, it would be the perfect opportunity for a few laughs.

Sensing he had been defeated by his own body, he plopped himself down unto his bed and started snoring the minute his face touched the soft and inviting form of his pillow. Nothing mattered but getting some sorely needed shut eye. On the plus side, he was finally free of that Hell he was subjected to.. Now that that was over and done with, things could go back to have a semblance of normalcy. However, needless to say that this was Yokai Academy, normalcy was a very subjective concept here and never lasted very long before something unexpected happened. But for now, his bed beckoned and he was too exhausted to refuse its allure. His dreams were in equal measure either nightmares that featured him back in Hell or very pleasant dreams involving his favorite split personality vampire. And so, for the first time in over 300 years, Tsukune Aono, was back at school. Who knows, maybe Fate would go easy on him now that she got her fill of messing with him.

Not by a long shot...

XXXXXXXXXX

Out of the dimensional tunnel pass came the Shuzen limousine, aboard it sat Akasha Bloodriver, fearsome Dark Lord, along with her daughter and inquisitor, Moka Akashiya. Akasha had a dejected look on her face, she hadn't wanted to tell her daughter all about the plan just yet but Moka still managed to make her confess to a few secrets. She was extremely thorough in her questioning, it was downright scary how effective she was at this. Despite being grilled over for a couple hours, she had kept a few things secret from her concerned daughter. But even if she wasn't told everything, the information she already obtained was substantial, it could even allow her to connect the rest of the dots.

The limousine halted at the bus stop and dropped off Miss Akashiya before driving back towards the tunnel and disappearing in the darkness. It was past dusk and the school grounds were just as creepy, if not more so, than they were during the day. The scarecrow pumpkin stood ever vigilant before Moka but she paid no heed, she was satisfied with what she had learned and nothing could ruin her moment. No that the scary scenery would while she was in her normal mood, she, along with the rest of the student monster body, thought it added personality to the place.

She began to walk back to her dorm at a brisk pace, she knew that if she was caught breaking curfew, all charges would be dropped on account of who she was with but that still didn't mean she felt like getting into a misunderstanding at this hour. Besides, she wanted to get back to her dorm as quickly as possible, a warm shower and the promise of a soft bed awaited her. She had to be fresh and pleasant to look at for Tsukune tomorrow, it was going to be his first day back and she wanted to let him know that she could help him out in any way he may need.

That last thought brought a blush to her face due to the double meaning behind her thoughts Was she turning into a pervert? Nonsense, they were going to get married soon, that was a given. Besides, they had already slept together, it was only natural for her to want to be ready for him that way. Her Inner personality wholeheartedly agreed with her usually softer side, they had to be presentable for him at all times, this would be good practice for, say, the rest of eternity they were going to spend together. Outer Moka was still blushing though, any viciousness she might have had during her little talk had been wiped away as soon as she set foot back on Yokai grounds.

As promised, a soothing herbal bath was drawn and was followed by a good night sleep. She was restless at first because she had resisted checking in on him before heading to her dorm and also because she couldn't help but imagine him next to her in bed. She finally fell asleep once she confirmed with her alter ego that it would happen soon. She dreamed of herself and Tsukune together, both of the Mokas dreamed it. It was a beautiful dream, one that would be reality very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Calm Before...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge by yours truly.  
**

**Okay, I know I shouldn't be updating for another full week but I can explain. I wanted to make it so that I would update every Monday. Since it seemed unfair of me to make you go for more than a week without an update without first warning you, I decided to post one now to get into the swing of things. **

**Also, I have just realized that there was no way I would be able to bring you a 10.000 word chapter every week. I'll be able to make it somewhere between 4000 and 8000 depending upon how inspired I am but no more and no less. I am sorry for having so drastically misjudged.  
**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The alarm rang, and was promptly thrown against the wall, breaking it in the process. Having witnessed the aftermath of his half asleep barbarity from the comfort of his bed, he couldn't help but groan. Where would he get a new alarm clock? Wait, since when did he have an alarm clock here? Memories from last night started to flood back into his mind. He promptly got himself out of bed and scrammed towards his room's bathroom. Once there, he looked into the mirror and recited everything he knew about himself out loud. It was a pointless gesture, given that if he didn't remember who he was, he would be unable to do this. But that bit of rational thinking did not stop him from doing it anyways, the idea that he might forget who he was again scarred him a lot.

Once he was satisfied with the results of his little exercise and having taken a quick bath, he walked back out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist to take a look at his personal room. It was the basic set up for a dorm room here: A mini kitchenette was set up in the corner of the living room, it was separated from the latter by a small counter on which you could set down dishes and eat. It looked a lot like the american style set up for some odd reason, maybe those who built this school were western monsters? Next to the corner occupied by the kitchenette stood the door to the outside. The color of the door was a stark contrast to the rest of the room, it was light brown whereas the rest of the room was painted in white, an interesting combination to be sure. The ground was covered in a green rug that stood out when compared to the door's color, maybe that's where they got the idea for the school uniform? The rest of the living room was occupied by a small white sofa in front of a television set that seemed to predate the nineties in its conception, the two were separated by a coffee table with a glass table top. The window was on the other side of the room, it had a good view of the outside forest that surrounded the dorms save a single path that led to the school building, the familiar desolate autumn landscape was impossible to miss from here. All in all, it seemed like a comfortable place to live, even though it was dwarfed in size and luxury by Moka's majestic room.

The bedroom was an even greater testament to the difference in social status between the two lovers, a twin size mattress laid on the ground, the white sheets still crumpled from Tsukune's fast run to the bathroom. A plastic desk stood next to another window, this one held a perfect view of the... gulp... opposite sex's dorms. Tearing himself from the contemplation of the above mentioned dorms for fear of being caught by some girl unlucky enough to look out her window and officially brand Tsukune as a pervert on his first day back, he went back to examining his room. The only other thing in this room was a closet holding at least seven identical copies of the student uniform. Now was as good a time as any to get dressed, especially since he needed to be out the door soon to get to class on time.

And with that thought in mind, he did just that, oblivious to the fact he was way to close to his window and therefore was putting on quite the show for the female's to enjoy. Lucky for him, nobody saw him, apart from two pairs of emerald eyes that were watching the spectacle in awe.

Moka was all fresh and ready to go and severely blushing at the show her lover was putting on, it had been so long since they had been romantically linked that her natural conservative behavior came back in this situation. Though she wanted to, she couldn't look away, too transfixed by what was happening to even try and pretend like she wasn't looking. Her jaw hit the floor when she heard her Inner self whistle at the show inside her psyche, how embarrassing.

Finally midway through getting dressed, Tsukune's gaze wondered back out the window only to come face to face with Outer Moka's staring. Both locked eyes in this, too awkward for words, moment, sending a still bare chested Tsukune to trip over himself in all the grace he was known for while trying to get out of the window's line of sight. Simultaneously trying to put on his shirt while plummeting to the ground would most probably had best been described by the overused word epic if it had been in slow motion. Since it wasn't, it was simply comical enough to get both Outer Moka and Inner Moka to laugh out at the absurdity of his situation, the way he cowered away was extremely endearing to the vampires watching... all three of them.

Kokoa Shuzen had been going about her day as she normally did when she caught sight of none other than the last person on Earth she ever wanted to see, Tsukune Aono showing up in her line of sight brought back a number of conflicting emotions she had desperately been trying to bury for more than a month now, he was so getting his head bashed in for this.

That is when she realized he was only wearing a towel and was unaware of her watching him. Before she could turn away and be decent enough to give him some privacy, he undressed, she couldn't turn away now. Her eyes had forever burned the sight in front of her into Kokoa's brain, she had fallen in love with an unconscious idiot. The show didn't last long after he realized his mistake and struggled to get away, resulting in a full on fall. That last part was slightly endearing but he was still going to get his backside kicked for being so careless. Wait, if she started beating him up over that, he would know she saw it. She couldn't allow him to know, she would never be able to live that down, and she wasn't about to admit he had affected her either. If he so much as suspected what she felt, she shuddered to imagine how a lower being would parade that knowledge around. Getting the attention of a vampire? Oh, she could see the headlines from here. And to top it all off, this would spur an investigation from her mother who would then find out that that lower being was the third person she hated most in this world. Hence, there was a chance he might get in trouble and be killed because he would be too short-sighted to... No, this wasn't about him, this was about her pride. Yeah, that's it, her pride as a vampire, not at all her feelings, no sir, not one bit. She was a terrible liar when dealing with others, so imagine how futile it felt to lie to herself and fail so miserably at it.

Both Moka and Kokoa took their bags and left their dorm rooms, both deep in thought on their trip to school. Moka planted herself at the beginning of the path, intent on waiting for Tsukune and teasing him a bit about his silly move this morning. Her conservative stance had been washed away after the show and she wanted to tease him a bit now, it would certainly be a fun discussion on their way to school. Kokoa, having been faster than her sister, didn't meet her on her way out and instead went further towards the school to wait for her sister, just because he was here didn't mean she wouldn't be able to enjoy being around her favorite big sister. In fact, that might be the only thing capable of distracting her at this point, her accidental prying had sent her mind into some very dirty places, places she was incapable of getting out of without her big sister around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else in Japan stood a nicely dressed man, his long black hair cascaded down to his shoulders and his mustache and goatee were moving about and his face contorted into various shapes associated with different emotions. Issa Shuzen was in a bind. Gyokuro had stopped trying to actively kill Akasha, which was a good thing. However, she seemed to be falling into some sort of depression. He was worried about his wife's health. Sure, she had tried to do commit unspeakable horrors but he still loved her, and seeing her in this state pained him deeply.

She had lost Fairy Tale, she kept in contact with a few well placed moles within the group but that was it. Her role as leader had been challenged and her position had been taken over by Miyabi in her absence. At that last thought, he began to burn in rage. If there were two things he couldn't tolerate, it was betrayal against one's own group or family and using underhanded trickery to get your way. Opponents had to be loyal in times of combat or they were not fit to be looked upon with respect, so being stabbed in the back was arguably the worst thing a person could do in Issa Shuzen's book.

How could he put some life back into her? Putting her back in Fairy Tale was out of the question, they couldn't have a repeat of what happened last time. There had to be some less dangerous way to make her happy. Something that would keep her from lounging about the castle in a state of despair, but what? This was maddening. He just considered himself lucky that Akasha wasn't in a similar state at the same time, he would never be able to make both of them happy at that point. Then again, Issa seriously doubted it was physically possible for Gyokuro to continue to be depressed if Akasha was as well. And no, that last idea was not even an option.

He couldn't help but smirk while looking out over his courtyard from the comfort of one of his many halls. As much as they denied, they were both so alike sometimes, both of them thrived on love and... that's it! Spending a little more time with her might make it all better. Sure, it wouldn't make her as happy as some of his other options but that was never going to happen.

His thoughts wandered back to a particular time during which he had had a very interesting conversation with Akasha regarding her motivation for a better future in that very courtyard he was looking over right now, he had told her he would gladly live with her in a new, more accepting, human world. Now that he thought about it, that was around the same time Gyokuro's attitude towards Akasha deteriorated. Could she have overheard them? How foolish of him, how could he had not realized it until now? Gyokuro hated Aaksha because she assumed he would leave her for the other wife, she believed she would lose what she loved and cared for.

He had always assumed that Gyokuro loved him enough that he would be able to move to the human world and she would follow. Apparently, when he assured Akasha he would go with her, Gyokuro seemed to think he was admitting to loving her more, a grave error on her part. He would have to show her her mistake. But he still couldn't believe it had taken him more than a decade and a half to see the source of the problem, he who always prided himself on being attuned to his family's needs. In the end, it appeared he still had much to learn about what his clan required. It seemed Socrates was right after all, admit to knowing nothing and you were on the first step towards knowledge and Truth. No matter, he would rectify his oversight very quickly. He could only imagine how Gyokuro felt: Broken, empty, betrayed. That last idea made Issa cringe and squeeze his gloved fist. If there was one thing he despised, it was betrayal, and to imagine he had inspired that sensation.

He began to walk decisively towards where Gyokuro would most likely be, on the other side of the castle where Akasha was currently. How had he convinced the two of them to agree to stay in the same castle at the same time, who knew? Akasha was more than easy to convince, Gyokuro had been more of a challenge. But there would be time to reflect on that later. For now, he had to go and make things right with Gyokuro. And what better way for them to all put their differences behind than by visiting their children during parent's day tomorrow at Yokai Academy? Akasha was overjoyed at the prospect, perhaps Gyokuro could tag along too, she could be quite the motherly figure when she tried.

Without hesitation, he stepped through a large corridor that led to where his blonde wife was idly staring out the window, wallowing in self pity. Imagine her surprise and joy at seeing Issa come to her for the first time in who knew how many years. And her shock at what he had to say to her. Don't get me wrong, she still hated Akasha with every fiber of her being but after that little chat she had followed by a more... private reconciliation, she felt like a new woman. Better than she had felt in ages, the last time she was this energized was when he proposed to her. If this wasn't in the top 5 of her happiest days on Earth, it came in pretty close.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having getting everything together and making his way to the door, he couldn't help but look back and reflect upon his newly acquired room. When he was last here, he had been forced to move in next to Moka's room, halting any chance he may have had at fraternizing with anyone else apart from his master. This was the first time he had ever set foot in this room, so how did all his stuff get here? No doubt the Chairman had a hand in this. He supposed he should be angry at him but, after freeing him from captivity, Tsukune just couldn't muster the rage necessary to loath his actions. He was slightly annoyed that the Headmaster had taken such an interest, sure, yet that was easily tromped by the fact that most of his memories from Hell were now blurry. There wasn't a doubt that it was his mind's way of trying to cope with what happened, however that didn't exclude the possibility the Exorcist had had a hand in that. Good thing too, if not, Tsukune was pretty certain he would a drooling mess on the floor, death was a more preferable option to spending the rest of his mortal life in that state.

Outside, students were moving about, all heading either to a dorm to pick up a traveling buddy or walking to the school while keeping to themselves or chatting happily with present company. Some were cordial enough to even wave at Tsukune, if only they knew that the one they were waving at was in actuality the scourge of the monster world as Gyokuro Shuzen had so nicely described him during her little speech. Reaper was still very much a myth among monsters, the fact that none of them knew who he was ensured he would not be torn to pieces for having blown up a relative or some other nonsense like that. Yep, leave it to monsters to get worked up over something so trivial.

Once outside the dorms, he noticed that the sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly, a nice change of pace compared to the usual cloudy overcast that hanged over Yokai Academy. Of course, that didn;'t solve the creepiness factor in the least. Then again, if it did, Yokai might lose some of its appeal and... What? He was thinking like a monster now? He couldn't believe he was about to think the word personality. Face it, from a human perspective, this was a dump.

That last thought made him take a look at the Holy Lock still dangling from his arm and sadness overcame him, Could he still be considered human? Sure, he still looked human but the idea that he may no longer be the same as the rest of his family did leave a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he should never have come here... No! If he never had come here, he would never have met Mokka. How could he consider himself to have lived a full life without meeting Moka? Bad things happened, sure, but he would never regret meeting her, never for as long as he lived.

At that point in time, he rapidly came out of his self contemplation after feeling his Moka sense tingling. Okay, I'll admit, he no longer felt her presence through the familiar bond since it was violently yanked from him but there was another foolproof way to know if she was close by. A method any semi-intelligent creature could use that had a near 100% success rate. How, you ask? Well...

"She's so cute!" One of the students exclaimed.

"My life is worth living again!" Another yelled out in adoration at the pink haired vampire standing nearby.

"Is this what Heaven is like?" They were all standing in a circle around her, giving her her space but still close enough to make her feel very awkward, That wasn't what bothered Tsukune though. Outer Moka had a bad habit of stress eating when she felt uncomfortable. He wanted to help her out and kiss her hello but not being a blood bag for so long has been rather nice, all he wanted was one more day without being forced to suffer anemia and he would be fine. Maybe he could dodge her for a little bit and meet up with her in class where he was sure she wouldn't drain him.

No such luck, Moka's food detector was on and he had already been spotted. He backed away slowly as Moka walked towards him with a cute smile on her face and a hungry gleam in her eye. Dear God, she was going to charge!

In an amazing feat of dexterity and physical prowess beyond the means of any simple mortal, she gracefully leaped up into the air before plummeting towards him with her arms outstretched and an expression of pure joy on her face while at the same time screaming out his name in a very enthusiastic manner. All he could do at this point was close his eyes and pray he would still have enough blood to make it through the rest of the day.

Surprisingly, the impact wasn't as hard as he would have expected, she was extremely light. She proceeded by gracefully latching on to his neck and unceremoniously sunk her fangs into his exposed neck. It didn't hurt that much, also, he figured that if Moka really wanted his blood, he could part with it every so often, it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to make more.

Moka was in a state of pure bliss, nothing could compare to Tsukune's blood. One thing was for sure, she would never be able to go back to transfusion packs now, she was hooked. His blood, despite a slight change that was barely noticeable to her highly enhanced palate, was just as delicious as she remembered. The texture was perfect, the taste was a little sour this time though. She would have to make sure he ate something a little more sugary next time. All in all, no complaints apart from that, this was blood some vampires could only dream of tasting.

The sight was met by a whole lot of crying, cursing and threatening on behalf of the male student body currently staring at the two love birds. It was a pathetic sight than to see them break down in front of the two. That is, until one of them had finally recognized Tsukune, he had been away for quite a while.

"Hold on, guys. He's just her familiar." The unknown student yelled out in the crowd, a collective sigh of relief escaped those present. However, Inner Moka heard them in the distance. They thought they were worthy of her? Not a chance, only one person here was worthy of her affections and her Outer self was currently snacking on him. Time to crush those losers and teach them their place. She told her Outer self that she should kiss Tsukune to thank him properly, Outer Moka in a state of blood induced euphoria was much easier to convince than regular Outer Moka and she did just that.

Tsukune was feeling a little dizzy when she finally pulled away, he was thankful it was over. Had she taken anymore, he would have just gone straight back to his room and slept the rest of the day off, missing his first day back in the process. He noticed she hadn't let go of his arms and was watching with a euphoric smile without saying a word. What was she planning in that cute little head of hers?

He didn't have to wait long for the answer. She suddenly plunged towards him and forcefully kissed him, the sensation was... glorious. People were crying out in protest but he was too far gone into the kiss to give a damn about them. If this was her way of saying thank you, he would make sure she snacked on him a lot more in the future. Pretty soon, lips were parted and their tongues danced around each other, it was borderline indecent. Scratch that, it just became an indecent public display of affection. Meanwhile, the unknown student was being beat up for having given his fellow students false hopes. A couple others were off into the corner openly weeping and praying to any deity that would listen to rectify this travesty and restore order to the Cosmos, a less poetic way of putting it would be to say they wanted the two to break up.

Inner Moka was extremely pleased with this, it had been harsh but they learned. If only Gin was capable of learning that lesson, it would have saved her a lot of grief. But the feeling of that kiss was the perfect way to start the day. Happy with the results, she turned her attention to what her Outer being was focusing on. She had since then broken the kiss and was looking at Tsukune with concern. He had a strange gleam in his eye, it was almost hungry looking.

She was right, during their little exchange of saliva and affections, something else got thrown into the mix which brought out Tsukune more basic vampiric needs. Some of his blood found its way into his mouth and he was savoring the taste, now wonder she kept wanting to drink his blood, it was capable of putting some of the top Cordon Bleu chefs' dishes to shame. Suddenly, a wicked thought crossed his mind: If this is how he tasted, how did Moka's blood compare?

"Oh Moka." He softly called out in a sickeningly sweet tone. Outer Moka was still completely clueless as to her lover's plan.

"Yes?" She replied, feeling very uneasy about this strange situation. He was licking his lips, why was he licking his lips?

"You sure smell good..." Inner Moka had just caught on as to what her future blood mate was planning. He couldn't be serious. No, she had to be wrong about this. At this point, Outer Moka was begging her Inner persona to share her suspicions as to what he was going to do.

Alas, she never had time to reply, for Tsukune beat her to the punch as he dug his fangs into his lover's neck. That last action elicited a small yelp of surprise from Moka, she had not been expecting this. She squirm under the foreign sensation. Wait. This wasn't so bad after all. As for Tsukune, well, he was addicted. His blood tasted alright but hers was the best damn thing he had ever tasted in his short life. All of a sudden, not being entirely human was alright with him. You can imagine how the rest of the assembled monsters reacted: A lot of screaming, death threats and wails of despair filled the air. And a collective hatred for Tsukune Aono was born which quickly receded, if he was feeding off a vampire, that meant... Maybe it was best not to mess with him. Wait, could a vampire even make another vampire her familiar? Something was very off about this, but nobody dared to ask.

The two were oblivious to what was being said and thought as they finish their breakfast and went on their merry way, completely ignoring all other students present. Inner Moka was planning to repay him in kind for pulling that little stunt, it was kind of pleasant, oddly enough. At least he was sensible enough to lick the wound to heal it, that had sent shivers down her immaterial spine just as it did Outer Moka's. Was this what he felt every time she fed on him? How was he capable of holding his urges back for so long despite such strong stimulation. Then again, maybe she just reacted to it differently since she was a vampire.

Outer Moka was much less composed and analytical about it. It felt good, thus, it would happen again. Regardless of how much she would have to push for it, she would be drinking him a lot more often and she expected him to dig his fangs into her just as frequently. That last thought brought a smile to her lips, she may be becoming just a little bit perverted after all. Yet if it perversion intended for Tsukune, she didn't mind it at all.

Tsukune was conflicted. He enjoyed it, oh did he ever. Still, once the euphoria wore off and he was left to realize what he had just done, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt despite the fact that Moka seemed to enjoy it.

For a fleeting moment, no more than a half a second, the world around him changed. It was too quick to see precisely what was in front of his eyes but he could have sworn he saw bloody meat hooks and burning trees in the distance. It deeply disturbed him but he carried on regardless, making sure to not let Moka notice he was worried, he didn't want to cause her any grief today. Curiously, his guilt was the least of his worries now. After dismissing what he just saw as being a fabrication of his sick imagination, he threw it back into the confines of his mind. In reality, he should have been more concerned about what his mind came up with. You'd think he of all people would know.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kahlua didn't like her job right now, not that she ever did. Ever since her mother was ousted, Miyabi had taken over and been engaged in skirmish after skirmish with the HLF, neither group seemed to be able to get the upper hand. So she was called in to clean out a human squad every so often. When Gyokuro was in charge, Kahlua wasn't forced to go after them too often but now that was all she did. Thinking about Tsukune no longer helped her, she was destroying what he had built with his own two hands. How could she take comfort in his memory when she was annihilating his dream? Orders were orders, though.

Something changed about the HLF in the last few days, they became much more vicious. They had begun bombing monster population centers for no apparent reason, there was no method to their madness, only the desire to destroy. The occasional rare soldier that would opt to talk over committing suicide had only confirmed her fears, Reaper was out of the game and someone else was in charge. The only info she could come up with about the new players was that it was a smaller group composed of high ranking members dubbed Scythe. Ugh. Why did their names have to be so grim?

Every HLF soldier she came across claimed Reaper was dead, but he couldn't be, there was no way. That was why she was still at Fairy Tale at all, she was searching for anything that could point to his location. So she kept obeying Miyabi, hoping she might find a clue as to where he was.

Oddly enough, Akua was doing the exact same thing. Why? Kahlua had no idea but they both were going out of their way to find any clues concerning him. They would sometimes cross paths and compare notes, not that it helped any. Reporting to her mother about what Miyabi was up to also had put a strain on her search.

Alas, they would have to relent for a few days, tomorrow was parent's day over at Yokai Academy and the entire immediate family of the student was allowed to show up. Maybe seeing Moka and Kokoa would get her mind off the last couple of days and her unhealthy fixation on the brown haired youth. Yes, a family reunion would be just what she needed to relax a bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa was pissed, there was no other way to describe her. Here she wanted to get her mind off that stupid half breed by spending time with her sister and here he showed up with her clinging to his arm. How dare she... No, how dare he monopolize her sister's attention like that. Yeah, this wasn't jealousy about her sister getting to spend time with him. As I previously stated, a terrible liar.

At least she was able to hide her inner turmoil as Moka finally noticed her and brought Tsukune over to talk to her, her big sister's face had since beamed up in happiness. Kokoa couldn't help but wonder: What did she expect? Last she saw him, she kicked him in the jewels after he threatened to bomb the boat she was on, she doubted they were even on speaking terms. But if her sister wanted to talk to that inferior being, she would humor her. What came next surprised her and confounded her to no end.

Moka formally introduced Tsukune to her. After doing so, the brown haired teen took a step forward and extended a hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Kokoa. I hope we can be friends." He sounded so genuine in his desires.

She looked over to her sister questioningly, said sister was sending out the most hopeless pleading look she had ever seen, her unsealed big sister would never stoop so low as to act in such an undignified manner. Fine, she would play along for now, but she had better have a good explanation as to why he couldn't remember her. To be completely honest, it kinda hurt to think she had made such an unimportant impression on him during their first meeting. No, she kicked him between the legs, you don't just forget that. Moka had better be able to explain what was going on.

"Yeah, sure." Her reply was less than enthusiastic but it was enough for Tsukune's face to beam up. Hard to imagine this was the same guy who promised to blow up a ship full of vampires. After shaking hands, they set off towards the school. Tsukune and Moka were in each others arms. Kokoa didn't comment for she was too busy thinking about why public monster enemy number 1 was here, and why he was suffering from amnesia.

XXXXXXXXXX

They got to class just in the nick of time. Strangely enough, nobody commented about his prolonged absence, seemed it was normal to them that someone might disappear and reappear out of the blue. Even his old seat was still his, right in front of Moka's.

He sat himself down on his chair just as Miss Nekonome walked into the class and began her class which quickly transformed into a cat related lecture. He caught something about cats in modern literature before he started to gaze out the window and fall deep into his thoughts. Every so often, he would feel Moka poke him with a pencil and urge him to listen to the class, she quickly gave up after several attempts. He only really came back when his subconscious mind had picked up something that might be somewhat important.

"Remember, tomorrow is parent's day so I expect to see many of your parents here for this occasion. Alright?" Tsukune noted that she was still as upbeat as the first day of class, it was part of the reason he liked her class so much, her good mood was contagious and except for very rare cases, he would follow. As for parent's day, he had no worries, there was no way his parents were attending for obvious reasons. All he had to do was sit back and relax, nothing to worry about. Who knows, maybe he would get to spend some time with Moka like during last year's parent's day.

Moka had since sunken deep into her chair, she had completely forgotten that parent's day was tomorrow. She knew they would be showing up but it had slipped her mind. At least her mother was going to be there so there would be damage control, she just considered herself lucky that her sisters wouldn't be showing up.

'As some of you might already know, in order to maximize the school's good exposure, the entirety of your immediate family is welcome to spend the day here."

And Moka's luck just ran out. This meant that the entire Shuzen family was going to be at the school, and her mother would be expecting to see Tsukune, too. This spelled disaster on a massive scale and there was no way she could avoid it. She had to remain calm, somehow, things would work out.

"Hey, Moka?" Tsukune had since turned around and was trying to grab his lover's attention.

"Yes?" Despite the sense of impending doom, she remained cheery. Maybe it was nothing to worry about.

"Will your family be showing up tomorrow?"

"I think so." Moka did not like where this conversation was going at all.

"Okay. I'm looking forward to meeting them." She was trying so very hard not to panic. This was going to be a disaster and she knew it. Little did she know her little sister was having the exact same thought in another class. Tsukune Aono was going to be meeting the Shuzens, again. And this time, he was going to remember meeting them, all of them...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge by yours truly.  
**

**Yes, I know it hasn't been a full week yet but I got impatient. So here is my next chapter ahead of schedule. However, I feel I should warn you that my updating will slow down considerably in the near future. As promised, my low point will be one chapter per week.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy**

The next morning, the day her relatives were supposed to show up at Yokai Academy, Moka Akashiya, both of them, was at Defcon 1. This wasn't going to end well and Inner Moka knew it, her Outer self may prepare as best she could but there would be no avoiding the meeting between a semi-sane Tsukune and the Shuzen clan. Her mother approved, at least there was that. However, since Kokoa was also at school, that meant Gyokuro would be here as well. The same person that has sworn to get his head on a platter. Father would also be present, he had been insulted by Tsukune's underhanded trickery, he didn't usually forgive something like that. As for her sisters, Tsukune would be lucky if he didn't end up drained in some back alley somewhere in downtown Jakarta. Don't laugh, it already happened multiple times before.

Yes, this was not going to end well. At least she'll be there right next to him to help him along. And odds were, he wasn't going to be executed in front of all the other students, it would be bad for the school's reputation to see one of its own so savagely killed in public like that. Yeah, the Dark Lords wouldn't let Tsukune die after all they have planned for him, or so Moka hoped. The truth was, she still wasn't sure how he would fit into the whole scheme of things, those Dark Lords always were secretive when it came to pet projects. Sure, she... ahem... talked with her mother but she was sure she missed a few details. In her defense, she didn't really try and figure it out, all that mattered was understanding exactly what Tsukune was going through.

She got out of bed made sure she was presentable after a long herbal shower, if there was ever a time where looking good was essential, it was now. Making a good impression was vital to Tsukune's survival. With any luck, maybe they would be willing to overlook their first meeting and not tear him apart just yet.

As she made her way out the door, she could only pray Tsukune was going to take special care of his appearance today. Maybe she should go check on him. Yes, that was a good idea, she would go make sure he was properly groomed and give him a few pointers before they headed out.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she hardly noticed that no one was up yet when she made her way to the other dorms. It was dawn and no a single soul could be seen apart from Moka's form gliding effortlessly through the grounds. Her demeanor did show she had a natural predatory affinity for nighttime hunting, she was a vampire after all. She didn't make a sound, going from hall to hall with feline like grace, searching for his room. She knew it had been a mistake to let them move him away from her, not having him next door was uncomfortable when she knew he was so close by. Perhaps she could have that decision overturned later? No, now wasn't the time to dream of what could be, she had to pay attention, lest she miss his room and search around desperately trying to find him. She also wanted to make sure she got to his room before any other males came out of their dorms, some of them could really be perverted and she didn't want to give them any false hopes, especially after the crushing blow she had delivered them.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. After smoothing out her school uniform, she rapidly knocked on his door a few times. She tried again after a few seconds without any answer, this time, she made sure to be a lot more forceful in her knocking, spacing out each hit. After making it clear she wasn't going to budge before he answered, her hyper-sensitive hearing picked a few groans followed by the shuffling of footsteps that came ever closer to the door. Tsukune opened his door wide while covering his mouth in an attempt to suppress a yawn.

"Do you know what time it-Oh, Moka. What are you doing here this early?" He was trying his hardest not to yawn again. Moka just stood there and examined him with a critical look, she had her work cut out for her.

Tsukune was feeling very uneasy about his lover's intrusive examination. He tried to break the silence by asking the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you want to come in?" His uneasiness had spread to his tone which made him sound very unsure of himself.

Her response was to thrust out her chest and point at her rosario. It was all too clear what she wanted him to do but she elaborated nonetheless, she knew how hard it could be to process information when you were half asleep. "Take off my rosario." Her tone was very unlike her Outer form. It was closer to being a demand rather than a request, only her Inner persona had ever demonstrated such forcefulness, this had to be important.

Understanding this wasn't up for debate, he took a hold of the rosario and tugged on it, freeing it from it's chains in the process. The surge of power that followed submerged the entirety of the dorms in an oppressively strong aura. If they were asleep right now, they were sure to have some scary nightmares. It wasn't everyday you got to bask in the aura of a vampire, add to that she wasn't your average vampire and you can understand why just showing herself made other monsters want to get as far away from her as possible. Or they could take the stupid route like Gin did and try to persuade her to be their mate, it never ended well for them.

The red eyes darted straight towards Tsukune, eliciting a big gulp on his part. Her lips contorted into her usual smirk and her voice was just as commanding as he remembered it. "Hello lover, long time no see." As if to put emphasis on what she had just said, she made a show of licking her lips before walking into his room, it seemed she was going to take him up on his invitation into his room. She quickly glanced around at the accommodations her most favorite person was currently making use of. If they hadn't moved him, he would have more space. No matter, there would always be time to fix that later, once they averted the oncoming disaster.

Her grin disappeared as she turned back to Tsukune who had just closed his door, her face had become unreadable. After brushing back a rogue strand of silver hair dancing in front of her face with her hand, she motioned to Tsukune to come forward. Tsukune's curiosity was peaked when she pointed at the bathroom and told him to get undressed. Not that he didn't like where this was going, it was just so very out of character to go about it this way. The misinterpretation in communication was rapidly rectified when she continued speaking moments later.

"Tsukune." She spoke with finality, now wasn't the time to back down from what she had to do, she couldn't backtrack this. She continued on after letting a little sigh slip."You will be meeting my family today, so it is imperative that your appearance be flawless. To avoid any unfortunate situations, I'm here to make sure it is."

To be honest, Tsukune had had a fleeting suspicion that her would be kind of uptight, seeing as how they were vampires and all. However, from the sense of urgency he picked up in Moka's voice and demeanor, he gathered that they was a good chance proper etiquette would either save or doom him. So he striped down to his underwear and headed to his bathroom to take a long and thorough bath under the intensive gaze of his former master turned lover. She had noticed he obtained a number of scars on his body since she last saw him which was only natural, seeing as to how he was leading a terrorist organization and all that. She recognized a decent sized scar where he had been impaled by an ice projectile, boy did she remember that time. But that wasn't the largest one, that honor was reserved to a large X shape scar that covered a good part of his torso, she would have to ask him about that one. Apart from that, the occasional scar would cover his flesh, in all honesty, it made him look like a veteran fighter and proud warrior. To top it all off, his body had gained significantly more muscle mass. It was too much, and it was by no means minimal, it was perfectly adapted to his physique and suited him nicely. In essence, his body was the perfect turn on for her vampire nature. Some make vampires could only dream of having such a perfect combination between youthful strength and apparent experience. It spoke volumes of what he had endured, though, and she kicked herself mentally for not having been there for him in the last few months. Sure, there wasn't anything she could have done to spare him the pain but still, the guilt was there.

Her mind kept going in a loop over all the extra things she could have done to help him had she just known a bit earlier. Alas, what was done was done, the past could not be changed. Best she could do now would be to limit his pain from now on, she wasn't about to let him go again, that was a given.

She snapped out of mental loop just as he got out of the bathroom she had been patiently waiting in front of, he was completely clean and everything was as it should be, save one detail. She tried to comb his hair, she really tried, but it was stubborn and refused to yield and bend to her will. His unruly hair was exactly the same as when he had gotten here and there would be no changing it, ever. After an hour of struggling with the comb in hand, she gave up. This wasn't possible, even his hair was able to defeat her pride. It was too ridiculous for words, she had been defeated by hair. Ouch.

Putting aside her first true defeat in a long while into the confines of her mind, she went back to the task at hand. He looked presentable enough like that, there should be no problem on that end despite the hair. And would you look at the time, the sun had gone up a long time ago and it was time for them to head to school, it seemed she had been a bit overzealous about his appearance. She corrected herself, she had taken the appropriate steps, there was no such thing as overzealous when it came to preparing for her clan.

She told him to go get dressed and pick up his bag, they would be leaving soon. While he complied with his given task, she took care to find her discarded rosario and reattach it to her choker. She was confident in what she had done and decided it was time for her pink haired persona to take over things. Besides, they couldn't let the rest of the family think she was breaking the rules, that alone would be grounds enough to judge Tsukune as being a bad influence on her. I'll leave it to your imagination to guess what would happen to Tsukune in such a scenario, suffice to say being drained of blood and left in Jakarta doesn't sound nearly as bad anymore.

You might recall the male student populace's response to Tsukune and Moka kissing in public, that was nothing compared to the screaming and wailing that was heard when Moka made her way out of his room for all male students to see. She had spent the night with Aono? No... No... No! The mood wasn't exactly jovial after that, most sunk into despair just as they went to meet their parents and siblings present for the special occasion. Of course, our favorite ghoulish protagonist was completely oblivious to the atmosphere as he made his way towards the main school building along with his most favorite pink haired bloodsucker. Then again, there was little chance there would be more than one, or two, vampires interested in him so it was kind of easy to have a favorite in those conditions.

Yes, Tsukune Aono was indeed extremely oblivious to his situation. You could consider him to be extremely dense but it would be more probable that he just chooses to ignore reality or at least not pay attention to it, he wouldn't have survived this long and gone nearly this far if he truly was incapable of realizing when he was the center of a shift in attitude. Regardless, he kept on walking to his final destination. Everything should be fine, there was no need for him to worry. Really, what could go wrong, right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa hasn't slept at all last night. She had stayed up trying to think of a way to keep Tsukune from meeting her mother and thus meet his doom. What could she do? If mother so much as suspected he was here, there was nothing she could do to prevent the resulting bloodshed. Perhaps father wouldn't be so inclined as to let her gut him in public, that could stain the clan's image. There always was Akasha, maybe she could intervene in his favor. Odds were her she wasn't going to let a human get killed right in front of her. It was a plan, not a great one but it was one nonetheless.

She did not like this at all, but short of kidnapping him and keeping him in chains during the duration of the day, there was nothing she could do for him. Hold on, maybe chains weren't such a bad... No, no, she couldn't think like that, she still had a reputation to uphold. She still had her stubborn pride. Alas, when it came to Tsukune, she could feel her pride losing grip and that scared her more than anything else. Why couldn't it have been another vampire? If it was, they would have battled just as tradition dictated and the victor would have decided of the fate of their relationship. Since he was so weak compared to her, she knew she would win. Then, the decision would fall squarely on her shoulders and she would be unable to hide behind her pride as a vampire. Either she would break her own heart and refuse it, which she doubted she would do. Or she she would take him as her mate and she would be disowned by her family, her clan would no longer recognize her, her pride would forfeited and her children would be dhampires. In either case, she would lose something valuable, be it family or Tsukune. Her pride should have factored into her decision as well but, as I previously mentioned, it was losing grip and her heart was taking over.

What could she do now? The only thing she had left was to postpone the inevitable. If he were to die, she could mourn him in secret and be done with it. A callous attitude, undoubtedly, but she was at an impasse. She would mourn him at some point anyways, there was no going around that fundamental difference. She was immortal, he wasn't. Thanks to the vampire blood, he might live for a century and a half, maybe two at the most but no more than that, he was doomed to die at some point. But even with that knowledge, she wanted to be with him. What was it about him? Why couldn't he just be a vampire? Her pride would remain intact, not that she cared a lot about it right now, her family would be able to sanction her love and her offspring wouldn't be doomed to living as overpowered monstrels that were also doomed to mortality. But she could never let him die if it was up to her, she knew that too. So what was she supposed to do?

Those questions plagued her all throughout the night and the morning. She looked out of her window once to check in on him, She was surprised to say the least when she saw her unsealed sister standing with her hands on her hips expectantly. That was good news, that meant Moka wasn't unaware of how dire the situation was. Then again, if she had underestimated the situation, that would have meant she had gone soft beyond her worst nightmares.

She had faith in her big sister and would go along with whatever she had planned. If her Inner persona had been freed, that was the only explanation as to why she would be... What? She was free? But.. But... How? No one apart from either Akasha or father could do that. What was up with Tsukune? How... Ugh. She figured she should just stop asking how and just along with it, that philosophy would unquestionably spare her a lot of migraines in the future.

So she did just that, she grabbed her bags and headed out the door. She would find out soon enough, she just hoped it wouldn't end up with her watching Tsukune getting impaled on a spear. That last thought reminded her she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. Maybe Tsukune would be willing to donate a little blood? Her stomach grumbled at the thought. She had been able to control herself yesterday, but all bets were off for today.

XXXXXXXXXX

The vampire and former human duo walked ever closer to the school building. Pink haired Moka was doing her best to resist her urge to stress eat right now, he would need every bit of his blood for what was to come. Coincidentally, Tsukune was doing the exact same thing, her blood had awaken a new craving within his core. He tried his best to quench it by drinking gallons of water but it seemed it didn't work. He would have to start stockpiling up cans of tomato juice now, he just knew it. What he wouldn't give just for a little drop, he was starving. Yet, if he allowed himself to indulge in his desires, he just knew Moka's family would find out. Now, he wasn't a specialist on vampire culture and tradition, but he was pretty sure using their daughter as a food source might not be the best way to hit things off with momma and poppa vampire. In fact, he had an inkling he wouldn't make it to see the sun set if he tried. Seemed his survival instincts were doing fine.

In the distance, two figures dressed in very elegant clothing appeared. He couldn't quite distinguish their features but it looked like one was a woman, the other was a man. He had a hunch that was Moka's parents in the distance. He really didn't have to try that hard to guess, the fact that Moka was crushing the bones in his arm with her iron like grip was a good indicator. That and the immense aura that radiated from the two, other monsters were careful to stay at least 20 feet away. Some students and parents went so far as to go off the path and walk within the woods despite the danger. He was supposed to meet them? Maybe Inner Moka wasn't overreacting this morning, he certainly was glad she showed up to whip him into shape for the meeting. Believe it or not, he didn't quite fancy being forced to eat his own entrails because he didn't meet their expectations. His blood covered entrails... OH COME ON! Seriously? He would have to get a can of tomato juice, asap. Daydreaming about how his own organs taste appeared to be his limit, who would've guessed?

As the two came closer, he had to do a double take. Moka didn't just resemble that woman, they looked downright identical. Sure, the mysterious woman was a slight bit older, she looked to be late twenties or early thirties, but how the hell did that happen? Was this some sort of vampire thing Moka never mentioned or what? Whatever it was, it was damn freaky.

Said woman was dressed in a Victorian era dress complete with her hair being held up behind her head., the predominate color of her dress being a deep shade of purple. As for the man, a black suit with golden buttons and an equally dark coat constituted his wardrobe. This wasn't helping his confidence one bit, their clothes looked so expensive he was pretty sure he could work his entire life and never be able to afford a single article of clothing they were wearing... and that included the man's shoes.

When the two finally noticed their daughter walking with the brown haired boy, they both glanced at each other before turning their gaze back to the teenagers. Moka's mother had a very warm smile on her face that almost melted away all of Tsukune's worries. Her father looked at the two expectantly, his face was the epitome of neutrality, it betrayed no emotion yet it somehow made you want to shrink away into nothingness. Geez, he could tell where Inner Moka got it from.

He could feel Moka release her iron clad grip on his arm, it seemed everything was going well so far. As if to confirm his sneaking suspicions, Moka's mother waved her hands out and yelled out to the two that they were here. The pitch of her voice, her mannerisms, even the twinkle in her eye when she had that warm and charming smile. No two people could be so alike, it was unnatural, it was wrong, it was... Oh forget it, when were things ever normal around here? If this was as bad as it got today, he would consider this to have been a resounding success.

They continued to walk until they were face to face with the older couple Moka wasted no time in introducing her parents. She first presented her mother who extended out a hand to shake, very friendly and there was no hint that she was going to have him for dinner, not bad for a start. Her cordial attitude and friendly demeanor mixed with her calming aura made Tsukune feel quite at ease, it was a nice change of pace from the usual vibe he got off of people lately with the exception of Kokoa and Moka. He shook her hand with a smile before Moka moved on to her father. His red eyes pierced Tsukune to his core and made him feel like he was staring into his very soul, he was way too much like his daughter. After Moka introduced him, he looked over to his wife who shook her head with the same charming smile she beard for Tsukune. He then turned his attention back to the young man in front of him and smiled, his smile was charming, sure, however it had the same trace of the victorious smirk Moka always had. He was her father, no mistaking about that.

He extended his hand out to shake, even the white glove seemed to be out of Tsukune's price range. As Tsukune shook it, he could hear Moka's father speak. One thing came to mind when he heard his voice, he sounded... honorable. There was no other way to put it, it just sounded like it. "Mr Aono, we finally meet. I've heard a lot about you." Despite his standing as a vampire, and a very important one at that, he seemed to treat Tsukune with a small bit of respect. His mind was screaming at him to not blow this moment.

With an equally respectful tone, Tsukune answered as cordially as humanly possible. "All good I hope, sir." His answer seemed to please the vampire who nodded his head in an almost unnoticeable manner, Tsukune couldn't tell whether or not his nod was an answer to his question or if it was due to how he had addressed him properly. Whichever the reason, it was good enough for Tsukune who was now wondering why Moka looked so surprised with her father's reaction. Was he usually that brutal or had he done something in a past life to piss off Moka's father he couldn't remember? Why did he even think up things like that?

Something else was bothering him. Somehow, he had the feeling he had met Moka's mother before, he couldn't recall when or where but he had that feeling in his gut. Lucky for him, she saved him the trouble of asking. It seemed his rather reserved demeanor towards her made Akasha feel a little saddened. They had met before so why was he acting so distant like he was meeting a complete stranger? Okay, so they didn't speak when they were at the infirmary, mostly because Tsukune would have been incapable of holding a civilized conversation at that point, that didn't mean he had to be so distant the second time around. He was a little more comfortable than when he first saw her in the distance, that was agreed, but he still held back. Could it be he did not remember meeting her? That was possible given the shock he suffered from at the time.

"You don't have to be so formal with me." Her charming words had caught everyone's attention. Issa realized full well that she was feeling uncomfortable, she always was very sensitive to that sort of stuff. "After all, we've already met at the school infirmary and any friend of Moka's is a friend of mine." Moka was radiating joy, her mother had just announced that Tsukune was a friend and that harming him would not be tolerated. Such a promise could not be broken.

As for Tsukune, the implications of having Akasha Bloodriver calling you a friend went completely over his head. He therefore decided it would be best if he were to be honest with her. So in typical Tsukune fashion, he rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile and responded. "Sorry, my mind is a little fuzzy. Can't really remember what happened back at the infirmary." So his mind had already blocked off some of the more traumatizing events he had gone through, she shouldn't have been surprised yet she felt better now knowing his cold behavior was accidental.

Issa conveniently remained silent during the exchange, Akasha always had been soft. He would be lying if he didn't say that was one of the things that he found made her so special, it would only be natural for such a gentle, yet terrifyingly powerful, vampire to want coexistence. He glanced over at the school building before turning back to his wife. "Perhaps we should head over to the building now."

Akasha nodded in agreement while muttering the word yes before the four began walking to the main school building. Issa and Akasha walked in front while Tsukune and Moka followed them. Moka seemed to be in better spirits now that that meeting was out of the way. He briefly wondered about Kokoa before voicing his opinion to Moka. "Shouldn't we be waiting for Kokoa?"

Akasha turned her head slightly towards the brown haired youth and replied as they made their way inside the Academy. "Don't worry, her mother will pick her up." Her mother? But wasn't her mother just walking in front of him and being cordial? He tried to make sense of it but just couldn't, what was he missing?

Moka, guessing the inner turmoil caused by her mother's response, decided to put the restlessness of her lover's mind to rest. "Kokoa and I are half-sisters." She stated simply.

Half-sisters? So that meant they had the same father but not the same mother? Hold on, was this polygamy? Polygamy wasn't legal in Japan, he was pretty sure it was illegal in most of the world. Did monsters not obey the law? How could they possibly hope to coexist if the refused to follow the same ethical code, that was the basis on which all societies were created.

Sensing that the turmoil within the boy hadn't been quelled, Issa Shuzen decided he should perhaps enlighten the boy a bit. Without even bothering to slow down his pace, he continued his daughter's explanation. "Polygamy is a founding pillar in the rights of all vampires, it ensures that the strength of a clan would grow according to its standing within our society. Also, we live for eternity, you can imagine our morality isn't as restrictive as it is for some other species. Or you humans for that matter."

Tsukune froze up in fear of what Moka's father had just told him. How did he find out? Did he slip up? More importantly, why wasn't he getting his throat ripped out? No one seemed surprised by what had just been said. Moka just kept on walking like her mother, both looked to be in good spirits too. Was he the only one freaking out about being discovered or what? His attention was caught by a low chuckle that escaped Moka's father who then continued speaking. "Did you truly believe I wouldn't be able to find out my daughter was befriending a human? I have no quarrel with your kind, you have no more to fear from me than my wife." In order to confirm that fact, Akasha turned around again and let out a large reassuring smile directed at Tsukune.

Good thing all the surrounding monsters were afraid of getting near them or one of them might have overheard what had been said. However, if vampires weren't going to kill him, he doubted anyone else would try. He was careful not to test out his theory as they made their way to the homeroom, both Moka and Tsukune took up their respective seats whereas the parents went to the back of the class. More accurately, Issa and Akasha stood at the center while all the other parents massed to the sides of the class, it was easy to tell that no one wanted to get too close and risk angering the vampire couple. Even Miss Nekonome was fearful of the two vampires in the back and would occasionally glance back at the parents during her class to make sure nothing she said displeased them.

Apart from the obvious aura of fear, everything went fine. Pretty soon after that, class was dismissed and all the parents and students hurried to get out of the way of the two S-class monsters. Said monsters were taking their time leaving the classroom, conversing with their daughter until she turned her attention to her lover who was about to walk out the door and ask him if they could eat lunch together. What could the boy answer but yes? He still wasn't extremely comfortable near her parents but he couldn't refuse accompanying Moka, no matter how perilous it might seem.

The four of them made their way to the school cafeteria and chose to sit down at a table meant for eight people. Three seats on each side with two seats at the ends of the table made up said table. Since Moka and Kokoa were the center of attention for this lunch, they would be placed at both ends of the table, Akasha was sitting to her daughter's right side with Issa next to her. As much as Tsukune would have liked to be seated next to Moka, he was told to sit down in front of the patriarch of the family and wasn't about to disobey. Hence, that left two open spaces for Moka's sisters to sit next to Tsukune, he was hoping that they would be as pleasant as Kokoa and Moka were.

A few minutes passed and Moka was starting to look antsy, she was wondering were her sister was. Akasha, ever the vigilant mother, noticed her daughter's behavior and tried to quell her worries. "Don't worry, Moka. I'm sure Gyokuro won't be long now." At that, Tsukune let out a small chuckle inside his mind. That was funny, he knew another vampire by the name of Gyokuro, one who would love to have his heart on a platter. He guessed it was a rather common name among Japanese vampires, because let's face it, there was no way in hell that could be the same person. Yeah, Gyokuro Shuzen here at Yokai Academy, that was good for a few laughs.

He sensed four powerful vampires approaching the table, no doubt Kokoa and the rest of the family. He turned his face to get a better look at the new comers and was shocked beyond measure and what he saw: Kahlua Shuzen, the deadliest assassin for Fairy Tale to date, was walking alongside Akua Shuzen, the infamous Black Devil, with Gyokuro Shuzen, the ex-leader of Fairy Tale, behind them, walking next to Kokoa.

When the three vampires noticed Tsukune Aono was sitting at their table, you can imagine what the reactions were. Kahlua let slip an audible gasp before covering her mouth in shock, this was the best surprise she had ever had. Akua was able to control herself and simply let a little predatory smile cross her lips, she knew he would pop up sooner or later and this only made her decision to visit Moka and Kokoa all the more justified. Gyokuro was silently fuming though she was able to conceal her burning anger behind a charming, yet chilling, smile. Kokoa was just looking at each of family relatives, silently praying they wouldn't kill him.

Tsukune wasn't all that subtle about his emotions regarding the Shuzens, he grabbed his knife as a precaution and stood extremely still, his expression had become one of determination. He was getting ready for when this situation would inevitably backfire, he knew he wouldn't live long but maybe he could down swinging at least.

Issa quietly stood there with the faintest of smiles, he was enjoying this scene immensely. He promised he wouldn't harm the boy but seeing him prepare himself for battle did demonstrate he would not run away from battle, an admirable trait that made him glad he allowed Akasha to persuade him to not kill him for his offense. Akasha was the one who intervened in an attempt to defuse the situation. She waved over at Gyokuro and invited her to sit down next to Issa, Kokoa would be sitting at the other end which meant Tsukune was sitting between Akua and Kahlua. Extremely poor planning, wouldn't you say?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell froze over and you're a witness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge by yours truly.  
**

**I know, I know, it has been WAY over a week and I am sorry about that. I also should warn you that this story will be going on a little three week hiatus. I am sorry I didn't warn you beforehand and apologize if the quality of this chapter is disappointing compared to my usual work, I'm getting back into the swing of things bit by bit.  
**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy**

Tensions were running high and Tsukune was still holding on to his knife for dear life, having two of his mortal enemies sitting on either side of him wasn't helping things at all. The Shuzen sisters were told to sit down and they did just that, there was no way they were going to disobey their father, no matter who sat in between them.

Kahlua was mentally thanking any deity that might have had a hand in this. Finding out Tsukune was alive was a giant relief to her, sitting next to him was more than she could have ever asked for. She had to be extremely careful with her emotions though, her mother was sitting right in front of her and would be sure to notice any change in behavior. Instead of beaming with happiness, she kept a look of utter neutrality in order to conceal her desires from all people presently in attendance. She would occasionally let a well placed smile escape whenever she would converse with one of her younger sisters but that was it.

Akua, on the other hand, wasn't even trying to hide her smile. She realized how awkward this situation was for the object of her secret affections. After all, he was still under the impression she wanted to finish him off and put him out of his misery. Perhaps she did, but in a completely different way than the one Tsukune expected. So she would speak with the rest of her family but was also sure to continually stare at Tsukune whenever she wasn't involved in a discussion. Whereas Kahlua was trying to ignore his existence altogether, she could see him holding onto that knife which only brought out her predatory nature. Vampires were very alike felines in that regard, they liked to play with whatever caught their interest and teasing him in this manner was indeed most pleasing, there was a chance he might act and that just made it all the more fun.

Moka was distressed at her sisters incessant teasing, she tried her best to distract her by engaging in conversation with her, to no avail. Her responses would either be extremely brief or she would feign not having heard her in order to focus her attention solely on Tsukune. Her Inner persona was screaming at her to do something before this got out of hand but, no matter how hard she tried, every attempt she made was met with failure. She turned to her mother for help but she seemed occupied trying to keep Gyokuro's attention off her sworn enemy.

Akasha was doing her best to keep things civil and was successful for now. Tsukune wasn't looking all that comfortable with what was going on but it was a necessary evil, she had to find a suitable pretext to venture back to Yokai Academy without the rest of the family watching her and this was the best moment she could think of. Sure, she was forced to bring Gyokuro along but she felt she had to act as soon as possible, she owed her daughter(s) that much.

After making sure Gyouro was turning all of her attention towards Issa, she decided now would be the best time to move. She excused herself and asked Moka to come with her, forcing her daughter to leave her lover alone at the mercy of her sisters. Her displeasure at the recent turn of events was all too evident once they had left the table and were now out of sight and earshot of any monster passerby. She was about to ask why they had to leave when Akasha spoke up and answered before she even had to ask.

"I need a strand of your hair." That was certainly an odd request, to be sure, what would she want, or do with it for that matter? Her furrowed brow elicited a smile from her mother who then went on to explain a bit more about what her plans were. "It's a surprise, one I'm sure you'll love. For now, I have to keep it a secret but you'll find out soon enough, I promise." With that, she quickly swiped off a bit of her daughter's pink hair before putting it into a plastic bag. She could have done that at any time if she really needed to. Instead, however, she wanted to let her daughter know what she was after. Maybe she just didn't like keeping secrets from her, or it could be possible she wanted her daughter to wonder about the surprise. In any case, Akasha's plan was progressing just as she hoped it would and the two returned to the table where Tsukune and the Shuzen clan was eating lunch.

Meanwhile, Akua decided to kick up the game a notch, staring was all well and good but talking may even prove to be more entertaining that this already was. Gyokuro was speaking with father, Kahlua was debating some unknown matter with Kokoa and both Moka and Akasha had just excused themselves, if there ever was a time to do it, it would be now. Without further incentive required, she put on a fake look of sadness on her face, making sure to overplay her pout and told him in a mock tone of hurt. "You don't look so happy to see me, Reaper."

At the mention of the taboo name, all Shuzen heads currently seated turned their attention to Akua and Tsukune. Previously mentioned brown haired boy squeezed his knife ever so slightly before releasing his grip and, for the first time since they sat, looked up from his plate to Akua who was smiling at him. It appears she was right to further her gamble, this should be fun. "Last we saw each other, you killed people, good people." There was no mistaking the anger and sadness in his voice. "My people." He added after a small pause.

Akua wasn't expecting him to answer like that, she expected him to say something witty and sarcastic just like back at the Hanging Gardens. Before she could say anything else, Gyokuro had taken the initiative. "Those monsters you murdered in cold blood were good men as well, fighting to rid the world of creatures such as yourself. The very fact that you are here is an insult to their memory." She replied with disgust though the last part was destined to the one who had ordered him to stay, her very own husband. Akua had then realized it would be best not to interrupt Gyokuro, she kept her mouth shut and allowed the argument run its course. If Tsukune was lucky, an argument would be the only thing to bother him today and she would certainly not jeopardize his safety beyond a measure she was comfortable with.

However, someone else decided to jump in, and who else but Moka would defend Tsukune in front of Gyokuro? Akasha stood behind her daughter and sighed before sitting back down without a word, her daughter, on the other hand, was much more vocal on her way back to her seat. "Please, don't be so harsh, he only ever did what he felt was..."

But Gyokuro wasn't done yet, quite the contrary. This was a perfect time to lecture the daughter of her most hated nemesis. In doing so, she might lower her esteem in Issa's eyes if she pointed out how idiotic she was in befriending him. "And you." She turned towards her step-daughter and pointed out an accusing finger before continuing. "You were irresponsible enough to befriend such an inferior creature. You also share a part of the blame."

Akasha was about to react to her co-wife's accusation of her daughter when something snapped inside Moka. She never was one to lose control, she usually was pretty calm and collected when she was in arguments, even when those arguments involved Tsukune. Perhaps she was a little too cranky because she didn't get to drink his blood for over 24 hours. Maybe she was tired of everyone always doubting Tsukune and what he stood for. Regardless, at that very moment, she uttered something that would prove to be a game changer and was sure to impact the rest of Tsukune's existence. If the Headmaster could be seen at that very moment, there would be no doubt he would be laughing at the hilarity of what was about to ensue. Moka lost control and went off against her step-mother and yelled out something that, luckily, no one apart from the Shuzen clan and Tsukune were able to hear since the cafeteria had long since been deserted for fear of annoying the superior monsters. No one, not even her Inner self, expected her to say the following. "You have no right to insult Tsukune like that. You wouldn't talk down to another vampire, would you? So what gives you the right to insult someone like Tsukune who ultimately will become a vampire?!"

The room went silent. The words had escaped her, when she realized what she had said, she desperately tried to cover her mouth in an effort to keep herself from revealing anymore secrets. Alas, the damage was already done. All she could do now was sink into her chair and suffer the endless blaming and scolding of her other persona yelling at her through the rosario.

Akua, Kahlua and Kokoa were flabbergasted, shock and joy was battling it out inside of their hearts and they weren't even sure which emotion was predominant on their faces. To be honest, they didn't really care at this point, they had just heard the most important bit of news they would ever hear in their entire immortal existence: Tsukune Aono was going to become a vampire. All three turned to look at Tsukune who was frozen in place at the revelation, that confirmed what they thought they heard. And so, each arrived to the same conclusion through different trains of thought. The underlying conclusion was that if Tsukune Aono was going to be a vampire, he would considered worthy of them by vampire law. If he was worthy by vampire law, they could marry him. If they could marry him, they had to make sure he chose them. In order to do so, they had to make sure he was forced to marry them. To force him to marry them, they had to defeat him in battle and announce their decision. If they fought him before he became a vampire, they were guaranteed to win.

Each of them began to plot as to when the would be the best time to challenge and defeat him, they would have to be careful, though. For as long as he was still somewhat human, their actions may be looked down upon by the rest of their species, they would have to make sure there were no witnesses. They had the choice to wait until he transformed but each believed that the easy path to the reward far outweighed any risk involved.

Gyokuro wasn't taking the news as well as her two daughters. She was outraged that this piece of trash was even allowed to be in her vicinity, for him to have a chance to ascend was beyond any insult she could ever suffer. Vampires were the pinnacle of monsters, it was the apex species. For someone so low to even phantom the idea could not be permitted. At least she knew she would have Issa's support on this one. All in all, this wasn't so bad, she finally had sufficient ammunition to take down her most hated nemesis' daughter.

When she looked over to judge Issa's reaction, he was completely calm. He looked disapprovingly at his daughter but that was it. No outrage, no anger at being so blatantly disgraced, nothing. How could this be? How? The answer was standing right next to her husband with her head bowed in embarrassment which gave a clear view of her pink hair.

She was very embarrassed at the situation, it seemed her daughter was just as bad as her at keeping secrets. Now the cat was out of the bag. Oh well, it didn't matter, really. No one had the right to oppose her on this, this was a project being conducted by the Three Dark Lords which officially put this out of any other monster's jurisdiction. She did her best to keep this quiet to avoid a fight but if it couldn't be avoided, then so be it. She considered herself lucky that Issa supported all her endeavors, this would have been a much messier situation if he hadn't.

Seeing how passive he was only served to increase Gyokuro's rage exponentially, there was no doubt about it, Akasha was responsible for this mess. The worst part was that if Issa didn't act, she knew full well she had no right to intervene, it was clearly understood that harming the integrity of this family by taking measures that were not sanctioned by the patriarch of the clan would be disapproved of, severely. So all she could do was sit down and shut up, she would inevitably find a way to get back at her rival, it was all just a matter of time now.

No, screw that, she was going to fix this outrage and restore this family's honor by killing Reaper right here and now. Issa might not like it but he would see the wisdom in her actions sooner or later, if it took a few centuries for him to see it then so be it. Both Issa and Akasha had sensed her intentions before she even finished her train of thought. She was suddenly submerged by an incredibly oppressive aura, no doubt Akasha's work. The others didn't seem to feel any change in atmosphere so she knew she was the sole target.

However, the release in energy made her focus in on the brown haired offender, the surge in energy had peeked her detection powers and she felt something different about the boy: It was a subtle shift in power that she would have been unable to detect had she been any less proficient with her abilities. When Akasha released the full power of her aura against Gyokuro to have her relent, something within the young boy responded to Akasha's power like some sort of an echo.

This was different from the last time she had sensed Reaper's power, yet it was quite familiar to her. The power she felt at that moment was presumed lost back at Fairy Tale with Alucard's death. Everyone assumed that Akasha had wiped Alucard from existence when she destroyed HQ, how did his power end up inside of that abomination? Maybe killing him wasn't the best course of action, she could feel the hunger that came with the blood. At long last, she finally had an ace up her sleeve.

So she calmed her aura and went back to observing the shocked expression on the boy's face, he may just be the answer to all her problems. She hated herself for admitting it but she now had a stake in Tsukune Aono's survival and well-being.

As for Tsukune, his mind was still trying to process something he thought was impossible: Him? A vampire? That can't be right, but there was no mistaking the look of shock on the Shuzen sisters. So... he was going to be a vampire... Excitement came to the forefront of the bloody battle his emotions were waging in order to win Tsukune's heart as he turned his head to his beloved, he would finally be worthy of her, it was truly a beautiful moment. Soon fear took over, what about his family? He wouldn't be human anymore so what about them? He couldn't phantom never seeing his parents or his cousin ever again.

The struggle went on until a clear winner was chosen and guilt came forward with many more thoughts: Did he really deserve to be with her? After all that he had done as Reaper, did he really have a right to be happy with Moka? What about all the men that had died for him? How would becoming the very thing that killed them honor their memory and sacrifice? He was worthy of being happy, he wasn't worthy of being with Moka, all he was worthy of was suffering.

At that moment, all Hell broke loose, literally. He saw bloody meat hooks falling from the ceiling right in front of him, pieces of flesh still stuck to them. The cafeteria walls were painted in blood. The smell was abundantly putrid and he could hear screams echoing the whole room regardless of the fact that no one was screaming.

This was it, he knew in the back of his mind that this would happen, he closed his eyes shut and started to tense up. No matter how much he may have known, he didn't look forward to going back one bit. And he would fight to stay, despite knowing he didn't deserve to be here. Instead, to his surprise, when he opened his eyes, the room was back to normal. There was no trace of what he had just witnessed. The sisters were still looking both at him and at Moka who was still squirming in her seat. Gyokuro was studying the boy's reaction with a renewed interest just as Akasha and Issa did, he was a strange one indeed.

Something else caught his attention, he realized that after tensing up like he did during his hellish hallucination, the knife he held on to had made a small cut in his palm. What he saw horrified him, blood was slowly leaking out. It didn't take long for him to do the math: He was bleeding and he was sitting at a lunch table with six vampires, there had to be more pleasant ways to die.

Maybe he could clean the cut before anyone noticed. He attempted to discreetly wipe his cut on his napkin. When he looked back at the crowd surrounding him, he noticed that all the female vampires in attendance had that very look he dreaded seeing on Moka's face. Their eyes glazed with an intense hunger and their lips were slightly parted. Both Gyokuro and Akasha appeared to still have some measure of control so that had to be a good sign. As for the patriarch of the Shuzen family, he chuckling to himself. That freaking bastard was laughing at him! It didn't take him long to realize why, the younger Shuzens were lost in contemplation of his bloodied palm and appraising his form like he was a piece of meat.

Survival instincts kicked in and made him get up ever so gently and back away as calmly as possible, he never allowed the predators out of his sight. Problem was that for every step he took back, they matched it. No sudden movements wasn't going to work a this point and he couldn't outrun a vampire for long, let alone four of them. He would worry about his hallucination later, this situation took precedence. Despite the shift in priorities, he couldn't think of a single safe place to go for now: they would catch him if he tried to make it off school grounds and there was little doubt that any monster that would see this grotesque chase would lend their support to help the vampires.

If he tried to head to the pool, he might have a fighting chance to make it out of this unscathed. Finally, his lover's gentle call brought his attention back from his planning to the vampires in front of him. "Tsukune..." Moka gently sang out, she was about to go for it. "Can I please suck your blood?" Why she even bothered to ask now was beyond him, she would attack regardless of the answer. And under normal circumstances he would have obliged her, having three other vampires wanting the exact same thing wasn't what he considered normal circumstances. And don't even get him started about two of them wanting him dead already.

"Sorry Moka, maybe later." He replied as he tried to slip away, they were coming closer and closer. "Moka. Moka! Snap out of it Moka!" His begging did nothing to bring her out of her trance so he did the only he could do now, he ran as fast as he could towards the pool with four hungry vampires chasing after him. His screams echoed the hallways and a bus driver with yellow eyes who just happened to be within earshot took the cigar out of his mouth to be able to properly chuckle at the hilarity of the situation. And to think that he was utterly clueless as to what three of his pursuers really felt, he was going to be in for a rude awakening and a painful beat down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gyokuro was disgusted with herself, she had almost let her thirst get the better of her. It was natural for her to want his blood but that didn't excuse the fact that she came so close to lacking self-control, she had been around for longer than most and she still fell for rookie mistakes. Her only consolation was that the usually calm, composed and smiling Akasha had been just as close to ripping his throat out. Meager in value but it would have to be enough for now, she couldn't take out her anger on the boy after what she discovered. That alone calmed her down somewhat, she finally had an advantage. The only question that remained was how was she supposed to rope him into hating humanity enough to turn his power on them? It didn't really matter, she was eternal just as he would soon be, she would have all the time in the world to bring him over to her way of thinking. She would only need an instant of weakness on his part and she was a very patient woman. She had waited centuries for the Masked King to deliver Fairy Tale, she could wait for thousands of years for a sure bet like Alucard's power.

Akasha was under the wrong impression when it came to Gyokuro, she thought she had scared her into relenting. The two had an unspoken agreement, they both knew who the most powerful between them was. Sadly, that only drove Gyokuro into scheming. It was a shame, she bared no hatred towards Gyokuro. In fact, she was sure she could end up loving her like a sister if she'd just give it a chance. Unfortunately, she regarded her as a rival. But this was a good thing when it came down to it. If she could reconcile with Gyokuro, that meant she would be able to make her coexistence dream possible, this would be good training. She had been unable to deliver a peaceful world for Moka to grow up in but she would ensure that she would have a bright future away from her violent roots. First, she had to fix her family, then she could focus on the surrounding world. Good thing they recruited Tsukune, he would be the one to link both worlds and make their work much easier.

Issa was enjoying the cup of wine in his hands, his mind kept going over the events of the day. He had become quite aware of his daughters' hidden feelings. For that, he wanted to gut Tsukune on the spot, the fool had attracted way more attention that even someone as important to Akasha's plan should. On the other hand, he loved Akasha too much to destroy her best for her ideal future. And he could only imagine how his daughters would react to his death. If anything, it would divide the family further. Seeing him running away for dear life had sated his anger towards the boy enough. As promised, he would have nothing to fear from the head of the Shuzen clan, the same could not be said for the younger members though. He was no fool, he saw the wheels spin inside their heads after finding out he was going to be a vampire. He would be in for a world of hurt no matter what came from this.

A small smile escaped his lips as he brought the cup to his lips in order to savor the alternative red nectar, he also had a idea as to why Akasha lured her daughter away during lunch but he wouldn't say anything. If it was what he thought it was, it would be best if Gyokuro found out after the deed was done. She didn't seem to notice when her co-wife and step-daughter left the room, which was good, but he still felt uneasy. It was almost as though she was planning something, he has known her long enough to be able to tell. And whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

However, that was enough for today. He told both his wives that it would be best if they were off. The kids could have a little more fun before they were ordered back home but the elders no longer had any business left at the Academy. All three figures vanished from sight, leaving only a small breeze blowing through the room. No longer sensing their presence, other monsters finally dared to enter the cafeteria and they all endeavored to get something to eat before lunch period was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had failed miserably. His biggest mistake was going outside: the corridors, turns and stairs were the only thing preventing the vampires from using their full power. Even with that handicap, though, they still had him within their grasp during the whole chase, they simply liked to work up their appetite before feasting. He had made it five feet outside before he was tackled to the ground by a famished Kahlua who immediately dug her fangs into his right arm. Despite that, he still struggled to move forward. He was then pinned by Kokoa who dug into his other arm and drinking at her heart's content. In a show of supreme effort and will, he still tried to move. His resistance was met with a familiar black haired vampire and nemesis who dug into the left side of his neck. At this point, he was struggling to stay conscious. He could distantly hear whimpers coming from the vampires feeding on him, was his blood really that good? If he survived this, he idly considered selling his blood as a delicacy. Finally, pink hair came into view as Moka latch on to him and began to feed next to Akua.

Somehow, he stayed conscious until they finished eating. They still had that glazed over look with a very satisfied smile on their faces. Moka was the first to snap out of her trance and go to help Tsukune, he thanked her by sinking his teeth into her neck which elicited a yelp, then a shiver, followed by a moan. If Tsukune had been more aware of his surroundings, he could have witnessed what he would have sworn to be jealous looks directed at Moka by her three sisters.

Finally, he stopped feeding and automatically lick her wound clean before snapping back to reality. He looked back at his once unwilling victim and only saw a look of pure bliss plastered on her face, she had enjoyed this much more than he had. After making sure she could stand, he did the only he could do and went running to clear his head. The girls were disappointed but they supposed it was for the best, they had to make sure Moka was okay before going off to scheme the best way to ambush and defeat Tsukune before he turned.

Meanwhile, Tsukune ran to his room and made his way in quickly, he was sure being fed on by four vampires at the same time would be a good enough excuse for missing class today. After he threw himself unto his bed, he allowed his mind to wander to what had happened in the past few hours. Shock, panic and surprise etched themselves in his brain as he tried to make sense of what was going on. The only thing that came up was how he had fed on Moka without her consent, he felt a great deal of shame and remorse over this. He went on to think about all the men he had known and allowed to die on his watch. Too many faces flooded his mind as his guilt continued to grow ever greater, all he could do was allow it to consume you.

That's when it happened, there was no change in scenery, no screaming or putrid smell to fill the air with terrible and vague memories. No terrible pain or abject hatred to fill soul. Nothing that could have forewarned of what was to happen. Of what filled Tsukune with pure fear, of what wanted to make him cry out to the Heavens and beg them to have mercy on him.

A low laugh ringed inside his head, it was dark, familiar and made Tsukune bolt up from his bed. He looked around the room in panic and sure enough fell face to face with his worst nightmare. His appearance hadn't changed a bit, still the same hateful eyes and cold, demented smirk. He embodied everything Tsukune wasn't, everything he didn't want to remember doing. He was leaning against the door to Tsukune's room and slowly made his way to the bed were Tsukune had sat beack down in shock.

"Impossible." He whispered just loud enough for his alter-ego to hear. The grin on the evil one's face grew as a result, good to see he remembered him dearly.

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he continued to walk closer to Tsukune before lowering himself to get to Tsukune's level. Once face to face, the manifestation of all of Tsukune's dark desires finally spoke. He said four words that spoke volumes about the situation. Four words that Tsukune did not want to hear. **"Honey, I am home!"** The laughter that filled the room was maniacal and evil, no less so than it's owner.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Greater Goal and the Greater Power**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge by yours truly.**

**It has been a while. I have no excuse for being tardy apart from procrastination and that I wanted a break. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated but I will give you a little spoiler in order to apologize properly: it will be Moka centered.**

**Have I given up on this story? Never. I may take my time but I will finish this unless I die first, which I hope doesn't happen.  
**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

"**I'm bored." **

The school library was empty that day. Apart from Tsukune, there may have only been a hand full of other students in the whole building. Of course, that was to be expected, it was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon, you couldn't expect students to want to come here on their day off. However, it wasn't schoolwork that brought Tsukune to this place of higher learning, he needed to learn more about his condition. More specifically, why his most hated alter-ego had suddenly emerged and been annoying him for the last five days.

Said alter-ego was currently reading out loud from a Japanese history book in a vain attempt to stave off his apparent boredom. **"After the Genpei War, Minamoto no Yoshitsune joined the cloistered Emperor Go-Shirakawa in order to fight his brother... Talk about a messed up family... Hey! Are you even listening to me?" **Tsukune simply ignored Reaper's commenting like he did most everything else Reaper said or did and shifted his focus to the book he was holding in his hands, it detailed the use of seals and locks but nothing came up about hallucinations and pronounced schizophrenia caused by previously mentioned objects.

Tsukune was no fool, he knew full well that something was very wrong with his psyche after he realized he was the only one who could see Reaper walking about. Having him around had made intimacy with Moka a very awkward situation, what with Reaper cheering him on in the background. It also caused an unfortunate scene a few times in class after a highly disturbing comment made by his other persona had caused him to scream out on the middle of a few lectures, teachers had begun to wonder about his mental health.

He could have gone to the Headmaster for help but he wanted to see if he could fix this on his own first, he didn't particularly relish the idea of another session with the Exorcist poking inside his mind. Though, at this rate, he felt he would have to sooner or later. Perhaps sooner rather than later, he doubted he would be able to handle another sleepless night of hearing Reaper singing Don't fear the Reaper over and over again. The irony of that song wasn't lost on him, he learned to hate American rock music with a passion after that incident repeated itself a few time in a row.

After putting the book back down onto the table in front of him, he allowed a sigh to escape him. After a pause followed by him massaging his nose bridge in an attempt to think, he picked up his bag and began to walk towards the exit. The whole way out, Reaper was trying to grab his attention any way he could: He would make inappropriate comments that were occasionally racist or sexist depending upon who passed by. That was all he could do apart from distorting Tsukune's vision with bloody meat hooks and horrible smells but Tsukune had pretty much become immune to that after repeated use during these last few days.

"**Come on, pay attention to me. Please. I'll be your BFF." **His complaints fell on deaf ears, if he was going to make his life Hell, he would make sure he received as little satisfaction from it as possible. **"I know you can hear me, princess." **He refused to make eye contact and just kept staring in front of him. **"Look, I'm sorry about that whole Hell inside your mind thing so can you just stop ignoring me?" **At least this was proof that the seal was working. If it wasn't, he was pretty sure Reaper wouldn't be lowering himself to the point of begging like he was doing right now. Ha, the seal took away his abilities, he was as good as castrated, now. **"Hey! I heard that!" **

But he had to be careful when he ventured outside, he had been cautious enough to avoid Moka after that embarrassing encounter and had since been dodging her. The last thing he wanted to do was explain that his brain was scrambled as could be right now. This was his burden to bear, after all, no need to get Moka worried over him. **"You're a freaking moron. You know that? Of course you do, since I'm you and I know it!" **

Next stop was going to be the Chairman's office, he had exhausted every other option at his disposal and he wasn't about to stay stuck like this. A small breeze blew through the deserted courtyard, the sunny sky made this setting look much more peaceful than it usually was. You could have gone so far as to say it almost wasn't creepy.

He walked at a steady pace, trying his best to clear the open area as fast as possible without looking suspicious. He was mindful of his surroundings at all times, he didn't want to face Moka as of now or anyone else for that matter.

So imagine his surprise when he felt a spike in killing intent directed at him. He looked around, nobody was there apart from him but that aura wasn't a figment of his imagination. He closed his eyes in order to better focus on the possible opponent. The reason he couldn't see anybody was simple, he wasn't looking in the right places. His would be assailant was on the rooftops, a quick glance above his position revealed a body plummeting towards him at dizzying speeds. The incoming projectile was too fast to be avoided but Reaper still managed to wedge in some commentary much to Tsukune's annoyance. "**Hallelujah, it's raining women!" **The last thing Tsukune felt before losing consciousness was a pair of legs covered in knee high socks making contact with his face. Before he faded into the peaceful void, Reaper, unable to leave it at that, had to make another inappropriate comment about the situation: **"They're white!" **

He was out for a few seconds, just about the time it took for his body to fall to the ground and force him awake after feeling intense pain following the fall. Before him stood Kokoa with a giant hammer in her hands, she didn't look sad or remorseful at all at the sneak attack she orchestrated. Rather, she seemed excited at the prospect of beating him senseless. Tsukune was trying to make sense of what was going on and about to try and reason with her when he saw her giant hammer head straight for him, he rolled over to the side and witnessed the ground he previously laid on turn into a giant crater. A sharp whistle resounded in his cranium as he stared awestruck at what would have been his fate. **"So much for a lasting friendship, ain't that right?"**

Unfortunately, present murderous company diverted Tsukune's attention away from his broken psyche's attempt at taunting and made him crawl away as soon as possible. Why not just get up and run? His mind was too transfixed with the idea of fleeing to really formulate an advanced response that would have involved anything other than move. Hence, the use of his legs was momentarily neglected as Tsukune's survival instincts kicked in and made Tsukune revert to a caveman like state.

Kokoa was watching the scene take place before her with mild confusion, the buzz and anticipation of the fight had been replaced with puzzlement. He may not have a lot of power but she knew he had a speck of it. In fact, Kokoa was pretty certain that things as they were would be quite evenly matched in a confrontation between the two: He had Ghoul powers and her abilities hadn't matured yet. Did she give him a concussion which spurred amnesia? No, she barely touched him and he avoided her second hit. Something else was off. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't sense his aura at all. On top of the roof, she was too far to have accurately noticed this before but his energy was absent. It wasn't weakened, it wasn't suppressed, it was just gone.

She had only ever felt something similar with one other person and that was her big sister... Seriously? They sealed him? A quick glance at his right wrist confirmed her suspicions. Hold on, that meant that if he hadn't dodged her second attack, he would have been killed. She shuddered at the thought, good thing she noticed this before anything bad happened. Although her vampiric sense of pride was disgusted with the idea of fighting someone in such a weakened state, she would swallow up her pride and do what had to be done. She couldn't risk fighting him as a full-fledged vampire, fighting him as a Ghoul was already risky enough seeing as how she wasn't as strong as the average vampire. This was for the best, if he wanted a re-match, there would be plenty of time to have one after they were blood-bound.

When she finally came back to reality, she was quick to notice that two things were out of place. The first thing was that Tsukune was no longer crawling at her feet. The other was that he was madly running away from her at near Olympic speeds. Apparently, he remembered he had legs and how to use them. He was a true marvel of Darwinism.

Oblivious to the wonders of Evolution at work, Kokoa instantly gave chase just as her giant hammer morphed into a bat that perched itself on her shoulder as she ran. Tsukune would have been amazed at this newest development if he wasn't busy with running for dear life, a lethal threat always had the potential to render people blind to incredible events.

And he just kept on running, he was going to try his luck once again and head to the pool. At least he wasn't as far as last time. If he was mindful of his surroundings and careful to avoid bumping into a passerby, he actually stood a chance. **"Keep telling yourself that."** He ignored his criticism once again and focused on running. In a matter of seconds, he caught sight of the pool, a promising oasis in the middle of this insanity.

He dared to look back over his shoulder and was baffled by what he failed to see, Kokoa disappeared. This wasn't good, vampires were natural predators, or so he was told, they never gave up on prey unless it was a completely hopeless gesture to try and catch it. Something was very off. **"No shit, captain Obvious. Let's think, if she isn't behind us, then that means..." **He looked back in front of him and his heart sank in his chest, Kokoa was standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips. The tapping of her foot and the angry glare she was giving him was a good indicator of what she thought of his little escape attempt. **"Right on the money." **He wanted to slow down and try and reason with her but the momentum of the race mixed with the slippery grass surface made slowing down impossible. Instead, with all the grace he was known for, he collided with a very surprised Kokoa who mistook his awkwardness for bravado.

When he finally was able to properly assess the situation, he realized that in a subconscious effort to try and stabilize himself, his hands had just gripped her small breasts. **"If you gotta go, go with a smile on your face and the object of your desires in your hands. Ha!" **It was awful gallows humor at this point but he was more preoccupied with Kokoa's expression, it showed the inner turmoil that raged in the depths of her young mind. Surprise gave way shock. Shock gave way to confusion. Confusion gave way to anger. Anger gave way to embarrassment. And embarrassment gave way to... ecstasy? **"Well of course she's gonna be turned on if you keep squeezing her parts every time you notice something new, dumb ass." **

If it were at all possible, Tsukune turned a few shades paler when he finally realized he had been doing just that. He fell backyards after trying in vain to get up, leaving him to crawl away slowly. Seeing as how his luck had been horrible for the last few days, maybe now it would finally favor him and permit him to survive Kokoa's wrath. **"Fat chance of that happening."**

A wave of dread washed over the poor unfortunate ex-human as Kokoa got to her feet and released the full extent of her monster energy, this was going to hurt. She slowly walked over to where he was desperately trying to get away, she seemed frighteningly calm on the outside but mind was overwhelmed with her anger coming back with a vengeance. She coolly grabbed his collar with one hand and slowly raised him to eye level. She brought him in closer until she could whisper into his ear. She wasted no time in telling him her thoughts. "Be glad I won't hit the same spot twice."

Tsukune had no idea what she was talking about, his other persona found that last statement hilarious for some obscure reason. And so he kept on laughing when her other hand formed into a fist. He kept on laughing when she prepared for the finishing move. In fact, he only stopped after Tsukune lost consciousness from the hit to his face, he was going to feel it when he woke up.

After making sure he had passed out and was in no condition to keep fighting, she delicately put his inert body back on the ground it was previously crawling on and began the ritual. She would have gone easier on him but that daring move could not go unpunished.

Without further incentive needed, she brought her index finger up to her mouth and slice open the tip with one of her sharp fangs. She extended her finger over the boys inert form and a few drops of blood fell unto his forehead. She uttered a few customary words in a long dead language that she didn't even understand and the drops of blood disappeared after being sucked into the boy's body, vampires may have abandoned every day use of blood magic thousands of years ago but still a few rituals remained deeply rooted in the culture. She stood there for a few seconds contemplating Tsukune's face before she left him to recover alone, he may not know what has happened but the deed has been done. All she had to do now was wait until he became a full vampire and invoke the blood that now flowed within him to emerge and show undeniable proof before her family that he has been marked. It was an underhanded trick to be sure, she loathed the extents to which she had to go to make this happen but it was the surest way to make everything progress as it should. She was doing everyone a service: her magnificent sister would be free to pursue a more suitable mate, she acquired the object of her desires and her mother would not be able to kill him. Under normal circumstances, vampires placed a lot of importance on family ties. Marking him as her mate practically guaranteed that her parents would not kill him regardless of his crimes. Had he been bound to Moka, only Akasha would have been forced to keep his well-being in mind, all bets would have been off when it came to Gyokuro. To be honest, there was little chance that Gyokuro would start following protocol now but it is always better to have all the odds in your favor. Being step-sisters in a vampire family was a complicated matter to be sure. However, it seemed it worked in Kokoa's favor this time around. She is every bit the schemer her mother is, she just never had a chance to put her inherited skills to use, until now that is.

When Tsukune awoke to a massive headache two hours later, he had no idea of what had just transpired. Chalking up the recent events to it simply being due to vampire temper and their need to blow off steam, he dusted himself off and went on with his original plan. Reaper continued to bug him the whole way to the Headmaster's building and it made the walk just that much harder and longer with the added pain of a powerful migraine.

XXXXXXXXXX

He entered the large school building and slowly headed up to the upper levels, it would've been asking for too much for them to put in an elevator. The building was just as empty as the library, the only difference was the sight of a black crow that kept following Tsukune since he arrived. The bird kept staring at him with two large red orbs that served as eyes for the creature. A bizarre variant of the species, it most probably belonged to the Headmaster's assistant. How did Tsukune know? He didn't, she just looked like a crow person or so what he assumed would be a crow person, he only saw her a handful of times so he couldn't really judge to well.

The two beings crossed the darkened corridors on the highest floor of the building. The occasional dark and ominous chill crossed him but he paid it no heed. Had it been possible to scare him with a little cold omen, he never would've made it out of the Snow Village. **"Which ironically is now a smoking crater in the ground. Ain't Karma a bitch?" **

He finally came before the headmaster's office, the assistant's desk was deserted and it was obvious a conversation was being held inside the room. In a bid to wait for the conversation to end instead of rudely interrupting, he turned back to where his aviary companion had been standing, only to notice he had vanished. There was no evidence that the bird had ever been there in the first place, that was kind of unsettling. **"And having me amuse myself inside your noggin isn't?"**

He was going to patiently wait in the hallway but his curiosity got the better of him, it certainly didn't help that he didn't have anything to distract himself with. After mentally justifying this act to himself as just making sure that the Headmaster wasn't hiding anything about his condition from him, he quietly leaned against the sturdy door and pushed his ear against in an effort to better hear what was being said.

He could hear a feminine voice talking, at least he knew now where the assistant had gone. From what he could tell, she was alone with her boss and currently giving a report of sorts. Now came time to try and catch what they were talking about.

"What is the extent of the damage?" The Headmaster sounded frankly worried, the usual hint of mischief in his voice had vacated.

"As far as we can tell, 52 casualties and 109 monsters in critical condition, the rest have either sustained light injuries or are unaccounted for." There was no mistaking the sadness and distress she felt at what apparently was a terrible tragedy. The question was, how and why did this happen?

"How did this get past the local security."

"Five suicide bombers entered the crowd at Monokome Arcade and detonated simultaneously. There was no killer intent and the bombs were purely hand-built and operated with a remote cellphone trigger, there was no hint of magic in the fabrication so it couldn't be traced before the explosion." Bitterness came as she described the attack and he could understand why. Monokome Arcade was a peaceful place where monsters and the occasional enlightened human would shop together, he and Moka even had plans to shop there during the next break.

"Anything else?" You could tell that the Headmaster didn't really want to know anymore but he nonetheless needed to know the whole story.

"Fairy Tale has officially extended an offer to help rebuild the Arcade and has issued a request to assure security for the area from now on." Of course they did, they never would miss an opportunity to improve their public image. But wait, if they were offering to rebuild, that meant they weren't the ones behind the attack? Perhaps they secretly carried it out so that they could show up as the saviors of all monster-kind when the people were at their weakest.

"And you are certain they were the ones behind it." There was no indication of a question in that last sentence, rather a cold examination of the situation.

"There is no doubt about it, sir. Our own private investigation has confirmed what Fairy Tale has announced, it was indeed the Human Liberation Force who committed the terrorist act."

Tsukune felt dizzy after hearing that last part of the conversation. He stumbled away from the doors as the full meaning of those words washed over him along with a myriad of sensations ranging from dread to remorse and every other negative emotion known to man following suit.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. It was a dream, it had to be. Maybe he was still inside his own personal hell. Maybe he misheard. This couldn't be. Their mission was to protect Humanity, not destroy Monster-kind. This made no sense. Why?

He bumped against the wall on his way back and simply allowed himself to sink to the ground. He grasped his head with both hands as tears flooded him. More deaths, more blood, all of it was on his hands. He tried so hard to do something right, to do something good. Yet all that he was capable of doing was messing up and killing people even when it wasn't intended. As a true standing to his legacy, the legacy of Reaper, his own organization had been twisted into killing innocents.

He continued to think over all the death he had caused, all the civilians caught in the cross-fire, all dead because of him. Why? All he wanted was to be with Moka. Was that a crime? **"It may have not been a crime in and of itself." **The hated alter-ego began as a smirk etched itself on his cruel face.** "However you committed atrocities, all in the name of Justice and Love. There must have been a peaceful solution but instead you gave in to your hatred, to your greed. All you saw was the quick and easy path and look what that got you: me. I suppose I should be thankful that you did, or I would never have existed."**

With every word that was being said, the young man's despair and anguish went up just a bit higher. The child's suffering was unbearable to him. All that did was provoke a bout of wild laughter on behalf of the other persona as he neared Tsukune's face in order to emphasize the last bit of his demotivating speech. **"That's right, all I've done is your very own fault. Did you think you could just ignore it and continue on with school, Moka and a normal life? We both know the truth, you don't deserve to be happy. And now, your past deeds and sins come back to haunt you. Go ahead and ask the Exorcist to banish me, you'll still be tormenting yourself even if poor old me isn't around. Good luck living with yourself now."**

He allowed a few seconds to pass before he delivered the finishing blow to the agonizing teen. **"And here goes the punchline: you'll never be able to right your wrongs." **

No! Something finally snapped inside of him. He may have done horrible things in the past but redemption existed. If it didn't, he would've never have gotten out of that hellhole. It could be argued that coming back here was only an attempt to prolong his suffering but a part of him deep down refused to believe it. He got to see Moka again, there was hope. And all this he heard about becoming a vampire, it would finally give him the chance to live happily ever after with her. Not only that but he would be able to live long enough to make this world a better place for both races. However, for that to happen, he needed to fix all that had gone wrong. He needed to destroy what he had created. He needed to halt the HLF's crusade against the monster world. After they fell, Fairy Tale would be stopped soon after that.

With new found determination that wiped away his self-loathing, he raced back to his dorm room and prepared his bags, he was going to solve this problem right now and be done with it. He would have eternity to skulk about the evils he had committed. Now was the time for action.

Reaper was eerily silent and looked quite displeased with what was going on, it seemed he planned on having his speech destroy the last bits of Tsukune's resolve and happiness, not strengthen it. He didn't try and talk, he merely observed his lighter half proceed. As usual, Tsukune paid him no heed as he went to prepare for his journey to Lilith's Mountain. What was he planning on doing? He would try and talk with them. If that failed, which it most probably would, he would fight. How? He didn't have the foggiest idea but he was certain an opportunity would present itself in due time. He couldn't have come this far just to end up dead by his own creation.

As for Moka, she didn't need to be informed. He brought this evil out upon the world and he needed to be the one to fix what he had done. This was his burden to carry alone. She would be angry when he got back that he left without explaining why beforehand but he would gladly atone for that as well, it would be proof that he actually made it through the ordeal.

As Tsukune raced back to his room, the Headmaster's office went quiet. Nothing dared to make a sound until Ruby finally broke the deafening silence.

"Did he hear us?" She asked her employer with a hint of fear that he may still have been listening at the door.

The Chairman merely sank back into his chair as his enigmatic smile came back. "He did, and he has begun preparations just as I had hoped." Ruby stared at her master as he went on to think about what had just transpired. Manipulating the boy's emotions may have been an underhanded trick, especially with that little courage spell he placed on him but it was for a good cause. This was the only way the boy could properly heal his mental trauma and be capable to move on to becoming the bridge between the two worlds. Besides, if he didn't manipulate the boy a little, he might lose his touch.

He chuckled at his last thought and dismissed Ruby, but not before asking her to let the next appointment know they could speak. The poor man had been waiting for a while now with incredible patience and it was bordering on disrespectful to have someone of his standing being forced to wait for so long. This meeting was definitely going to be a blast from the past.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune turned back and looked at the school building now shrinking in the distance. It was an abrupt way to go but he felt like this was the right thing to do. Slightly out of character for himself but he would think about that later. For now, the overwhelming urge to fix what he had done was pushing him ever forward to leave for the Mountain. He fondly looked back one more time and silently mouthed a goodbye to Moka before setting off towards the tunnel. If he was lucky, he would be done in just a few days.

The Chairman looked out of his window and stared at the boy's diminishing form, he would go on to do great things. For now, he had to fulfill his part and remove any unnecessary obstacles in the teen's way. One such obstacle just walked into the room. It was a middle aged man dressed just as the Exorcist was dressed minus the glowing eyes.

The headmaster rose from his seat, bowed and urged the newcomer to take a seat. Both men sat and they proceeded directly to business.

"What do you think of the boy?" This was a loaded question if the Chairman had ever asked one.

The man allowed a few minutes to pass before answering, seemingly pondering his response. "From what I've read in the archives, he reminds me a lot of another young man full of convictions and a desire to forge a lasting peace."

The Exorcist smirked at the implied resemblance between the boy and said young man. "500 years ago and the Order still hasn't forgotten. I was young and idealistic then."

"As well as human." The last comment elicited a bout of roaring laughter on behalf of the Chairman.

"Is that so? I can hardly remember what that must have felt like."

The man observed the scheming Dark Lord before answering in a quite harsher tone. "You really shouldn't lie to me, it isn't proper. Considering what you once were." A quick look around showed that the Exorcist and fierce leader of Yokai Academy still was quite attached to his past, his wardrobe was testament enough to that. And he dared say he barely remembered.

"I didn't lie. I merely expressed I could hardly remember what being human was like, not that I had forgotten what I had done as such. I was merely playing on words."

The mysterious man nodded and went back to topic. "We approve of your project and as always you have the Order's full support on the matter."

The Exorcist withheld a chuckle as he focused on the as always part, look who was playing around with the truth now. There was one time where he and the Order hadn't seen eye to eye and that was precisely why he no longer was human. He had bridged one of the gaps by helping the Order to change it's opinion on monsters. Coincidentally, that was how he met Akasha. But now wasn't the time to dwell on old memories.

"That is good to hear." The Headmaster's tone changed from mocking to respectful in an instant. "I apologize for taking time out of your already busy schedule. I know how crucial of a time a change of leadership is. Speaking of which, please send my regards to the new leader and tell him that as always I am at the Order's disposal."

The mysterious man rose to his feet and nodded once more. " I will be sure to inform His Holiness Pope Francis the First of your sentiments. Good day, Mikogami. May the Lord watch over you."

"You as well. Good day, Archbishop." And with that, the archbishop of the Roman Catholic Church promptly left Yokai Academy and a pondering Headmaster. He wasn't exactly thrilled about being the liaison between the Church and monsters but they were originally humans after all even if they no longer remembered it. And as such, they had a duty to try and save their souls.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Double Dosage Times a Thousand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Let's hear it for our favorite duo of female vampires with a Rosario sealing them inside the same body. Okay, I know, there aren't many vampires in that situation but, as promised, this chapter is completely Moka centered. **

**There could be a few mistakes here and there, I'm just too tired and lazy to find them and correct them. **

**On the upside, I didn't take that long to update, did I? **

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

He was going to take a beating when he got back, Inner Moka would make sure of that. How dare he leave without even saying goodbye. She probably wouldn't have allowed him to leave but that was no reason for not telling either her or her Outer self.

Then again, he had been acting strangely for the last week, he kept trying to dodge her. What infuriated her the most was that she could do nothing about it. As long as she was locked away by the Rosario, she was powerless to act in the outside world. Though she was thankful that it had created an Outer persona that alleviated the pain of being alone, it was hindering the well being of her relationship with her soul mate which aggravated her beyond measure.

She was quick to tell her Other persona that she should be chasing after Tsukune once they had broken into his room and realized he had backed a bag and left, love just had a funny way of making you forget what was legal and what wasn't. Problem was they had no idea where he was, what he had in mind or even how long he had been gone.

What could they do? Go out into the world and search around the globe blindly? He could have been anywhere in either the monster or human world, a needle in a haystack couldn't even come close to comparing with those odds.

There still was one way to locate his whereabouts which Outer Moka was considering despite the fact that she would be letting go of her vampire pride and commit the unthinkable for her kind: admit that she was in over her head and ask a stronger being for help. Said stronger being happened to be the one and only Chairman of Yokai Academy. Of course, pride had never really been an issue for her, love for Tsukune far outweighed any semblance of pride she might ever have possessed. It did help that she never really had that trait to begin with.

Though Inner Moka did have a stronger sense of pride, it too had surrendered to love a long time ago, putting her in the exact same position Outer Moka was in. It desperately tried to stave off the inevitable by having her convince her Outer counterpart to pursue all other leads before asking for help but it was a futile fight and its grip on Inner Moka wavered by the micro-second.

And so Moka sped up towards the Chairman's office, ignoring quizzical looks thrown at her by the passing boy populace returning to their dorms, some had begun openly weeping once they realized from which room she had come from. Inner Moka couldn't help but see her esteem of these worms dwindle even further if it was all possible at this point. They hadn't even been perceptive enough to notice that Tsukune hadn't been coming to school lately? In a proper world, they should have been bowing down to him and seeing to his every whims after proving how superior he was over all of them, they should have noticed that the best one among them had disappeared. Then again, this wasn't a perfect world. If it were, Tsukune would have been born into nobility instead of having to climb the ladders with only blood and sweat to help him along. Although, perhaps that was why Tsukune was so worthy in the first place. He made it from virtually nothing and became one of the greatest forces she had ever witnessed. He would never had obtained such courage if not for his upbringing. So how much of it was he born with and how much had forged into him during his life? It didn't matter, Tsukune was Tsukune and she going to rectify the position he had been cast into by Nature.

By the time she had finishing musing the thought over in her incorporeal head, the crowd had cleared and Moka was sprinting along the cute and quaint school pass that led through one of the many graveyards to the school building complex. A air was deftly still, an aura of foreboding even more oppressive than usual was encircling the school as though a gathering of strong beings was about to occur at any instant. Did the Mokas perceive this change in atmosphere? Nothing could give that away since they both focused on how to deal with the Exorcist, any other thought would have been but a fleeting figment inside the fabric of their consciousness.

The dim rays of the sun set themselves upon her eternally young and beautiful face, as if a direct challenge to the preconceptions of mortals about vampires and the nasty effects of the Sun. The reflections set off by the red gem in the Rosario provided an equally mocking destruction of another one of the misconceptions of humans. That, of course, concurs with her upbringing in her early teens at a monastery. Quite the interesting contradiction of common vampire knowledge among Mankind.

The poetry of that moment was lost on the pair of vampires now leaving the dirt path and arriving into the clearing surrounding the building, the dead trees now gave way to yellow and dying grass. Moka continued past the open area and entered the now nearly deserted building, it was after hours and even the staff disliked staying near the Chairman's presence any longer than they had to which explained it's near total vacancy.

She arrived before the Chairman's assistant and stated that she wished to speak to the Headmaster concerning urgent matters. Ruby nodded before letting her pass into the grand office the head of the school occupied. Said head of the school was staring straight at the new arrival with his glowing eyes that seemed to grow in intensity as she approached the desk he was sitting at. The same grin was there and almost looked as though it was threatening to split his face.

Before Outer Moka could explain what brought her here, the Exorcist brought up a hand to silence the child so that he may be the one to initiate the conversation. What he said seconds after only half surprised the Mokas. "Good evening, Miss Akashiya. I know why you are here and I'm afraid I cannot help you with what you seek."

The grin gave it away and Inner Moka couldn't help but groan, he was playing with her Outer self and she was none the wiser to his tricks. Sure enough, the shakiness in Moka's voice started and betrayed the fear that was mounting within her. "Please, there must be something you can do to find him."

To both Mokas surprise, the Exorcist broke into laughter. This was too funny for the elder monster, Inner Moka was not at all as please as he was. The explanation he gave only served to worsen her already foul mood. "You misunderstand, I know exactly where he is. Well, where he will be, anyways. However, I think it would be best if you focused a little less on Tsukune, for now at least."

Indignation quickly overtook Moka and her fear immediately dissipated, her reply sounded half way between an angry reply and a growl. "And why is that?" Inner Moka was just wondering the exact same question, only she would have voiced it with a little more colorful vocabulary to show her disapproval.

"Because while Mister Aono is out in the world doing what he has to do, you won't be sitting idly by. That goes for the both of you." Before Moka could even try and understand what he had said, the Exorcist reached out across the desk and touch Moka on the forehead. The result was a burst of light followed by the disappearance of the two. They had seemingly vanished into thin air.

The place they appeared at was quite different from the office where they previously were. The place was an open stretch of land which was teeming with life, sounds of the wildlife could be heard in the distance. A large ocean and and an imposing cliff was on one side, the other edge of the clear open area saw itself disappear into a large forest that stretched out further than the eye could see. Outer Moka was trying to figure out where she was, this couldn't be the Academy. Her first clue was that the grass was green and the plants practically looked alive here. Inner Moka was one step ahead of nicer alter ego and had already realized they were no longer on Earth, several strange planets seemed to be rotating around this plane so that only left one explanation: this was another dimension.

"Welcome to Paradise." The Exorcist calmly spoke as he waved his hand around to show this marvel of magic, he was now standing next to her. "This, as I'm sure you've guessed, is an alternate dimension. It was created by us Dark Lords in order to protect close to extinct species and to conduct certain experiments and ceremonies away from prying eyes."

As impressed as Moka was with this place, she had to inquire about something he had just said. Curiosity always was her shortcoming along with her unwavering kindness. "What do you mean by experiments and ceremonies?"

The Exorcist chuckled at the inquiry, this was going to be interesting. "Let me show you." Both began walking a fairly long distance in complete and total silence. Inner Moka kept pestering her other persona to ask about Tsukune but Outer Moka wanted to see what he was going to show her, she promised herself she would ask after she found out why she was here.

They finally came upon a large western castle dug into a mountain, the imposing edifice was eerily close to looking like the Shuzen family castle. However, what really struck Moka was the amount of power that radiated from the castle. It could only mean one thing, at least one other Dark Lord was here. And seeing as how she was accompanied by the Headmaster, she was inclined to believe that energy was her mother's.

The two entered the castle and went directly to where the throne room should have been in a conventional castle. In lieu of a throne, there was a simple marble table with something on it covered by a whit sheet. Sure enough, Akasha Bloodriver was standing right next to the peculiar table and what was upon it and offered up her greatest and her most genuine smile to her now arriving daughter. She moved to meet the two and hug her daughter.

The embrace lasted for a minute before Akasha pulled back and greeted the two properly. "Welcome, I hope you two had a pleasant trip here."

The chuckle from the headmaster still was just as unsettling despite the presence of such a comforting figure nearby. "Yes, the beasts were more docile than usual, to my astonishment. Then again, I suspect you had a hand in that, Akasha."

The accused Dark Lord smiled in an embarrassed manner, caught red handed, it would seem. Instead of dwelling upon that recent incident, Akasha urged the two to approach the marble table. It was definitely out of place in such a location and the white sheet on top of it was just as off. However, another detail caught her eye, the sheet took on a very human like figure, whatever it was covering look like a sleeping body.

Unwilling to let the suspense last, Akasha hastily took the sheet off and revealed what it was covering. The up until then covered object came into view which prompted the Exorcist to laugh and the two Mokas to stand there astounded at what they were seeing. Before them laid an exact copy of Outer Moka complete with the pink hair, school uniform and Rosario attached to a choker surrounding her neck. There was absolutely no difference between the copy and original as she rapidly noticed. What the hell was going on here?

"I wanted to keep this as a surprise for obvious reasons, could you just imagine what kind of fit Gyokuro would have... I mean your mother-in-law would have thrown if she found out beforehand? She'll be mad but this way it will be done before she can interfere." The joyous tone Akasha had was borderline ecstatic right now.

Moka, on the other hand, didn't know what to think and every time she tried to process what was before her, her mind came up blank. Something just wasn't computing and Inner Moka was having just as much trouble understand. So, her only answer was to point at it, or her, in shock and ask with a bit of apprehension. "What is that/"

Akasha looked back at the body for a second before it clicked, Moka didn't understand what this was going to be used for. On top of that, it must've been quite shocking to witness something like that without being prepared or warned about what she was going to see. Akasha mentally chastised herself a bit before laying her daughters fears about the inanimate clone to rest. "It's going to be your new body, darling."

The sing song voice of her mother still wasn't soothing her concerns: Was something wrong with this body? Did the seal degenerate and was killing this body slowly enough for her not to notice? This was all to confusing for poor Outer Moka and her facial expressions were letting that fact be known to her mother who promptly went on with her explanation.

She gently laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder in a show of comfort and began. "Ever since I woke up and realized that Alucard had been defeated, I've been trying to rectify the injustice I force on the both of you, my dear daughters." She allowed a pause to let this much sink in. "Since you two souls have been forced to live inside a same body, I have been working to create a separate body so that neither of you would be forced to be sealed away ever again."

The two Mokas were even more astonished, they were going to each be able to live in autonomy. They had both long feared the possibility that one of them would disappear if the seal were ever to malfunction, now that fear could finally be laid to rest. Not only that but they could actually meet face to face for the first time, get to know each other a bit better. Live just as twin sisters usually did. They could even be able to love without the other getting in the... Oh crap.

Naturally, who would they think of first if not the dashing brown haired boy they had both fallen head over heels for. How would this shape their relationship. They were okay to share him while they were in the same body but what about now? Who would he pick? Could he even be able to pick? This was definitely going to get complicated. However, they would have time to discus the matter more fully later on. For now, the prospect of being separated and finally meeting each other face to face took precedence. What would they say to each other? Hey, how's it going? I've been living with you for, oh, say, over half a decade. Wait, would it even be awkward? After all, no one knew them better than the other so this wasn't going to be like meeting a complete stranger after all. It would definitely be odd but they would be able to learn how to cope.

By the time the two had finished thinking about what was to occur, an identical marble table had appeared right next to clone body. Said clone body seemed to be fast asleep or in a coma, so that's what a body without a soul looked like. Without further instruction required, Outer Moka laid down on the table and closed her eyes. She could hear chanting in the background and an incredible amount of magic overwhelm her before she felt like she was being ripped away from someone else, most probably Inner Moka. Once that feeling had subsided, she fell into a deep slumber filled with peaceful dreams with her beloved. The same happened to the other Moka.

When Outer Moka finally came too, she felt the comfortable sensation of a warm bed surrounding and resolved herself to staying asleep for a little while longer. She just didn't feel like getting up today. To top it all off, her memories of yesterday were fuzzy. The best she could do, she convinced herself, was to enjoy the comfort of this lovely bed while she comfortably remembered what happened. The inevitable outcome soon ensued.

In no time flat after she came up with that course of action, a soft chuckle of a quite familiar voice made itself heard. "Come on, wake up." Her Inner self called out to her. "You've got a long day ahead of you."

The reply was always the same at this point. 'Please just let me sleep a little more, 5 minutes and I'll be up." She begged to her Inner self. She had long since taken the habit of talking out loud to her Inner self whenever they were alone.

"Oh really? Does this mean you don't feel like meeting me face to face like you wanted to yesterday?" The silver haired vampire teased. "Tsk tsk tsk, and here I thought you would value that above your sleep but oh well, I'll leave you to your slumber." Outer Moka shot upright faster than the eye could see only to be met with her alter ego leaning against the doorway of a very luxurious room with her arms crossed and a mocking smile on her lips.

Outer Moka felt her head was spinning. It had worked, it had actually worked. Her memories of what happened yesterday all rushed back and she could only stare dumbfounded at her other self looking back at her.

The immediate question that went through her mind was the following. "Who kept the original body?" At that question, Inner Moka frowned slightly before answering.

"Mother refused to tell me, saying she was afraid it might make one of us feel less important than the other." She merely brushed it off with a small shrug and went back to studying her counterpart who finally got out of bed. "Cute pajamas, or absence of."

That immediately brought a blush to Outer Moka's face as she realized she was completely naked. She located her uniform neatly folded on a chair in the corner and went to put it on. After she had done so, she realized she had no reason to have been so embarrassed. This was herself and she had seen her naked more times than could be counted. Her face morphed into a cute pout as her Inner persona's mocking grin wider, she fell for that one hook, line and sinker.

After she had gotten dressed, she noticed that her alter ego didn't change a bit: still had that same silver hair, those crimson eyes despite the fact that she was wearing a Rosario like the one dangling from her neck. Actually, now that she looked a bit more closely, she realized her red eyes were now longer slitted, replaced by two normal pupils. Was that the manifestation of their power? Through slit pupils?

Inner Moka knew exactly what her Outer self had noticed and instead dismissed her observations by informing her that their mother was currently waiting for them in throne room. Both made their way through several empty corridors and stairs before arriving in the equally luxurious, albeit, slightly less deserted throne room since Akasha was waiting for them on a newly appeared throne. As soon as they came into view, she rushed off her seat and went to meet them, careful to hug them each for no less than 2 minutes.

Once that was done, they were free to discuss things here and there. They walked through a courtyard located in the center of the castle grounds. As they suspected, the place had been modeled after castle Shuzen when Paradise was created by the Dark Lords. And as it turned out, this was no ordinary castle, this was the meeting place for the Dark Lords whenever an important event was to take place. One such event was about to occur and the Mokas were informed that this concerned them directly which was why they were still obligated to stay for a little while at the castle.

The inevitable question about their power came up, what happened to it? Was it split up when they were divided? Did one of them take all the power and the other was left with nothing? The answer was none of the above. In essence, when the clone body had been created, it was an exact replica of Moka's body, made from strands of Moka's DNA. Hence the reason why Akasha had to swipe off a few strands of hair during parents day. From these few locks of hair, the whole body had been recreated, right down to the amount of power Moka possessed in her Inner, unsealed form. The only difference now was that Inner Moka would be able to experience what it was like to be without power and her Outer persona would know what it felt like to have power.

The final concerns about the seals were cast away when Akasha explained that she modified the two seals while they were both sound asleep so that they would be able to remove them at will just as Tsukune could. All in all, it was a pretty good deal.

All that was left to do now was to wait for the two other Dark Lords to return to the castle and inform the Shuzen clan of the latest development concerning Moka. However, there still was one major source of concern: How to tell the two apart when speaking? That answer was quite easy, they would simply have to refer to the as they did to each other. (A/N: I'm sorry for doing this but I will refer to Inner and Outer by the Japanese equivalents because it sounds better, I will no be making a habit of introducing Japanese to an English story) Hence, they were from then on to be known as Moka Ura Akashiya and Moka Omote Akashiya.

The call to the Shuzen household was actually interesting. At first, maid picked it up who immediately recognized the voice of lady Akasha and passed it on to Issa Shuzen as soon as she had found him. Akasha then explained what had just happened to Issa who simply acquiesced at the new change and insisted on hearing from both his daughters. Under normal circumstances, he would have been furious to not have been kept in the loop but he could never find it in him to stay mad at a member of his own family. Especially when it was one of his wives, that was his great weakness, his Achilles heel if you will.

By the time Lord Shuzen ended the call and went on to inform the rest of the family, two new auras could be sensed in the distance. The Dark Lords were here and they seemed ready to get down to business seeing as how they didn't even try and restrain their aura, the air had become close to suffocating.

The three Shuzen family members waited for them at the throne room. After a short greeting, the three Dark Lords all turned to face the two Mokas. Omote was a slight bit tense while Ura casually crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. She didn't ave to wait long at all for the answer she waited for.

The Exorcist opened by asking them if they knew why they were here which very much irritated Ura, he was playing with them again. Of course he knew they didn't know what they were still here for, so she merely kept her arms crossed and refused to be baited into the Exorcist's trap by answering. Omote was not as analytical about the situation and went to reply that they did not. That action earned her a death glare on behalf of her counterpart that caused her to shiver at the rise in killing intent directed at her.

She shook it off just in time as Lord Fuhai began to speak in order to better explain why they had been summoned before the dark Lords. "In light of the power you wield and the recent separation you two have undergone as well as your leanings towards coexistence between monsters and humans. We, the Dark Lords, officially invite you, Moka Omote Akashiya and Moka Ura Akashiya, daughters of Lord Issa Shuzen and Lady Akasha Bloodriver, to enter into the fold and become the fourth and fifth Dark Lords. What say you?"

They weren't expecting that at all. They both looked at each other in bewilderment before turning back to the Dark Lord to make sure he had just said what they think he had said. Though Ura had enough control to simply raise an eyebrow to mark her puzzlement, Omote's jaw had almost literally dropped. A quick look at their mother who was beaming with joy showed them that had to answer positively. Any other answer would likely to have been ignored completely or thoroughly disapproved of, not that either of them could even phantom refusing such an offer that only few could ever even dream of.

The answer was a resounding yes that left no room for error, the Exorcist's chuckle became louder and more obnoxious while still retaining it's hint of dread and gloom. Touhou Fuhai nodded as he went on to rip off the Rosarios around the two Mokas necks. And Akasha smiled and nearly came to tears on the spot.

"In that case." The Dark Lord in charge of the mafia continued. "You two are to remain here until you ascend to the rank of Dark Lord by growing in strength and power." Though both were anxious about going back to their search for Tsukune, they realized they wouldn't have any luck finding him just yet so might as well train to be a better match for him and even possibly obtain enough power to locate him.

However, the Dark Lord wasn't quite done yet. "The Dark Lord in charge of your training will be Akasha Bloodriver, Paradise will be your training ground and you shall not be allowed to leave until you have ascended to the mantle of Dark Lord. Good training." And with that, Both Mikogami and Fuhai vanished into thin air, leaving only the three Shuzens in the throne room.

Akasha insisted on hugging her daughters once more before they left for their first series of exercises and training. This had just gotten a whole lot more interesting in a very short amount of time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mighty and Not So Mighty in the Forest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**I know what you're all thinking: Moka as a Dark Lord? Too many things wrong with that to even begin to enumerate them. I promise to explain how something so abnormal could even take place in a Rosario Vampire fic in the next chapter or maybe the one after that.**

**In the meantime, please do not let that discourage you from reading this story.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.**

**Enjoy:**

This was turning into quite the long trek across Japan. Tsukune was currently traveling through the uneven terrain of some forest and had been doing so for the last few hours, mentally flogging himself the whole way for not even trying to convince the Bus Driver to take him to his destination. It would have been a good guess to say he would have refused and chuckled in front of him before puffing a cloud of smoke into his face but it would have been better than simply going in blindly like he did. What in the world possessed him to go off like that? It felt like he had temporarily lost his sanity and decided to charge into things like a mad beast.

On top of that, he felt a cold chill crawling up his spine every so often which always made him feel as though he was about to suffer terribly. The only explanation he could come up with was the following: Inner Moka found out he left and was getting ready to beat him into the next century for not telling her that he was leaving beforehand. The cold dread would only amplify once he realized who it was coming from. There was no doubt in his mind that his triumphant return was going to end with him soaring through the air, screaming for Moka to relent before he became a bloody pile on the floor.

Of course, that could only ever happen if he did manage to make it back alive, something he was doubting more and more the closer he got to his intended target. Why not turn back? Well, he felt like he should carry on towards his objective. It would be the right thing to do, right? Besides, it wasn't all bad, that most hated alter ego of his had finally stopped talking. Then again, he hadn't said anything since he left the Academy, since he was inspired to go on this little trip of his. The ability to simply walk in silence was good enough to keep him somewhat in a good mood and in the right direction. He was also pretty certain that if he tried to go back, Reaper would start talking, so all the more reason to press on for a noble goal.

It was sometime in the afternoon. What time exactly? Tsukune had long since lost track, relying now solely on the sun's position to tell him if he should be resting or moving forward. He could have gone the easy way and asked for shelter over in the nearest town but odds were that would attract unwanted attention. He could see himself at a police precinct trying desperately to explain that there was something he had to do out in the wild that involved a terrorist organization and possibly monsters. They would either hand him over to the Americans who would send him off to Guantanamo on suspicion of having been a terrorist, which wouldn't have been completely false, or they would send him off to the nearest psychiatric ward because he was talking nonsense about monsters. Either scenario was less than promising and better to avoid altogether instead of tempting Fate, he knew first hand it didn't need any help to screw him over which would undoubtedly happen sooner or later.

He continued to walk further along the path he knew led to the barrier surrounding the invisible mountain, how they were able to shield a barren wasteland in the middle of a forest in Japan was beyond him. Instead of searching for a answer he knew he would never come up with, he focused on his walking through the uneven surface so he wouldn't end up face first in the mud from the recent poor down of rain the countryside had experienced.

He continued to walk a ways until he came to the edge of the barrier which was elaborately camouflaged to look like no more than a naturally created wall of trees. On the other side, he knew there to be little to no chance he would be able to catch his breath so he decided to rest up before crossing over and marching into what he knew to be the wolf's den. It was a good bet that no one among the common troops would recognize him, seeing as how they had never met him for the most part. He would have to fight until he got to the higher ranking personnel, the Scythe, who would most probably remember him. Would they listen? Doubtful, but it was worth a try.

He settled his stuff down and took a seat, he knew he would have to move quickly before his courage left him and he went back to the school with his tail between his legs. For him to even be thinking that was proof enough that his rational mind had already noticed the awfully flawed plan it's host was planning to execute and was currently pleading to abort.

Just as he got comfortable and was about to justify for what might've been the thousandth time his plan to himself, he felt a surge of killing intent directed at, guess who, his very being. He cursed himself for his negligence before quickly rising to his feet and taking up a defensive stance. This was the headquarters of the HLF, of course Fairy Tale would have this place watched 24/7. He slightly bended his knees and brought his hands up to defend his core just as a familiar shadow dropped down from the trees and approached him, he didn't need to see his assailants face to recognize the way she moved, the way she prepared to pounce and rip through her opponent's body.

Pretty soon, the shadows revealed what it kept hidden. A black cloak and equally black hair emerged with eyes a mix of crimson and purple peering at the fearless boy. Akua Shuzen stood ready to attack, this would most certainly be fun.

Before Tsukune could even say or do anything, she disappeared from his sights only to materialize behind him after having inflicted a superficial cut to his right cheek. He turned around just as a sliver of blood dripped down his face. Dammit, she was playing with him. He looked over to the row of trees standing right next to him, if he could just make it through before she caught him, he would be able to let the HLF take care of his problem.

Unfortunately, she had long since guessed his next course of action and positioned herself in front on Tsukune's last hope, the worst part was that she was flashing that predatory smile of hers at him. Maybe trying to reason with her would bear fruit. Who was he kidding? At best, it would distract her just long enough so that he could make it through the barrier. Perhaps it was indeed worth it if it could get him across.

"Something the matter? You don't look too happy to see me." She began the conversation by lightly mocking him with a small fake pout, that same hurt tone was there, just like she had back at the school, during the recent event. This reeked of bad news, she was feeling extra playful today judging by the way she talked and acted. Were anyone to come upon this scene, they would notice a number of startling similarities between this showdown and a cat playing around with it's prey mouse. No matter, if she was going to play pretend, he would match her game to buy his plan time.

"Considering you just cut me, I think that just speaking is a good sign." It was a weak reply but he had to keep this going, it was essential to his survival that he play her game lest she decide she had played enough and move on to the main event: spraying his guts all over the forest.

In an odd change of pace not synonymous with Akua's usual tactics, she was the first to end a previously engaged stare contest by casually beginning to walk around and by observing the fauna and flora with an appearance of mild interest. Tsukune wasn't fooled by this change in behavior, she was baiting him into making a run for it. The way she kept turning her back to him while examining a bunch of flowers was proof enough. In fact, it was almost becoming insulting that she would think he would fall for such a pathetic ploy.

"I've been assigned to watch this place for a while now. You have no idea how boring this assignment was." She sighed before turning back to Tsukune with a renewed smile. "That is, until you showed up." She approached him and looked over to something that caught her eye, it was the gleaming of his seal that made her turn her gaze away from the boy's face. After examining the seal, she lightly tsked before looking back at her prey in the eye. "I didn't get the opportunity to examine that nice piece of jewelry you have around your wrist the last time we met. It looks a lot like Moka's seal, minus the dual soul part."

He was about to speak out to contradict her statement but decided against it, she was going on a roll. He just had to let her talk a little more and he would have enough leeway to go for the home run. As soon as she looked like she was losing herself in dialogue, he would move. She took his silence as a cue to keep talking. "So you can't free your powers and you obviously can't really stand up to a vampire such as myself even if you weren't sealed so I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen from here on out." She paused to give him the chance to say something but he stayed silent. "I'll give you a ten second head start to run before I hunt you, catch you, pummel you and execute you. Does that sound fair to you?"

Did she really plan on killing Tsukune? Of course not, she had bigger plans for him. However, she really wanted to see that spark one more time. That same cold and calculating demeanor he had when he entered the Snow Village, that same darkness that had nearly destroyed an entire civilization. That gleam in the pit of those eyes that told her she wasn't the only one with such a darkness inside of her, that another matched her in that respect. She wanted to provoke him, to goad him into using his hate to drop that foolish mask he had put on. To show the world that he wasn't nearly as human as he wanted everyone to think. If she could only see that gleam now, if he could only show her that he was nowhere near what Humanity considered to be a paragon of their species, it would comfort her in her choice and she would be able to proceed without any second thoughts.

Her sense of fairness was not linked to any Tsukune had ever known in his short life. The brown haired teen was scared, he didn't want to die. The idea that it would all end on a fool's quest did little to brighten his mood. He couldn't die like this. But what could he do? He knew full well that he wouldn't be able to outrun a vampire. What alternative did he have? Alas, another horrible thought crossed his mind: he would be separated from Moka again. He would lose her, for good this time. No, he couldn't accept this, he couldn't allow this. He would have to do something. Anything. He wouldn't let anyone keep her away from him and him away from her.

Flashes of his incarceration in the Snow Village resurfaced, he could see his captors clear as day. Never, he would never let something like that happen again. He won't run, he will fight and it will end with Akua's bloodied corpse on the ground if necessary. If he had to torch this entire world to get what he wanted, he would do so gladly.

He fell to the ground right next to his backpack just as Akua began counting down. To the casual observer, it would look like he was cowering away. But Akua wasn't anything like a casual observer, her eyes were trained beyond the abilities many of the greatest assassins could ever hope to possess. Where we would've seen an accidental trip and lose of balance, she saw a calculated fall. Where we would've seen him cowering away, she saw a careful examination of the surrounding areas. And where we would've seen an accidental bump up against his backpack, she saw a careful tap on the top which let her know he had an ace up his sleeve. What could that ace be? Her hearing picked up something, the ever so slight disturbance of liquid caused by the tap, he had a water bottle in that pocket and was planning on using it.

After having tapped to make sure he still had his insurance policy, he got up and seemed to have resolved himself to fighting. Akua wasn't fooled, he had planned to fight ever since he fell. The distance he had gotten between them was expertly measured: It would allow him to dodge once and take out his weapon before she would be able to plunge back at him, giving him the upper hand in a conventional fight. Unfortunately, Akua had been excelling at warfare since before he even threw his first punch, a trick like that wasn't going to get the better of her.

Instead, she got what she wanted, her suspicions were confirmed and her choice had been validated. Tsukune would get to go through this day with only the minimum required injuries for he had proven he wasn't merely a cowardly beast like those he came from. Truth be told, she was slightly fearful that his time back at the Academy might have brought back some less than desirable traits but he proved to be stronger than that. In fact, his senses didn't seem to have dulled at all and his cold ruthlessness was nowhere near extinguished, it was simply hibernating within the core of his being. His place was no longer at the feet of his betters, for he had become better. The mind was there, all that was necessary now was for his body to follow suit. The sooner it happened, the better. She had plans laid out for his future and didn't particularly relish the prospect of waiting.

Finally, she finished counting and ran towards him. By rapidly taking cover as soon as he had heard her stop counting, he was able to miss her near bone breaking strike and had since taken the bottle from it's hiding place just as Akua stopped behind him. By the time she had come to a complete stop and had turned around, Tsukune had already positioned himself and had emptied the bottle at his foe. Tsukune saw the water heading towards Akua. Alas, he had forgotten one overly crucial detail: Akua's fabled dimensional shift ability.

In lieu of hitting her head on and weakening her as was planned, the water passed right through her and landed on the ground, thus proving to be utterly ineffective against the supernatural foe. As soon as Tsukune observed that phenomenon occur, his mind went into overdrive to figure out a plan B. Mere micro-seconds later, before he could come up with a suitable stratagem, she stood before him with her fingers extended at his throat. She couldn't help but chuckle at the teen's earlier ploy: It was bold, to be sure. It might even have given him a very slight advantage against the average vampire arrogant enough to not have considered he would retaliate. Of course, as you may suspect, Akua was neither prideful beyond what her abilities could back up nor a normal member of the vampire community.

However, her next move was not at all what Tsukune expected. Normally, once someone defeated you and held your life in their hands in mortal combat, they would end you immediately. What did she do? She gave him a, what was by her standards, very gentle punch that left him flying a few feet back with the air inside of his lungs violently ejected without prior warning.

Seeing him being pushed back by such a small love tap left her with a furrowed brow, they had done him a disservice by sealing away his powers and keeping him in such a frail and human-like condition. That last thought left a bitter taste in her mouth as she picked up the boy's weakened body and held him by the shoulder so that he would stay at her level and not risk falling over while she was thinking.

Then again, those Dark Lords couldn't be expected to do anything right. How could they be so ignorant as to believe peace with those pigs was even an option? Touhou Fuhai was a master in martial arts and magic but lacked foresight in all other domains, a probable side effect of him becoming senile. Akasha Bloodriver was too gentle and caring to see those pathetic humans for what they really were. As for Mikogami Tenmei, she didn't have nearly enough information to properly ascertain what his great flaw was which bothered her to no end. She knew all the information she required on just about every body she ever had to deal with as an enemy except for that last Dark Lord, she didn't even know his species. Whoever he was, he was most interesting opponent of them all since he was also the one responsible for handling Tsukune for close to a year and a half now.

Noticing that Tsukune still had that same defiant look made that metaphorical taste vanish without a trace, he never ceased to exceed her expectations. Besides, all that brainwashing they had him go through to make him love those pigs could just as easily be undone with a little time and a strong will. Granted, her perception of what was a little time did extended over several centuries but vampires were immortal beings after all. What was a couple centuries or even a millennia to them?

To her great chagrin, that also meant he wouldn't be awake for the next part. It was a shame, really, she looked forward to seeing the realization dawn in his eyes after she had accomplished and explained what occurred. Oh well, there would always be time for that little guilty pleasure of hers at some later date.

As for the present moment... Akua made sure to wink at him while extending her free hand and balling it up into a fist before hitting his cheek as gently as she could manage, the resulting blow she had delivered sent Tsukune into blissful unconsciousness which made sure that he would no longer put up a fight or be able to contest what was about to ensue. That was always the problem with these kinds of things, you always had to make sure there was a clear winner to proceed with ancient vampire rituals.

After making sure he was out cold, she brought the hand that had just deliver the finishing hit to her beloved up to her mouth and bit down on the index finger. That move effectively tore a hole in the fabric of her glove just as it punctured her skin and allowed the precious crimson liquid to leak out of said newly torn hole. She brought the finger up to his forehead and allowed a few drops to fall just as she whispered the binding incantation. After that, she kissed his unconscious form on the lips and threw him over her shoulder just as she began to move away from the border.

She had perhaps gone no more than ten meters when something else caught her attention. Some fool decided it would be a good idea to call out to her. She was mildly surprised that she hadn't sensed him coming. Perhaps she just wasn't paying attention.

"Miss. Miss. Is everything alright?" An elderly voice came through to her just as she rested Tsukune's form comfortably on the ground. She had planned on carrying him back to a safe location so as to avoid any further complications but did not exactly relish the effort it would take to bring him to the aforementioned location. This fool might just end up being a suitable way for her to channel her frustration.

Pretty soon, an old man clothed in a dark robe with a hood covering the majority of his face could be seen. He was having difficulty walking through the forest, even though he navigated with the aid of a wooden cane. The light gray of a very long beard that reached down to approximately the upper part of his torso seemed to be glistening with the sunlight.

She could sense a tad bit of monster energy radiating from him, couple that with his unique hermit appearance and it wasn't hard to guess what species the elderly man belonged to. "Begone, witch. This is vampire business."

Despite her warning, the elder man ventured a few meters closer before halting and answering the assassin's warning. "I have not come to fight. I merely have come for that child over there." He replied as he lifted his cane to point at Tsukune's still inert form. Before Akua could inquire further as to what motivations this man may have had or to threaten him to leave while he still had his lungs inside his body, the man raised one of his decrepit hands in a show of submission. "Far be it from me to rob a vampire of it's prey but I will assume that your business with him is concluded if he is still breathing as we speak. I sense that you may want to keep him for a little while yet you do not relish the idea of transporting him. May I be so bold as to ask to be of some assistance to you, miss?"

The fossil had a way with words, a silvered tongue is probably what kept him alive for this long. He wanted to be of some assistance? He may have been a half breed but he still was part monster, she would hear him out before deciding how to deal with this mess. One look back at her victim assured her that he would still be out for the duration of this chat which gave the man a little bit of time to convince her.

"Speak your mind, old man. I'll decide after I've heard your request." She spoke flatly while crossing her arms, her attention was almost completely set on Tsukune to inform her if any change in his slumber had occurred.

"Leave the child in my care." The man's voice still sounded as respectful and the sentence came out as though a mere suggestion to an afterthought. This prompted Akua's full interest to turn to the elderly warlock, he had better have a good explanation for what he was proposing.

"He would only be a burden to you and I'll guarantee his safety while in my care." This was ludicrous, how was she supposed to trust a complete stranger with what was undoubtedly the answer to both her solitude and her dreams? He was sinking himself ever deeper and practically insuring his request would be denied. How could he even expect this to work out in his favor?

Of course, before she could flat out refuse his idea, he had the urge to speak once more to change her mind while he still theoretically could. "I would never dare harm one who is both betrothed to a vampire and in line to becoming one himself. I simply wish to impart some of my knowledge unto the boy. It will greatly benefit and serve him in the future."

His last attempt chilled the blood in her veins. How did he know? How could he know so much about Tsukune and yet remain unknown to her? She did not like this at all and was going to voice her reservations and her questions.

Alas, he beat her to it once again. "Let us simply say that my branch of magic specializes in affairs that concern blood. Hence, the boy falls squarely into my range of expertize. Who knows, I may perhaps even be able to bring about his transformation. However, I will need to keep the boy for a little bit. You will like what comes of this, I swear upon my honor and the blood that flows through my veins."

What was she to say? She could deny his request as he had clearly stipulated that this was up to her to decide all on her own. Despite her urges to say no, her curiosity had been peaked. He wanted to teach Tsukune something? She could hardly see any knowledge that would not benefit him at this point. Besides, this would be enough of a justification to herself to not have to haul him all the way back to the safe house and cover up all traces of his whereabouts to throw off Fairy Tale's suspicions, the Academy's search and the HLF's curiosity as to the disturbance on their border.

Akua nodded and then left the old man and the unconscious boy alone to go back to her post, it would definitely cause the lest amount of problems and worries when it cam to her situation. Her current superiors were already quite hesitant about keeping someone so closely affiliated with Gyokuro Shuzen out on the field without proper supervision, there was no need to rock the boat any more than necessary by inexplicably disappearing for a few hours from her designated surveillance post.

Once she had disappeared, the old man let loose a sigh in relief that he hadn't been ripped to shreds for angering her. A lot of attention was set on the boy so it wasn't easy to get close to him, Fairy Tale on one side and Mikogami and the other Dark Lords on the other. Still, he had succeeded in the first step of the plan. Now, the teen just had to wake up from his slumber and they could finally be on their way to a more adequate place for learning.

When he was finally done, the boy would have all the freedom to do as he chooses and to associate with whomever he desires. The old man was simply here for a single reason: teach this miracle child the ancient arts so as to make sure it doesn't vanish off the face of the Earth. If all went well, the teachings might even persist for as long as the boy was destined to live...

So he sat himself down on a large rock next to where the boy laid limply, he waited for the boy to wake up as he softly hummed to himself. If he was right, the boy would be well worth the little song and dance he had to perform for the vampire. In fact, he would be what the man had been waiting for for so many long years: one worthy of becoming a Blood Mage.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Pain, No Gain  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Another Moka centered chapter for you all. It has been a while and I apologize for that. I don't very much to say at this point, I supposed I'm just too tired to comment extensively. **

**Okay, maybe I did want to make a quick comment about something after all. I would like to thank you for sticking it out this far despite the Dark Lord issue. I hope that the explanation that comes up will be a suitable one. If it isn't, I suppose I overstepped my boundaries when I gave that to Moka and I am quite sorry about that.**

**Furthermore, I do realize this is not one of my most stunning chapters, I think I messed up at times but i cannot tell where. **

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.**

**Enjoy:**

The animals cowered away as they sensed three dangerous predators battling it out in the middle of one of the many forests that littered Paradise's endless landscape of wild habitat and dangerous locations. All of these beasts that now scurried away as far as possible from the carnage belonged to some of the most vicious species of animals known to monsters, yet they acted as no more than harmless prey running from one who had decided to make them their meal. What prompted their instincts to force them to flee in such an undignified fashion was a battle between monsters that these animals had learned to fear, vampires were fighting each other and anything that was somewhat intelligent hurried to make sure it was not caught in the crossfire.

Shock waves could be felt every so often, no doubt the product of a collision between the creatures. Even normal vampires could not be so destructive with their powers. Truth be told, the inhabitants of Paradise would have been unable to distinguish a normal vampire from this lot seeing as how both outmatched them beyond what their primitive senses could discern. However, the difference could be seen in the way their destructive abilities made the confrontation area into something more akin to a war zone than anything else.

Craters and fallen trees laid about, clearings were being created every time the vampires were able to land a punch or kick on their adversary. The resulting blow back from each hit literally blasted away chunks of the now dwindling forest they had decided to use as their battleground. If any human were present at the event, they would have sworn that they could hear a sound much alike mortar fire erupt every time that happened.

Despite what it might sound like, Akasha was merely using her hands and legs to properly train her daughters, no weapons other than fists and feet were being used. They had resisted pretty well so far, an astounding 10 minutes had passed and they were still standing. She was only using a portion of her powers, that is true, but they had come a long way since they began only a few weeks ago. At the beginning, they could hardly stand on their feet after the first minute. Now, they managed to dodge some of her less precise attacks which in and of itself was an accomplishment worthy of many praises.

Not to mention the fortitude living in the wild had given them, they could handle punishment few others could apart from the most well trained among their own kind and some quite powerful individuals from other species as well. They weren't quite able to properly control and exploit their Shinso powers at will but that would come with time and practice. The only way for their powers to mature was to put them through intensive training.

So no praise could be delivered just yet, suffice it they be able to tell the difference for now and not expect congratulations before this whole ordeal was over and done with. She was proud of both her daughters at this point, Omote had had a bit of a tougher start at this seeing as how she had never had the chance nor the will to use her power up until now. In theory, a small portion of her powers could have been used while her seal locked away most of her aura, she would have only been able to maybe push enemies a fair distance away or possibly inflict a moderate blow to a foe and both of those acts would have necessitated a tremendous amount of passion for something or someone to occur but Akasha was quite confident that it would have happened if Moka had kept the seal on when she had met Tsukune. How did she know? She had a hunch, and those hunches were usually right. So as it turns out, a seal cannot completely suppress a vampire's power. In any case, she caught up and gained a fiery passion to boot when it came to training.

Ura was probably to thank for that fighting spirit her alter ego turned sister had developed. Her pushing, teasing and constant reminder that this would make her a better mate for Tsukune really brought out the vampire in her. While she was sealed, her demeanor and attitude mirrored her own to a tee. Unsealed, she kept that sweet demeanor but something about her shifted, it seemed a bit more primal, less restricted, much like Ura. It was no wonder though, give her the same abilities her Inner persona possesses and she is bound to resemble her in her mannerisms, she was Moka after all.

Where did the trait itself originate? She blamed Issa's genes for that part, he always did relish a fight more than he really had to. Of course, as luck would have it, they had also inherited their father's strict code of conduct when in public and his unwavering sense of honor, so Akasha conceded that it wasn't all bad. In fact, if that was the tradeoff they had, she didn't mind it at all. Now if only Akua had taken a little more after her father... Oh well, she could sense that beneath all that hatred and loathing for the human race, there was an honorable if not gentler side to her. Evidence could be found in the way Akua had been addressing her since she returned from her deep slumber within Alucard, nothing but the up most respect with a touch of admiration when they spoke. Most of it was no doubt due to how she protected Moka from Alucard's reach but it seemed it had stuck even after all this time. All this time? It had only been a few years, not even a couple decades. No matter, she somewhat looked up to her in some respects, now if she could only spend enough time with her or find someone that would be around her on a daily basis...

Her train of thought was cut short by a bold move on behalf of Ura's part. Noticing that her mother was deep in thought, she took the opportunity to try and strike a blow. It almost reached it target, but unfortunately for Ura's surprise attack, Akasha's reflexes far surpassed her own speed. The result was near instantaneous, Akasha skillfully dodged her daughter's fist and used before grabbing her arm and using to thrust a kick into Ura's abdomen with the full power of her body backing her move. Milliseconds before the hit struck, she had made sure to let go of her arm so as to avoid ripping it off as a result of the strength of the impact.

Ura therefore went flying into a tree that did little to halt her spectacular aerial voyage, it merely went flying with the silver haired vampire as she crashed into several more trees before finally falling to the ground. As for Omote, she was careful to stay in a defensive stance. Though she may have been slightly more aggressive while unsealed, she was still the overly cautious pink haired angel who disliked starting a fight. As a consequence, she had sustained less injuries than Ura this time around and thus far.

That bit did not matter anymore as Akasha's kick signaled the part both her daughters feared in the confrontation: the time when only one of the two was left standing to face Akasha. She hated the fact that she had to inflict so much pain upon her children but it was only through tough encounters that their powers would grow. Keeping that in mind, she always went that much harder when there was one left. If one was left standing, that meant she could take a little more during this session which prompted her to kick it up a notch.

As you would expect, Omote's fate mimicked her ex-other persona's and sent her into a previously untouched part of the forest that was no longer so intact after it witnessed Omote tearing down a number of trees before finally crashing to the ground. Groans of pain escaped both valiant fighters which was just as much of a good sign as their increased resistance to their mother's attacks, they were still conscious unlike the other training sessions they had had.

As usual, that event signaled the end of training and the beginning, once they were able, of the walk back to the castle. Once they had arrived at the imposing domain of the Dark Lords, Both Mokas went to their respective quarters in order to recuperate, nurse their wounds and sleep for a little while. Akasha usually spent her free time contacting Issa and telling him how their daughters were perfecting their skills.

As for Lord Shuzen, he would bring Akasha up to speed about how the various members of the family were faring as well as what they were doing. Gyokuro would be off in one of the many rooms of the castle waiting for either Akua or Kahlua to bring her news of how Fairy Tale was progressing in its plans, it sounded like her mood had considerably improved thanks to Issa's increased time with her and Akasha's departure, it seemed some habits or grudges indeed died hard. A relative or some vampire from another clan would show up to request an audience with him every so often, leading to an incredibly dull and tedious meeting were the new arrival would kiss up and ask for such or such request on behalf of some person or another. It was to be expected, he was the head of one of the most powerful vampire clans, if not the most powerful, on Earth.

As for Kokoa, she was depressed that she no longer had her sister's company but she was starting to get a bit more involved with her school's activities. What she hadn't told her father was that she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. She ended up joining a journalist club which demonstrated that she had an independent spirit and thirst for finding and exposing the truth, admirable traits to be certain and quite welcomed by the patriarch of the family. Although he had to admit that the description Kokoa had made of her club president did give him somewhat of a pause, that dog had better be careful about his actions in the future or the world would find itself missing a few werewolves. To be precise, the club president's entire pack would end up with a similar fate to Old Yeller's.

Apart from that, there was nothing noteworthy that Akasha was informed of. She did hope that Moka would be able to join the club Kokoa had just integrated so that they could bond a little more after their return from training in Paradise, it would probably do wonders for Kokoa's mood than to be the first one of her sisters to find out about the changes Moka had just gone through. She could picture it now, Kokoa would be ecstatic at seeing the sister she had grown up with free to walk about as she pleased and no longer be hindered by the seal.

Did Akasha regret putting that seal on? It may have been a harsh move for poor Moka at the time but it had kept her safe until the dangers past and had given her a sort of twin sister, something young Moka kept pestering her about when she was a young girl growing up at the family castle. No, she didn't regret that move at all. In fact, she considered it to have been the greatest thing she ever did for her dear beloved daughter. Correction: daughters.

Just after she had finished talking with her beloved husband, she went about exploring the castle. It was odd, it always felt like it was changing or expanding, probably Tenmei's doing, he always did like to keep things interesting and complicated. Even back in the day when they were still unknown to the general public, it truly had been ages since that time. They sure were the improbable little group: a newly wed vampire in a second rate clan bands together with a newly excommunicated priest and a recluse black arts user turned head of a small mafia family. Those were the good old days of getting into all manners of trouble simply because they were the first to be vocal about their dreams for coexistence. It was a little touch and go for a while but they prevailed in spreading their ideas, it might not have been to the extent they would have hoped for a few centuries ago but that's why they needed to invest in the next generation; those who could move with the authority of the Dark Lords yet appeal to the monster community at the same time.

It was an uncomfortable truth but they had to face it: after taking power and being recognized as the supreme monster authority, the average monster felt disconnected from the people that swore to aid them. So much so that they started falling in increasing numbers for more charismatic figures and populist views such as Gyokuro's. The more they tried to press the monsters for coexistence, the more they shunned the idea at their core. The solution? Step into the shadows and work on shaping society from key positions. Tenmei Mikogami created the most well accredited high school in the monster world dedicated to softening the youth's conceptions about humans for close to a century now, he allowed the students to mostly regulate themselves which wasn't ideal but it would at least permit anyone pro-human tendencies that emerged to not be rejected immediately. Touhou Fuhai kept monster incidents to a minimum thanks to his pull in the underworld, cleaning up messes when they had to be cleaned up. Then came Akasha Bloodriver, ex-keeper of Alucard, now turned trainer for her daughters. Though she also was unofficially charged with keeping an eye on Gyokuro and making sure she didn't get a chance to wrestle back control of Fairy Tale from those that had taken it from her.

Once she made it back to the luxurious throne room, she spotted one of her daughters walking about and observing the architecture of said throne room. Pillars of white stone supported a second floor that went around the edges of the gigantic room and gave it a perfect view of the thrones, the gargantuan black oak doors as well as the center of the throne chamber. In lieu of any windows that could have provided lighting to the room, torches and glowing sphere served to illuminate the entirety of the room and bathed it in a supernatural glow that made it feel somewhat comforting to the vampire. On the wall behind the thrones stood a giant red gem that stretched all the way to the top in an oval shape, it emitted a soft glow that was pleasing to the eyes. It was the same shade of crimson as the gem situated at the center of her rosario, it most probably wasn't a coincidence either.

Even if the way the room was set up was somewhat intriguing in how it resembled Shuzen castle's use of white stone for flooring and decorating, she was mostly killing time until her mother arrived. Indeed, Ura Moka had a few questions for her mother, some things weren't adding up about her situation and she did not like being left in the dark. She would have voiced her inquiries earlier had she not been busy motivating her softer pink haired doppleganger into training harder.

She could somewhat understand how they were able to separate both of them. Up until then, the rosario had fulfilled the purpose of seal and container for a second house that had been spawned, simple to understand so far. Once the new, exact replicate of Moka's body was cloned, it was capable of housing one of those souls and thus eliminated the need for the rosario to serve as a sort of synthetic second body.

No, what was really bothering her concerned the other bit of news she had received since being separated from Omote, it was about her becoming a Dark Lord. It simply didn't make sense, from what she had always been told, Dark Lords weren't named in official ceremonies. In fact, it sounded like it was more of a nickname that stuck rather than an actual title that came with authority. Add to that all the implications that such a promotion mean and it sounded way to good for it not to have several highly dangerous implications.

As soon as her mother had appeared, she started assailing her with questions, what was Akasha to do if not answer each and every one of them? You could commend her for her spartan like training regiment all you wanted , in virtually every other domain concerning her daughters, she was the ultimate lightweight. Incapable of refusing to answer almost if not all of their questions was definitely her greatest weakness, it was a sad Achilles heel to have. She truly had a heart of gold, and Ura had no qualms about using it to her advantage. She was much like Omote in that respect: easy to crack as long as the information requested wasn't perceived as being dangerous to anyone she cared about.

Hence, Ura began her interrogation. "Mother, may I ask you a something." It appeared to be a cordial request made on behalf of an extremely well mannered daughter to her mother on the surface but it was in reality much closer to being a prelude to a battle of willpower between the two. And as soon as their eyes met, Akasha knew she had lost it before it even unofficially started. What a shame, losing to your daughters twice did denote a easily exploitable weak point.

"Of course Moka. What do you want to know?" All that was left was to respond kindly and accept it as fate. Both women were smiling for widely different reasons: Ura Moka couldn't help it, after being beat down so many times, having this sense of victory overwhelm brought out that proud smile she sported so often. Akasha's smile was connoted with an unmistakable twinge of nervousness, she didn't like where this was going. Then again, when did she ever?

"When you came back, you told me that the title of Dark Lord was more of a nickname that was given to you by the people after you defeated Alucard than an actual title. So how can I be named a Dark Lord if it isn't a real title?" The typical expectant expression graced her face as she folded her arms, you could tell she was waiting for a good answer and changing the subject was not a viable option at this point.

Akasha sighed at her daughter's inquiry, she was right on the spot. She supposed explanations were in order. "You're right. The title of Dark Lord was just a nickname." She paused after letting that little confession slip, pondering the best way to explain another one of Mikogami's complicated schemes.

The tapping of her daughter's foot on the stone floor along with the verbal urging for her mother to carry on brought her back to spilling her secrets. "Well?" Impatience was starting to show much more drastically, replacing that look of mild expectation.

"But the power we acquired was real. With time, people started to forget where the name had come from. Now, all they know is the position." Akasha disliked the way she and the other Dark Lords had misled her daughters. In a way, it was a relief to get this out into the open and off her chest. When she thought about it, it would be best if her daughters were informed of this so that they would willingly go along with the plan.

"So you lied to me?" Her anger was starting to flair up, a growl of discontent rose up and her lips receded to reveal her two prominent fangs. Akasha soon started to try and smooth things over, it was what she was known for best apart from her strength.

"No, not really. I wanted to tell you, I did. It's just that..." Now she was breaking fast under the pressure, she was close to crying. An apologetic look met her daughter's face and she admitted to it. "Tenmei thought it would be best to not tell you girls the whole story just yet. The truth is, people don't trust us anymore. Not like they used to." Another sigh escaped the Shuzen clan member as she sat down on her throne and continued her explanation. "Fairy Tale and others have been painting us as out of touch with the monsters of today, that argument gave them considerably more support with the more average monsters. The only way we could counter those claims would be to have someone new hold some of that authority. So I believed you would be the best candidate." That tender look of affection once more reigned supreme on Akasha's features. "You two share my blood, so you could be just as powerful as I am, if not more so. And you're my daughters. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Things just sorta happened."

"What about the training?"

"Completely true, your powers need to develop and this is the best way for it to happen."

Something still didn't quite fit in with the lengthy explanation. 'If that were the case, why did you hide it? Why not just tell us straight away?" Her comment was greeted by a sheepish look Ura already had seen on Omote a few times.

"We were afraid you might chicken out." That response actually made Ura make a double take, it was so idiotically simple and insulting to her ego at the same time she felt compared to blurt out something.

"Don't- Don't be ridiculous, mother. You should've known we wouldn't back away." The look of assurance came back and any anger or resentment had been forgotten. Akasha had just subconsciously save herself a death glare from her daughter that most other creatures would have preferred to commit suicide instead of receiving, she was just that intimidating.

A smile and a small nod mixed in with an apology followed soon after Ura's little ego-fixing. Akasha neglected to tell her silver haired offspring that a large part of why they decided to offer them the choice when they did was because they figured they would be so happy about being freed from the seal that they wouldn't ask too many questions. And this was kind of a nice bonding time for her and her kids. In the days of old, when a vampire wanted to bond, they would fight. It was part of their culture, the same reason a marriage proposal and obligation was made in the form of a near fatal confrontation. Akasha and Omote may abhor it all they wanted on the outside, there still was a twinge deep inside of them that made them relish that part just as much as the next vampire.

They spent a few more hours talking and walking around the castle, passing the time in the best way they could think of. Conversations would usually drift off to Tsukune, which was in no way a surprise. What was a surprise was how she often repeated that he reminded her of Issa Shuzen at that age. To tell the truth, they were both quite honorable and they both hated Mikogami with a passion for some reason that was obscure to Akasha. Ura did most of the talking during that little private walk they had, though.

By the time that had ended, Omote was up and about. After a moment to hear her mother's confession, all three left for the forest in the hopes of continuing to train. Sun started to fall as they marched to a previously unscathed region of Paradise. Just as the sun finally disappeared behind a chain of mountains in the Paradise landscape, the sound similar to mortar fire began anew: That part of the forest that was up until then unscathed no longer was and the animals fled the area once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Get That Blood Pumping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**I haven't updated in a while because what happened to Kahlua got me depressed. I refuse to acknowledge her death, she is merely wounded and I stand by that conclusion. **

**I also ventured into another section, stories go by way too fast over there. **

**Now, I suppose that still isn't a valid excuse for not updating but I got nothing else. As you know, that and laziness will always slow you down.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.**

**Enjoy:**

"Again."

A with another blood curling scream, Tsukune lashed out at the wooden practice dummy with what appeared to be a whip constituted from his solidified blood that took root from a deep cut made in the palm of his left hand. In his right hand, he clutched a crimson colored gem that glowed with renewed vigor every time he struck the target. Just as the blood whip made contact with the target, the blood dissolved. The resulting effect elicited another frustrated shout on Tsukune's behalf.

As for the elder teacher, he merely stood and observed with both hands clutching his cane for support and repeated a word that he kept repeating for the better part of a week: "Again." His authoritarian tone was met only by another one of Tsukune's angry shouts as the blood from his wound stemmed out to form a whip so that Tsukune could once more strike at the intended target.

No matter how many times he tried, he could never manage to maintain a solid enough focus to actually slice the wooden dummy in half. In fact, he couldn't even touch it without losing his makeshift blood weapon in the process. What really irked him about his failure is that there didn't seem to be any evolution. Supposedly, practice made perfect as his self-proclaimed instructor would always say. If that were the case, that meant perfect was still a very long way off.

The mage made no comment. Whereas Tsukune only saw continued failure, he perceived a very slow progression. Every time he struck it, the blood stayed solid for a fraction of a second longer. It even started to make microscopic cuts into the wooden dummy. It was true that practice made perfect, but perfect took years to achieve, if not decades. Blood magic was a difficult discipline to master, the fact that he had made this much progress in just a few short weeks was nothing short of a miracle.

Then again, seeing the unique properties of his blood, it was not at all surprising to the old man. Thousands of years of blood magic manipulations, improvements and rituals coursed through him. He held the power of not one but two vampires of the Founding Generations: True Ancestors. Mixed in with his own once human blood, it had the potential to create a new vampire lineage. Of course, there were also a few other blood rituals linked to the boy that brought a grin to the old man's face. Blood mating had always been a messy affair, even before vampires had become a totally distinct species from man.

Upon seeing how hard he tried to maintain it, the elder couldn't help but reflect upon the first time they had met.

* * *

Right after Akua had left Tsukune behind in the old man's care, he had taken a small bit of Tsukune's blood to examine. He lacked the vampire's natural tendency to absorb knowledge imparted by the blood through taste so he resorted to more primitive means of study. The result showed that Tsukune was indeed everything he dreamed he could be. It was a revelation that had made him happier than he had been in several centuries. Finally there came one who had the potential to safeguard the knowledge of those who preceded him.

After the majority of the original blood mages had crossed over and become the first monsters to roam the Earth, only a select few devoted to remembrance had dedicated themselves to keeping the knowledge they had gained from vanishing from memory. Even fewer remained when monsters had completely cut ties with Humanity and chosen to leave forgotten what they once were. Although the remaining mages swore to never forget or forsake their teachings, they were still fearful of seeing their knowledge disappear with time. Very few could naturally demonstrate the aptitude to learn the arts. The majority of witches refused to approach such knowledge, claiming it was unnatural. Ironic, when you considered that it was the original branch of magic that then evolved into what was considered common magic that relied on nature.

As for trying to teach monsters, they would sooner kill you than listen to far fetched theories that claimed monsters were once human. As for humans, that wasn't even an option, they shunned what they could not understand and were quick to ignore what their precious science could not explain. In the past, such claims of the occult resulted in a most gruesome death. Now, they threw you into an asylum and destroyed the key.

Tsukune, the link between monsters and humans, held the answer. He was not the first to become a monster, true, a few had preceded him in that regard. However, he would be the first to become a vampire, the only immortal species. Imagine the possibilities: the study of blood magic was only limited by time. No matter how long a mage tried to extend his life, he would inevitably decay and die. But with a vampire who accepted the arts, there was nothingt he could not achieve. An eternity to learn and teach, an eternity to advance in the science.

What's more was that the honor of bringing the knowledge of the arts to this exceptional being was his alone. He, the last blood mage to live in all of Asia, had just been given the chance to see his knowledge become immortal. The brothers in Europe, North Africa and the Americas would be thrilled if not slightly jealous. Sure, they could have always attempted to recreate a new lineage of immortals to forever remember. Alas, the time it would take to recreate the manipulations would have been more than what they possessed. As things stood, they were on the edge of extinction. And even with all they knew, it would take thousands of years and multiple generations of test subjects to push the body to such an advanced state of development.

Tsukune then awoke startled from his future would-be blood mates conception of a small love tap. Lucky for the mage, he had already done all the analysis that was required to fully comprehend what a find the young boy was. As soon as the elder had been able to quell the child's fears concerning the Black Devil, he was confronted with a new challenge: figuring out how to prevent such a promising student from throwing himself to his death at the hands of those human fanatics.

"Where are you going?" The old man inquired, alarmed at how much in a hurry this boy was to meet what would have been his doom. This wasn't good at all, the boy could not die. Not now, not ever. He foresaw the various possible futures that Tsukune could live through thanks to his blood, and none were too kind to him if he departed for the suicidal mission now.

"There's something I need to do. Thanks for the help though, I was sure I was a goner back there." At this rate, it would have been much better to simply have left him in the eldest Shuzen sister's care. He should have anticipated the young man's zeal, it was only natural for one in his position. Yet, what if that were the answer? Even he would see death as being detrimental to his goals. So if he were to offer another solution...

"And throw yourself into the wolf's den without preparation? You lack the necessary skills to survive. Going through with this would result in nothing other than death and failure for your mission." He laid the bait, now he just had to wait for the boy to keep going just a little further into the conversation. Please let him not be a complete idiot.

"What other choice do I have? I have to go through with this. If I don't succeed, I'll have tried at least." Tsukune would have asked how he knew about his mission but let's be honest: Someone just magically appears when he's about to die? Just go with the flow and see where it takes you. The small sigh that followed felt like a Godsend to the old man. He took the bait, now he just had to reel him in nice and easy and they would be ready to carry on. The mage had to refrain himself from smiling and giggling like a mad man at the prospect of what could be done.

"What if I could offer another venue that would insure success in your endeavor? You would be better prepared to face your ex-followers and would not die in the confrontation. As a plus, you might learn a few things about your condition I am sure would interest you greatly." Despite how hard he tried to hide his excitement, a small grin formed which was quite the opposite of welcomed by the young ghoul. Apparently, it reminded him too much of Mikogami's. After smoothing over that last accident that almost cost him dearly, both beings agreed.

Tsukune would become the mage's apprentice and better prepare for the coming battle and possibly learn a few things about the ritual he was supposed to undertake. As for the elder, he would be able to teach. Ever since then, the mage had never once lied to Tsukune: He told him training would be hard, and it was. He told him it would be painful, it continued to be. He told it would bear great fruit, and it would.

Whenever there was a subject that would come up he didn't wish to discuss, he would flat out refuse to answer or would promise to answer at another time. That was the first step to getting the young prdigy to trust him: Acting like the opposite of Yokai Academy's Headmaster was a great way to get him to cooperate. When he asked about his name, the old man sighed before citing blood mage tradition. A student could never know his teacher's name if they hadn't met before the child was instructed in the arts. The reasoning behind that was that a more solid bond would emerge if the student would view his teacher as no more than a conduit for his own apprenticeship.

So Tsukune resorted to calling him old man, the elder would have preferred master but he would take what he could get. It was hard enough to get him to respect any of the traditions, so you could forget about superficial customs. It was a rebellious streak the old man suspected was born along with his encouraged disdain for authority. Captivity did have a way of lowering one's respect for those in charge.

* * *

Another cry of pain brought the old man out of his contemplation, Tsukune had lost his whip and was once again reforming his weapon of choice. He didn't even have to command him to try again, it seemed the student was so engrossed with getting this right that he didn't even pay attention to his surroundings anymore. Such dedication was both a good and bad thing. Good because it showed he cared about what he was doing. Bad because he no longer focused on what was around him. For instance, an enemy could sneak around here and he would be none the wiser. He would be dead before he even knew what hit him. But just as everything else, it would take time for him to start observing these kinds of things.

Another scream of anguish, another failed attempt. The old man sighed at this observation, he was hoping he might be able to put this off but it seemed that would no longer be an option seeing as how they were pressed for time. On the bright side, it would boost his abilities enough so that he would be satisfied. Usually, mages didn't perform this at the beginning of their training since there was a good chance the disciple might die if his powers weren't strong enough. Of course, those concerns didn't apply to Tsukune, his blood was potent enough to ensure his survival. Still, old habits died hard, especially for a centuries old mentor.

After calling for his apprentice to halt his exercises and to come speak with him, the elder sat himself down on a nearby boulder that constituted the only non-green or wooden object around. From here, he had a good view of the two wooden cabins they were using as housing surrounded by the near endless forest. And to think he was reduced to living in that after having been the wealthy owner of a mansion back during the Boxer Rebellion, truly disheartening.

He no longer paid that thought any importance as Tsukune sat himself down next to the old teacher. Upon close inspection, he saw Tsukune's self inflicted wound begin to heal itself. In a matter of seconds, it had healed completely, leaving an intact palm with no signs of ever having been injured. As for Tsukune himself, he looked perfectly fine if not a little pale, the blood loss was taking a slight toll but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with already whenever Moka would want a sip of her favorite drink. He still was in good enough shape to conduct the ritual.

The elder cleared his throat before he asked Tsukune to put the crimson crystal down on the boulder between the two. As he did so, the old man felt it would be a good time to instruct as to what purpose it served. "You are no doubt wondering why I asked you to hang on to that while you were performing blood magic back there." He gestured at the spot in front of the practice dummy.

Tsukune nodded and watched the crystal as it's dime glow faded slowly until it was as dark as the infinite void of space. "Witches, and by extension blood mages, need magically powered artifacts to use magic. Witches use wands and books among other things, we use blood crystals." He halted on account of a small chuckle that escaped Tsukune at the mention of such an unoriginal name to qualify the gems. "I know." He replied in a weary tone before continuing his explanation. "Take these away from our grasp and we're as good as done for."

That comment peaked Tsukune's interest. If that were the case, something wasn't right. He was quick to point it out to the elder. "Then how are you able to use magic? I've never seen you carrying a crystal." Tsukune's comment was met with an irritated glare originating from the mentor. Why did the boy always have to get ahead of himself?

"Patience, boy. It will all become clear soon." And with that, he pulled out a small knife and asked Tsukune to extend his right hand. Knowing what would happen, Tsukune tensed up as he did and felt the sting of the blade cutting into his flesh. He then directed his student's bloodied hand above the crystal and allowed a few drops to cover it. As the crimson life force covered the gem, the mage whispered a few commands and watched as the liquid coated crystal morphed into a red insect he immediately took in his hands.

He gestured out to Tsukune to allow the creature to hop onto his own right hand where yet another gash had vanished. Upon closer observation, the little guy looked like a crimson scarab. However, before he could elaborate anymore on his inspection of his new friend, the beast began to dig into his skin. By the time Tsukune reacted to try and pull the insect off, it had already dug through and was now visibly circulating up his arm right beneath the layers of his flesh.

Needless to say, Tsukune was freaking out at this point. He looked up to see his mentor smiling at the recent development. "Fascinating, isn't it?" He began, he was in awe at the spectacle. "A ritual created by our brothers in Egypt back during the pharaohs." As of that moment, the red scarab was still going on his merry way up Tsukune's arm and across his shoulder, he could feel the thing crawling along his muscles and bones. "As I said, we're pretty much useless without a powerful conductor. So we found a way to never lose one of those crystals."

Tsukune's eyes widen at the realization. Yet it was too ludicrous a prospect for him to consider so he still had to ask. "Where is it going?" The apprehension in his voice was growing and his doubts about his mentor's sanity were rising just as the old man's grin grew wide.

"Where all blood goes. Right to the heart." With that, a pang could be felt in his chest, he lowered his eyes until he saw the creature's form appear right on his chest as it crawled beneath his skin. The pain grew as the beast's figure shrank into his chest and dug into what Tsukune guessed was his heart. The pain made him scream in agony before it vanished just as quickly as it had begun.

"It is done, that little crystal is now inside your heart." The elder man spoke with a relieved tone, though it was fascinating to observe, it was still risky as all hell. "And before you ask, the crimson scarab has gone back to it's primary form and is now being processed by your body just as blood usually is."

How had the process not killed him? He would never know. The only thing he knew was that there was now a small crystal lodged inside his heart that would grant him the power to use blood magic. Knowing that he would be able to use magic at will now was a comparatively meager consolation when dealing with such weirdness.

He could get angry and scream at the old man for doing this but who would he be fooling? He was expecting something like this to happen down the road at some point. It was going to hurt, he accepted that and now he had to move on after it inevitably happened. The silver lining in all of this was that he was still alive. And from the looks, or more accurately feel, of it, he would be able to use more magic than before. Something to do with the power sources proximity to the blood, he supposed. A win-win, sort of.

And this looked to be one of the best chances he would get to ask the old man for a bit more information on some things, namely the details to the ritual he promised to divulge to our favorite blood mage in training. As far as he was concerned, it was about time he found out what exactly was supposed to happen to him on that fateful day.

"You said you would tell me about the transformation ritual if I agreed to train. Now seems like a good time to talk about it." The old man gave him a quizzical look that was asking him if he was sure that he wanted to find out now. Tsukune nodded his head and waited for the old man to start talking. Said mage looked up to the trees around him for a moment to think of where he should start.

After a shrug, he figured he might as well start with the basics. He lowered his head and asked Tsukune the following question. " Tell me, boy. What do you know about ghouls? I mean sure, you are one, and you pretty much understand that a ghoul is a carnage hungry animal born from vampire blood. What I'm asking is why is a ghoul created from that mixture?"

Tsukune thought about it for a moment but found no answer to the old man's query. So he shook his head left and right to signal he didn't have the foggiest idea and waited for the old man to continue. "Think of a ghoul, not as a defined being, but as a transition. A ghoul is the result of an infection." He paused for a moment to let the kid ask any questions he might have. None came so he pressed on with his tale. "Vampire blood is fundamentally incompatible with just about any other creature's anatomy. Same goes for other monster's hemoglobin and flesh but this is truly a special case. You see, vampire blood is so potent with power that very few organisms if any, apart from other vampire's or dampire's physiology, can survive its effects, it will try and break down whatever it considers as foreign: the embodiment of vampire pride at the molecular level." He paused in order to give time for Tsukune to chuckle at the mental picture he had just drawn up of millions of miniature Inner Mokas rushing through his system and kicking anything in their way. Boy did he miss her.

"However, the body does have a way to counter what would have been a tranquil transition: it evolves until it can somewhat sustain the effects. And that's where the real headache starts." Tsukune paled at the thought of having his body disintegrate, there had to be better ways to go than that. Well, less painful ways, that is. "The result is the creation of a sub-vampire species, a ghoul, driven by a mad lust for blood and carnage. All because there was one little part of your body that just had to try and adapt instead of succumbing."

Taukune was having a hard time following this explanation, it was going back and forth and "Alright, then how do I go from being a ghoul to being a vampire?"

"In order to complete the transformation, they will have to remove what has kept the blood from completely synchronizing with your body. Remove the obstruction so that the blood could have it's way. Namely, your flesh. In essence, you're going to be skinned alive. Once that is done, you're blood will have no trouble reforming the body into what it intends. And miracle of miracles, you'll be a vampire. Simple, eh?"

Tsukune's mouth was agape at what they had told him. They were going to skin him alive? What kind of sick twisted madman thought that up? Forget that, he didn't want to go through something like this. How could you expect him to go for something like that? No, now way. Not gonna happen. Not in this lifetime. Never.

Tsukune's internal consensus was met with one slight little obstacle: Wait, if he did that, he could be with Moka, forever! A little pain for a lot of gain, right? It's not like this was going to matter in a few decades anyhow. Decades? Hell, he would forget all about it within a few weeks. It's not like he hasn't gone through worse already. Who cared about a little skin when faced with such a beautiful future?

A little skin may be slightly underestimating the severity of the ritual: They were going to skin him. Every... little... part... of... him... Right... That included, gulp, the private bits. This wasn't fair, this just wasn't fair. Why couldn't it have been something like an epic quest where he did a little soul searching and be done with it.

No, that would have been way too easy. Of course he had to suffer, it would be ay fun if he didn't. No pain, no gain. Sure. And this is precisely why he believed Fate was a conscious entity and that she was delighting herself in messing with his head until he freakin' cracked. No, scratch that, he already cracked. Fate was beating a dead horse into the ground. A dead horse that was little more than bones at this point.

Why did Fate hate him? Why did she delight herself in doing this to him? He could almost hear the laughter echo throughout the stars. This was absolute insanity, this was completely stupid, this was...

"**Messed up as all hell? Tell me about it, boy scout."** Not him, not now. Not after things had been so peaceful and quiet for such a long time. Why?

"**I reckon it's hilarious though. You're going to get your best friends sliced off to be with the girl you love. Bet ya twenty to one they won't grow back." **Laughter followed. **"How's it hanging, eunuch? I always knew Moka was the one with the pants in this relationship. Now, it's gonna be literal."**

"**And for the love of all that is decent. Would you eat a little more? As it goes, you're nothing but skin and bones. Sorry, I forgot about the skin part. Ha ha! Wait, hold the phone. We'll finally find out if you've got a backbone! How exciting!" **

And the teasing went on, and on, and on, and on. Tsukune hated his life, he really, really did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Business**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**I'm back earlier than I anticipated, the chapter is a little shorter that I was hoping it would be but it still meets the minimum size I promised. We are now officially at just over half the planned length of the second volume of the story. **

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.**

**Enjoy:**

The conference room was extremely quiet, not a single person dared to be the one to break the silence. And for good reason, it would have very bad manners to start discussing business without the leaders of the two most powerful families in the world being in attendance. This Five Family meeting was also lacking the presence of both a Fairy Tale representative and a Dark Lord to properly discuss the bit of news that brought the families to convene said meeting in the first place: The HLF was becoming a problem and this was greatly upsetting the elder patriarchs.

It was at these kinds of meetings that the laws and decisions concerning their race were made. Each family was in charge of one area of the world. In their designated lands, they held the power: most minor families and lower clans of the same species owed the ruling family their respect and allegiance. They had absolute authority to do as they please, the decrees these ruling families put forth had to be obeyed by the other clans and families no matter what.

It was in the middle of the afternoon in downtown Tokyo, the extensive glass window which covered the near totality of the wall gave the whole conference room a stunning view of the Japanese landscapes, one of the great advantages of being at the top of one of the highest skyscrapers in the city. Here, they were guaranteed to not be interrupted in the middle of important deliberations and risk giving away anything to someone from another monster breed.

Still, the stunning scenery did nothing to calm the nerves of one of the patriarchs. Fidgeting with the lucky coin in his hand was the only thing keeping Juan Castillo, leader of the Castillo family and ruler of South America, from staring at the clock. He was by far the weakest of the Five, his antisocial attitude combined with the fact that he was the only one here to not have fought to obtain a seat at the table, on account of having had it passed down to him by his father, made his worth questionable. He could stand up in a fight, sure, but he knew that he would be killed if one of the others decided to test him out. So you can understand why he felt a little nervous during these meetings.

Sergei Dyachenko, leader of the Dyachenko clan and ruler of the ex-soviet bloc, seemed incredibly bored. He was the most confrontational of the leaders, he was under the impression that his lineage had been given the leftovers and since has made it his personal calling in life to make things as difficult as possible until he received what he wanted: land concessions on behalf of the leader of Eastern Asia who coincidentally also was his sworn rival.

It was a one-sided rivalry, the ruler of all in the Pacific Ocean and east of India, excluding the frozen steppes of Siberia, hardly saw him as a rival. In fact, he honestly couldn't care less about Sergei, he had too much to worry about within his own family to pay attention to a two bit pretender like the Dyachenko boy. Despite numerous attempts, Sergei never succeeded in defeating him in battle.

The last leader in attendance was the calm and collected Hector Smith, head of the Smith clan and ruler of western Europe and North America. It is important to note that his influence, along with Sergei's, did not reach the Mediterranean seeing as how it had been sectioned off and belonged to the fifth leader of the Five: Lorenzo Pontedra. Beneath the cool exterior he put on hid an opportunistic and calculating genius, it was a common trait in his family. They had been the first ones to offer this present arrangement so as to avoid seeing the entire kin butchered after centuries of brutal warfare. He was currently busy messaging someone on his phone to stave off his apparent boredom, he always was the most tech-savvy of them all.

It was a curious thing to see such different people all sitting around the same table with their chosen heirs next to them. All wore very expensive looking suits that ranged from modern to traditionalist depending upon their personal preferences on the matter. Short and light brown hair covered Hector's pale head which constantly saw a bead of sweat dropping down when temperature went beyond the 10 degree mark. As for his behavior, he was the perfect incarnation of an English gentleman, right down to the rigidity in posture and, when he spoke, the soft intonation of voice that was usually used to make a quick observation or witty remark. Yet he usually stayed quiet when outside of Great Britain, speaking freely had never been one of his fortes when he felt in foreign territory and only ever spoke when absolutely necessary.

Finally, the ultra-sensitive hearing of the already seated leaders picked up the subtle movement of five individuals approaching the double doors of the conference room, the wait was apparently over. Suddenly, the doors flew open to reveal a man that looked in his early thirties accompanied by someone with a strong resemblance to him though seemingly younger by a few years. And so, Lorenzo Pontedra, ruler of the Mediterranean and Africa and head of the Pontedra clan, entered the room accompanied by his only son and supposed successor: Antonio Pontedra.

Once they were seated at their designated spots, along came three more who had been summoned. Issa Shuzen and his two wives came forward. Having no chosen successor, the ruler of eastern Asia sat at his designated spot with a vacant seat next to him. Of all the vampire leaders, he alone had not found one he considered worthy enough to take his place in the event of his death. In all honesty, so long as his clan was divided, he could not in all good conscience put forth a candidate if he or she could not command the loyalty and respect of the rest of the family. He refused to forgo his honor to facilitate his family's position. If the Shuzen clan could no longer muster the respect of the other clans, another more worthy family would step up and take power his family would no longer deserve. He was the leader with the most integrity at this table.

As for Akasha and Gyokuro, they both sat at their given seats which put them on opposite sides of the table with the other vampire elders in between them. Now, the meeting could finally commence. As the one to have summoned the Five, Lorenzo was the first to speak. "My friends, it is good to see you all in good health. Especially you, Akasha, convening a meeting with you still imprisoned inside Alucard would have been problematic to say the least."

Akasha bowed her head with a small cordial smile and nodded. She could tell he couldn't care less about their health, he was only concerned about the protocol. Only vampires had the right to attend the gathering and not inviting a Dark Lord would have been a disaster, denounced as favoring Fairy Tale over the ruling body would not bode well for relations between the Five and the other two Dark Lords. And to think it was the Five who literally begged for Akasha and her two companions to get rid of the growing menace to their power that Alucard had become in the first place.

"Now, onto the sole reason for bringing you out here on such short notice: the HLF has been very bad for business, I am sure we can all agree with that." All leaders and both emissaries nodded with an added sigh of relief on behalf of Castillo, he had been so certain it was finally going to be his turn on the chopping bloc.

"What are our options? We cannot really say that this is vampire business or we risk upsetting the other species. Our jurisdiction does not extend that far." A few sounds of agreement could be heard in response to Smith's comment. However, Dyachenko looked none too pleased and immediately made sure to voice his divergence of opinion.

"We have every right to discuss this. They have stepped up attacks in my lands and in South America in the last few months. Isn't that right, Juan?" Said vampire ruler did acknowledge that that was the truth, that they had even gone so far as to target members of his family. Another round of nods and agreements could be witnessed which excluded Issa and his wives..

Despite having made his case, Dyachenko could not resist the opportunity to attempt to discredit his most hated rival. "And let's not forget that they went so far as to hold hostage a gala of our own kind hosted by the present Lord Shuzen. Do not tell me you would be so weak willed as to forgive and forget such an affront to your honor. Do you not wish for just retribution?"

Issa was beginning to feel greatly annoyed by the Dyachenko boy's pathetic open provocation, he would put him in his place fro daring to presume himself capable of calling out his betters. "I have neither forgiven nor forgotten that offense. But, as you all already know, the culprit responsible for the attempt against my family has been punished for his crimes. Or did that slip your mind, Lord Dyachenko? I would assume someone such as yourself would be capable of remembering such facts and thus not falsely incite this court to act without legitimacy. If you did recall, that would mean you were quite competently trying to manipulate this council. That, as you know, would be a most heinous act."

Checkmate. Either Dyachenko confesses to manipulating the rest of the Five and he would see his authority either diminished or completely forfeited. Or he could claim he did not recall and discredit himself before the rest, branding as incompetent in the best of cases. At worst, see his authority challenged by his own people. He dug himself into a hole he could not climb out of, all that was left to see would be if he would be buried by his lies or entombed for wanting to deceive the Five and add the final nail to a proverbial coffin created by centuries of distrust and loud disdain for the others that would take away his political career for good.

"Apologies, Lord Shuzen, that has indeed slipped my mind." Not even vampire enough to tell the truth, Shuzen had even less respect for him now. There was nothing lower than a leader with absolutely no pride. Alas, making him pay the price for such deceit would have to come some other day. For now, there was a more pressing matter.

"Ah yes, that Reaper fellow. And you are absolutely certain that he is dead?" Lorenzo inquired as he remove the glasses that he wore up until now. They did not do anything for his eyesight, he simply liked the look of wisdom they bestowed upon him. The temptation to appear wise when confronted with his own kind demonstrated a certain vanity that Shuzen abhorred.

"I can answer that query, Lord Pontedra." Gyokuro was quick to intervene. "It was Fairy Tale that led the operation that ended Reaper's reign of terror. I can promise you he will not be a problem to you ever again." Both Akasha and Issa were mildly surprised, they assumed she would have thrown Tsukune under the bus at the first possible chance. They had urged her to keep quiet about him, granted, but when was the last time she listened to instructions? This was both very welcomed and very disturbing news.

To be honest, if they could have avoided it, Gyokuro would not even have been convened. There was even a good explanation they could have come up with: Gyokuro had been ousted from her position by Miyabi. Hence, she didn;t really represent Fairy Tale anymore. Alas, telling that to a gathering of vampires that prided itself on always being fair and impartial was extremely difficult, especially when regarding that little rule stating only vampires could attend. Akua was off in the wilderness somewhere and bringing Kahlua would have been the same as inviting Gyokuro herself with the added headache of justifying a young one's presence at an elder's meeting. So they were forced to take a chance and hope for the best. Besides, in the other Five's eyes, Gyokuro was Fairy Tale, now and forever.

Now that the best case scenario had occurred, Issa had to understand why it happened. Did she have a change of heart? Definitely not. Did she want to make him happy? That was a possibility, she always was very attentive when it came to pleasing him. Yet he couldn't help but suspect something else was at play here. It had something to do with the Aono boy, that was for sure. So what could it be? He could see it plain as day, he would be spending many sleepless nights wondering about her motives just as he always did.

"Can you confirm this, Akasha?" Pontedra asked the pink haired True Ancestor seated to his right, he sounded skeptical of Gyokuro's input. Then again, he always sounded skeptical when asking a follow up question, another trait he picked up to make himself look more the part of the impartial judge. It didn't matter, if the Dark Lords and Fairy Tale agreed on a topic, nothing could be said thereafter to disagree or doubt that claim.

"He is gone from this world, Reaper has disappeared from this plane of existence." Akasha had worded it just as carefully as Gyokuro had, it was bad manners than to lie to the Five. They told the truth, it wasn't their fault if the leaders understood a totally different meaning. Besides, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Lorenzo nodded in response as he slid his glasses back on his face, a small smile graced his lips as he did, he felt so distinguished with these on. "Very well then, since Reaper is gone, I suppose I cannot condone any intervention on our part in the matter of the HLF. Who among you agrees with this decision?"

Issa and Juan were the first to raise their hands. Sergei disapproved of the decision but the majority had already taken a stand against it so his discontent was irrelevant. As for Hector, he felt the need to ask one last question in order to make an informed decision. "I assume both you esteemed emissaries have plans to rid the HLF menace with the rest of your respective groups, correct?"

Akasha and Gyokuro nodded which brought Hector to agree with the majority, Sergei was the only one still in favor of intervening now. And thus was concluded another meeting of the Five Families. Business had been discussed and a decision had been made. Whoever acted now would be shunned by the rest and might possibly incite another blood feud. However, since no clan in their right mind wished to be hunted down by the rest, no one had to worry about that.

At that, Lorenzo brought the meeting to a close. He wished his brethren a safe return home and parted by saying he hoped it wouldn't take another century for all of them to be convened once again to discuss vampire business. It was an open and flat out lie but everyone played along as they were supposed to. All exchanged a few goodbyes before they began to exit the conference room.

Within the next few minutes, the conference room was cleared with the various leaders returning to their respective domains. Once home, Gyokuro had quickly excused herself from present company and went about summoning her eldest biological daughter. By the end of the hour, Kahlua was back home and receiving her latest orders. Her newest appointed task was without a doubt the one assignment that had brought her the most joy in her entire life. Her orders were as followed: Find Tsukune Aono...

And protect him at all costs, no matter who opposed him...

XXXXXXXXXX

An ominous and foreboding atmosphere could be felt all around Paradise. Recently, there always was an uncomfortable aura surrounding the pocket dimension but today was different. None of the masters of this realm were present at the moment, Akasha was required to leave for a few days. Thus only her two daughters along with the beasts remained.

The animals knew their place by now. There still was the occasional suicidal wyrm that would try to fight the Mokas, as you can imagine, that never ended well for the lower class dragon in question. It's distant cousins currently residing inside Lilith's Mountain would feel ashamed to be related to such stupid creatures. Then again, dragons didn't exactly hold many people in high esteem, less so ever since their enslavement at the hands of the Succubi and Incubi.

The two youngest vampires of the Bloodriver lineage were preparing to face off against one another. Why, you ask? In order to settle once and for all a dispute that has pitted the two twins versus one another, the only disagreement that has been haunting the both of them for several months now: who would be worthy enough to claim Tsukune for herself.

They could have agreed to be co-wives and be done with it. Unfortunately, neither was particularly inclined to enter a polygamous relationship. It didn't matter that they were once the same person, polygamy was not acceptable. The winner of the coming battle would be able to bind herself to Tsukune, the loser would have to consent to the union and step aside. Seeing as how they were quite evenly matched, the two agreed this was a fair way to settle things.

Two silver and cross shaped seals were discarded in unison and the combined aura of the owners made the air around them all the more oppressive. After training for such a long time together, their powers had grown exponentially, so much so that their combined powers almost equaled that of their mother's, the key word being almost.

Slit eyes met slit eyes as intense killing intent poured out of the two super-vampires, the ground was now quaking beneath them. Trees in the vicinity withered and died upon being submerged by the aura, leaving a no man's land around the two. The grass under their feet dried up and left dirt and sand in it's wake. The desolate landscape continued to grow the longer the two remained unsealed.

That was the least of their worries as they faced each other and waited for the other to make the first move. Every fibber of their being was in this fight, emotions fueled their abilities so much so that what was created was an inferno of power, burning rage fused with near fanatical love for the brown haired ghoul. It was truly going to be in no uncertain terms a battle of epic proportions.

The first move came quicker than the human eye could see. In typical fashion, Ura disappeared from sight and closed the gap between herself and her once Outer persona at dizzying speeds. She extended her foot and aimed to make contact. Her leg passed through Omote's after-image, giving said Moka ample time to aim for her doppleganger's head as Ura rebalanced herself after a failed attack. Omote's foot collided with Ura's arms that had come up to block the oncoming assault, a shock wave shook the area as the seemingly unstoppable force of her kick collided with the unmovable object that was Ura's arm.

They each were pushed back by the strength of the collision and fell back on their feet and immediately charge one another. The next few seconds bared witness to a flurry of close quarter attacks and dodges utilizing both fists and feet until Ura finally caught Omote's arm just as she dodged one of her hits. She promptly used both hands to gain leverage as she snapped her twin sister's forearm, a sickening crunch could be heard as said arm was being bent into an impossible angle.

Omote barely winced as she held onto the Ura's arms and used them as leverage to kick her newest nemesis in the stomach with both her legs. Ura felt her lungs being emptied of the air they contained just as the double kick pushed her back with such strength that her body went airborne. Omote had let go of Ura's arms and did a back flip before landing on her feet with feline grace as her Inner counterpart went flying through several trees before hitting a nearby conglomeration of naturally assembled rocks that halted her in mid flight.

That gave Omote enough time to snap her arm back into place and make sure it would still be useful for the remainder of the fight. She then went off to see the extent of the damage she had created; The newly formed hole in the rocky formation was filled with dust which made it impossible to see if Ura was still capable of fighting. That would have been a pointless gesture, she knew full well that her ex-Inner persona would have been able to carry on fighting after a blow like that prior to being trained by their mother. Still, she would have felt a bit calmer if she could at least see Inner's form.

She settled herself into a fighting stance just in the nick of time. Without warning, her vampiric sight saw that the dust emanating from the crater had just been disturbed, something had just moved. She rapidly ducked just as a kick passed over her head, Ura had gone up behind her and launched a surprise attack.

In response, Omtoe rolled out of the compromising situation and jumped up into the air, taking cover in the still living trees that dotted this new battle terrain. Was she attempting to hide? Most definitely not, the trace amounts of energy she was giving off would have been easily noticeable even to a human. Instead, she was trying to get a good vantage point to properly assess the best angle to strike.

Meanwhile, Ura had been sensing Omote's movements as she traveled through the thick foliage above her head. The moving dot of energy stayed stationary for a brief few micro-seconds which told her all she needed to know, Omote had found what she was looking for and was preparing to launch an attack. A blur burst forth of the sensed location and headed straight for Ura who had already moved out of it's trajectory.

The pink blur crashed into the ground next to Ura who took the opportunity to throw a punch. It connected with Omote's defensive arm and created another shock wave. She was about to go in with another punch when Ura felt a kick connect with her jaw, making her bones crunch loudly under the increased pressure and dislocate her jaw in the process.

She went airborne once more, this time for a considerably shorter amount of time, landing only a few feet away as her jaw snapped itself back into place. The two closed the distance once more and began to savagely attack one another until Ura was able to send an uppercut right into Omote's stomach that caused her to cough up a lot of blood.

However, whatever internal damage she had caused was quickly healed as her opponent went on fighting as though nothing had happened. They were no longer putting emphasis on blocking their adversary's hits, preferring to dish out as much as they could before they received another hit. Each injury healed almost instantly and the battle continued to go on for several more hours.

Neither of them realized how much of a strain this was putting on them, their powers were being stretched to the limit with the unending need for healing and attacking. No matter what they tried, one could not get a lasting advantage over the other. When one got wounded, the other would too within a matter of seconds. When one was healing and got back into play, the other was not far behind. It was a perfectly evened match.

Hours passed on by, the landscape was dying bit by bit as the two powerful monsters went on fighting. They were both exhausted, breathing heavily as they each took a step back to examine the opponent. It was nearly ridiculous how closely the two resembled each other at times during this battle. At times, it was almost like a perfectly choreographed joust. In truth, this was anything but anticipated. Both realized the former other half of their persona would be hard to take down, having been there to observe the other one's methods and tactics did nothing to increase their chances, but this was becoming ludicrous.

The sun began to set as the two came to understand how long they had been at it. With a renewed rage and a mental promise to be the one to prove themselves worthy of being Tsukune's mate, the two focused all of their remaining energy into one last defining strike. In unison, they leaped at the opposition and forced what was left of their power into one last well placed roundhouse kick. It would be a glory or death scenario.

The kicks found their intended target and both felt the full wrath of the enemy's last ditch effort at winning hit them squarely in the face. Feeling also that they managed to make contact, they allowed each unconsciousness to take them, hoping with all their being that they wouldn't lose Tsukune. As for the terrain, well, there wasn't much left of it.

What survived of the local wildlife had been both schooled in the art of battle and deeply traumatized by the savageness and raw power the vampires dished out seemingly without much effort. Did any dare approach the two sleeping vampires? No, no one. Even the brutal wyrm had learned to stay away, this was going to be the most peace and quiet they would ever get with these two predators on their territory and shortening the blessed peace was not a foreseeable option.

When they awoke, they found themselves in their respective beds, they were only mildly surprised at the development. Odds were Akasha had returned and brought them back to paradise Castle. The battle must have exhausted them more than they would have expected. Each tried to remember who had fallen unconscious first, to no avail.

They could recall seeing the other fading just as they backed out which was most troubling. By all accounts, this was a tie. If it was a tie, then how would this work out in terms of who claimed the prize? Omote came upon a solution that made her positively livid. If it was a draw, then they both were equally suited to be with Tsukune. That meant that this entire little show and dance had been for naught, how annoying.

She kept pondering another possibility, any possibility that didn't involve polygamy. She hardly noticed When Ura casually walked in and began leaning against the arch of the doorway with her arms crossed. When she finally noticed her visitor, she raised her head in a quizzical matter, urging her Inner doppleganger to speak her mind.

The angry look she received meant Ura had come to the same conclusion and she was definitely not happy about it. "I assume you know what I'm thinking?" A slight bit of of her frustration rubbed off on her tone which made her sound quite annoyed at the recent complication. After all, wouldn't you be if you had to share the one you loved with someone else?

Omote weakly nodded her head, she didn't like her option anymore than Ura did. She therefore decided she would do what she had always done up until now when she found herself in a bind, ask for advice. "Hey, Inner-me? Do you think there's another way to settle this? Something that wouldn't involve polygamy?"

Ura sighed at that comment. As much as she wished she could think of an alternative, she came up blank. Sharing with her Outer self? Better than sharing him with someone else, at least. No, this was still wrong. She didn't believe in polygamy. And they were completely different people even though they shared more than most, more so now that they were in different bodies. They had to think of something.

"You know, polygamy isn't all that bad," came a reply from behind Ura. They both turned to watch Akasha walk past Ura and into the room before she turned around and faced them both. Although the Mokas were not in the best of moods, their mother's contagious happiness and smile made things a little less tense. "I can tell you that from experience."

"But what about Gyokuro, she tried to destroy humanity while you were gone. And she hates you! The fact that you are both with father obviously didn't help much in that regard." Inner Moka blurted it all out with Outer Moka nodding vigorously at her Inner counterpart's argument. They weren't just afraid of having little less of Tsukune's company, they might also end up hating each other and they most assuredly did not want that to happen.

"I'll admit we haven't always been the best of friends but things can always change. With a little effort, I know we can get passed a little bit of animosity." It was frightening how lightly she spoke of facing the destruction of Humanity and Gyokuro's crusade for power. She made it sound like it was some minor disagreement. She either dealt with much worse or liked to emphasize that she believed it was a passing hobby for her co-wife. "Besides, do you really think you would feel any less angry if you weren't the one with Tsukune?"

Both bowed their head in contemplation, it was equally as scary how insightful she could be. There would actually be all the more reason to hate each other because Tsukune would have chosen one of them and left the other one's heart broken. Was it not better to both be with him? Sure, things might be a little unstable for a while but they would eventually fall into a routine at some point.

It was ironic. Vampires generally were extremely prideful of their species but more so of themselves. And yet they were the one's who were the most open to the idea of polygamy among their own kind. The greatest paradox of their culture: being willing to sacrifice a bit of your own importance to accommodate a fellow co-wife and your blood-mate and still retain your own pride.

Having said her piece, Akasha quietly left the two to think about the matter in private. It was not something to consider lightly, she of all people knew that. But if anyone could make it work, they would be the ones to succeed. Hopefully, they wouldn't go through that same hatred Gyokuro has gone through.

In the long run, this was the only way for both of her daughters to be happy. She had a sneaking suspicion that this would work out for the best. Why? Because no matter how down in the dumps they were, the mere mention of Tsukune's name made their mood improve considerably. He had a very positive impact on the two of them. And for that, she was going to have to put in a lot of thought for a decent wedding gift. Maybe Issa would have some ideas...

Meanwhile, as Akasha exited Paradise, the Mokas finally come to agree. This was going to be hard, they were compromising one of their most important principles by doing this but Tsukune was worth it. They already gave up their pride for him, so what was one more step? They agreed, they would both bind themselves to him. They would deal with any complications together. If either of them was feeling resentful or uneasy about the arrangement, they would talk it out until things were better.

At the very least, they wouldn't have to worry about anyone else getting bound to Tsukune. They had no idea how they would react if something ;like that happened. It was hard enough to share him with yourself, so can you imagine how much harder it would have been to let someone else become Tsukune's blood-mate?


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Me Within You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**So, how about that new manga chapter, huh? Quite the interesting development. Or so it is in my opinion. Please, I implore you, review this chapter.  
**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.**

**Enjoy:**

How terribly, terribly annoying. Miyabi excused himself from the meeting he was holding with his lieutenants and began to ponder the information he had just been given. Tsukune Aono was alive, he was alive and under the protection of the Dark Lords. Those three have been a thorn in his side for far too long.

After reaching the privacy of his own room far away from any prying pair of eyes, he could finally let loose and refer to himself by his true name. Imagining that that impostor was walking around with his power sickened him. He had spent decades, no, centuries amassing that power. Right when he thought he could unleash it against the human world, the three intervened and succeeded in sealing him away from the world.

Alucard corrected himself: they didn't seal away all of him. Most of his power was gone, true, absorbed into that mass of tentacles that served as his slumbering main body. However, his consciousness still was present and saw the passing of the ages with a certain amount of anticipation. He had waited for far too long. Diverting Touhou Fuhai's attention by founding the Miao family was the only thing that had properly concealed his presence. Tenmei Mikogami was distracted with Fairy Tale and the threat they posed to his mockery of a school for monsters. And last but not least, there was Akasha. He feared her more than he feared the other two. She was the reason he stayed hidden for all these years, she was the reason he changed his name and vanished from the world.

Yet, when she was finally engulfed into him and forced to slumber alongside a part of him, he could do nothing. Why? Because Gyokuro had gotten ideas of grandeur and perfected a method to control him. Despite his best attempts at extracting that secret from her as both her leader, the masked king, and her loyal lieutenant, Miyabi Fujisaki, he never even came close to discovering what her weapon was.

To add insult to injury, mere weeks before he could finally find out how she schemed to bend him to her will. A mere insect, a human, an abomination born of Akasha's blood strolled into Fairy Tale, stole most of his power and awoke Bloodriver from her sleep. That ghoul had just dealt him the biggest blow he had felt in over 200 years and he didn't even realize it. A schizophrenic ghoul killed his main body, this was embarrassing. Now he would never know what Gyokuro had up her sleeve.

Ordering Hokuto to give information to the HLF had been a badly planned move. Gyokuro was suppose to speed up her plans and attempt to take control of his main body earlier, not let that freak of a ghoul consume most of his powers. Her failure had set him back quite a ways, that would teach him not to jump the gun.

The only benefit to all of this was that Gyokuro was no longer a threat to him after being removed from the position of leader, he would destroy the human world on his own terms. The thought of being someone's puppet was like a kick between the legs. He went so far as to offer the thief a place in Fairy Tale in order to get his power back. Under his supervision, he would have been able to direct that power in whatever way he saw fit or could just reabsorb said power. Since the thing didn't accept, he did the next best thing, he killed Aono and made sure that that power could never be used against him.

Now, he found out that Mikogami, sly manipulator that he was, took him away before his demise and healed the creature. This was simply preposterous, Fate was toying with him. The boy still lived, the thing still breathed and every gulp of air he took was another slap in Alucard's cloned face. To top it all off, if he tried anything out in the open, the charade would come to an end and the Dark Lords would be coming out of retirement just to throw him into his grave.

As things stood, he could perhaps deal with them separately, two if he was feeling really damn lucky but all three was a losing proposition. He couldn't very well take each of them out one by one, that would be like torching an entire field while standing in it just to kill a single rat. The rat would burn, granted, but he would too. There had to be another solution, something that would present itself to absolve him of all his problems.

As of now, nothing presented itself. He would just have to be patient, a way would always make itself known in due time. Regardless, events were escalating rapidly now, he could feel it. That boy was at the center of a changing world. How would things evolve from here? How would it all end? How would he deal with Akasha? He would just have to wait and see what the future held, as distasteful as that prospect was.

First things first, though, their was a traitor in the organization, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. Hanson had earned himself a lot of privileges and powers while Gyokuro was in charge, that was about to change. Only one question remained in Alucard's mind now: Should he deal with this discretely or make it a public execution? Choices, choices and nothing but time to kill, literally.

He also had to keep a close eye on lovely little Kahlua, it was obvious that she was relaying information back to her mother. For now, it was acceptable, no trouble would come of it so might as well let it run its course. There still was the small matter of Akua Shuzen, devoted assassin of the Miao family. Though he highly doubted it, she could become problematic in the future. The fact that she was checking in less and less with either the Miao or Fairy Tale did not bode well for the state of her allegiance. There was also the slight complication that she was his granddaughter.

Ugh, why did this have to be so complicated? He had been so close just a few hundreds years ago, now look at him: A shadow of his former self, forced to put on an act as two completely different people simply to keep his enemies unaware of his very survival, it was hardly fitting for one of his abilities and rank to be masquerading as both an underling and a leader that hid his identity. And of all the possible vampire clans that could have come out to oppose him, why did it have to be the Shuzen family, his own clan, that chose to stand against him? It simply wasn't proper.

With a sigh, Alucard promptly focused on dealing with the traitor in his midst. All other concerns would have to wait another day to preoccupy him further. He exited his room and made his way through the Fairy Tale compound he personally directed. Several soldier saluted the head of Fairy Tale, Miyabi Fujisaki, as he walked by. Once again, it was time to hide in plain sight. At least until those pests were dealt with. One such pest had just wrapped up a meeting with the Chairman of Yokai Academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune focused anew and allow the blood whip to form in his right hand, the process was still very painful. With a deep breath, he steadied himself and launched the whip at the dummy target which was cut in half by the blood weapon. With a small smirk, Tsukune allowed the blood to dissolve and return into his body by way of the wound he had created in his right palm.

Reaper laid there and yawned, obviously unimpressed at the show of power. Tsukune was thankful that his darker alter-ego did not try to distract him this time and force him to lose his focus and thus his own weapon before he could attack. Since reemerging from his broken psyche, he had made it his goal to keep the brown haired ghoul from successfully hitting his target. What was he up to? What made him stop?

The answer presented itself mere micro-seconds after he finished that thought. **"I swear, are all you witches and wizards so perverted? Be honest. I mean, seriously, a whip? Why did you skip the ropes and chains, too mild? Oh wait, my fault, I guess you kinda got sick of it after our numerous sessions inside our head."** He was back all right, and sadly, he was inn rare form today. Now he was feeling self-conscious about using that whip.

"Hold on, we don't know any other wizards or witches apart from Yukari and the Old Man. How do you know they're perverted?" Now that he thought about it, it simply didn't make sense. Odds were he was just making this all up. If that was the case, he would be able to shut him up by calling his bluff. It was a unorthodox tactic but life was about trying new things... Boy did that come out wrong.

"**Firstly, yes it did come out wrong, glad you acknowledge that. Secondly, if you'd have paid more attention, or just had a lot of time to ponder past memories like I do, you would notice that Yukari wasn't exactly acting all that wholesome while around you and Vampire Dearest. My guess is she was dreaming of being that third wheel in the sack."**

No, it couldn't be. Yukari had always seemed so pure, so innocent, She could not possibly be that out there and mature when it came to that kind of activity. **"What the... Are you censoring your own thoughts? It's not that hard, just think the actual word. Don't refer to it as "an activity". No wonder I'm so twisted and sick, Freud was right all along! You are one repressed boy scout, buddy boy. I feel sorry for you, I really do."**

Great, he could see it from here, yet another tool added to Reaper's long arsenal of mentally taunting weapons. The best he could do was go back to training with his weapon. Unfortunately, Reaper's comment left a mark on him and he simply couldn't resolve himself to using that again. He was going to have to think of another weapon.

Perhaps he should go with a sword. **"Phallic symbol ahoy, captain!" **Fine, no swords. How about a spear? **"Please refer to previous taunt for more information, sucker." **Dammit. An axe, there's something he couldn't make into a double meaning. **"All you need now is a cabin the woods and a plaid shirt. And don't forget to cut up some wood while you're at it. Ha ha! Wood. I love myself." **Once again, Tukune Aono stood corrected, cursing Fate was becoming a regular habit of his now.

"**While you're looking for something that I can't possibly ruin for ya, and I wish you good luck on that, I'm going to show you just how right I was about that little comment. Remember the Chairman's assistant? Ruby was her name, I think." **Tsukune nodded as he tried to think of a proper weapon he could use.

"**I got a feeling she wasn't all that normal, what with her choice of clothes. She's a wild one, I can feel it in my bones. You best steer clear of her if you value that innocence. Too bad, I know I would love to party with her. Perhaps, almost as much as with Moka. And cue the outrage in three, two, one..."**

"Don't talk about Moka like that! I love her beyond anything else in this world and I know you feel exactly the same way seeing as how you are me." He held his head up proudly, he had finally just backed him into a corner, there was nothing he could retort to that. Now to sit back and enjoy watching him squirm.

"**Note the almost, Einstein. As for Fossil over there, he either lost the drive or never had it, so he doesn't count. Now that I'm done, still no ideas about your weapon of choice? I vote whip because I think it fits ya." **Out of the question, he needed something that could take out humans quickly. But what? Oh how he wished he still had his AK 47 with him, things would be so much easier...

Eureka! He had it. He quickly turned to another wooden dummy and raised up his right arm with his pal open and facing the target. With his left hand, he came to stabilize his right arm and began to focus on the blood coursing through his right hand. He envisioned pressure building inside his veins, contracted a small amount of his blood into a minute pellet of solid blood. He continued to build up the pressure as much as possible for several more second s before he released it.

The result was having a small bullet of his blood blast out of his hand like it had been fired by a regular weapon and headed straight for the dummy. On impact, it did something Tsukune could not have predicted. It exploded, blowing everything within a 6 meter radius to dust. Less effective than a Bazooka but much handier.

Reaper almost went for the "this is my rifle, this is my gun" joke but decided against it. Instead, he whistle at the devastation caused by a minute part of his blood. **"Now I know what I want for Christmas."** Tsukune was too busy staring as his palm in disbelief and groaning at the kick his newest weapon had on his shoulder to properly gawked at the small crater where the dummy use to be like his evil counterpart.

"Impressive, to think you would start pioneering in new techniques so quickly is mind-boggling. I do like the explosive touch, quite definitive." The Old Man had materialized next to Tsukune and was looking at the carnage with a hint of a smile. Tsukune, on the other hand, was seriously spooked by his latest achievement.

"How is this possible? How did I do that?" The elder Blood Mage took a few seconds before answering with a now full blown smile gracing his lips, he was almost giddy and that was scary. He took Tsukune's Holy Lock in his hand and brought it up to the brown haired boy's face for a little bit just as he began to explain.

"That is no ordinary vampire blood coursing through those veins. That is Akasha Bloodriver's power you hold in your grasp. As long as your blood remains dormant inside your body by that seal, it acts like nothing special. However, once it leaves your bloodstream, it is free to take on it's full devastating power. Seeing as how you absorbed Alucard's power as well, the result is not surprising at all. You indeed do have the makings of a First Ancestor."

Alucard? Why did that name sound familiar? Where had he heard it before? The weapon of mass destruction at Fairy Tale HQ! When he stormed the Hanging Gardens with his men to destroy the weapon. He looked back at Reaper who was whistling innocently while staring up at the sky and the surrounding nature. What was he hiding? "What exactly is Alucard?"

The question seemed to surprise the Mage, he turned to Tsukune and eyed him suspiciously. "He was the vampire the three Dark Lords fought and sealed away. You didn't know even though you drank his power?" Tsukune's schizophrenia was worse that what the Mage would have expected, for him to completely black out when he turned into his alternate persona was a surprising twist.

"**You caught me. I admit it, I fibbed a little. But look at that power**, **don't tell me it doesn't give you a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside. No need to thank me, it was truly a labor of love. With this baby, you can blast any vamper who thinks he's to good for us. Starting with little miss I cut through solid steel. Ungrateful little, she never shared that technique and that pisses me off." **He ignored the rest of Reaper's rambling. So he consumed the power of two vampires, he could live with that. He could even become a First Ancestor, that would be nice... What was a First Ancestor?

"Um, what is a First Ancestor?" His mentor was now staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers. This kid was definitely a piece of work. He had just taken possession of the most impressive power in this plain of Existence and he had no idea what it was? He was something else entirely, how he managed to survive thus far would forever remain a mystery to this master of blood magic.

"Goodness, boy. How did you manage to get this far without knowing this?" A sheepish look met his bewilderment. No matter, he would explain. He sighed and held the bridge of his nose as he fought off the impending arrival of a massive headache. "A First Ancestor is something of a super-vampire, they are part of the earliest generations of vampires to have ever walked the Earth. If you were to compare the average vampire with a First Ancestor, in terms of power, it would be like comparing a lizard to a dragon. Very well, I'll admit that is a bit of an over-exaggeration but the general idea stays the same. However, here's the trick: the power of a First Ancestor cannot be inherited, it has to be passed on by a large transfer of blood that may potentially kill the original First Ancestor if he donates too much. The age, size and strength of the receiver plays a big part in the First Ancestor's survival in such cases."

There still was an anomaly with that reasoning, he had never received blood from Akasha Bloodriver, he was sure of it. The only person to have ever donated any of her blood for his survival was. He left that thought hanging as he slowly mouthed his next question carefully as though he were walking on eggshells. "Is Moka Akashiya a First Ancestor?"

The response was an affirmative one. "Rumor has it her mother injected her with that blood in order to prevent her death after her birth. Hence, it would be logical to assume she became a First Ancestor in the process." What was left of the order made it a point of honor to keep watch over promising candidates or powerful individuals with extremely strong blood. Observing the Dark Lords had been a main interest for them. As difficult as that task may be, some stories slipped every so often, and Moka's birth and ascension was one of those stories.

"I see." Tsukune was having a bit of a difficult time processing this information. He knew she was strong, but to hold that much power was inconceivable. And he was suppose to have that much power as well? It simply didn't feel right at all. Not after all the pain he had caused this world, he did not deserve this.

"**Quit your whining, this isn't a pity-fest. You've just been handed ultimate power on a silver platter and you're still crying over being influenced by me? You're a piece of work, boy scout. We could be out painting the town red and you're sitting here punishing yourself by going on a suicide run in the hopes of redeeming yourself. What a waste."**

He finally snapped out of his thoughts to realize that his alter-ego had made a very good point: he now knew the basics of blood magic. In other words, his training was done and he couldn't afford to sit around and let the HLF get away with murdering innocents. He had a duty to end this massacre as of immediately. **"Really? Is that all you got from my little pep-talk? I was telling you to quit while you're still ahead, not go jump in deeper. I'm too good looking to die."**

He ignored his darker side's pleading and begging to stop and went about packing his things for the trip to Lilith's Moutain, only to be stopped by his mentor. "Were do you think you're going?" It was less of a question and more of an accusation. Still, Tsukune did not waver under the covert pressure and answered point blank.

"My training is over, now I have a job to finish." He took a moment to bow with his hands joined together in a show of thanks and respect. "Thank you for giving me the tools I needed to ensure the success of my quest. I will always be grateful for helping me in my time of need and rescuing me from Akua Shuzen."

The heartfelt thanks he gave was being openly laughed at by the elder. Tsukune raised his head in confusion, he didn't recall saying anything funny. Was it something he did? Was something wrong with his appearance? Did he not properly follow etiquette? Great, now he was feeling more than a little embarrassed and self-conscious.

When the laughter finally died down, the old man finally saw fit to answer Tsukune's internal questioning which was made evident by his facial expression. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to laugh like that. It's just that you are not nearly ready enough to fight the HLF. Oh no, for that to happen, you would have to learn a few other tricks and be able to assemble your very own army."

Now the ex HLF leader was practically fuming with rage. How dare he lie to his face by telling him he would offer a solution to his plight. He believed him, he trusted him. Now it turned out it was all just a lie aimed at benefiting the old man's goals while simultaneously diverting Tsukune from his. He had lost precious time he may never get back, and for all he knew, they could have killed even more innocents while he was training. "You said you would help me!"

Seeing Tsukune's anger growing was enough to end any remains of that jovial laugh. In it's place was a somber and serious look. "That I did, and I intend to keep my promise. I was simply saying that you would need more than my help in order to achieve what you seek." The reply soothed Tsukune's anger somewhat.

"In that case, who can help me, then?" This had better be good, if it wasn't, he would wash his hands of this and just with the original plan. He had had enough of being manipulated by every other person around him. He was not some pawn people could play with and toss away after he outlived his usefulness. There were days where the line between his foes and his supposed allies became hard to distinguish.

The elder paused for a second before pointing his finger at something behind Tsukune. Said brown eyed boy followed the finger's trajectory and turned around to come face to face with two individuals he had never seen before in his life. "I believe that is the very reason why these two have come such a long ways." He then addressed the foreigners. From the way they dressed, Tsukune guessed they were Chinese in origin. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

This caught the strangers by surprise, it seemed they didn't expect the elderly man to know about them. Both were teenagers in appearance. One of them, a girl, nodded with a large smile. As for the other, a younger male, he too nodded after hesitating a little more than his companion. They appeared to be related, perhaps siblings.

"You are Tsukue Aono, correct?" The woman spoke once more, her smile never fading. Apart from seeming a bit stiff, she looked normal enough. He didn't detect any malevolent intentions and no surge in aura. Also, if the old man wasn't by their presence, there was a good chance they were no threat to him for the moment. Time to see why they were looking for him. "Yes. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The slight bit of irritation still present in his voice went unnoticed as the younger man snapped out of his confusion and eagerly came to shake Tsukune's hand. At the same time, he introduced himself as the brown haired ghoul was slightly taken aback by this sudden show of friendliness. "My name is Fangfang Huang." However, Tsukune was still in for a bigger shock seconds later when the stranger continued. "I'm here to ask you to join my family."

Reaper was laughing, the old man's expression was utterly neutral, Fangfang's older sister bowed her head in shame just as Fangfang kept on shaking his hand with vigor with a hopeful gleam in his eye. As for Tsukune, in all the eloquence he was generally known for, he made sure to communicate his misunderstanding at the situation for it could not possibly what he thought he heard. "Huh?"

The old man picked the perfect time to do proper introductions. "Tsukune, these people are part of the Huang crime family. Best known for keeping monster presence and exposure in the human world at a minimum while at the same time making a profit and staving off the Miao family's schemes." As expected, immediately sprung forth the raised eyebrow, he had no idea who the Miao were. "The Miao are a a crime syndicate dedicated to the destruction of the Huang family and all it stands for, they fully back Fairy Tale."

That was all Tsukune needed to hear, if these people were fighting an ally of Fairy Tale's, they could be counted among his friends. At least he no longer felt awkward shaking Fangfang's hand: He didn't want to marry him, he was just terrible when it came to communicating. Still, one question persisted. "Okay. Why are you seeking me out now?"

It was the older sibling who spoke this time, her embarrassment had long since faded to give way to a confident smirk. "The Huang Family is planning to assault the HLF headquarters and put an end to their wave of terror. We were hoping you could provide support for this mission." Bingo, it was an army he required and it was an army he would receive, things did tend to work out on occasion.

How did they know he was Reaper? How did they know where to find him? A Dark Lord was obviously involved if not all three of them. A smile came to his lips as he replied the following to the older Huang sibling. "Of course. Count me in to help."

Fangfang took it from there. "Excellent, I knew convincing someone of your caliber to my family would be wise. We just need to travel to Hong Kong and assemble the rest of the assault force and we'll be ready to go. Again, I'm so glad you accepted my invitation, you won't regret it. I promise you that much."

Tsukune wasn't exactly sure how to put this. He agreed to help, not become a mafia man. So he may have directed a terrorist cell while going through a difficult time in his life, that did not mean he was willing to go against the law and join a crime family as of now. That hopeful look in Fangfang's eye would have to be squashed before he got any big ideas. But how to put it gently? "I agreed to help with the HLF, we'll see about the joining your family bit later, alright?"

He still looked just as happy and full of joy. "Of course, no pressure. We'll discuss this later, my friend. For now, we must leave for China. Shall we depart?" He was getting a little ahead of himself. Tsukune still had to pack and say goodbye to his mentor and make sure everything was in order before he could travel to another country.

One look behind him and he realized the elder blood mage had slipped away in the middle of the conversation in order to bring out Tsukune's things. He arrived with a few essentials packed in a light backpack and it seemed the old man wanted to add something else to his traveling equipment. In his hands, he held a rather thick tome that was ornamented with red leather. He extended the book and Tsukuen took it.

Inside were a few spells he had heard the elder mentor mention and a considerable amount of pages that were still blank. "This is the basic knowledge our brethren has accumulated over the ages. It isn't as grand as some of the libraries we used to possess prior to their destruction but it holds the important stuff. I entrust this to you in the hopes that you shall never forget what you have learned here and that you will further your know-how beyond what we have previously achieved at our peak. No need to thank me, simply take a look and do some experimenting whenever you have the time, that will be recompense enough for my efforts."

The brown haired ghoul took another gander at the book before putting it away in his bag, he vowed to contribute some knowledge and to keep the discipline alive for as long as he existed. With that, he asked if he would ever see the old man again. The only reply he received was a bit cryptic and made no promises.

Then, with a heartfelt farewell and his two newest companions respectively named Fangfang and Lingling Huang, he set off an open clearing where waited the Huang family's privet jet. In a matter of minutes, they were up in the air and headed towards China and the city of Hong Kong. Reaper had long since vanished into the confines of his mind and enjoyed some quiet alone time during the flight, time he utilized wisely to catch up on some much desired sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hanson laid in a pool of his own blood at Alucard's feet, the once Fairy Tale operative was now barely alive and having difficulty breathing. It was the first time they had met face to face, at least in these given forms. As soon as Hanson saw Miyabi approach him, he instantly knew who he was. Unfortunately, it did him little good and he had no time to warn his boss of the impending danger.

As for Alucard, he had to admit he was a bit disappointed. He was aware that he would crush Hanson but he expected more of a fight coming from a clone of Mikogami's, the Exorcist must have been growing weak in the relatively peaceful position he now occupied. Funny, it would be duplicates of the original entities that would fight amongst each other. Alucard wasn't expecting him to have been the Chairman's clone, though it did explain how he was capable of hiding so well within the folds of the organization. All it took was a single second of assessing Hanson's abilities and he came across that exact same twisted signature one of his arch-foes possessed.

It hardly mattered now: Hanson was dying, Mikogami was still unaware of the true danger that lurked in the shadows and his death was going to be passed off as a random accident. It was a certainty that a new mole would take his place. Alas, it would take time. Time during which Alucard could now plot with the up most tranquility.

Oh, it seemed that Hanson had just exhaled his last breath. With it emerged a single name that demonstrated a moment of absolute clarity amidst the proximity to death. He whispered a single name, the name of his killer, the name of the one he had struggled to keep sealed during his time at Fairy Tale. That name was Alucard, and Tenmei Mikogami would ever know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Are We Going?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Time for another mostly Moka centered chapter.  
**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.**

**Enjoy:**

This was no longer just annoying, this situation was becoming downright embarrassing. Fairy Tale was getting hit left and right by the HLF and the Miao feud with the Huang was at a standstill. The organization was hemorrhaging money and drastically losing support among various monster groups. The Shuzen branch had been disbanded because the patriarch of the clan ordered them to leave the organization which only left Kahlua and Akua in Fairy Tale's employ. And then came the most bothersome obstacle of them all: Everyone was turning to him for guidance but he couldn't risk so much as a public appearance for fear the Dark Lords might realize who he was.

Tsukune Aono was still on the loose with most of his powers. The various branch leader were observing his every move while plotting an eventual coup and he could do nothing to boost morale or, at least, prevent desertion. The Huang were prospering, Yokai Academy was growing in popularity and Gyokuro was still under Akasha's supervision.

It was all falling apart at the seams. Were he simply able to show himself to the world, he knew he could easily halt this tide of doom. Alas, that would spell the end of everything he worked for so far. However, as things stood, disaster was nearing and no mere covert measure initiated on his behalf could reverse this trend. This was precisely why he took every precaution and painstakingly avoided the spotlight for 200 years. Gyokuro, minus a few flaws here and there, had kept Fairy Tale in check. Unfortunately, she could no longer be used as an asset. As for the other branch leaders, he would be more than willing to give one of them power if he weren't convinced they would make the group implode by the end of the month.

The bigger danger was that the Dark Lords would be turning their sights on Fairy Tale once the HLF was taken care of. As much as he deplored the idea, those terrorist humans were the only thing standing between him and a most gruesome death. He possessed an infinitely small fraction of the power he use to hold, the Dark Lords were reunited and nearly at full strength, the only thing he had working for him was the misconception that he was dead.

Yet the Dark Lords weren't his main concern, having Tsukune Aono walking around with stolen powers was a much bigger problem. Granted, a ghoul could not hope to access the what was dormant in his blood but rumors were starting to circulate. Rumors that, if accurate, did not bode well at all. If he were to become a vampire just as the Dark lords were angling, he would most likely have to deal with a second First Ancestor chasing at his heels.

There was no doubt about it, he could not let his survival be known to his sworn enemies. In order to better protect his identity, he would need to vanish into the shadows once more. Now, the only questions that remained was how and who should take his place at the head of the organization. Gyokuro was out of the question despite being uniquely suited for the task. Unless...

Then it hit him... If Gyokuro was incapable of assuming direct command, he could trust she would still and seize power indirectly by putting someone she had complete faith in if the opportunity arose. Not quite what he did as the Masked King when he choose her but close enough. As for whom this proxy might be, well, it wasn't hard to figure out who the contender would be: Kahlua Shuzen.

Let's see: Kahlua Shuzen, head of Fairy Tale. He liked the sound of that. The executives were deathly afraid of her. Even though she was well known for taking orders from her mother and the rest of management, many of the grunts could testify to seeing her deal with targets and assignments with a surprising amount of cunning. That move would also force the Shuzen family into staying neutral instead of throwing it's full weight behind Akasha, vampire politics were a complicated matter on the best of days. Morale would soar with such a likable personality and beautiful face as the official leader of Fairy Tale.

Perfect, he knew who would be able to turn the tide. Still, how to create a sufficiently large power vacuum to tempt Gyokuro into making her move? That was easy, Miyabi Fujisaki would have to die alongside a sizable portion of his lieutenants, a full out battle would provide just the right amount of confusion for him to make sure his best men ended up KIA. But how should he go about this? Engaging in a full on attack against the Huang or Yokai would be sure to bring the Dark Lords into the conflict which would make all his efforts to disappear utterly worthless.

There always was the prospect of an assault on Lilith's Mountain, that would be sure to put the hurt on the HLF's operations if not shut them down completely. Unfortunately, the sheer amount of troops and funds required to conduct such an invasion and obtain positive results was way beyond Fairy Tale's current means. Trying such an endeavor would drive the organization to ruin regardless of whether or not they were to win the fight.

Thus, much to his discomfort, he had to wait some more. Again, his patience would have to last for a bit longer. Giving some competent agent the task of watching the HLF and the Dark Lords was now the only thing he could do. Who should he pick? There was no shortage of good spies to pick from, each of them uniquely qualified to accomplish this. That someone would have to be able to bl;end in until the time was right. Might as well be poetic and have Akua do the work. After all, he would be indirectly promoting her sister so it was the least she could do to unknowingly thank him.

Now to get someone to find her and transmit her newest orders. Last he heard, she was watching over a small stretch of land where she kept insisting a valuable asset to the cause was currently residing. He had an inkling as to whom this asset might be and he didn't like it but he simply didn't have the manpower to have the work of one of his agent's being double checked. Besides, it was probably good to have had a pair of eyes on that troublesome young ghoul anyhow.

As he sat and contemplated his options while enjoying the comfort his own office provided him with one hand supporting his bored expression. He came to the conclusion he should select Kiriya for the job of contacting Akua. After summoning him and letting him know what his newest job was, Alucard went about isolating himself from the world once more as his mind drifted to the thief who now held his powers.

Tsukune Aono had once been nothing special: Even though his background may have been impossible to trace, in no small part due to the Exorcist's overzealous efforts to conceal his prodigy's history from any who may inquire, his early activities while at Mikogami's institution were anything but secret. All they revealed was a barely average student who, even among his human peers, was exceptionally weak. That changed bit by bit as time went by and he came into contact and was forced to serve Akasha's daughter. It would only be natural that Akasha and her lineage would end up being the greatest thorn in his side.

As of now, if he ignored the Dark Lords altogether, he represented the greatest threat to his plans. As for the girl, her recent disappearance did not concern him one bit. Any power she may have been able to hold over him had surely been eradicated when his main body was drained. Apart from the boy, this newest generation was nothing to be worried of. Honestly, what threat could Moka Akashiya possibly pose to him now?

XXXXXXXXXX

Both Mokas laid exhausted on the grassy ground with their faces turned up towards the crystal blue sky. They were completely drained, emptied of all energy. And it was for that reason that they were also in such high spirits. After endless weeks of training day and night, they had finally reached their long sought after goal.

Akasha was slowly getting to her feet just as her multiple injuries healed themselves nearly instantaneously. Her wounds did nothing to dampen her mood. If anything, all they did was strengthen her joyous attitude. She was practically glowing, and with good reason: Her daughters had finally done it. With their combined power, they had been able to defeat her. Although it would take years of training for them to reach the Dark Lord's level separately, together they now matched her strength.

Bloodriver observed her daughters: Their wounds were healing at a slower rate than her own but they healed nonetheless at a rapid pace. They all stayed silent for a few minutes, basking in the recent accomplishment. Instead of getting up as she expected them to, they promptly fell asleep where they laid, she laughed softly after realizing this had been a more draining ordeal that she initially estimated. The elder Shuzen clan member took that as a sign her presence was no longer required and left to inform her husband of their daughters' most recent success.

As she exited the portal that led to Paradise, she was approached by her old friend and fellow Dark Lord. The Exorcist was grinning just as he always did, it was obvious he already knew what had just transpired. Akasha returned the smile as she nodded her head at the unspoken question the Chairman wished answered. If that were the case, the Headmaster reasoned, then the young Mokas were ready for the next phase of the plan.

"It would appear they prevailed right on time." His enigmatic words held no secrets for Issa Shuzen's second wife. She was quite aware of the deadline that had been set unbeknownst to her two daughters, it was because of said deadline that she felt compelled to push her children as hard as she did. Perhaps it was a bit harsh but not doing so would have left them out at a crucial moment in Tsukune's life and that was something their mother would never have accepted. "You must be quite proud of them, Akasha."

The leader of the three was still beaming with pride, an emotion she rarely expressed unlike what the rest of her kind usually did. To see her in such a happy disposition brought pleasant memories back to the old priest's mind. "Very proud, old friend." Her tone was as gentle as ever, her expression was one of absolute serenity. Truly, this was one of her finest moments in recent history.

Both Lords walked side by side for a ways, happily conversing about the future. Though some topics were less joyous then others: "Are you sure there is nothing else we could do. Maybe something a bit less reckless?" Her apprehension was normal considering what Mikogami had planned. He may have had an excellent track record with elaborate schemes but one could always doubt such ambitious projects.

"If we wish to bury the hatchet and fortify a greater unity between species, this is an important step towards making that dream a reality." He sounded so confident, so sure of what was to occur. His eyes glowed ever brighter as he envisioned his plans coming to fruition. The long awaited dream of Coexistence was no longer simply idle theory being discussed between powerful monsters but, in lieu of that, an actual goal. The last time he was this optimistic about a project was ninety-nine years ago when he first opened the doors of Yokai Academy at the beginning of the previous century.

"How do you know this will go well? There are so many ways for this to fail, and we don't have a back up plan this time." Her earlier happiness wavered as she imagined the carefully laid out plans crumble around them and imminent division split the monster community once again and threaten bloody conflict.

The Exorcist couldn't help but have his smile grow that much wider, ever the cautious woman he remembered. "I believe it will work out perfectly fine. I have complete faith in the boy. Don't you?" Akasha pouted in protest, Mikogami was teasing her again. He knew quite well that she believed in Tsukune, it was those he would be dealing with that she was afraid of. After all, in their opinion, they had cause to despise Tsukune more so than most.

"Hey, that's not fair, Tenmei. You know what I'm afraid of, and it isn't Tsukune's good will." Tenmei Mikogami let out a small laugh. Some things never changed, it always was fun and easy to make her very uncomfortable. In that respect, another key part of her personality had been imparted into Outer Moka. What a marvel... An artificial personality that became self aware and possessed a soul... Who said God didn't have a sense of humor?

"You are right. However, isn't that the reason why we are going there ourselves? To make sure it all goes off without a hitch?" Of course, there was no way the Chairman would miss this chance to watch over such a critical junction in his favorite guinea pig's life. She shuddered at the term, how could he be so cold and calculating when it came to the young ghoul?

'Yes." She admitted with a sigh. This still had the potential to go sideways at any time. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax before this whole ordeal came to an end, before Tsukune finally took the final step and rid himself of that other personality that plagued his existence day and night. Reaper was everything Tsukune could become if he ever lost faith in his mission, if he ever walked the same path Alucard once did.

It was at that moment she recalled something else that held quite a bit of importance. "By the way, is the bracelet Issa gave you ready for use yet?" The Holy Lock Tsukune was currently using was not designed for him and there was a chance it might break at any moment. Needless to say, the Lock was only a temporary solution until a proper seal could be made for him.

"Where do you suppose we are walking to?" It occurred to her that she had been walking with him without really paying attention to where she was going. As soon as she realized this, the answer came in the form of an archbishop waiting at the gates of the Academy. Said archbishop's expression was unreadable, in his right hand was clutched the object of Akasha's inquiries So it appeared they were coming to retrieve the seal.

"Good day, Archbishop. I hope you had an uneventful trip." The Church official nodded as he glanced over at his traveling companion, Ruby, who had accompanied on the long trip from Rome. He felt quite a lot of unease at being in her vicinity, what with the fact that she decided it would be a good idea to confess a few of her sins to the priest halfway through the voyage. To his credit, his grave expression gave away nothing of the uncomfortable sensations he felt at being near someone who once wished to carry out a human genocide along with her mentor and her, shall we say, peculiar fascination for all things sharp, blunt and capable of inflicting harm to herself. Oh yes, he knew all about that, but he never allowed that to destabilize him.

"Luckily, yes. I would hate to imagine how we would have fared if either the human extremists or those rebel monsters had caught wind of this." Indeed, if they somehow had found out that he was transporting something the Exorcist wanted imperatively, you could be sure they would not have hesitated to raid the expedition and destroy whatever it may be they were carrying. Regardless of how benign the bracelet looked, it would have been disposed of within seconds of its discovery.

The Headmaster continued to smile as he gazed at his most recent acquisition: A seal the Vatican had spent weeks working on in the utmost secrecy and specifically made for one Tsukune Aono. The glistening red gem that was encrusted at the center of the bracelet along with the silver coated exterior were meant to physically resemble Moka's seal. To Mikogami, it seemed appropriate to keep the resemblance striking between the two, or should I say three, sealing artifacts distributed among the teens. "Come now. That is why I tasked my assistant with bringing you here to safety. I would never permit harm to befall any member of the Order so long as I am capable of protecting."

What he said may have been true but neither men were ignorant of the subtleties of his choice, he especially picked Ruby because it was the more hilarious option for himself. She was a very capable bodyguard yet there was a number of other monsters in his employ he could have sent instead. However, what good could come of calling him out on that, better to simply let it go and get on with business.

Both Akasha and Ruby were unaware of the cause of the archbishop's sigh as handed over the seal to Mikogami and bid both him and Akasha farewell before turning around and marching towards the bus stop. Leave it to the Chairman to try and amuse himself one last time as his colleague departed. "Perhaps Ruby should tag along and make sure you are not targeted on the way back?"

The archbishop did not turn around to respond face to face, opting instead for the idea of raising a weary arm into the air to convey that that wouldn't be necessary. "Now that I have brought you the seal, there is no danger or peril I am confronted with in returning alone. Besides, I rather enjoy the peace and quiet. Good day, Mikogami."

To that, the Exorcist chuckled lightly and responded silently to the archbishop's words. "As you wish. Good day, Archbishop." After doing so, the three monsters headed to the Headmaster's office. It would be dangerous to have Ruby do her report outside of those walls and there was a chance the Mokas might come out of the portal located in his office at any moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akua did her best to hide her emotions when Kiriya finally tracked her down and handed her her newest orders. When he left, she began to smile her brightest smile as she entered the bustling megalopolis that was Hong Kong. She had left for Hong Kong on the double as soon as she recognized those two as being members of the Huang Family.

Crossing the sea had been child's play, what with all the fancy amphibious transports Fairy Tale invested into, it even gave her a little time to spare knowing how long it took to properly ward a plane. It wouldn't have mattered if Touhou Fuhai himself had been the one to do it, it was still a very long and difficult thing than to set up a barrier around a moving object.

As for explaining to Kiriya why she was already headed to her next objective when he found her? She fibbed a little and told him she was returning to her designated post at the Miao Family headquarters. Meager excuse but it got the job done seeing as how Kiriya couldn't be bothered to care about anything that didn't bring him an iota of entertainment, much less inquire about the validity of a pretext he found boring as all get out.

Technically, her assignment was to watch the Dark Lords and the HLF for anything out of the ordinary. And in a sense, she would be doing just that... sort of. It was clear that Tsukune would be holed up at the Huang compound for a little while for some reason or another she had not been capable of overhearing while spying on their meeting. As luck would have it, that happened to be Touhou Fuhai's residence. As for keeping tabs on the HLF, the Huang had a number of spies on the field. At that point, all she would have to do would be to take a few minutes to eavesdrop on them every so often and voila.

Really, what more could she ask for right now? Her current assignment matched her hobby so well it was almost scary. Now, if only she could keep an eye on her darling Moka at the same time, then everything would be simply perfect. Tsukune might be her love interest but that didn't mean she cared any less for her darling younger sister than she did during their childhood. She was killing two birds with one stone: She liked Tsukune and he wasn't nearly worthy enough to hold Moka's affections, it all worked out marvelously.

She had to snap back to reality, her daydreaming almost made her walk in front of a moving truck. Her whole cover would have been blown if several thousand witnesses saw her survive an oncoming eighteen wheeler unscathed. Therefore, fantasizing about Moka and Tsukune would have to wait until she found a safe location close to the compound.

Without a moment to spare or a second's hesitation, Akua made use of both her incredible agility and speed to navigate the crowd and discreetly climb one of the buildings. From then on, she could comfortably travel throughout the city by quickly running atop rooftops without fear of being spotted. As a bonus, it was slightly less polluted up in the air then on the streets. It was a wonder they hadn't killed themselves off by way of their own stupidity. But never fear, that's what she was here for. What a wonderful family bonding exercise that would be... as soon as she won Tsukune and Moka over to her way of thinking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ura and Omote crossed the portal over into the Chairman's office at the same, they were greeted on the other side by the familiar sight of their mother, whom they had narrowly defeated hours ago through a combination of blind luck and daring tactics, standing next to the Exorcist. Their mother still beamed that wonderful and comforting smile. As for the Exorcist, his trademark creepy and calculating grin never left him these days and now was no exception.

Omote still basked in the accomplishment of having passed her mother's tests. Her Inner alter-ego, on the other hand, had long since allowed that sentiment of success to leave which left her clear-minded for what was to follow. As Ura scrutinized the Headmaster like her instincts told her she should, she noticed his grin grew ever so wider. That realization was a prelude to a mental and groan, why did she always have to be right about this sort of stuff?

"Congratulations, Miss Akshiya and Miss Akashiya." You could tell he was finding the split quite amusing. "It would seem you have accomplished your task right on time. Bravo." As he spoke, his yellow eyes glowed slightly brighter, he was dropping a hint an astute Ura could never overlook or even pretend to.

Omote was so oblivious to the Headmaster's hints that she pleasantly accepted the given praise by bowing and saying a few words. "Thank you very much, Headmaster. We are very happy that we made it." She then turned to her other persona in order to incite her to support her claim. 'Isn't that right, Inner-me?"

She was awkwardly met by a pair of intensely focused red eyes and an equally intense frown, her seriousness was not at all appreciated by Omote who all of a sudden felt very self-conscious. "Right on time, you say? Why would you be concerned about when we would finish training? Is there something we are supposed to do now that we have trained?"

Now it was Akasha's turn to feel embarrassed. She was hoping to keep it a surprise. How was it that she always knew exactly which questions to ask? Flashbacks to her daughter's rather intrusive questioning made her feel very uneasy. The Exorcist merely chuckled lightly before taking a seat in his chair and addressing the two twins once more. "I see your time in Paradise has done nothing to dull your intuition. That is a very good sign."

He paused a few seconds in order to gauge Ura's mood and then proceeded. "Lord Touhou Fuhai is preparing an expedition to end the HLF menace that would be spearheaded by Tsukune himself, I was under the assumption that you might wish to participate and aid him during this trying period. Was I wrong?" What he said was evidently an understatement, yet he delighted himself in playing dumb, how fitting.

Ura smirked as she crossed her arms and shrugged. Though she was definitely intrigued, she decided she would play it cool. There had to be more to it than simply attacking human terrorists if they wanted both Mokas to participate, time to find out what it was. "Tsukune is an extremely capable individual." Her tone betrayed a hint of pride, it was her blood that flowed through him after all. "I don't quite see why he can't handle this by himself."

The look of disbelief that crossed Omote's face at the words she had just heard was expected. Ura had already decided she was going to assist her soon to be blood mate but she would never permit herself to look weak. The only one who could bypass her pride was Tsukune himself and she was determined to keep it that way.

Ura felt herself shivering slightly as she felt Omote's piercing gaze on her. Apparently, her disbelief had given way to disapproval, a sure sign she caught on to her Inner self's intentions. It was quite natural for her to catch on so fast, who better than herself would know what she's thinking? In any case, she knew she was going to get scolded when present company left them alone.

"I would agree with you there if all he had to worry about were a couple of humans." The Mokas' curiosity was peaked. Something else than humans were at Lilith's Mountain? They were under the impression that the HLF was vehemently opposed to working with monsters of any kind. The Chairman wasted no time in providing visual aid by turning his attention to the wall to his left.

Immediately thereafter, a picture of a dragon materialized itself on said wall, it looked much more dangerous than the wyrms the two had easily dispatched while in Paradise. "Unlike the cross-breads you have faced in Paradise, these are full-blooded and sentient dragons. In his haste to clear the mountain of the Succubi and Incubi, Tsukune broke the seal restraining these ferocious beasts and set them loose ton the populace." His smile had vanished as he completed his sentence moments later. "It was a massacre."

Ura silently examined the picture: The greyish hide the dragon possessed was covered in cuts and scars which meant they were a more predatory kind of monsters. To any regular monster, they would pose a serious threat. "How many are there?" Ura, turned to her Outer counterpart who had just asked the question, she definitely was worried for the expedition and it showed.

"A little over a thousand of them must have survived the sealing ceremony. The beasts would hardly be an issue for an S-class monster such as a vampire like yourself or a werewolf. However, coupled with an insatiable lust for carnage and destruction, you can understand why the average monster would stand little to no chance against them. That was the reason they had to be sealed in the first place, having them free to roam the world was dangerous for humans in past times. Now that they had been sealed by other monsters, their animosity has turned chiefly to us."

Now she understood the haste: A single dragon could be dealt with ease. A thousand? Not so easily if they didn't have a few S-class monsters to keep them distracted. That must've been why the humans could afford to let everyone know where they were hiding. If someone tried to take them out, they would end up as dragon food.

Akasha had remained silent for the entirety of the conversation, she was reflecting upon the dragons' sealing. She did feel a bit sorry for those poor dragons, they had been ousted from their homes and forced into a underground set tunnels that served as their prison. Yet that didn't absolve them of the horrors they had committed before being sealed away under the mountain. There was a good deal of motivation for wanting them put somewhere where they wouldn't be able to harm humans, or the occasional monster, ever again.

"We will do it. Whatever it takes to help Tsukune, we will do it." The determination present in Omote's features accurately mirrored what Ura felt about this situation. There would be no way Tsukune was going to face off alone against such powerful creatures, not in his current state. The Exorcist nodded as the Shuzens took their leave, but not before they heard the Headmaster interact with his assistants as she appeared at the office's window.

"Have the selected students been notified of the plan?" His inquiry was suspect but Ura decided not to dwell on it. Too bad for if she had, she would have noticed the affirmative reply and the Exorcist sounding very pleased at the news. You could be sure that the Chairman was constantly plotting, Akasha fully knew what was being set in motion but preferred to not think about it. She had worried on it sufficiently as they went to retrieve the seal, now that it was set in motion, little good would come from doubting his actions.

As Ruby left to make preparations for the trip to Hong Kong, the Exorcist went back to thinking about future events. His glowing eyes darted back and forth from the dragon picture on his wall to the bracelet he held in his hands. A little more patience and Tsukune would be right where he wanted him to be.

He wasn't going to like it, that was a guarantee. However, he knew what was at stake here, he would play along as he was supposed. The prize was too big and the cost would be too high for him to refuse what would be offered. This time around, he didn't feel too bad about putting Tsukune into this uncomfortable scenario. He was providing the help he would require, much like one would provide medicine: It would taste bitter and it had the potential to make one regret ever ingesting it but a clean bill of health was more than a sufficient incentive. And that is precisely what he would get, a clean bill of health.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Hong Kong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**And this marks the fourteenth chapter in the Tsukune's Redemption story arc. I would estimate that we should be seeing the end of Tsukune's Redemption in about 6 chapters. An even twenty sounds like a decent size sequel to me. I'm wondering if I should make this into a trilogy. Would you like to see another installment after this arc? Please review this story and give me your thoughts. **

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Tsukune awoke just in time to see the Huang private jet he was on safely land at Hong Kong's international airport. It was obvious the Huang had a lot of pull in the country, the very fact that they could permit their own people to disembark at a public gate meant that they had either had considerable pull among officials or that a few of the Huang worked transportation.

At this rate, Tsukune was reluctant to rule out either option as he witnessed a full squadron of men dressed in suits approach him and escort the small group to a limousine waiting outside. He had barely sat himself down when the limo driver decided they had wasted enough time and apparently wanted to make up for it by by pressing down on the acceleration

Since the cozy interior had seats that stretched all the way around, Tsukune felt he would like a little bit of space and decided to sit at the other end with both Lingling and Fangfang facing him. Having not buckled his seat belt and being caught off guard by the sudden acceleration. Our teen ghoul lost his balance and went tumbling forward right into poor Lingling with her breasts serving as the only thing that somewhat cushioned Tsukune's fall.

He saw it coming but could do nothing to stop it from happening. And in a rather poorly planned move induced by a lack of oxygen flowing to his brain on account of suffocating half to death, he attempted to get himself out of this compromising position by grabbing whatever his hands could reach and using it as leverage. Right after hearing a strange noise coming from Lingling, he immediately realized that what he was doing was a big no no and let go. The direct consequence being that he went right back into his previous position.

The remainder of the drive, once Tsukune managed to sit himself down, was extremely awkward for the ex-HLF leader. You could give the man a gun and tell him to go Rambo, it would be a walk in the park for him. Send him tumbling into an appealing girl and he loses all confidence, sense of reasoning and he'll light up brighter than a Christmas tree on Christmas. Fangfang was also feeling a little uneasy after what occurred yet he still found it in him to cling to old habits and imagine how he could entice Tsukune into joining his family, there was something beyond wrong with this one. As for Lingling, she acted as casual as she could manage and was idly passing the time by scheming on the best way to have something like this happen again in the future. On second thought, Fangfang wasn't to blame, his entire family was messed up and that was blatantly easy to notice by the way their minds worked.

In any case, the drive itself went off without a hitch. The driver expertly navigated the blocked streets and back roads so as to avoid most of the traffic jams. It was going well, too well for Tsukune's tastes. In his experiences, the Cosmos generally functioned on a "calm before the storm" principle. Whenever things looked nice and quiet, it was a given that he would end up in a compromising position moments thereafter.

You can therefore understand his apprehension as he got out of the limo and was faced with the Huang Syndicate mansion: It was a western style house complete with a balcony overlooking the entrance and a set of steps carved out of white stone that led up to the door. A light shade of wood composed the infrastructure of the mansion which was truly non-negligible. All in all, it was majestic and imposing enough to make one feel insignificant on its own. Now add the bountiful gardens that surrounded the mansion, or palace in Tsukune's opinion, and you get a good idea of how impressive it was to stand in front of it.

The brown haired boy humored himself briefly by wondering if he should have wiped his shoes before setting foot on the property or if it would have been best to simply take them off as per Japanese custom when entering a house. His musing was cut short by Fangfang who felt the compulsive need to show off the pride and joy that was his family's holdings. "Welcome, Tsukune Aono, to the Huang Family's mansion. You are my guest here so please make yourself at home."

His warm welcome was supported by Lingling who seemed to materialize out of thin air next to Tsukune. He jumped at the realization, the memory of his accidental fall still fresh in his mind. The zombie monster didn't look to mind being at such a close proximity to him despite what had transpired. If anything, she appeared to be closer than she would have been otherwise.

That little subtlety in Linling's behavior was utterly lost on Tsukune as he put a few steps between himself and Fangfang's sister as discreetly as possible, this clearly was not his cup of tea. His uneasiness faded as he remembered his previous apprehension and made sure to put up his guard and watch for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Yeah, because being invited to the home of a mafia family that was comprised of monsters wasn't weird at all to begin with.

He shook his head at the sarcasm that formed in his head. He often had trouble differentiating his own thoughts from Reaper's. On some occasions, he almost felt as though they were the one and the same but that couldn't be right, could it be? Reaper was evil personified, a plague upon the Earth and a blight to both humans and monsters. "**Stop it, you're going to make me blush." **You see what he meant? It was perfectly obvious that they were not the same person to any half-wit who took the time to examine his case.

Or so he told himself as he marched forward towards the house with a frown etched on his face. That left a very self-conscious Fangfang to wonder how he could have offended his newest and only friend so fast, they hadn't even made it through the front door yet and already something went wrong. He looked to his sister for any clues or possible pointers since she was so much more apt at noticing these things than he was. His hopes irrevocably dashed as he was to be met with the same puzzlement that plague his own brain. He knew he hadn't offended his guest by not respecting Japanese customs, he had spent a good deal of his time in the last few days brushing up on that in order to avoid a faux-pas like the one he was sure he was committing right now. Why did it always backfire on him? All he wanted was to put his friend at ease. He was a complete failure at every thing he tried. First his magic, now this. Might as well go hide in a corner and wallow in self-pity for a little while.

Tsukune was oblivious to the heir of the Huang's plight as he walked up the stairs. He turned the handle to the door and cautiously opened it so as to make sure no traps would emerge. Instead, he was only to be met by a welcoming committee the size of which he had never seen before, and that included his birthdays for crying out loud!

People who were either dressed in expensive Chinese clothing or suits much like the ones who escorted him here were swarming the room. Some were in monster form while others opted to stay in their human disguises. Then again, they might have all been in their monster forms and he was too inept to tell the difference. Perhaps they were of species that resembled vampires in the fact that very little apart from their power and slit eyes differentiated them from humans.

He had to stop his mind from wandering anymore than it already had. Now was not the time to be over-analytical about his hosts' appearances, not when you were confronted with dozens of monsters you have never met before. For all anyone knew, any among them could have been a Fairy Tale spy and was playing the rest of the Huang for saps as they waited for something worthwhile to report to their superiors.

The Huang had survived decades of gang warfare. Odds were that if they hadn't unmasked a spy in their midst by now, there wasn't one to be found in the first place. Still, he couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid. He didn't know how or why but his gut was positive in warning him that someone from Fairy Tale was watching him very closely and had been doing so for quite some time.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was tensing up and scrutinizing the room like a hawk does his prey, it was apparent he sensed an intruder. Had she made a mistake? She took every precaution to insure her aura was undetectable. Touhou Fuhai himself hadn't noticed her presence so how was it that Tsukune, a ghoul, could? Akua was using her dimensional sword technique to observe the room from the ceiling, she had a clear vantage point and was hidden in such a way that no one would be able to distinguish her form as she camouflaged herself among the chandeliers and other trinkets the Huang clan were hanging on their ceiling, some of which weren't very feng shui in Akua's expert opinion.

In other words, she was physically invisible and her energy was untraceable as of now. So again, she asked herself, how could he guess something was amiss? Were her skills that rusty, he sure had a way of making her feel insecure about herself. Then it hit her, the blood bond was tipping him off. She resisted the sudden urge to bang her head against the nearest solid surface, mainly because she didn't want to blow her cover.

Still, she made sure to mentally chastise herself for the oversight. She had used that connection multiple times to keep track of the boy and not once did she consider he might do the same. He wasn't aware of the connection's existence so that gave her a bit of an advantage. Oh well, she would just have to be extra cautious in the future.

This definitely upped the ante. If she got too close to her target, he would instinctively know she was there and she could kiss her espionage mission goodbye and possibly her back end, diving into the middle of the Huang's lair without any backup was quite hazardous to one's health.. This assignment had gone from being a walk in the park to becoming a very uncomfortable job. The last time she recalled feeling this uneasy was when Kahlua had had the bright idea of researching how best to carry out a crucial assassination by surfing the internet for pointers. Suffice it to say the target was male and known to be a playboy. Not only had she been there to witness the results of the search with her own two eyes but so had been Kokoa. They couldn't look each other in the eye for a full month after that.

She pulled her head back up into the ceiling and decided she would rely solely on her enhanced hearing to find out what was going on. She estimated that so long as she kept a comfortable ten meters between herself and her target, it would all go smoothly. As she pressed her ear up against the wall, she could discern someone speaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tiantian Huang and Feihong Huang had stepped forward and were now openly welcoming their son and his friend. The family resemblance was striking. So these people controlled one of the biggest crime syndicates in the world? Confronted with people of such standing, Tsukune did the polite thing and returned the greeting with some kind words of thanks along with a small bow.

The excess in formality seemed to displease the couple who then immediately let that fact be known to the young ghoul. Feihong Huang took the initiative and grabbed the veteran fighter by the collar. Half expecting a blow to follow the aggressive move, Tsukune was caught off guard as he felt a bottle of sake being forced down his throat. "No need to be so formal! We're all friends here." The roaring laughter that came out of the Huang patriarch added to the tonality of that statement. Tiantian was vigorously nodding her head in approval in the background.

Fangfang didn't really seem the mobster type. His parents, on the other hand, seemed to live up to that calling. Hence, poor Tsukune was half-drunk by the time Tiantian finally took pity on the boy and got the dreaded bottle away from him. Alas, the damage had already been done, his processing capabilities had been slowed immensely by the alcohol now taking effect. **"Hick. I people these love. Ha ha. Look at you, all stuff and drunk. Oh, I got a headache. I need to lay down. Hick." **

As his alter-ego was mumbling and suffering from the sudden intake of alcohol, Tsukune furiously nodded in accordance with everything Reaper said. Tiantian and Feihong looked at each other, the boy must have been a real light-weight when it came to the drink. Meanwhile, Fangfang tried to keep his friend from falling over, much to the amusement of the majority of the clan in attendance.

However, another figure approached the boy and the roaring laughter and mocking died down in record time. "Look at what you've done to him. You didn't even give him a chance." Touhou Fuhai yelled out as he came closer to Mikogami's protegee. Fantastic, Akasha and Tenmei would never let him live this down if they found out Tsukune ended up in such a deplorable state while under his roof.

Said protegee had since pushed Fangfang away, insisting he could stand on his own. Hearing someone calling his name, he then turned around to be met with what he thought was a blank space in front of him. He was dumbly trying to comprehend how an empty space could call out to him when he heard that same voice again. "Hey! Down here." The tone had since become quite angry.

Tsukune looked down and finally came face to face with the greatest sorcerer alive: Touhou Fuhai. The Dark Lord was quite simple with his greeting."Yo." He called out as Tsukune seemed to struggle to find the words best suited to describe what he was feeling.

"Who are you?" He asked in a slurred voice as he vacillated from left to right. Yep, Touhou Fuhai could already feel the pain Akasha's punch was going to cause him. At least he had enough time to sober him up before she and Mikogami showed up. But intoxication aside, he was right to ask that question. This was actually the first time they had met face to face without Tsukune being in a coma.

Might as well impress the kid a little bit. The elderly man puffed up his chest as he answered in an as dignified tone as he could muster. "I'm Touhou Fuhai, founder of the Huang family." He was very pleased when Tsukune seemed to be dumbstruck at the revelation. Or so he was until the boy opened his big mouth.

"But you're so tiny!" He hiccuped as he tried to keep his laughter down. At that moment, everyone in the vicinity cringed at the unintended insult. Even Akua was feeling cold shivers run up and down her spine as she prayed Touhou Fuhai wouldn't skin him alive on the spot. Then again, if the rumors were true,that would speed up the process and avoid anymore of this pointless waiting. After thinking about it, she started silently chanting for the Dark Lord to do just that.

You could see fumes coming out of the elderly sorcerer. However, instead of skinning him like Akua was cheering for, he raised his cane and lightly tapped Tsukune's forehead. Seconds later, he was sobering up in record time as he recovered from the shock of being projected through several rooms inside the gigantic mansion.

When he was finally lucid enough to understand what had happened and was capable of realizing the extent of his accidental insult, he saw that eight rooms now separated him from where he, albeit with difficulty, stood. He looked down to see how badly he was wounded and came face to face with the Dark Lord as he looked up again at the unintended carnage.

The above mentioned Dark Lord pushed his cane up to Tsukune's neck and spoke quite calmly. "You got a problem with the way I look?" It was obvious that if he didn't answer properly, the boy would be faced with the same question in another eight rooms behind where he was currently leaning against a somewhat damaged wall.

"No, not at all, sir." He gulped as he felt the pressure of the aura being emitted from the cane grow exponentially. Then, as if nothing had ever happened, the old head of the Huang Syndicate lowered his weapon and turned away from the newcomer. A tad bit of amusement did twinkle in his eye but none could tell as they were shielded from the world by the pair of oversized glasses that he wore on account of his very poor vision.

"Good. Now dust yourself off and get off the ground, I think I heard the lunch bell ring." He vanished in a flash leaving good old Tsukune to struggle to get back on his feet. That would be the absolute last time he would ever let anyone get near him with a bottle of sake. He vowed it as Lingling decided to pull a Houdini by appearing next to him and help him to his feet. This was shameful: He was a guest of honor in their home and a good portion of it already got wrecked due to his mistake.

He apologized profusely to the zombie girl who now walked next to him. She promptly and repeatedly assured him it was nothing to worry about. "You would be amazed at the number of times something like this happens around here. By tomorrow, it will be all fixed up and everyone will have forgotten so don't worry about it."

"But I hate to be a nuisance, especially if you have to clean up after me when I should be the one to pay for the damages." With what money he could afford to do such a thing? He had no idea. It was highly doubtful that his parents would be willing to pay for something like this. No, they would pay for the damages. The real problem would be trying to explain how it had all come to happen. How would he justify his long absence? The fact that he wasn't human anymore? Now these are the kinds of questions he never asked while back at the Snow Village... Such simpler times when you thought about it and completely ignored the fact that he was going off the deep end, planning to kill his captors and go on a suicide run to join Moka in death. You know, the minor details...

Luckily, she shot down his offer before he could have time to thoroughly appreciate the sheer amount of trouble his big mouth was bringing him today. Her answer puzzled him immensely, and freaked him out at the same time. In retrospect, he would concede that indeed it did fit her pretty well considering what her monster nature was.

"It's no bother. After all, I'm already dead." He spent the next few minutes trying to figure how being dead was related to doing menial work not being an issue in this case. Was it because she had all the time in the world? That meant she would be personally cleaning up his mess? And why did she have to be so morbid about it? Seriously, who would even think it would be a good idea to say that as if in order to alleviate one's fears and make them more comfortable?

If it were at all possible, it did the opposite of what it was intended to do. It was downright depressing to tell the truth. Thankfully, the scene at the lunch table was enough to make him forget about Lingling's saddening attempts at providing comfort and reassurance. Fangfang and Feihong kept on quietly eating as though they weren't seeing what the vampire in becoming was gawking at.

Touhou Fuhai laid on the ground with several darts sticking out of his forehead. The culprit, Tiantian Huang, was towering over him and lecturing him on his horrible treatment of their guest and how rude and unbecoming it was to take other people's food. The dramatic event quickly passed as everyone, including the assaulted Dark Lord, went back to eating. Was this kind of thing just as common as was supposedly destroying parts of the Huang mansion?

Fortunately, there were no further incidents to report. People were happily conversing with one another and no one tried to force anymore alcoholic beverages down his throat. The latter he was quite thankful for. When lunch finally ended, and the sizable feast that was provided had been entirely devoured, Tsukune was shown to his room.

The chamber was lavishly decorated. A comfortable king-sized bed with curtains enclosing it on all sides gave off a sense of privacy. Other pieces of furniture featured a desk and a matching chair that were placed next to a window that had a stunning view of Hong Kong's metropolitan area, a small television set, a wooden dresser and an end table with a small lamp on either sides of the bed. The entire room was furnished with bright and lively colors, chief among them was a deep crimson red. It definitely did beat living in a cabin in the woods so he couldn't complain. This may have been the most luxurious place he has ever the pleasure of staying at in his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came and boredom had reared it's ugly head hours ago. The only thing that Tsukune could do to distract himself and stave off the endless waiting was to take a look at the ancestral tome he had been entrusted with. It's contents was unremarkable and there was nothing contained within that he didn't either already known about or previously guessed he could do. Basically, this book was not one meant to teach him anything, it was merely meant to record what he would experiment on in the future.

How long would that take? Years, maybe decades just to uncover a single new technique. And then what? To what end would this be used? The only instructions he had been given was to keep the knowledge alive. The HLF would be terminated, but what of the aftermath? For the past few months, he had gone from one end of the spectrum to the other, dedicated to such or such purpose. What would happen when it would be over, what would happen when he was to be without a cause or a reason?

Ultimately, would he become alike a modern version of a ronin? A soldier without a reason to be? Going back to what he was before he entered the Snow Village seemed surreal. Carrying on as though he were simply some high school student didn't feel possible. With what he had done, there couldn't be any notion of turning back.

He was growing impatient. The Huang had brought him here to counsel them on how to fight the HLF, so what was it preventing them from getting started immediately? Why must he wait? The frustration subsided as he remembered the very thing he held dear that brought him to this point. All he had done up to now had been for the sole purpose of creating a better future for both Moka and himself. One where they wouldn't have to be separated ever again. He freed human slaves so that her kind may regard him as their equal. He fought against Fairy Tale so that he could proclaim himself to be worthy of Moka without being mocked by the rest. Even now, he fought his ex-comrades so that he may wash away the carnage and suffering he had caused her and the innocent monsters caught in the crossfire.

This is precisely why he hated waiting around. Every time he had a little bit of time on his hands, his mind would wander back to unpleasant topics. He might put on a brave face for the rest of the world, he could direct people and show support but it was all for show. Deep down, he dreaded the thought of no longer having purpose because that signified he would no longer have an outlet to pursue his own self-imposed penance. After what he'd done, he didn't deserve a happy ending with Moka.

The second he was done out here, next stop would be right back into the Pit. In his bid to free Humanity, he created true monsters. Those out slaughtering the innocent were the remains of his influence. So much blood had been spilled, all for his own need for revenge. It was wrong, all of this was wrong.

So many scenarios had gone through his head as he planned his escape from the Snow Village, the near totality of them involved him getting away as fast as possible and as far as possible with the other captives. Instead of following the multitude of plans he could have gone with, he purposefully endangered the lives of so many just to try and kill Mizore and burn down what she held most dear.

Did Mizore deserve to die? Yes she did, no one disputed that. Yet he could have gone a completely different route. Slicing her throat in her sleep would have been just as worthy of being called justice. In lieu of that, he torn down her village, massacred her people and added insult to injury by stripping his fellow mortal of their basic humanity, all for his blood lust.

"**It proves what I've been saying all along. Should we really be out here trying to save the innocent when it is our fault they died in the first place? Are we really going to play the hero and wag our blood soaked fingers at those who only did what we told them to do? There is no forgiveness and there is no redemption for us. All of this because you want some closure for the harm you've caused. You're a real wimp, boy scout." **

"NO!" The shout echoed the room as it did his own mind. It had taken him all this time to figure it out. He wasn't here to try and willfully obtain redemption. This trip of his wasn't a last ditch effort to receive closure. It wasn't his ego ordering him to make himself feel better. It wasn't even about his selfish desire to be with Moka.

In truth, he expected no such reward from this, he had been ready to go back to his suffering in his own personal version of hell after this. He wasn't here to save his hide. He came here to protect those that could find themselves at the HLF's mercy in the future. He was here to promote the ideal that monsters and humans could live side by side by learning from the mistakes that had been made. Some of those mistakes were Mizore's and her specie's. Others were his own.

He wasn't fighting on so as to be considered good and right, he fought for it was the right thing to do. It was his duty, it was his penance, it was his desire to make sure none other would follow in his footsteps and become what he became. The ghoulish traits he had taken on were only the physical manifestation of his mental corruption, forged through the fire of his own hate. He became a monster of his own freewill, he became an animal of his own accord. He became Reaper.

For the first time in ages, Tsukune could lay his head down and feel the weight lift itself off his shoulders. For the first time in what felt like centuries, the guilt no longer obsessed him. He was the same carefree spirit he had been when he entered Yokai. No, not exactly, he was something else. He was no longer possessed by the shame of his lust for carnage. He had a purpose he adhered to with all his heart, that of peaceful coexistence.

He felt alone in his own head for the first time in a very long time... and that felt mighty good.

As he contemplated the peace that had reached his heart. He felt the calming and oh so soothing rocking that a very powerful aura emitted. It was nearly imperceptible and contained no trace of malice within it. Had his spirits been even slightly agitated, he would have missed the energy that approached.

Now that he paid attention to it, he couldn't shake that feeling of deja-vu. Where did he know that aura from? The answer brought a smile to his lips as he identified the familiar signature and at long last could comprehend why the Huang were waiting. They weren't wasting time at all, they were simply waiting for the big guns to show up.

Within a few seconds, he was running as fast as he could manage throughout the complex. Racing through corridors and jumping over stair railings. He was all out of breath when he arrived at the main entrance of the mansion. What he saw there made his physical exertion worth it. Before him stood the smiling face of Outer Moka standing proudly next to her mother.

Ignoring the Headmaster, his assistant and Akasha Bloodriver's presence. He ran up to Outer Moka and gave her the warmest embrace he could. Both kissed and hugged as they were submerged in a torrent of joyous emotions. It was incredible how much he missed seeing her. He could only imagine what it would be like to say hi to Inner Moka next time she was unsealed.

He then felt the light tapping of slim fingertips on his shoulder. He turned around to be faced with Inner Moka's smile and predatory like stare. "Hello there, lover. Missed us?" Her teasing was what made him do a double take. Okay, so wait. How did? But they... and the seal... and... and... Uh-huh, time to go back to bed, seeing as how this day was making less and less sense by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the newcomers settled down to explain how this bizarre and potentially disastrous looking turn of events came about, Tsukune came to grips with it in no small part thanks to two Mokas clinging to him. It was surprising how visual aid always made things much easier to understand, and also enjoy on occasion.

Unfortunately for Tsukune, the happy reunion did not come without a price. If memory served correctly, he skipped out on the two of them without so much as a goodbye kiss. One of the many disadvantages of having them split into two bodies made itself known to the boy in a most unpleasant manner: He got his backside beaten up by two furious girlfriends who had been worried sick about his health.

To add insult to injury, Lingling felt the compulsive need to act flirtatious with him right in front of the vampires. Lingling came out of the ordeal unscathed, in part thanks to her status as being already dead. As for Tsukune, not so much. Luck deserted him, Fate was messing with him and the Mokas encompassed the will of these two archenemies of his by mercilessly beating him up. Well, Inner Moka did most of the ass-kicking. Outer Moka just kept asking him what she had done wrong while crying in abundance.

As horrid as it may have been for Tsukune, he would always come to prefer that to what was to follow next. It came under the guises of a monster ringing at the door. Ask any present at the time and they would tell you that that was the all defining moment for inter-species relations for the next few centuries. Care to guess who's at the door?


	15. Chapter 15

**Influencing Enemies and Bringing In Ghouls  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Weren't expecting me back so soon, now were you? If all goes well, should be done with Tsukune's Redemption before the end of the month of August. Again, I will not guarantee anything. Now, we only have a quarter of the story left to go. Let's get to it, shall we?**

**Please remember to follow, favorite and review.**

**Now, see if you can spot the references...  
**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Tsukune stood with his hands raised in front of him and his palms facing out. The one who rang the door was an old acquaintance of his, one he wished he had had the opportunity to kill ages ago. Both Mokas stood ready to attack the unwelcome face as well, they remembered her all too well. None spoke during this staring contest.

Mizore Shirayuki never pointed her ice claws at the three who stood before her ready to rip her apart, nor did she even try to form her weapon of choice. There was no trace of anger over the destruction of her village, not a single ounce of hatred for the butchering of her people. All there was to see upon her youthful traits was an expression of deep sadness and sorrow, her regret over what had been done outweighed any desire for vengeance her heart may have concealed within.

The fact that she lacked the basic sense of self-preservation to at least attempt to protect herself from the impending danger was completely ignored by Tsukune. He was too transfixed with the prospect of killing the one who had taken him away from Moka and tried to kill her. His reaction was mirrored by both Inner and Outer Moka. Each tensed up and were ready for battle.

Before they could sate their desire for retribution, the Chairman stepped in between the two parties so as to avoid spilling any blood in a futile feud. More precisely, to prevent Mizore from being executed by her former friends and victims. Her sad and devastated gaze was only met by abject hate on Tsukune's behalf.

"It would be best to put aside hostilities for the time being." His words fell on deaf ears as Tsukune focused his blood into a small clout within his wrists. The amount of pressure he was creating had the potential to rip apart his arms if he were to fire the shots. Despite sensing that to be the logical outcome to attacking Mizore with such power, he couldn't afford to put any less strength into his makeshift bullets. For all he knew, she might survive a smaller shot, therefore defeating the purpose of firing at her. She wouldn't be walking away from this if he had anything to say about it.

"Step aside, Headmaster. Understand that she needs to die by our hands." Ura was never one for mincing words, the ultimatum she was communicating lacked the same tact her usual warnings failed to hold. Mizore would die for stabbing her in the back like she had done. But more importantly, she would die for the pain she had caused her soul mate. Oddly enough, Omote took the initiative by removing her seal. To be fair, it didn't really surprise the ruby eyed predator: Omote had been the one in control when Mizore kidnapped Tsukune at the festival. Ever since then, she had always felt unworthy of Tsukune, she considered that it was her negligence that allowed all this to happen. Killing the snow bitch would be most cathartic for her, and her Inner counterpart was not about to rob her of that joy.

"Does that mean you would rather see her die now at your feet and abandon any hope of ending the threat that the HLF poses?" Tsukune Aono began to hesitate having heard those words. He was reluctant to agree to letting her live on account of what she had done to him, oh how he wanted to obtain sweet justice. Yet he still had to consider that if the Chairman brought her here as he guessed he did, that could only mean that her presence was essential to halting the HLF. Though he would make sure to stay ready to kill until she had provided proof that she was indeed here to help with the assault. Who knew, if he were lucky, it could all be a giant bluff on her part and he would be able to take her out on the spot.

"How is she supposed to help us?" He inquired with his hands still raised in her direction. To that, the Exorcist smirked as he so often did before he turned around towards where Mizore was and whispered a few words in a long dead language. As he spoke in the arcane tongue, the wall and door to the mansion situated behind the snow woman faded from existence. What the boy saw in it's place chilled his very core: In the courtyard stood at least two hundred snow women of all ages, shapes and sizes. She had delivered them an army.

"That is how." The Exorcist chuckled at the three vampire blooded individuals that stared dubiously at the assembled crowd. Should he tease or should he give them the specifics? It could be more fun to just let them speculate the reasons for this apparent miracle on their own but they were on a tight enough schedule as it were and could not afford to waste any more time. "In the absence of a capable Snow Priestess to lead the Snow People, an ancient spirit by the name of Jack Frost, who is responsible for the famous visions the Snow Priestess is known to have, has nominated Mizore Shirayuki as the successor to the Priestess you executed."

That was all fine and dandy but the reasons for her being here were still obscure. What would she gain from allying herself with the one who burnt down her ancestral home? Scratch that, the HLF would be wiped out and that was just what they were hoping for out of this whole deal. Yet willingly working with the butcher of the Snow Village could not have gone over well with the refugee snow women. So again, he wondered, why wasn't he getting impaled by a towering ice spire right about now? **"Butcher of the Snow Village? How cute, you finally acknowledged your title, boy scout! Quick, Frozen Boobs, get a picture of me with the boy. We're sending this one to cousin Kyoko."**

Rather that being worried about his sudden reappearance inside his psyche, he was a little more busy with the events taking place in front of him. Although he was privy to seeing quite the freaky things in his lifetime, this definitely took the cake for being the weirdest and most bizarre scene he had ever had the misfortune of witnessing.

As if on cue, the room cooled down a few degrees. More like dropped twenty degrees in one go, actually. The lights began to flicker as Mizore widened her eyes and threw her head back at an impossible angle. A thin blue mist rose out of her mouth and began to take shape, Jack Frost had just introduced himself to the crowd.

"**Wow, someone call an exorcist! Oh, hold on a minute, never mind. We've got one right over here watching this like some kind of soap opera. Does this guy even have his priest license?" **His words were ignored once more as Jack Frost monopolized all of the young ghoul's attention, this was something very new. He didn't like where this was going.

Before he could dwell on that observation any longer, the spirit spoke. "When the lover of the destroyer shall become the queen of the ice. When sisters in cold see their hearts frozen with dread. The new queen will take her mantle and ally herself with the destroyer. The destroyer shall become the protector and the people of the snow will flourish into an era of spring unlike any it has ever known." A pause ensued where the apparition named Jack Frost cleared his throat just as Mizore brought her head forward so as to look at the spirit currently flowing out of her with a questioning expression. "Sorry, it's been so long since I've been out that I just had to be a little cryptic there. For those of you who didn't understand the first time: Work with the ghoul in front of us and the Snow People will become permanently fertile thanks to his efforts. Don't and the Snow People shall become extinct."

What? Permanently fertile? Let's get something straight here, the last thing he would ever want to do in this lifetime would be to help those kidnappers overcome the greatest problem their species was faced with. Alas, as he was about to mention that there had to be some error in the prophecy, the spirit vanished. Leaving a very confused Outer Moka, a very pissed off Inner Moka and an extremely frustrated Tsukune gawking at the unforeseen shift in dynamics.

As you would expect, the Chairman was off laughing sinisterly in his own corner. He had slipped to the side so as to make sure Tsukune got a good view of the apparition, which he did. He now stood next to Akasha and Touhou Fuhai who had just walked back into the room so as to see what caused the dip in temperature inside the main entrance.

Akasha had skipped out about a half hour ago just as the Mokas were explaining what had happened to them to Tsukune while they were apart. However, best emphasize on the fact that they left one part out of their explanation, one that was about to give Tsukune an ever bigger headache than the one he was currently sporting.

Fangfang appeared out of thin air right next to Tsukune. Did all Huangs feel the compulsive need to sneak up on him? It was of little concern to the boy now as he saw the Dark Lords come closer. Even Mizore had had the good sense to move back a few feet to give the superior monsters some space. Hindering them in any way was sure not to bode well for any offender's health.

Ura and Omote moved to Tsukune's right whereas Fangfang came up on his left. As of this point, he was really getting worried. What were they planning? This almost looked like a ceremony of some sorts. **"Bravo, Sherlock. How's about you take a closer look at who's facing who. Do you see a trend?" **

He was right. The Dark Lords were now facing each of them, save Akasha who faced both her daughters. Touhou Fuhai was facing his descendent and, you guessed it, the Exorcist was no more than five feet away from the teen ghoul. The two groups formed a prefect parallel. Oh great, he was starting to get an inkling of what was to follow.

Touhou Fuhai was the first to speak, revealing Tsukune's fears to be well-founded. "We, the three Dark Lords." Touhou Fuhai halted after having announced his title, making sure to exchange glances with both Tenmei and Akasha to insure they were both still willing to act so pompous. None of them actually thought of themselves in such terms but there was an assembly present and monsters were famously fond of great titles.

Having made sure that the other two were still committed to this, he continued on. "Realize that in this time of great difficulty, monsters have come to think us out of touch with the world. In accordance with that belief, we have decided to grant people whom we trust the ability to act with our authority." This couldn't be happening. He was not going to let them drag him into their mess. He wanted coexistence, sure. He wanted peace, true. But being thrown into such a position was hardly what he called ideal.

Akasha was the next person to speak. "Moka Akashiya, do you accept the responsibilities I delegate to you?" She seemed slightly concerned over forcing her daughters into such a perilous spot but the Mokas had insisted upon it. Therefore she had no right to refuse them this opportunity to shine and play a grander role in protecting the peace.

"Yes we do." They replied in unison to their mother's question. Although this was all for show, neither cared much about that nuance. Titles didn't matter to them, all that mattered was getting the chance to go to Lilith's Mountain. Since they would be acting as the Dark Lords' delegates, no one would be able to deny that it was within their right to go up against the HLF. This whole ceremony was simply an elaborate way to make use of a loophole: Go against such menaces without those in charge of governing you agreeing to it and you faced repercussions. Act as delegates of the Dark Lords and your authority transcended that of those who would wish to put you on trial. Then again, there weren't that many monster governments around. Still, better be safe than sorry. Besides, associating Tsukune to Mikogami's authority essentially gave him the right to make the boy do whatever he wished him to do.

Tsukune saw the red flags and was nowhere near stupid enough to think this wasn't an easy way for them to get him into a form of indentured servitude. After fighting so hard for his own freedom, they were going to chain him down by using politics? **"Oh joy of joys! You're going to be the Chairman's errand boy. Can you imagine missing a chance to have that on your resume? This would funny if it weren't so pathetic. Oh what the heck, I'll laugh anyway."**

And the laughter went up in a crescendo just as they moved on to the next one. Touhou Fuhai spoke once again and submitted the same exact inquiry. "Fangfang Huang, do you accept the responsibilities I delegate to you?" The same answer followed, much to the ghoul's consternation. Was he the only one not in on this? They couldn't force him to agree, that was for certain. He would make his independence known, damn it!

It was now his turn. The Chairman's smile was even creepier than usual, they were doing this on purpose. Oh no, no way he was signing up for this. Not by a long shot. "Tsukune Aono, do you accept the responsibilities I delegate to you?" Despite Reaper laughing like there was no tomorrow, he found the focus he needed to reply accordingly.

"No way, absolutely not. I refuse." Having said that, he noticed the Exorcist's smile did not waver one bit. They had set him up in a monumental way and he still didn't get how. Why did this always have to happen to him? Please, don't let it be they were setting him up the way he thought they were. They wouldn't ignore what he said, would they?

"Then it is settled." Touhou Fuhai appeared relieved. "From this day forth, you shall act as our representatives. Know, however, that this does not grant you the title of Dark Lord." There had to be a small revision after they told Moka she could hold the title. Mainly because they were afraid it might make people think that the original three were no longer in command. This way, everyone was happy. Well, almost...

"**In the role of the most ignored and impotent being this side of the Pacific, I give you... Tsukune Aono! Come on up here and claim your prize, boy scout. Tell him what he's won, Steven." **They actually did, they completely ignore him. But... How... Why... Oh forget it. They probably used some spell to make it look like he said yes and he played right into their hands. The assembled crowd was giving them a standing ovation once the ceremony was concluded. He never fought so hard in his life to keep his temper from getting the better of him and blowing up half the people in attendance clapping at him. Naturally, Reaper joined in and started whistling and yelling out words like bravo and good job. The only thing that was missing was having him laughing at the same time. Oh wait, hold that thought. Never mind, he was doing just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she had heard the news, Akua made her way out of the compound as quickly and as discreetly as her body could manage. This was bigger than anything she would have expected. Not only were they planning to attack the HLF headquarters but they had amassed a large enough army to make the campaign a certain victory. They even brought her sisters in for extra-insurance. How did they separate them in the first place? It looked as though there was very little Akasha couldn't do if she put her mind to it.

She didn't mind that last part at all. Forcing her beautiful younger sister to be trapped inside her own body was a disgrace. Someone so perfect could not be caged, it was simply incomprehensible. She was quite glad that that injustice was rectified. Not as quickly as she would have liked yet rectified nonetheless.

As for the HLF situation, the higher ups were bound to be interested in this. She climbed onto the top one of the many sky scrappers that dotted the city's urban landscape and made the important phone call. This was a game changer, she knew that to be true. How it would change things? She wasn't sure yet. Despite that, she was positive she would get a very clear picture of what was to follow once she called this in.

She detailed the scene she witnessed and left out nothing in her thorough report. She could hear disbelief on the other end as her information was being relayed to Miyabi. The audible gasps were a definite sign that the next assignment was going to be quite troublesome. Her suspicions were to be found valid as she asked the intermediate to repeat her orders.

This was a daring move, even for someone of her caliber. Still, orders were orders. Although it sounded highly unlikely that they would agree to it, there always was a possibility for it to work out. As the old saying went: Nothing ventured, nothing gained. In the event that this was to go sideways as she predicted it would, she would make a quick stop on her way to gather enough supplies to give her a fighting chance.

She had a Joker up her sleeve, as it were. One she was reluctant to use up until now for fear that this may end up biting her in the rectum. However, she saw no alternative. And there would be no way they were going to take her prisoner. Better risk the wild card and see what would come of it. Just her luck, things like this had a tendency to occur when Tsukune was involved. After this was over, she promised herself she would take a nice relaxing vacation. Who knew, maybe she would find a way to rope him into coming with her. Heck, kidnappings took place every day. And it wouldn't be as though it would be a very unpleasant experience for him. After all, couldn't a future wife hope to spend some time with her soon to be husband?

XXXXXXXXXX

No one was going to listen to him? Fine, he would pout for the remainder of this meeting. Both Tsukune and Mizore sat at a circular table with two other guests in attendance. The goal of this more private gathering was to set the preexisting conditions to an alliance between the Huang and the other two species eager to join the fight.

As Mikogami's representative, he despised that title with a passion, he was there as a peacekeeper and a mediator between parties as well as the emissary of the Huang. Mizore Shirayuki represented her people as you would expect. As for the two other guests, they represented the Succubi and Incubi races. To be more precise, the Incubi were way too busy rebuilding what was left of their nearly extinct people so the Succubi came in and were to negotiate in their stead. They were represented by Ageha Kurono and Kurumu Kurono.

The original leader of the two monster races, known as the Charmer, died a horrible death at the hands of rampaging dragons during the uprising. The Kuronos were kind enough to assume control in no small part thanks to how well connected they were. Tsukune could tell this was no mere coincidence, this has the Exorcist's involvement written all over it. How else would you explain that Kurumu, a student he was vaguely acquainted with back at school, was able to take control of such a widespread race?

The two armies that had been provided prior to this meeting were holed up in some part of the mansion. All in all, they were looking at an army that was around a thousand strong. For a monster army, that was a pretty big number. Naturally, you would wonder how a mansion could accommodate over a thousand fighters. The same could not be said for Tsukune, he had long since abandoned the prospect of deciphering how such impossible and daunting tasks accomplished themselves. If he had to hazard a guess, he would say that they were given sufficient space in a pocket dimension created specifically for that purpose.

It was obvious by the way Kurumu and Mizore spoke to each other that they had been briefed beforehand. The small displays of friendship also meant they had had the pleasure of conversing at a previous point in time. In other words, this whole bout of formality was only for his own so called benefit. The Chairman probably figured that he would have to put his newest delegate, or slave, through diplomatic training. Which, of course, was a very bad sign for his future.

If only that was the full extent of his discomfort. Alas, there was more to unsettle him. Something else had come up as they were setting the goals for the little get together. It regarded the Snow People's apparent infertility after a certain age. It turned that the Succubi and Incubi had been confronted with the same issue back during the Middle Ages. Realizing that forcefully taking advantage of men and women would only encourage humans to seek them out and kill them, they had to figure out a way to extend the allocated amount of time they had to search for their Destined Ones.

They could always charm their victims but that solution found itself to be just as ineffective when it came to hiding from jealous or vengeful humans. To remedy this disastrous exposure to Humanity, they created a very special rock imbued with magical properties. Chief among these properties is to grant any who live within the vicinity of said rock the ability to stay fertile for their entire life.

It did them very little good when it came to finding their Destined Ones. As a small side note, you might even notice that they became a lot pickier and slower to decide whom the lucky, or unlucky, person might be. Though it did do the trick when it came to concealing themselves from humans. If they no longer felt they were rushed, they could court or simply imbed, depending upon their preference, their charm into the target of their choice and simulate love over a period of several years. Thus avoiding suspicion on behalf of human hunters who might otherwise kill them and their young.

Charmer Ageha Kurono promised she would share a piece of the rock with the Snow People if they helped retake their mountain. Mizore wholeheartedly agreed. Basically, Tsukune was completely useless in this whole deal. He was supposed to rubber stamp this and declare it official once the two came to an accord.

"**Oh cheer up, boy scout. It could be worse. In fact, rather than simply being the pretty little figurehead you are now, you could have ended up being... Um... Being... Give me a second... Sorry but I got nothing, I guess you really are the lowest of the low. Negotiating with your sworn enemies and you can't even say anything to affirm your position. Funny as heck for me. You? Not so much, I'd wager. Ha ha!"**

Tsukune widened his eyes at his most recent epiphany. Wait a second, he could get something out of this. Not his first choice like Mizore's head on a silver platter but he had something almost as good. Something that would insure no one would end up in his predicament later on down the road when all this was said and done. Time to see how well he negotiated.

"There is a clause I want both of you to agree to before we may call this a formal alliance." The little smirk that graced his lips did nothing to put the ladies at ease. He had to be sore after what had been done to him. What did he have planned? Could it be some unreasonable request that would demand impossible concessions? They were bound by Mikogami to uphold whatever was decided during these negotiations.

The leaders nodded at Tsukune, urging him to press on, which he did momentarily. "You are to pledge that neither of your races shall never enslave another human being, or any other being for that matter, against it's will ever again. That means no charming or kidnapping. They would have to accept without being coerced. Either you agree to that or the whole deal is off."

Ageha was feeling uncomfortable. Her people usually resorted to charming to find the one they deemed their Destined One. Her own daughter had used that very same technique to attempt to locate her chosen soul mate. However, not agreeing would mean losing Lilith's Mountain for who knew how long. Perhaps using the charm ability was still an option. He only ever said anything about enslaving men and taking them captive, he never said anything about using their powers to determine who would be a suitable candidate. She exchanged a glance with her daughter, the next one in line for the Charmer throne. From what she could tell, she came to the same conclusion she did.

Kurumu hadn't been able to find her Chosen Mate yet. She had been looking exhaustively but her search still was a failure as of now. Being deprived of her gifts would only make her quest more difficult to bring to a satisfying conclusion. On the other hand, she seemed perfectly content with accepting Aono's conditions. Could it be? That spark in her eye... That dreamy look... Was she thinking of trying to chase after the boy?

She took a good look at him. He wasn't bad looking, far from it. Rumor had it that he'd fought more than his share of battles. A fantasy involving a veteran soldier, now there was a romance her kind hadn't heard of in nearly forty years. His diplomatic ties to the Exorcist showed that he was well-connected. This child was looking better and better by the minute. He was a shrewd negotiator too, very few would have had the stones to withdraw everything unless he received an uncompromising affirmative response.

Let's see: Handsome? Check. Strong-willed? Check. Intelligent? Check. Knew how to handle himself? Check. He was the perfect candidate. She approved without the shadow of a doubt. It would take time for Kurumu to properly assess him but she was pretty confident. Better not keep him waiting any longer. It was always a disadvantage to make a first bad impression on possible son-in-laws. "The Succubi and Incubi accept your conditions." Her announced with her warmest smile, he looked to be quite pleased with the news.

Kurono accepted? That was more than he expected. He actually was able to turn this to his advantage. Score one for the supposed figurehead. Turns out he wasn't as useless as some might assume he was. **"Oh, absolutely. You are so independent, and strong, and... Hold that thought, I just got a message from the Headmaster: He wants his tea served now."**

It didn't take long for the newly instated Snow Priestess to follow the trend set by her Succubi ally and accept the set conditions without attempting to debate it. The last few months she had spent away from her home permitted her to think about what had led to the exile of her people. She understood that the fault was her own. That, in her folly to force Tsukune to be with her, she had been the true culprit behind all the destruction.

Her pondering caused her mind to undergo a treatment of sorts. The traces of insanity imbued within her obsessive love were cleansed and the rashness of her actions presented itself in it's most unflattering form. She was the one to blame. As such, it also fell upon her to fix that which had been broken in the process of her foolish pursuit.

Had she abandoned all hope of ever being with Tsukune? No. Her methods had been the byproduct of the heat of her passion. Returning to her more calculative nature, she saw the idiocy of her past actions. Love was a difficult feeling to create. Even more so now that she had effectively lost any trace of it within the boy's heart. Giving in to his demands would not only show how she wished to repent but prevent a repeat of this incident. This way, none of her sisters would try and take the easy way like she had ever again. Acting in the spur of the moment was a direct contradiction to their nature. Thus, after what had happened, such behavior could no longer be tolerated. It would take years, but she was confident he could one day love her like he once did.

With that, the agreement was made. The Succubi and the Snow Women would fight alongside the Huang. All four dignitaries exited the room to find the main entrance was filled with members of all the various factions. Seeing their leaders emerged with a small smile was enough to make the crowd erupt in cheer.

As soon as they had seen him, the Mokas were there to greet him. What had to be done was done. Being obligated to form a treaty with his old enemy must have been a trying experience. Omote was gently comforting him whereas Ura directly skipped to the part where she led him to realize that his good behavior was deserving of a reward... A reward he would receive later on tonight.

Understanding the... pleasant treatment he was to expect, he awkwardly rubbed his neck and smiled his goofy grin. He was still the same lovable Tsukune they had fallen in love with. "I guess this was a pretty good day after all."

"Then it would be my pleasure to make it an even better day for you." He froze in place as he recognized that voice. First, he needed to deal with Mizore, now her? He turned around with his hands ready to fire a shot at the vampire standing in front of him. Akua Shuzen didn't seem affected in the least by the show of hostility.

In lieu of that, she raised her hands in a soothing manner. "Relax, I'm not here to fight. Quite the opposite." She turned to the Moka twins and couldn't help the blush that fought its way onto her cheeks. "It's good to know you are in full control of your bodies." Her blush vanished just as quickly as it appeared as she turned her head to the three figures in the back of the assembled mass. She concealed herself well enough to unsettle the Dark Lords with her sudden appearance? That was an accomplishment worthy of praise.

"Then why are you here?" There was no mistaking the anger in Tsukune's voice. She didn't like seeing him angry at her. It was bothersome.

"I'm here to offer an alliance on behalf of Fairy Tale. Think about it: We both wish to see the HLF wiped from the map. Plus, you would obtain our full cooperation as well as a truce which I am sure would help avoid much unnecessary carnage. What do you say?" Her question was geared straight at Tsukune and not at the Dark Lords. If he said yes, they would have no choice but to let it be. He had no idea of the scope of his own power.

She saw a few of the Huang guards slowly creep up and come closer to her. The decision had already been made. She sighed as she heard the confirmation of her suspicions come from Tsukune's own mouth. How troublesome. To think that the last thing she wanted to do was fight in the domain of the one she considered her master. Oh well, it couldn't be helped...

Without warning, a talisman flew out of her hand and went straight for Tsukune's head. His increased reflexes allowed him to block with his hand. The thin piece of paper wrapped itself around his wrist and turned to ash. Unfortunately, that was when it all went wrong...

The talisman she had throw was a charm designed to destroy seals. Akua had planned to use a similar and more complex one on Moka if she ever had to unseal her by force. It would do for this situation. A few moments later, Tsukune's Holy Lock suffered a similar fate to that of the unsealing talisman thrown at it. It slipped off his forearm and withered away until it was no more that dust on the floor.

The room went eerily quiet, all eyes were on Tsukune as his body seemed to be fighting itself. There was no big transformation and no elaborate spectacle, only small grunts and impossible muscle movements as though geared at fighting off an unseen force. Then it happened, a small chuckle bubbled out of the formerly lucid Tsukune, now hunched over with a large smile covering his face.

He turned to face the audience who held it's breath. His grin only got larger as his eyes began to glow red and the ghoulish markings began to make themselves more pronounced upon his skin. He then waved excitedly at his crowd. **"Hello, people. Reaper's back in town! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Training and Dimensional Swords for Dummies  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**As it turns out, if I plan on getting to the end of this story before the month is out, I better speed up my updates. Well I'm at it, I may as well say a few words. Please, review and favorite/follow this story.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Hanson awoke in a dimly lit dungeon, his head still groggy and unable to recall recent events. Through his fogged up mind, he could sense a presence nearby. He knew this presence, and it had had the good sense of restraining him up with magically enhanced chains as he soon could tell after attempting to pull himself away from the wall he was currently shackled to.

It was at that point that it all came back to him. His encounter with Miyabi, how he had been unmasked, it all came back to him. He wouldn't be able to get out of these as easily as he would have liked. He recognized the symbols on the restraints, he had developed them himself. Another example of a miscalculation coming back to haunt him... First Hokuto, now this. At least he still had Tsukune in one piece and hard at work defeating the HLF.

This raised quite a number of questions. He had been certain that they had sealed him away ages ago, how could he still walk among the... Possessing such clarity was sometimes a curse in his opinion: Whenever such a thing slipped past him, he was always the first one to chastise himself for the oversight. It was so obvious, a clone of his own self. That meant the only thing that could be done was wait for an opening and go back to the Academy as quickly as possible.

Alucard had been waiting patiently for Mikogami's clone to finally come back to consciousness. So long as the original host lived, a clone could not die. Hence, it made sense that he should incarcerate Hanson while he was still recovering from the severe blows he inflicted upon him. Good thing he remembered that slight detail before leaving him for dead. Having him contact his main body would have been disastrous.

He hadn't expected the infiltrator to be a clone, but it made no difference. He couldn't put an end to him while Mikogami himself lived but he could still imprison him in a pocket dimension none would ever be able to find. Himself excluded, naturally.

Since his own main body had been eliminated, Alucard was now susceptible of dying if someone were to strike him even once with a mortal blow. Therefore, he couldn't afford to let any information slip and make its way to that time bomb known as Akasha Bloodriver. Hopefully, Akua would do her job and force the Dark Lords into accelerating their plans. Incidentally, creating an opportunity for his schemes to come to fruition.

Now that his sworn enemy was aware of his surroundings, he could entertain himself a bit. Although Hanson, or Mikogami, couldn't die in his current state, that in no way meant he couldn't have a little fun with him. He had time to spend and a lot of anger to get rid of. So what better way to relieve frustration than to torture a clone of the most cunning of the Three Dark Lords? It would be most cathartic. Besides, he needed a hobby, and badly so.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Hello people. Reaper's back in town!" **The laughter that followed sounded as mad as it was evil. The ultimate expression of the opposite of everything Tsukune stood for. His traits took on a more ghoulish aspect as he observed the room. A decent size audience, oh what fun! Which trick should he pull first? Go up in a crescendo or skip to the good stuff immediately? How about play a game of "how many can I kill before the Dark Lords stop me"? No, too predictable.

He needed to think outside of the box. Going on a rampage would be in accordance with what every fiber of his being was screaming at him to do but it lacked that special touch that made it fun. He could think a little more on this while asking Akua honey for some info. Namely, questions such as: Why, how, really and, his favorite by far, who should die first.

Nah, keep it simple. It would be wrong to bore these fine people with such amateurish material when it's clear they came to see a professional in action.** "Well, aren't we the daring little sociopath today. Tell me something, oh most flat one, who gave the order? It's only fair that I learn the name of my new BFF."**

The eyebrow twitching he was seeing made him realize he said something he shouldn't have. What was the big deal? Flat suited her. It was better than hauling around twenty pounds of dead weight like Twin Mountains over there. In any case, it was funny, so laughing was to be his natural reaction after having said something so entertaining.

The not so funny thing was that Akua didn't find his comment remotely funny in the least. Nor did she much appreciate him laughing at her so brazenly. He was definitely going to get disciplined after this, schizophrenia or no schizophrenia... Was she really that flat? Her insecurity showed as she took a look at her chest and sighed. All females in attendance temporarily felt sorry for her, and that included her step-mom and sisters.

Luckily, her superior training kept her focused on the mission. If she slipped up, those Huang agents circling around her like vultures would end up catching her off guard. Best answer his question and see where things went from here on out. "The orders came from Miyabi Fujisaki, current leader of Fairy Tale, as I am sure you already guessed. So why ask?"

The answer came in the form of another giggling fit. This was very perplexing. She knew he was insane but what could possibly be so amusing to him? She tried to discern the cause for his apparent amusement. Was it something she said? Did she embarrass herself in front of him yet again? Why did she have to fall for someone like him of all people? Was that part of his charm? She was starting to prefer the more mild version of Tsukune Aono.

Miyabi? This was too good. Oh, he most definitely knew who Miyabi really was, his new identity couldn't fool him. Having the inside track on what was really going on thanks to Alucard's blood was a great advantage. Alucard must have been busy lately. He couldn't have actually believed he was going to forge an alliance. No, he was trying to get under the Three Stooges' skin, he wanted to provoke them. Drive them to attack earlier? So he could join in his forces? A three sided massacre sounded like a good way to exit stage right. Faking our own death, were we? How naughty. Now who was he to ruin such a carefully laid out plan? If Alucard gets called out, who would be left to stand up to the Tragic Trio watching him over there? Letting Miyabi, or Alucard, getting exposed this early in the game was no good.

He calmed himself enough to glance over at the cunning one among the three in the back. Mikogami looked pissed as all heck, he didn't take well to having things diverging from his carefully laid out schemes. The two made eye contact and the yellow glow of his eyes beamed slightly brighter as it met the two slit pupils. Reaper understood the message he was conveying perfectly. He should learn to lighten up a bit. Everything would work out as his most royal pain in the backside intended, so why get worked up in between now and that moment? They made a deal and Reaper was good for it, at least he thought he was.

Then again, blurting it out for everyone to hear would expose some pretty nasty lies. Schemers like himself were always at a disadvantage. They couldn't adapt, they couldn't go with the flow. As far as he was concerned, he would prefer to hold that incredible power he was promised in the palm of his hands but the comedic value this could bring was hard to ignore.

No, he had to focus. Insanity could come later. That power he wanted was his by right, Tsukune had to go to Lilith's Mountain. He didn't do three centuries of torturing boy scout just to mock everything up at the last minute. Such strength would tear everything apart, he could see it from here. If word got out about him getting vampiric abilities, the carnage would be beautiful: The vampires and werewolves would fall from their ivory towers, the monstrels would go rebellious, the other purebred species would panic and fall into the chaos, and best of all, the ruckus would get the humans' attention. The ultimate punchline was within reach, exposing the Exorcist was not his priority.

Sure, he may have to wait for centuries or even thousands of years to see this happen but the reward would be well worth the wait. The Dark Lords banked on the fact that no one would find out the truth about Tsukune Aono's origins, he knew better. Even the best kept secrets eventually came to light. Fairy Tale was so shortsighted. The same went for the HLF, much to his chagrin. His lieutenants shared his vision of a chaotic world yet none had enough conviction to get them there. It all rested on him.

But enough with the plotting. Akua honey was patiently waiting, and it was rude to make a lady have to wait for so long. He turned back to her and made sure to show his most sadistic smile. **"Tell the big monster in chief I said hi. What with the close relationship you two have, I'm sure he thinks of you as something akin to... Um... Well... kin."**

The response's meaning was veiled to the Dark Lords, they assumed he was just making small talk as he usually did. Akua, on the other hand, knew better. That look he was giving her, that smile. It pointed to one thing: He knew. The realization chilled her to the bone. He knew and he was going to help her escape? What exactly was he aiming for?

The silent query sent his way amused him greatly. How cute, she wanted to understand his motives. For someone who thrived on killing and murdering, perhaps she deserved to gain a little insight into his motivation. The glimpse she was going to get wouldn't be pretty but who cared? He discreetly mouthed off the word fun. She still looked perplexed by the answer. However, now that her curiosity had been sated, she would be on her way back to Fairy Tale HQ any second.

As she turned to run out of the well guarded complex, the Huang agents felt like they should act before she was given a chance to get away. They ran at her, only to be met with the smiling demon that had just been freed moments ago. **"Akua Shuzen is a very busy woman, you know. Taking up anymore of her time would simply be improper. I'm just as good looking, so how about we have some fun?"**

The guards were nowhere near being S-class monsters, that made facing a vampire ghoul and a psychotic vampire a much more daunting task. The others didn't have the time to act in time. Thus, one of the guards ended up being decapitated by a dimensional sword while another was taken hostage by Reaper. He used his meat shield to hide from the gun fire that came his way, Akua merely fazed through the shots and watched as Reaper fired off a few well placed blood bullets at the agents having gathered in front of the crowd. Their position kept the more powerful monsters from moving into the fight. Hence, Reaper had enough time to fire at his heart's content. Explosion after explosion rocked the mansion with a demonic laughter that persisted during the mass execution.

No one other than the agents being aimed at had been injured. Still, the explosions caused by the blood bullets created a pretty big smoke screen. It was at that moment, while everyone was distracted with moving the injured and dead out of the way, that Reaper urged Akua to get out while the going was still good.

She turned on her heels and ran for the exit. She glanced back to see a smiling ghoul laughing and firing blindly into the smoke.** "Fore! Ha ha ha ha!"** It was then that she remembered why she fell in love with this part of his personality. With renewed passion, she escaped thanks to the cover her beloved had provided for her. Maybe Tsukune Aono wasn't that far from joining Fairy Tale, after all. She also appreciated that he made sure to aim away from the Mokas. He may be clinically insane but he knew better than to do such a horrid thing.

By the time the smoke had dissipated, Akua was gone and Reaper had his hands on his head and was laughing as he got on the ground. The laughter kept on going as Akasha swooped in and attached the seal Mikogami had had the Vatican bless to the boy's forearm. As he was being sealed away, the crazed laughter became more and more distant until all that was left in it's wake was a newly and somewhat sane Tsukune who looked out at the carnage with great sorrow and shame. He bowed his head and cried silently as the agents he killed and injured were carried away.

The crowd had dispersed, leaving only the Dark Lords and the Mokas to see the tears streaming down Tsukune's bowed face. The seal glistened on his right wrist as the magic took hold. This had been the first time Reaper had been allowed to exit the confines of Tsukune's mind in a long while. And he made sure to cause as much harm as possible. To others as well as to his lighter self.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, the improvised army was hard at work training for what was to be a very challenging fight. At the same time, they slowly came to grips that their appointed commander had just committed mass murder right in front of them. Monster society was more inclined to accept violence but the scale on which it was dealt was comparable to monster genocide. It took some explanation and a lot of reassurance on the Chairman's part to keep the people he had so carefully lured into joining from deserting on the spot. The leaders of the races themselves were still willing to participate. Ageha was a little more apprehensive about it but Kurumu somehow managed to keep her mother from withdrawing, citing that their was a strong chance that, despite his insanity, there was a strong chance that Tsukune Aono might be the one. Far be it from her to discourage her daughter from searching for her mate of Fate. Therefore, the Succubi and Incubi were still official allied in the fight.

As for the Snow People, their Priestess' words and prophecies were enough to stomp out any doubt among her ranks. They knew this side of the ghoul quite well already so it came as no great surprise to any of them. Plus, Mizore took this as a sign that her presence was required more so now than ever. If not for her, Reaper would never have come to exist. So it was her duty to stay on course and see this through to the end. If not for herself, then for her people.

Meanwhile, Tsukune spent every waking moment he had dedicating himself to training his body for the upcoming battle. He first began to train with the Chairman's assistant, Ruby, in order to learn how to bring out his abilities despite the seal keeping his personality disorder and the majority of what he could do in check. He could release marginally more of his power and keep himself from turning into his evil counterpart. He also came to learn that Ruby did indeed have a darker side to her. The worst part was that he was starting to think she was falling for him. It had to be his imagination, right? Wrong, his intuition was spot on, but she would never bring that out in the open this early in her infatuation with the young ghoul.

Then followed training with Inner Moka. Omote opted to train some more with Akasha during that time because she didn't feel up to putting Tsukune through such a difficult regiment as the one her Inner persona had planned. Ura's training was tougher than any other he had been put through. If he lost focus for a mere split second, he had no doubt he could lose a limb in the process. Vampires may love the one they were training but that didn't mean they would go easy on them. They valued strength and prowess in battle above all else. Better to suffer for a mistake made in combat than stay mediocre and never fully realize your potential.

Most of the time was spent with him getting beat up time after time. Apparently, he was making progress, or so he was told. From his perspective, he just kept getting kicked around time after time. He took her word for it though and pressed on with training. The memory of his alter-ego's most recent committed atrocity was still fresh on his mind and drove him to do his best and try to excel.

Easier said than done. He tried, and he was getting better, but getting bruised time after time usually had a tendency to dampen one's mood. On Ura's end, she did her best to provide a challenge for Tsukune to overcome. She saw him come closer and closer to a respectable level. The magic he developed was useful to be certain. Still, he would need more than that if he hoped to make it as a vampire alter on. She would not let him fall behind, no matter how hard she had to push him.

The energy he used increased exponentially in the short time she had to train him. The full of a vampire was not yet within his grasp, that would come with his turning. Later on, he could strive for greater power by training for the next several years. One day, she knew he would become her equal. It was her sincere hope that he might even become stronger than she was. Her blood mate was more than capable of getting to that point, he had to be driven to do so.

Alas, to one of the three Dark Lords, the abilities Tsukune was demonstrating weren't good enough for his tastes. Akua Shuzen definitely had an interest in the boy, it would be bad to let him go to war without being prepared to fight her on equal footing. The fact that she wielded his very own ability unsettled him greatly.

Touhou Fuhai could tell that Akua was a master when it came to using the dimensional sword. No, master was too light of a word. She had taken what he created and made it her own, she was a veritable genius. A prodigy in the art of fighting. A trained killer with power that might very well be unrivaled. If he weren't prepared, she would make mince meat out of him within seconds after they encountered each other on the battlefield.

It was decided, he would teach the boy to fight with the dimensional sword. Whether or not they were to face each other, his survival could not be left up to chance. If he weren't able to master it, he would at the very least learn how to block her sword, that or he would be doomed to die by her hand. With all that had been invested into him, that could not happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Touhou Fuhai was greatly disappointed with him. Try as he might, the ghoul could not keep up with the master sorcerer. That alone would not have been as disheartening if you didn't consider that he was still in his elder form when they fought. Every attack he initiated ended in failure, his every move and plan could be foreseen and easily dodged. The eldest Shuzen was a genius fighter and tactician. It's not that he wasn't in her league, he wasn't even in the same universe she was. A childhood spent mastering an incredibly difficult technique done by a vampire prodigy versus a once human ghoul who just started doing this yesterday, why did this even surprise him?

He halted the session by jumping over the teen and dodging Tsukune's most recent punch and tapped his back with his cane, forcing Tsukune's body to go flying through the air and landing face first in a vegetable booth replicate found within the alternate version of Hong Kong Touhou Fuhai had created for the sole purpose of training.

While Tsukune was occupied with getting himself out of the booth that had broken his fall, Touhou Fuhai wasted no time in voicing his thoughts. "It's pointless to continue. At this rate, you'll never be able to defend yourself in a fight against her. " They would have to think of something else. Would it be too much to hope that luck would favor them just this one time?

"No." The reply that was given was not the one he expected from the teen. Sure, he knew he wouldn't be pleased with the news but he figured he would accept what he had to say and trust it was the truth. There was nothing that could possibly help him at this point. "There has to be some method, any method, that I can use to block her dimensional sword."

If blocking was the only thing he wished to do, then perhaps he could undergo... No, that was suicide, it would never work. Alas, what other choice did they have? They were in a bind, The elder sorcerer sighed as he contemplated how best to answer Tsukune's questioning. "If all you seek to do is block her dimensional sword, then perhaps there is a procedure that can be done to give you that edge."

The look of excitement that lodged itself onto his face showed that he planned on doing this no matter the Dark Lord said to dissuade him. Warning him would do no good at this point. Well, it would absolve him of all responsibility from now onwards. "But you must know that it is a very dangerous procedure, there is a very good chance you will die during the operation."

The excitement gave way to one of determination. He heard the warning, there was that. "I don't care." So he would go through with this? Tsukune was sure to elaborate before the head of the Huang Family had the time to ask him if he were sure. "For as long as I've been in this, Akua has always been one step ahead of me. I can't let her go on unchecked. If there is anything that I can do to help keep people like Akua from killing innocent people, I will undergo any dangerous operation that is necessary. This isn't about me, this is about peace between monsters and humans."

His heart was in the right place. Nevertheless, he was still a fool in his own right. The creator of the dimensional sword technique sighed as he glanced over at the needles he brought out of his coat. They would see if Tsukune had what it was required to stay alive during the operation. "Very well, but remember, I warned you and gave you the chance to back out. If it seems as though you are about to die, I will stop the procedure."

If things didn't work out, then may luck be on their side for the coming fight. For if it weren't, they would all be dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akua made it back to HQ at the right time. She overheard that Miyabi had also returned to HQ after dealing with some personal business a few hours prior to her own arrival. She was able to relay the message she had been given by Tsukune to the head of Fairy Tale in person. Oddly enough, he didn't seem displeased in the least with the unfortunate news. Whatever he had planned, it appeared this was working in his favor.

After having delivered her report, she was given leave to do as she pleased until her next orders were issued. It might have been hazardous to allow anyone else with knowledge of his true identity to walk around unchecked, the same did not apply to the last of his kin. In the years he had known her, since that fateful day where she reached out to her and gave her a way to vent her hatred for those who murdered her beloved Jasmine, he came to notice that she would do absolutely anything to make sure Humanity would be destroyed. That excluded hurting Moka, of course. Besides that, there was very that was susceptible of driving Akua from her goal.

Incidentally, it was in her best interest that the source of all opposition to this pitiful dream of cohabitation preached by those three nuisances, himself, continue to operate in the utmost secrecy with no obstacles baring his way. She would never take action to hinder his efforts. Thus, he could afford to give her a little leeway.

That and he was curious what she might do now that she had a small amount of free time. Would she go back to watch that ghoul thief Tsukune Aono? What exactly was her interest in him? If anything, he figured she would have more cause than most to curse his very existence. He wished to unify humans and monsters. And prior to that, he created an organization dedicated to giving humans the edge and murdering monsters much in the same manner they had murdered poor jasmine and strung her up after accusing her of being a vampire.

He supposed it didn't truly matter. Now that all the pawns had been lined up, he could rest comfortably, all the while knowing that the Dark Lords would hurry up and attack the Mountain. His troops would be on standby and move in right during their invasion. The resulting chaos would give him enough room to fake his own death at the hands of the HLF, all the taking precautions to ensure that the Dark Lords never see his face in the middle of the three sided war.

It was a simple approach, granted. Kahlua would end up being, by some miracle, the last executive standing. That, in turn, would force Gyokuro to order her daughter to move in and all would be as it should be. That reminded him, he should get around to promoting her soon. Lest the task be made too daring for Gyokuro to try her coup.

She had been incredibly cautious since Akasha forced her to officially stay outside of the conflict. He had to make sure the bait was too great to ignore. If incurring Akasha's wrath was considered an acceptable risk, he knew he could count on her lust for power and her rivalry with the Dark Lord to push her to do what was necessary to gain another foothold within the organization. Her increased carefulness did in no way trump her greedy and power hungry nature that drove her to try and bring the Shuzen patriarch's attention over to her.

Was he the only one with enough philosophy to comprehend that he could not do as he pleased all the time. Of all the selfish motivations for wishing such a noble goal as the destruction of man, why did he have to be surrounded with people only concerned with a loved one? Apparently, they were all alike deep down.

So far, the only one he had heard was motivated for the pure joy of destroying was that schizophrenic thief, or so Akua told him. Ironic, that the seemingly only other competent mastermind, excluding Mikogami, was someone who had consumed his blood. When he thought about it, it should not be that improbable. After all, this was his blood we were talking about.

Of course, Akua had forgotten, or rather chosen to have forgotten, to tell him that the thief knew who he really was. Such an oversight would have been rectified by his death, ad she had grown rather fond of him in the short time she had watched, fought, flirted, maimed and marked him. More likely than not, if Reaper had been so adamant about keeping it a secret for the time being, that meant the Dark Lords would not be finding out about it anytime soon. She trusted him, sort of... He could keep a secret, she prayed... He wouldn't betray her, she begged...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune stood int the middle of the specially created force field, his shirt had long since been discarded. His shirtless torso revealed numerous scars, cuts and bruises, his body had received a lot of abuse over the recent months. And as fate would have it, it was about to get a whole lot more abuse in the hopes that it might improve it.

Touhou Fuhai sent the first needle into his shoulder, the previously mentioned part of Tsukune's anatomy disintegrated and reformed itself in accordance to what the needle was supposed to created. The pain was excruciating, but he somehow was able to keep himself from uttering a single sound of protest. It had to be done, he would simply have to endure for the time being.

Needle after dug into him. Each of them tore his body asunder and reformed it to better suit the boy's new needs. Agony swept over him again and again. An endless wave of pain submerged him time and time again. No matter what he had endured at the hands of his evil self, nothing could have prepared him for what was to be felt during this experiment.

He had lost chunks of his body before, but never had he lost this many so rapidly in a rapid succession as projectile after projectile hit him with more power than the last held. His body was being recreated from scratch. Just slowly enough so that he stood a chance of surviving this ordeal. His mind went blank from the pain a few times. It as incredibly difficult to formulate a thought when intense pain assaulted every part of your being and coursed through you as does your own blood.

Then came the time for the last needle, the one intended to reform his very heart and the source of his abilities. The crystal would remain intact and only imbed itself deeper within his newly reformed heart. However, his blood crystal's survival did in no way signify he would make it as it would. He could feel his ghoulish nature attempting to free itself to defend itself from the perceived assault, all in vain.

It may have worked, had he not replaced the old seal. There would have been no guarantee that he would have been able to control himself at that point. But now, the new seal was perfectly up to the task of keeping him from going ghoul out here during the ceremony.

He fought to stay conscious as the last needle dug itself into his heart and exploded. He felt his whole life flash before his eyes as he finally lost his strength and fell, his whole body limp, on the floor.

When he awoke, he came face to face with a very pleased elder version of Touhou Fuhai who regressed to his elder form after the ceremony and quickly explained what Tsukune would be able to do with his new body. He was now capable of performing magic that did not focus around blood. And as a plus, he could easily counter the dimensional sword.

At any other time, that would have been sufficient reason for a celebration, not today. Since he had gone through his preparations for the coming fight, that meant the invasion of Lilith's Mountain would begin the very next day.

He returned to his quarters and made sure to get a good night sleep, he would need it more so than most of the other people coming to fight alongside him. Tomorrow, he would end the HLF. The calm had passed, the storm was approaching.


	17. Chapter 17

**Into Battle We March**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.**

**Nor do I own any part of the Skyrim franchise. I know putting up these disclaimers changes nothing but I've gotten into the habit of doing that anyway. Besides, it is a little late to stop now.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Everything was set: All the preparations had been made, the troops were assembled, the weapons had been distributed accordingly. Now, it all fell upon Tsukune's shoulders to bring this army he had been given command of all the way to Lilith's Mountain and gain victory. This would be a battle worthy of remembrance.

The Dark Lords would not be joining the assault, citing that this wasn't their fight to begin with. That was an outright lie and they all knew it. They wanted Tsukune to head the invasion so that they could showcase how capable their delegates were in dealing with matters related to monster security. Again, this was all a big publicity stunt with the teen ghoul stuck right in the middle of it.

Ura, Omote and Tsukune were quick to realize that tidbit as they marched forward through a dimensional gate that bridged the inside of the mansion with the outer perimeter of the Mountain. The second they were all massed on the other side, the fighting would begin. Their distance from HLF HQ should give them enough time to regroup and push forward with a force of a thousand strong. And if that failed... Well... It had better not fail.

They could tell that, ever since Akua breached the mansion's security, the Dark Lords had been pushing them to follow through with the plan as soon as possible. No doubt they were afraid Fairy Tale might intervene and make things harder. Ura and Omote were more than capable of handling a few dragons, add in a few Fairy Tale executives along with Kahlua and Akua and nothing could be less sure. It was imperative that the mission be completed before Fairy Tale had a chance to move in.

Why not go the safe route and cancel the operation altogether? If they did so, the repercussions would be much more severe than conducting a botched assault on the HLF. For one, they would lose face in front of the monster community as a whole, recruitment for Fairy Tale would skyrocket after something like this. They would also lose out on a clear opportunity of ridding Tsukune Aono of his mental issues. For some, mental healing meant living in a nurturing environment to help them cope with the horrors inside their head. In Tsukune's case, the most effective method would be giving him closure and showing him that he could stop whatever abominations he helped create and bash in a few heads.

He may beat himself up over how he turned his own men into monsters. However, he was quick to forget one common trait they all possessed, the members of Scythe exacerbated that very same trait which is what got them promoted: They were all rotten before they had ever even heard of the HLF. Sure, there was that core group of people who fought to get out of the Snow Village and Lilith's Mountain but they were soon replaced with an organization almost entirely composed of ex-convicts, murderers. In short, the scum of the human world looking for cheap thrills after being scouted for their viciousness.

The HLF had an open door policy. If you were human, you could join up if you wanted too and you could leave if you didn't like how things went. Mikogami was willing to bet that there wasn't a single innocent human left within their HQ. The foot soldiers might still believe in that ideal but the lieutenants and members of Scythe were in it just to maim and kill monsters. This only served as a catalyst for their malevolent intentions.

The Huang went through the gate first as they followed their appointed ghoul commander. Some held grudges for the murder of their colleagues but they understood that this took precedence over whatever grievances they may have with their current command. Tsukune and the Mokas walked in, leading the army of black suits marching with rifles and all manner of other weapons. Despite the mafia family's supposed connections, that didn't keep him from wondering how they managed to equip some of their own agents with rocket launchers.

The next to pass the gate were the Snow People, led by their Priestess. Some carried weapons, other relied on their natural claws to give them the advantage in the coming fight. All were just as determined as their leader to save their species from extinction. Truth be told, many wanted to get retribution. Since they couldn't kill Tsukune, they would make do with the ones they were to face beyond the inter-spacial gate.

The Succubi weren't far behind. Wings and razor sharp nails at the ready, they would provide aerial support for the other two groups as well as make up the bunk of the close quarter combat division of the assaulting army. Sadly, they were deprived of the use of their charming spell, there was too high of a possibility for allies to get caught in the spell. If even a fraction of the humans they had to fight were committed to their cause enough so that they were susceptible to resist the effects of a charm trance, that would spell disaster if the surrounding monsters were charmed into a vegetative state. The risks were too high for such a delicate operation.

Though Tsukune would never in a million years have qualified this as a delicate mission: How much tact could you need to bash in a few hundred skulls? That didn't take into account the likely fact that dragon skulls would be joining the pile. And let's not forget Fairy Tale operative skulls. Yes, Tsukune Aono was very pessimistic about beating Fairy Tale to Lilith's Mountain.

After all, the possibility of facing Akua was the sole reason for why he had to endure the Body Modification Technique Touhou Fuhai inflicted upon him in the first place. When was the last Fate gave him a break? Would Akua kick his ass into the next century? Most probably. He just needed to hold her off long enough for his two soon to be blood mates to not get overwhelmed by the sheer number of foes ganging up on them. Honestly, he hoped this kind of thing wouldn't turn into such a common thing as to have it become pillow talk between himself and Moka. Which one? Both, as a matter of fact. Though he was more inclined to believe that Inner Moka would make that into a topic of discussion regardless of how things went.

The other side of the gate was as barren as he remembered it. A giant mountain standing out in the middle of an endless stretch of rocky landscape. Hard to imagine that such a sight was visible anywhere near the usually green terrain that constituted Japan. They were on an oversized chain of islands for crying out loud! Deserts don't belong in a country with so many fields. Tsukune sighed again, that was magic for you. Seriously, why did he let this bother him anymore?

It took a few moments for the entire force to make it to other side. Once everyone had passed and was accounted for, there was still the off chance of a last minute desertion, they were ready to set off towards the stronghold that was the mountain that towered in the distance. They had to be an easy five kilometers away, yet it did not diminish the stronghold's capacity to dwarf your own size in comparison. And the bustling energy the Huang force was sensing from way out there was nothing to sneeze at either.

Oddly enough, that aura seemed to increase in strength as time went on. For those with vampire-grade sensory abilities, it was easy to discern the cause for that sensation. The power was not growing, it was nearing their position. It wasn't long before several dots in the sky were spotted. The dots were constantly growing in numbers as the most recent ones came closer.

It looked like the dragons had beaten the humans to the intruding army and were on their way to assess the threat. From the crowd that was gathering in the clear blue sky, Tsukune estimated they were ready for a serious brawl. He then felt a huge pressure surge pop up next to him, it was so powerful that it almost knocked him back a few feet.

The Mokas stood ready for war, their seals clutched in their hands and their eyes slitted with a mad need for bloodshed and carnage. As you would expect, the number of dots somehow doubled after that impressive show of power the two just put on. Maybe throwing out their trump card into the open so early in the fight had been a miscalculation.

It hardly mattered now, what was done was done. All they could do now was stand ready and give it their all. Unless they had a death wish, in which case they could turn around and run as fast as possible, all the while praying they would somehow outrun an angry mob of powerful dragons chasing after them and speeding through the sky at speeds far superior to what they could hope to outrun. None took that idiotic option, which either meant they were very smart for realizing there was no running away, or very dumb for not being able to understand that they would be dinner for these bloodthirsty beasts under normal circumstances.

However, normal circumstances didn't include two extremely powerful vampires warming for an all out massacre. What could he say? Tsukune was slow to adapt to new concepts, fighting alongside two S-class super-vampires who put average vampires to shame didn't feel all that common yet. Again, he hoped it would never end up being so commonplace as to feel normal. He was not planning on thinking of this kind of showdown as just "another day at the office".

Something unexpected happened next. Instead of outright shooting out beams of fire and ice at them, one of the dragons came down from the sky and landed right in front of Tsukune. They wanted to talk? That was not something he planned for. Perhaps this could avoid a whole lot of bloodshed on both sides.

He recognized the dragon who came to address him, too. Of all the vengeful dragons, why did it have to be him? Alalokdilon's rage was palpable, seeing an army march against him and his brethren must not have been a pleasant sight. Maybe the situation was still salvageable.

True to dragon traditions of salutations, Tsukune immediately bowed his head with his hands rigidly stuck to his sides. Showing enough politeness would grant him a few moments to speak with the winged monster, it was amazing how much importance they attached to speech and etiquette. Why go the extra mile when it was clear Alalokdilon wished to speak with the intruders? He was bringing an army to conquer their home, the elder dragon would likely have decided to just scorch them all on the spot if he didn't like what his human acquaintance had to say.

"Greetings, Alalokdilon." His tone was as respectful as it had always been. Unfortunately, he quickly came to understand that the dragon leader was running out of patience. "I understand that this may look bad but please give me a chance to explain." The loud roar that emanated from the dragon was signaling that it was his turn to talk.

"**What is the meaning of this, jul? Explain to us why our sworn paal, our sworn foes, march behind you as though you led them." **The snarl that ensued was definitely a bad sign. He had to try and reason with them. If the dragons could be persuaded to back off, then the death toll would be reduced greatly.

"The HLF has begun attacking innocent people. We are here to make sure they can harm no other monsters. Surely you can understand the need for them to be stopped?" He paid those words no heed and growled once more. Comparing them to other, less powerful monsters was a big mistake. In their eyes, it was like diminishing their own importance, but that was not the main source of his anger.

"**You failed to answer, jul. Explain to us why our paal march behind you. And why we should not simply ag all! Could this mean you have turned on your own? Hin arrogant and treacherous actions..." **He paused, sensing the vampires next to the target of his rage. His slit eyes widened ever so slightly as he examined the familiar beings.

Any chance there may have had for peace had been instantly overshadowed by a primal desire for dragons to demonstrate their superiority versus their arch-rivals: the vampires. For a brief moment, the world seemed to have been frozen in place as Alalokdilon and Inner Moka tried to stare down one another.

In a flash, Tsukune saw his hopes for a peaceful resolutions turn to nothingness as a great gust of icy cold winds came out of the elder dragon's mouth. It was aimed straight at Inner Moka. Fortunately, her position was a little off to the side, none of the soldiers had been caught in the aftermath of the beam. As for Ura herself, once the localized blizzard faded, it revealed an empty frozen crater. She was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Tsukune heard a battle cry and the previously unaccounted for Moka appeared next to him, urging him and the bunk of the army to make a run for the mountain and confront the HLF there. Just as that happened, Outer Moka, in a brilliant display of bravado, charged the leader of the dragons and threw a punch to it's head that sent the outmatched beast to the ground with a cry of pain. The other dragons responded to the cries of their leader and fired at the army. A small group stayed behind with the Mokas as Tsukune and the rest that hadn't been blown away by the counter made a run for it. They knew this wasn't their fight.

The ghoul glanced back at his beloveds as they teamed up to stop an oncoming blast that nearly connected with the boy's turned back. His staring proved upsetting for the girls as they reissued Inner Moka's earlier command. "Go!" They yelled out in unison as they ran into the thick of the brawl, blood spattered and pained roars echoed as dragon after dragon went up to face them and fell practically immediately thereafter.

With this amount of chaos going on in the outer perimeter of their headquarters, there was no way they wouldn't be ready for an imminent attack now. That knowledge did nothing to deter him and those that got through, approximately three quarters of the original force, from pushing on. He lost track of the position of the other leaders, the adrenaline rush from surviving so many blasts was currently blocking out all things not directly related to getting him to Lilith's Mountain.

From there on, he would breach the Inner City, fight his way to the main building, and confront the Scythe member in charge of the HlF. Though he wasn't certain, he had a pretty good idea of who the leader was. In all fairness, it was in no way a difficult thing to guess, he imagined it was the one he promoted to being his second-in-command a little before he came up missing.

He knew very little about her past apart from her name: Ayano Sato. She showed up at the Mountain a few days after word had begun to spread and signed on the dotted line. After that, she had acquired a reputation for enjoying her kills a little more than she should. That very reputation was what drew Tsukune and his alter-ego to promote her. Since then, she only seemed to become more transfixed with murdering monsters as she rose through the ranks and begun being groomed for managerial positions. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayano pouted as she saw the dragons getting decimated on one of the many screens in front of her. Typical monsters, always ruining human toys, now where was she supposed to find guard dogs that were as well trained as they were? Couldn't they take a hint and lie down while she killed them off? Despite her irritation, she couldn't stay mad at the prospect of murdering so many monsters in a single day. If anything, it was making her tremble with anticipation, such a fun job.

And the one to whom she owed this dream come true was running towards the complex with a huge invading force of monsters at his command. How irresponsible, she left him to his own devices for a few weeks and he turns traitor. When they got him back, she would have to thoroughly discipline him to make sure such a thing never happened. If this were anyone else they were talking about, she would not have hesitated to make a proper example of him and string up his corpse for all to see. Speaking of which, they would really have to take down Hiseki's body soon, the smell was starting to get to her.

All in all, this was perfect timing, there would be no shortage of people to torture and string up once this was over. It was impossible to keep Tsukune Aono out of headquarters if he tried to get in but the boys didn't have to worry their pretty little heads about stupid little details like that. Besides, it had been so long since she got to take out her torture toys, one or two grunts at the wrong place at the wrong time would quench her need for blood beautifully.

Incredible, it's only been ten minutes since she learned he was alive and he was already back to helping her nurture her talent for chaos. In no uncertain terms, he was the best boss ever. No, boss didn't do him enough credit, his schizophrenic behavior inspired her to do great and horrible things, he was her mentor. How dare that happy go lucky squad of monsters try and take him away from her.

Also, who do those two vampires think they are, fighting dragons like that. She saw the way they were looking at him, how dare they try and seduce him. If any murderous woman had a right to bed him, it was her, plain and simple. She would be sure to knock out any memory he had of those two vampires out of him while she reeducated him.

She squealed in delight after hearing a large explosion, signaling that the inner perimeter of the Mountain had been breached. He was coming for her, and it looked like he was planning on killing her himself. Oh what fun! Should she put on some makeup, perhaps something black? Should she dress down a little for the occasion? Nothing said "I'm happy to see you" like showing a little skin. As it were, her coat wouldn't do this meeting justice.

Sadly, a grunt decided he would try and show off how concerned he was with command and try and give her a few pointers. Must have been a newbie for thinking that was the way to go to get promoted. "Ma'am, the perimeter has been compromised. We need to get you to safety." He sounded genuinely worried, pretty good acting.

She sighed before she turned her chair to the grunt behind her and got up. Without warning, she brought out a shotgun she had been concealing beneath her desk and pointed it at the newbie's skull. He didn't even have the time to comprehend what was happening before she pulled the trigger and murdered him in cold blood.

She couldn't help but giggle as she saw parts of his brain splatter the wall along with his blood and parts of his skull that hadn't been annihilated by the shotgun blast, it was fun to be her. On a side note, she did like that shade of color on the walls. After this, they should get the whole office repainted in that color.

She giggle and skipped on out of her office, leaving the officers to clean up the mess. So long as she was in their vicinity, they didn't dare do anything that might risk upsetting her. To boot, she was clinically insane, so any little thing that didn't meet her fancy was susceptible of getting someone shot or dismembered on the spot. As for her likely target, it could be any number of people. This time, it turned out to be the offender. Sometimes, she would just kill a passerby and let the offender off with a smile and a heartfelt goodbye.

They would have topped her by now, if they weren't so afraid that they would die soon after. There was a reason why she was Reaper's favorite. The late commander twisted her into a spitting image of himself. Looking into her eyes was like staring at those two red orbs filled with sadism and insanity. How had he managed to make her like this? Rumors circulated, some said she arrived like this and simply required a little push. Others said that she ended up on his torture chair and her reeducation was what molded her into this, from there would have come her love for all things sharp, pointy and that caused harm.

That wasn't important right now. If Commander Sato was giddy enough to start skipping, that meant the rest of the force could expect to fight a bloody conflict today. If it wasn't as bloody as she would have hoped, Ayano would be sure to even the odds by killing a few of her men here and there. Beneath that soft and youthful exterior, complete with black hair, emerald eyes and ruby colored lips was possibly Reaper's very reincarnation, waiting to reemerge and destroy the world for fun. No matter what happened, you could be sure that these officers would never turn their backs on Ayano. Then again, that was mostly for fear of being stabbed when they weren't looking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had just made it into the inner perimeter of the Mountain. The obstacle course part of their mission having been concluded, watching for claymore mines and dodging dragon blasts being considered obstacles, they were now free to press on and start the real fighting within the hollowed out mountain they had just blown into.

The boys came packed with everything, and that involved several tons of explosives that had been set all along the Mountain so as to blow a big enough hole to let the entire force pass without a hitch. Going through the main entrance would have made them the perfect targets for the Mountain's defenses. Passing through here, though more flashy, permitted them to all go in without having to line themselves up one behind the other and getting shot at as they marched in rows.

The HLF forces present within the Mountain flooded to secure the outer entrance that had just been blown into. Thus began the fighting part. Shards of ice, bullets and torn off nails flew in all directions. As for Tsukune he did his best to support his troops with some well placed blood shots whenever he could line up one.

For the most part, the battle was going perfectly well. The two had engaged and the monsters had the benefit of both a diverse team and the newest in high tech equipment. Rocket launchers took out a nest of snipers located on the far corner of the entrance plaza. They were holed up in a half-torn down building that serve as an ideal hiding spot until the missiles did away with them.

Tsukune couldn't help but notice that they hadn't progressed very much when it came to rebuilding the residential districts of the Mountain. The must've given up on restoring it at all, preferring to kill off other population centers instead of constructing for the future. That would never have happened on his watch.

Honestly, it was a miracle none of the boys recognized him. Sure, they were in the midst of fighting off an enemy but they could pay a little more attention to their surroundings. Namely, notice who as firing bullets that blew up at them. What had he trained them to do, after all? How could they hope to bring about worldwide anarchy and make this world fun if they insisted on acting like the paragons of idiocy and... Oh dear, he really needed to get this mission over with, and fast.

No, wait, someone did recognize him in the distance. In fact, she started waving enthusiastically as she directed her excited gaze at him. Ayano always did act a little childish during assignments, this was no exception. And most of the time, that didn't bode well for those going up against her. She then decided, she would run away and turn a corner, could she have gotten smart and noticed her people were being overrun?

Not a chance, she was just calling in one of her favorite toys: a full squad of restored panzer tanks obtained after another inspirational day over at HLF Intel. He barely had time to duck out of the way with his improved speed and reflexes before the guns fired off a punishing volley of fire. That alone halted the assault force for a few seconds, sending them scurrying for the nearest cover they could find..

The rockets fire off shot after shot after shot at the tanks now rolling right to their position. The reinforced padding for the tank armor turned out to have been a great investment. Still, it couldn't handle the wait of this many missiles tearing apart it's outer layers and, eventually, they managed to wipe out the tank squad.

Not willing to find out what other dirty tricks Ayano Sato had up her sleeve, Tsukune started running to the center of operations within the Mountain, his troops covered him every time they could. Though they were making good progress, resistance was becoming increasingly more difficult to deal with as they seemed to be better organizing their own men as the initial shock of being attacked wore off.

They succeeded in cutting Tsukune off from the main force and pining him down in an abandoned building's first floor along with a handful of monsters to help him out. There was one Tsukune, six Snow Women, ten Huang guards and seven Succubi in all. And as far as they could tell by the firing rate, they were being shot at by about fifty different men at the very least.

The first real barrage of gun fire wiped out five monsters that hadn't taken good enough cover. Blood sprayed all over as Tsukune desperately attempted to shot a few shots to disperse the assailants. Alas, more and more troops came to make sure the pinned down monsters would not escape. The old divide and conquer strategy was in play here.

That didn't stop him from trying to get a reprieve and fire a shot every chance he got. Of course, more bad news was on the way, he had used up a lot of blood and his shots were becoming increasingly unsteady as he poured more of his own life force into fending off the HLF soldiers. He would have to stop soon or he would end up unconscious in the middle of the battle. This situation was going from bad to worse.

The stall behind which he took cover wasn't holding up well either. A bullet was able to pass through it and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to lose even more blood. As for the others that were holed up with him, they weren't going to last long at this rate. Half of them died within the first fifteen minutes of the standoff, and more were joining the ranks of the dead on the battlefield as time went on.

But then, something unexpected happened. The forces that had them pinned down were retreated under the pressure of another assault. How was this possible? He was almost certain that the rest of the army was still holding the entrance plaza. Could they have gotten further into the city? Had the HLF been sloppy in defending that area? Did they barricade themselves in a more defensible position?

Uncertainty was gaining him until he saw one of those who pushed off the HLF come closer to the once besieged shop. There was no doubt, the HLF was being pushed back. A true miracle had occurred, never had he been happier to see reinforcements show up than at that point. He even left safety to greet and thank them. Yet, just as all good things came to an end, so too did his relief at the present situation.

These monsters weren't with him. The coalition army didn't show up with matching uniforms. Also, the monster standing before him in his true form wasn't part of any species he had seen back at the mansion. He certainly was not with either Mizore of Kurumu, the fact that he was a male monster proved that point beyond the shadow of a doubt. What was his purpose here?

Tsukune's eyes drifted down to the insignia sown onto his uniform and consequently widened at the realization. These weren't reinforcements, they were Fairy Tale troops. What better time was there than right after he had had that realization for the Fairy Tale trooper to finally comprehend who was coming out of the besieged building.

Eyes gleaming with the prospect of a well-deserved promotion and a huge raise in pay, he loaded up his weapon and began to fire at Tsukune who had already turned tail and was running back into the small shop to find a place to avoid the bullets soaring right behind him. Thanks to his increased abilities, he was able to find a decent spot to protect himself despite being slowed down by a bullet lodged in his shoulder.

It was painful as hell but he guessed he would survive with little more than a flesh wound if he otherwise made it out of this tight spot. More came to assist the lone soldier and fired off clip after clip into the shop. Pretty soon, the only man left alive within the confines of said shop was Tsukune himself, the rest hadn't been as lucky as he was. If you can call being in this predicament a lucky break.

The sheer number of bullets prevented him from raising his head for even a split second, for fear that one of them might line up a good shot and kill him on the spot. Thus, he was forced to duck this out and hope they would run out of ammunition before they got him. He would wait them out by trying to remove the bullet comfortably nested in a crack it created in his bones.

He went through the painful process as they kept on firing. His attention had since been so entirely focused on removing the foreigner object in his body he nearly didn't pay attention to the odd sound of relative silence that now hung over him like a bad omen. He could still hear the sounds of battle in the distance but no one was shooting at him for the moment.

He looked up from where he had ducked to see a pile of Fairy Tale corpses litter the street out in front. Had he not known better, he would have assumed that his soldiers found his location. Naturally, he soon pushed that option out of his head as his worst fear came to realize itself before his very eyes. Kahlua Shuzen was trying her best to wipe off the dust from her dress as best she could and soon caught sight of him.

Why him of all people?


	18. Chapter 18

**Urban Warfare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.**

**Two more chapters to go, things are picking up.**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Alucard was quite pleased with how things were turning out. He was currently fighting off some low-life dragon scum that succeeded in entertaining him for a short while. Funny thing, he would have sworn they had gone extinct centuries ago. No matter, the end result would be the same, far be it to imagine he came to this place unaware of the dangers that lurked about.

The Dark Lords had left the campaign to their precious little ghoul and preferred to stay within the confines of the Huang Compound located in China. Akasha's children were off on the other side of the barren wasteland busy fighting off dragons. A small force of said dragons had come to challenge him and his men. Honestly, could there be any better conditions for him to pull off his master plan?

He had sent Kahlua into the Mountain with the majority of the troops while he and the rest of the lieutenants held the outer area with the rear guard. Akua wasn't participating in the invasion, it was best to let her keep watching the Dark Lords for now. He couldn't afford to not be forewarned if they were to change their minds and join their forces. Having them show up now without being prepared would be a disaster he would make sure to avoid if he could.

One of the dragons flying overhead that hadn't yet engaged the outmatched Fairy Tale rear guard spotted Alucard as he idly looked on at the carnage raging around him, completely unaffected by the screams of his men or the proximity of the blasts of fire or ice. The dragon reached out to judge his prey and found no danger in the aura he was letting off. That led the beast to conclude that the one walking around was particularly weak, he would not allow such a weakling to defile the his home. To think that this worm dared show himself before the dragon race would be laughable if it weren't so insulting. He would end the wretched things life immediately.

Alucard had caught sight of the dragon before he had noticed him, reaching out and presenting himself as a meal on legs for the idiotic dragon was an easy task. The beast caught the bait like a fish, now came time to reel him in like one. The fool wouldn't know what hit him, none of them would. He paused and faced the dragon now diving towards him, mouth open and ready to feast.

Within seconds the arrogant dragon was disintegrated for his offense. The rest of the rear guard and the dragons that had split off from their main force would soon follow that fool into death, leaving nothing behind but dust. Hopefully, Gyokuro would be able to take things from here. He had done everything in his power to facilitate her takeover, it was now up to her and her alone.

With that last thought in mind, he proceeded to wipe out the rest of the decoys, the confusion would provide the cover he needed to fake his own death. All the witnesses had been dealt with, the fighters were now all dead, leaving him free to disappear in the up most tranquility. People would assume his body was among those burned beyond recognition or that it was turned to ashes like some other bodies. As far as the world was concerned, Miyabi Fujisaki had met his demise during a counterattack against the HLF.

All that was left to do was wait for the battle to end and for Kahlua to be recognized as the sole surviving officers. Best of all, none could suspect her of foul play seeing as how most of the operatives had marched into the Mountain alongside her. They was no way she could have made it back out of the Mountain without some of the soldiers, her soldiers now, noticing. Gyokuro had better not mess this up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kahlua caught sight of the boy and did the best to dust off her dress. There were a few drops of blood here and there but it was still alright, she hoped. She glanced over at the team she had massacred, their bodies had all been put in a neat little pile. There was no point in making cleanup for this invasion any more difficult than it already would be. She could only imagine how problematic it would be to dispose of all the bodies. Not to mention rebuilding the demolished buildings, treating the wounded... This was one big mess.

Fortunately, she had arrived just in time to save Tsukune from a horrible fate. Problem was, he wasn't looking to good. Did somebody get to him? Did they hurt him? Fatally wound him? Had she failed her mission and allowed her beloved to die at the hands of Fairy Tale? If that were the case, what purpose did she have left?

She was pulled out of her daydreaming by a stray bullet that narrowly missed her head by a few inches. Rather than hitting her, it blew up a few feet behind her and brought down the crumbling building it had made contact with. She sighed with relief, if he was still in good enough shape to shot at her, that meant he would live. However, she still felt guilty for not getting there sooner and preventing the assailants from injuring him. What kind of a wife would she be if she permitted her husband to get so easily wounded.

Despite all his accomplishments so far, he was only a ghoul. Vampire he would soon be, but he wasn't one yet. Perhaps dragging him away to some place where the ritual could be conducted was the best course of action? No, if she turned around for even a split second, she had no doubt he would find his way back here. And without an army at his back, it would a very short lived battle. Leave him here, then? Maybe she could persuade him to stay back until the matter was resolved.

Judging by how eagerly he shot at her, it was hard to imagine he would willingly allow his enemies to be taken care of without being on the front lines. So infuriating! Why couldn't he realize how important his own life was? What other choice did she have right now? If he couldn't be dragged away or persuaded to stay back than what other option was there?

As things were, it would be difficult for hi to keep on going. He lost a lot of blood and his aim had been considerably impacted. The shot he fired was almost at point blank range and he still failed to connect with his target, he wasn't doing good at all. A little more and he would be out before he could even... She now had her third option.

She walked up a few feet towards the boy who was now trying with great effort to stay standing, it was clear that he would fight for as long as he was conscious. Good thing she would be relieving him of his responsibilities, if only for a few well deserved hours of sleep. While she was at it, maybe she could slip in a little extra insurance to make sure she wouldn't lose her target in the future. Marking him would be her good deed for the day. Seriously, leaving him to his own devices would be irresponsible. That way, she could keep track of him at all times as well as throw in her claim before Moka got a chance to.

There was only one person out there who could take care of him and keep him out of harm's way. And that person was her. She rid herself of all self-doubt as she prepared to hurt a little now to spare him the shame of dying without completing his mission. With one swift punch, Tsukune Aono fell to the ground and was out cold before he even reached the concrete.

Wasting no time in accomplishing her duties, she turned his inert form around so as to have him face upwards and promptly dropped a few drops of her blood on his forehead, she made sure to speak the incantation as she did. Once the ceremony was done, she dragged his body into the shop to make sure none would get a shot at him while he was laying out in the open.

Having done that, she plopped herself down on the floor next to him and kept watch. She would be sure to vacate the premise as soon as he showed signs of waking so as to avoid a fight that may further damage him but, for now, she would protect him from any who entered the building. Whether they be friend or foe, no one could know just how much he mattered to her, not yet.

When this was all over, she would go to her mother and ask for permission to bind herself to Tsukune. If she accepted, then she knew she would live happily ever after with him. If not, then... then... In truth, she wasn't sure what she would do if her mother refused her request. She was afraid, afraid that she might cry...

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Mokas were off slaying dragons left and right. They must have killed dozens by now, or even hundreds. And still, they kept on coming. Mostly, they were lining themselves up for the slaughter. This was getting a little dull for Ura's tastes, she liked fighting an enemy who could defend itself and wasn't so adamant about throwing it's life away. She could really go for a little sparring match against Tsukune right about now.

Omote was thinking the exact same thing. Though it was not on account of some bloodthirsty nature of theirs, the root cause for that desire was the prospect of finally binding him to be their mate. Every inch of their being screamed with the same need to test itself versus it's soul mate and see which of them was a better fighter, themselves or Tsukune.

Another dragon's skull was bashed into the sand and rocks that littered the landscape. And yet another crater formed itself as nature responded to the unprecedented amount of abuse it was forced to endure in the middle of the wasteland surrounding Lilith;s Mountain. The fool thought he could surprise Inner Moka by striking her while she wasn't looking, the beast was dead wrong and paid for his aggressiveness with his own blood. Just the way she liked it.

Though it was true both wanted to do the ceremony as quickly as possible, they swore they would be fair and wait for him to become a vampire before challenging him. In other words, he had better not die inside that Mountain or they would be pissed with him. They loved him beyond measure but he could be so stupid sometimes, not to mention stubborn.

They hoped he was doing as well as they were doing. In fact, with any luck, he might come out of that mountain any moment now and proclaim the invasion an astounding victory. All the more reason for them to mope up the trash out here and make sure he could come out into the open and announce his success without fear of getting caught in the fight being waged outside those walls.

With renewed vigor, both went back to fending off the dragons, adding more and more bodies to the pile as a result. The troops had long since given up trying to fight them and left the Mokas to deal with the matter. They raced into the Mountain to better reinforce their brethren inside, thinking that the Akashiyas were on top of it. Looking back at the scene of the battle, they knew their hunch about the to two vampires was correct. Why deprive them of the fun and risk their necks simultaneously? Better to simply try and support general Aono's push to their center of operations. If they took that, the war was won.

XXXXXXXXXX

Good for nothing monsters! Breaking all her stuff and killing off her men without her go ahead. Killing them was fine but not asking first was a big no no. She would have to properly punish them for doing that naughty business. Bad monsters, bad. Oh, a monster puppy would be fine, maybe she could try and break one down to that stage later?

Commander Sato's train of thought the abruptly switched over to Tsukune Aono without any reasonable explanation. Where was he? Last she saw him, he was running towards this place. She put on her most expensive dress for this and he didn't even bother to show, he stood her up. How inconsiderate of him, she would have to gouge one of her underlings' eyes out to calm down..

Could he have been killed? That absurd notion was rapidly dismissed with a giggle fit. No one could Tsukune Aono so long as Reaper was inside of him. It was idiotic to think otherwise. No, not idiotic, it was pure insanity then to think that he could possibly die here. His body hadn't been brought to her so that meant he was still alive. Probably off killing some more people somewhere.

Her eyes sparkled as she envisioned her hero ripping one of the soldier's spleen and using it to strangle another soldier unfortunate enough to cross his path. That was actually a pretty good idea, she would have to try that out sometime. A little bit of cheese with that and it would be a great and amusing way to pass the time.

Oh no, wait, she could wear one the boys' entrails as a headdress. She would have to change frequently to keep the smell from getting nauseating but it would make an excellent fashion statement. It was incredible how much her mentor could inspire her just by being in her general vicinity. Add to that a war raging outside the walls she retreated too and you could say she was feeling like an up and coming artist.

How could she mess with people;s heads today? They blew up her tank toys, so she couldn't parade around on them and shoot at anything that moved, whether it be friend or foe. How about calling in her pet dragons to... Oh right. Never mind that, she would have to be a smidge more creative with this. Douse them in burning oil/ No, they didn't get around to building that yet, killing monsters took up so much time these days. How about dousing them in smoldering hot cheese? Right, that wasn't ready either.

What a giant bore. They couldn't even provide her with the inspiration she needed to show the world she was Reaper's best student. She could try and carve a smile into their corpses but that was his thing, stealing wasn't very nice. In fact, it was wrong. She would have to be content with killing them some other way.

What way? Um... Maybe blow up the city? No, that might make Reaper angry at her, she didn't like it when he got angry with her. When he was here, he tried to restore the place. Was he planning on blowing it up all over again? Or was that stupid Tsukune's idea? She could never understand why he hung out with the guy.

Oh, she forgot they were the one and the same. Tsukune was still lame compared to Reaper. Could it be that he was the one who set Reaper up to this? Turning traitor on them couldn't possibly have been his own doing. Unless that was the funny option at the time. It was kind of funny when she thought about it.

Any who, best go back out there and cause some more mayhem. Watching from up here was getting boring again. And the fighting itself was getting stale. Spice things up with a few well placed IEDs, that was always fun. Once more, she joyfully skipped on out of her office without a care in the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual, whenever Tsukune got knocked out by a very powerful vampire, he woke up feeling quite groggy. The gunfire in the distance barely registered as he dumbly looked around to grasp what had happened. After recovering the entirety of his memory and checking to make sure that him still being alive wasn't simply a dream, don't ask how that is logical, he scanned the shop he had taken cover in a few times over.

He was scared, not because Kahlua left him there unconscious, but because he noticed a trend was emerging among the Shuzen sisters. Why did they all do that? Kokoa, he could somewhat understand her motivation for letting him live. Whatever he had done didn't deserve capital punishment, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he upset her in the first place.

It made sense that Akua would attack him in the first place. As for that line the Blood Mage fed him about fending her off and thus preventing her from finishing him off right then and there, he was a bit more skeptical of that despite being living proof of what the Mage had argued. In his opinion, it was highly unlikely that any Blood Mage in existence, much less his fossil of a mentor, no disrespect intended, could pose a great enough threat tom the Black Devil to get her to back off her prey.

Finally, came the curious case of Kahlua Shuzen. To start things off, she wipes out a platoon of her ow men for kicks. Then, instead of killing him like he had tried to merely seconds earlier with a quite poorly aimed bullet to the head, she knocks him out and leaves him in the shop. Funny though, he could have sworn he faced with her at the entrance of the shop rather than in the back where he found himself sleeping off a huge punch to the face.

Now that he looked closely, he could still see the dent his head made in the concrete floor by the entrance door. She dragged him back here too? What exactly did she ave planned? A giant game of cat and mouse inside the city? No, that sounded more like Akua's M.O. Albeit a slightly more playful version of her, but her nonetheless.

Kahlua was supposed to be the sweet, murderous sister who despised violence and tried her best to keep things from getting heated. When that wasn't an option, she would endeavor to kill her targets quickly. Perhaps that was the explanation, she hated killing and he wasn't her prime assignment. However, that did not explain why she so gruesomely murdered people on her own side.

Did she finally snap and go fully crazy? If that were the case, a rampage would have ensued and he'd be dead as dead could be. Again, he checked himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Having painfully concluded that it was indeed not a figment of his imagination, he decided to rack this up to one of life's many mysteries, forget about it for now while he had to deal with the HLF and come back to try and understand how this miracle came about in a more serene atmosphere that did not resemble a torn apart city, or a military bunker for that matter.

Now guess were he was headed next. The center of HLF operations which was, you guessed it, a giant bunker that was present under the guises of a pretty well conserved palace. One of the many great gifts the Incubi and Succubi left to the humans when they were forced to chose between running away or getting scorched by flying menaces.

He cautiously observed his surroundings before making it out into the streets. He could hear where the fight was now taking place. It sounded as though the Huang had gained a foothold near the main base of operations, that or else it was Fairy Tale that was causing all the ruckus over in what Tsukune perceived was downtown.

Though true that the city had always looked somewhat rundown by the destruction, getting around was a much greater pain than he recalled it being before he switched sides. Waging a three way war definitely didn't help clearing out parts of the Mountain. If anything, it made it a more daunting task to get around when you had no idea which was the right way to go.

Explosions rocked the area every so often, probably another one of Ayano's dirty tricks. On the plus side, there was a silver lining to all the fighting going on in the streets. All Tsukune had to do was follow the trail of corpses that was leading up to the current front lines. He had to dodge the occasional flying body and stray bullet that came his way but, other than that, it was a relatively easy stroll down to Palace Square.

The Palace Square was exactly what you would assume it to be if you figured the name said it all. It was a large open area in front of the palace turned command center encircled by buildings on all sides. The wide open area was basically a shooting gallery for any moron who was stupid enough as to try and race to the palace. That construct was the last defensible position the HLF could use before they would be thrust into close quarter conflict inside their own base.

All the streets leading up to the square had been blocked off and served as advanced positions for one of the three factions vying for control. These makeshift bases were literally being showered in enemy bullets whenever said enemies moved up a few feet into the square. The other two sides were sure to push them back just as soon as the other side made the mistake of moving up, hence, this had become a trench war.

Lucky for Tsukune, the street he used to get to the square was under Huang control. So far, that was the only good thing about this situation. If he tried to move up, he would be killed and be added to the bodies laying out in the open. As for turning back, that was clearly not an option at this point. Holding back was the only viable choice he had as of now.

They could wait around for the Mokas to finish up with killing dragons outside and provide support. In fact, that seemed like a safe thing to do. It would certainly prevent a lot of deaths on the Huang side. It might even dissuade some of the opposition from attempting to fight back at all. If they ran, he would make sure that they would have their lives spared. There was no reason to needlessly raise the death toll for this attack.

And that would have been a very good plan, if only a bomb hadn't detonated and taken out the forward base where Tsukune had taken refuge at. The force of the blast sent him soaring through the air right into the the no-man's land before him. Who had the bright idea of placing the bomb behind him? Sato... Just as soon as that happened, gunfire began to resonate as Fairy Tale, alongside the HLF, open fire on the lone ghoul now hiding behind a wall of corpses that shielded him from the aggressive attack. That was some efficient body armor they had on, too bad it didn't do them as much good as it was doing Tsukune.

As soon as the synchronized fire paused, he jumped up from his hiding spot and ran for the palace entrance. As he ran for dear life, bullets flew all around him. Strangely, none met their target, could they have been that bad at shooting? He certainly wasn't going to wait around and judge their accuracy, running for dear life took precedence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kahlua was downright exhausted. Seeing him getting blown right into the open square caused her to panic. However, she was able to come up with a solution to give him a little bit of leeway and a fighting chance: She started slashing up the different outposts that were firing at him. Never in her life did she have to move and kill at such a speed.

It was a race against the clock, sprinting from one side to the other behind the boy while making sure to kill only a small amount of people so as to not arouse suspicion while still going for those who looked like they had a better chance at reaching him with their bullets. She had to take one or two of them a few times so as to make sure they wouldn't connect with their intended target.

To everyone else, all they saw was a blur in front of them and a violent punch powerful enough to burst their internal organs in one hit. Deep down, she actually liked what was going on here: Tsukune pressing on with his goals while she supported him in the background was sort of a dream come true for her. She could hardly phantom the number of lives she cut short, the hopes and aspirations she destroyed by killing her marks. So the prospect of giving back to at east one person was a good moment of her.

Since he also turned out to be her soon to be blood mate, you could say that sense of accomplishment while out here only felt more intensified. For months, he was what kept her from going into a depression after her every assassination. It was time for her to give back to the one who had unknowingly provided her with so much. Her mother gave her an upbringing and a job to do, Tsukune gave her a purpose. A purpose she would hold on to for the rest of her eternal life.

While she was at it, she might as well think of some names for their kids. What would sound nice? It was so hard to decide, so many pretty names. She would need his opinion on the matter. For now, she had more important stuff to take care of. Namely, making sure that outpost on the far side of the palace didn't line up a shot.

A few tears fell down her cheek as her most recent victims dropped dead in front of her bloodied form. She knew she was going to feel those bullets once her frenzy wore off. She looked back over at the teen who was still going on with his marathon, oblivious to the fact that he had survived impossible odds all thanks to her help.

Mother had ordered her to keep him safe but she liked to think that this job was just as much of a labor of love than it was an actual assignment given by her eternal superior. Speaking of superiors, she should contact Miyabi to see how he was doing with the dragons outside. She could have taken care of it if he hadn't of insisted on having her spearhead the assault. Tsukune's life was saved because of that, so she had no complaints over her orders. But still, she worried about other operatives inside of Fairy Tale. They were all comrades and had to stick together to prevail.

She brought her hand up to her earpiece and tried to call out to Miyabi, there was no answer. She tried again, still nothing but static on the other end. This was perplexing, did something happen? She saw a squad of her own people running up to the outpost where the HLF soldiers she had just wiped out laid dead at her feet. She turned back to check up on the ghoul's progress, he had successfully made it to his destination.

Seeing as how her task was finished, she figured she would call the men over and get a status report on command. They looked pretty frightened when they checked in with some other troops over the radio. And they had a very good reason to be as Kahlua would soon find out for herself: All senior officers of Fairy Tale ranked above her had been eliminated by dragons.

Having heard that, she was at a complete and utter loss. She no longer had any superiors? Who was to tell her what to do? Who was to give her orders? Who was she supposed to follow and faithfully obey now? She turned back to face the entrance of the palace. Should she obey her future husband? He was right there, surely he would give her life meaning again. No, not yet. He was still not ready for such a responsibility.

But whom could she turn to? Who would... Of course, mother would know what to do. She changed frequencies over to another line after having excused herself from the rest of the squad, all the while praying that Gyokuro Shuzen was listening in at that moment. Her prayers were answered as a familiar voice responded to her call.

She was already informed of the most recent turn of events, pirating Fairy Tale frequencies was always a good investment. Thus, Kahlua didn't have to waste pointless time bringing her mother up to date on the sorry state of affairs. All Kahlua had to do was ask what her next move should be, Gyokuro was beaming as she issued her newest set of orders.

"You'll take control of Fairy Tale and call for a full retreat, let the HLF and the Dark Lords kill each other. Once your back to headquarters and have established that you are in command, contact me for further orders." You could easily tell by her tone of voice that the matriarch of the Shuzen clan was ecstatic at the news. After so endless months of watching Miyaboi from the shadows, she could finally take hold of the one thing she could use to undermine Akasha's grip in the family.

'What of my earlier assignment?" She was hesitant to say the boy's name aloud, lest someone hear her and ruin everything by reporting this to their higher up. Her mother still knew exactly what her daughter was referring to.

"It still stand s but this takes precedence. Make sure he his capable of holding his own, then assume command immediately thereafter. Do not waste any time. Understood?" Aono was a good investment for the future, but of he couldn't stand up to a few terrorist humans, he wasn't worth her time and should simply die there before she went through any more pains to guarantee his safety. This way, she could measure his real worth before he was turned into a vampire.

The very idea still made her want to throw up, she would need to work a little more on accepting that. Meanwhile, Kahlua estimated that he was safe enough inside the Palace and left to claim the whole of Fairy Tale. Being the only officer not dead out on the field gave her a significant leg up on the competition, an advantage she did not waste as she announced the new chain of command over the radio and ordered a full retreat of Fairy Tale forces.

Within a few minutes, the surviving operatives and agents had evacuated and were well on their way back to headquarters for a debriefing. As for Kahlua, well, she had an important job ahead of her, so her emotions had to be switched off for now. Hopefully, Tsukune would make it out of there in one piece, she would feel it if there were any changes.


	19. Chapter 19

******Cat, Mouse and Labyrinth  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.**

**Chapter nineteen is up. One more and that's a wrap for The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Redemption.**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Now that I am done wasting your time with author's notes, let us move on to the main attraction.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Miracle of miracles, Tsukune actually made it through! How did he make it? He would never guess, though he would venture that a guardian angel just happened to pass on by and take pity on the unfortunate soul playing dodge the bullet out on the field. After all, stranger things have taken place in this world filled with magic, monsters and mayhem.

The palace bunker interior changed a bit since his last visit. For starters, there weren't staked bodies lining up a clear and forward path deeper into the base. The metallic walls splashed with blood did very little to put him at ease, either. To top it all off, some among the corpses that had impaled were monsters while others looked to be HLF operatives. He recognized some of the faces he encountered as he walked along this grotesque museum of horrors, forever petrified with a look of dread in no doubt what was a realization of what was about to befall them.

Tsukune did his best to hold back a tear that was forming in his eye. These were the ones he had fought with at the Snow Village. These were the brave people who put their lives on the line so that the slaves in this Mountain could know that sweet feeling of freedom. They now stood as a monument to what the defenders of Humanity had become: Twisted mockeries of their former selves, exactly what he had once been.

Sato had gone to far this time. Executing countless innocents, all to suit her taste for blood. Never had he witnessed such acts of barbarism before. And the corridor went on, and on, and on... The more he moved forward, the more he felt the need to end her reign of terror. Whatever human survived until after Sato was defeated would go on to live a long happy life in the Human World, that he vowed. Too many of his brothers already met fates they didn't deserve, no one would be added to the ghastly count from this moment onwards.

Finally, he came upon the main entrance where once stood the throne of the Charmer. In it's place stood a statue that belittle any who would walk through the morbid gallery. And what he saw both shamed him and horrified him beyond what he could have believed possible. All he could do was observe in quiet wonder at how disgusting the scene in front of him looked.

The statue that stood proudly was a depiction of none other than himself as a ghoul. The hungry glare, the animal-like posture, the evil and toothy grin and pronounced ghoul markings were all reminiscent of many a visions he had had of himself. Seeing that same face every time he looked at Reaper, every time he got a good look at his own dark side. The beast on display was him, made to honor his commitment to the cause, no doubt. Yet it appeared more to be a stark reminder of what Ayano Sato expected her men to become.

Reaper was the model she held, so all under her command had to strive for that exact same goal. Any incapable of reaching for that objective would be made to hide from the gaze of the dead leader, impaled in a dark place with no attempt at a decent burial. Just one more piece of meat added to the pile, this was sickening.

He hadn't expected this to be a walk in the park, true. He expected adversity, a challenge that would give him all the more reason to end this madness immediately. However, never could he have imagined such a spectacle. If he had come only a few days earlier, he would have seen Reaper put on a pedestal for his criminal accomplishments. Today, all he saw in that statue was himself, consumed with hate, anger and madness.

And she was doing this on purpose, the whole choice of macabre interior decoration was a blatant invitation to meet her as quickly as was physically possible. She came down into the city in order to wave at him and make sure he knew she was was in charge around these parts, this was a message asking him to hurry and up.

For her crimes against Humanity and against Monster-kind, he would make sure she never made it out of this bunker to harm another living soul. Without another glance at the statue standing proudly inside the military grade base, he raced off to find the source of all these horrors. As he ran, more bodies and blood lined the halls he traveled down. Hundreds had been killed, simply as a welcome home present.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds had died in the making of this presentation, and he hardly could be bothered to contemplate it for more than a few minutes before running off in search of the HLF leader. Did he have any idea how hard it was to track down some of those retired HLF soldiers to get them up on pikes? Granted, they were only a small percentage of the dead, most of the humans were humans who made the mistake of having morals. But still, bad manners were bad manners.

When someone works that hard on a work of art, you are supposed to take in the sight, thank the artist, and go about your merry day. She went so far as to build a twenty meter high effigy of him to complete the ensemble. Okay, she had to admit it was a labor of love so it didn't feel like it took all that much time.

At this rate, she didn't qualify as an artist anymore, she was an _artiste_! The heights of fine arts, the paragon of beauty, the best of good taste, all wasted on a guy who couldn't even kill a fly without feeling a little remorse anymore. Oh well, she would have to get a better grasp on her craft for her next project. Reaper could keep his gags and punchline, boy did she miss him, she had her own signature style now. It really was fun to be her.

She took a break from watching him running down the endless halls and stairs in the base. Seriously, that wasn't all that exciting. Besides, she had a little bit of time before he would make his way to the control room. So she could step away and finish up what she had to do here and go back to patiently waiting for him like a good little lackey is supposed to.

She went back to carving up the face of one of her officers with her trusty knife she happily dubbed Mister Stingy. Mister Stingy had been working ever since she got back from her little trip outside the base. Stabbing, carving, and tearing apart members of Scythe was what he did best so why halt the fun now?

Why commit such a random thing against your own people? Especially people who kept the very organization you directed afloat? While she sat around for him to show up, she had an epiphany: The HLF wasn't any fun anymore. It got stale. Why? Maybe because it got too big for her tastes. She missed the anticipation of creating something new, fresh and interesting. Sure, she wasn't there for the creation of the HLF but she would be around for it's next incarnation, she was certain of that much.

Hence, the plan changed a little. She would defeat Tsukune, capture him, strap him down to her torture chair, work him over a little bit, get Reaper back into the game, run away with him, create a new HLF with him back as the head honcho and watch the world burn as she took a few sips from a chocolate smoothie. Damn did she want a smoothie right now... No, bad girl. Smoothies were for after ripping people apart. Not before and not during. Honestly, she could be such a hand full for herself sometimes. Acting like a child at the drop of a hat was such a bother. Luckily, she was around to discipline herself, what would she do without her? Hopefully, she would never have to find out.

A small whimper could be heard in the engineer chair behind, the latest victim of her killing spree, no doubt. She swirled around to face the tied up Scythe operative and waved her finger disapprovingly at him. Silly man, dead people don't feel pain. As punishment, she plunged Mister Stingy into his leg and sat on his undamaged other in order to get a front row seat to the agony he was going through.

The pain that flashed across his face, the beads of sweat that came trickling down his bloodied face as his mind struggled to cope with the it was subjected to: Marvelous. At that, she let out a soft smile as she wiggled the knife around in his wound. Dumb officer couldn't even tell when he was dead, huh? She could work with that.

Without warning, she violently yanked the knife out of his leg and used it to pierce his heart. She saw this in a movie a few years back, time to see if there was any truth to it. She left the knife rest in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his his neck and leaned in to whisper a few of her thoughts in an effort to scare him a little more before he died.

"Did you know that when pushed to the limit, the human body could go on functioning for seven minutes without a heart? That gives us seven more minutes of playtime, just one and me." She giggled at the prospect. She had no idea if that was an actual fact or not but it sounded enticing, she wanted to try it out.

Regardless of the veracity of her claims, it seemed the officer took what she said as being the truth. In response, he let out a loud scream which Sato did nothing to silence. Screams like that were music to her ears, far be it from her to oppose the art that was musical expression. Seldom did she have the opportunity to hear something like this outside of her own head.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was good news and bad news for Tsukune. The good news was that the exposition of dead people had ended a few minutes earlier. Also, he encountered absolutely no opposition after entering the base. Coincidentally, that was also the bad news. Things were quiet, too quiet. It either meant they were all killed off by their psychotic boss, which was a saddening outcome for them, or they were laying in wait, ready to ambush him in which case it would be a saddening outcome for his own self.

The interior of the base was completely soundproof. Therefore, he had the advantage. The insulated padding would help him pick out any suspicious sounds and thus prevent him being caught with his guard down. So far, nothing to be heard apart from his own footsteps and loud breathing. His bullet wound in his shoulder still hurt, but the pain wasn't about to have him scream out in agony anytime soon.

Despite not hearing anything suspicious, the silence still made him feel uneasy about the situation. Great, he was wary of any noise out of the ordinary and he didn't like the awkward silence that signaled to him that nobody was waiting at the next corner to rip his throat out... Being a veteran really didn't do anything for his nerves, that much was a guarantee.

Also, he forgot how long this bunker stretched on. In his experience, he was inclined to think that the underground part of the bunker, where most of the base was, spanned a few city blocks. So, instead of running around from one point to another in the hopes of finding a crazy maniac who barricaded herself somewhere here after sprinting through a no-man's land as bullets chased after his rear end, he could have simply picked a spot and blown it up.

In hindsight, that would have been the best course of action. Stop off somewhere near the Palace that wouldn't make the Huang agents into bullet magnets, put down a few tons of explosives his army picked up while they were getting ready back at the compound and fire in the hole. However, that probably wouldn't have helped, what with the reinforced steel and concrete in between. One could always dream, though.

He needed to focus right now. Going off on these weird thought tangents were starting to become a habit, one he did not much care for. Generally, he would have to morph into his evil self to let his mind wander in such a way. Even though others would be worried about such a shift on their own behavior, Tsukune wasn't alarmed in the least.

He knew exactly what was happening, he could feel the grip of his insanity loosening. His alter-ego was disappearing. Slowly but surely, his other consciousness was losing itself as it was being assimilated by his lighter counterpart. How could he tell? The very fact that he felt it occur was a good indicator. Previously, he would have referred to Reaper as being a separate entity, a being with an actual soul. Now, he saw him for what he really was: a shell created by his brain in order to cope with the horrendous acts he committed in the past.

Perhaps he wasn't able to formulate it that clearly yet, but he instinctively knew that Reaper wasn't real. That meant his asylum-grade insanity was vanishing and his mind was healing. There was also something else that he knew: After today, if the mission was a success, he would be permanently free of his mental illness. This was fixing him... And the Dark Lords knew it would.

He was well-aware that he had been manipulated more than once by those three, Akasha was easy to read when her own guilt weighed on her. He resented them for being so secretive about matters that concerned him directly. He understood their actions but he would make sure he would not let them tug at his strings like they did during the delegation ceremony.

Akasha and Touhou Fuhai weren't the real culprits, they were mostly minding their own business. The one who was to blame for all the manipulations and secrecy was Mikogami. He was the real schemer among them. The others followed along for the ride so he held no real grudge against them. The Headmaster was a different story.

He had noble goals, no one disputed that. But his methods were unethical and that was what bothered him most. Coexistence was an excellent goal, but achieving it meant nothing if the process was built upon lies. The foundation for any trustworthy relationship, such as the one he had developed with Moka and Yukari back at school, relied a great deal on that very basis: trust.

Was that why the Exorcist was so adamant about throwing Tsukune on to the chessboard? Could it be that the genius tactician that he was foresaw that concealment was a losing proposition? Did he anticipate his every thought and move? Was he behind them? No, he might be able to predict how someone would react but his manipulations skills weren't that good. If it were the case, he would never question himself in the first place.

He could see the HLF was not going to be the end. If anything, it was to be the beginning of a whole new war. One, not waged on the field like he had done so far. But rather, a war of diplomatic prowess aimed at maintaining good relations between the various monster species and humans.

A battle of words. Mikogami wasn't forming a grunt to fight in the trenches, he was forming a diplomat capable of realizing how to keep things from spilling out into a conflict. He had planned on Tsukune understanding that he was a pawn. It was all just another trick he invented to get Tsukune to stay alert when dealing with others. He was loathed to admit it, but the Chairman schooled him by both making him carry out the sentence on the HLF comprehend that he would be getting into inter-species politics.

So be it, he would go along with it. He wanted Tsukune to wise up, he would wise up. He would wise up enough to know how to avoid being manipulated while at the same time promoting Coexistence his own way. No more being kept in the dark. Once this was over, he would be free of all constraints that he didn't impose upon himself willingly.

Yeah right...

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mokas finally subdued the last dragon that was valiant enough to stand in a sea of his own dead, dying or unconscious comrades. It put up a good fight before it went down, it took a few minutes to get rid of him. Now, it was over. After countless hours of non-stop kicking, punching and the occasional headbutting, the dragons were defeated.

It was quite the workout, Omote's heavy breathing was proof of that. Endurance wasn't something she lacked since training with her mother. Nevertheless, fighting for hours on end against an army was bound to tire anyone out. She just needed to catch her breath and she'd be ready to go for another round, this time, versus the HLF.

Ura was a little tired herself. For the sake of appearances, however, she stood proudly and never let on that it had been a challenge. Behind her stoic posture was an exhausted warrior who wouldn't mind a small break right about that moment. Unfortunately, resting was not an option yet. She wanted to check in and see how Tsukune was faring in a real war.

"Come on, we don't have anytime to waste." She urged her Outer self who was mainly preoccupied with holding herself up by using her legs as support for her hands. By the time she got up to respond affirmatively to her Inner persona, said persona was already well on her way to the Mountain. To add insult to injury, she was doing the very last thing Outer Moka wanted to do: running.

She was going to feel the sting when she sealed her powers away after the battle, that was for sure. It would be days of muscle aches and spams for her. Strenuous activities always had a gruesome side effect for her. Despite her apprehension, she did the best to follow her twin's steps as quickly as was manageable. Alas, it didn't seem to please Ura one bit.

Omote raised her eyes and was met with Ura's disapproving gaze. That slow poke was lagging behind too much for her tastes. "Hurry up, for all we know, Tsukune might need us, lazy." Her encouragement seemed to do the job because she was quick to pick up the pace and move towards the Mountain. See, mention Tsukune and all problems magically melted away.

To boot, she even received an apology on behalf of Omote for being so slow to get to Tsukune's position. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. You're right, we need to hurry." And with that, she sped up a little more. She sure could move fast when she had incentive to do so, so much so that Ura was now the one left in the dust. The fight took a bigger bite out of her than she had expected it to. Good, this was training for when she would be facing Tsukune in the Bounding Fight. The harder it was now, the more prepared she would be for their encounter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wandering around an empty base for the better part of the last few hours, that was all he's been doing lately. The communications center was empty, the war room was vacant, no one to be found inside the ammunition depot. He even checked the panic room and his searches yielded no results. Where did she go?

And more importantly, had she sent out all her forces to fight in the city? She was either a horrible strategist or his earlier prediction that she was rolling out the red carpet for him were more than idle thoughts he was entertaining. For her to have gone on this long as head of the HLF was proof enough that his second guess was the correct answer.

Now that we got that settled, there was still one small detail left to settle: Where was she planning to have the showdown? Let's see: Any open space would be out of the question, close quarter combat was the best terrain for a human carrying a gun, less opportunities for the enemy to dodge. She would be laying an ambush for him, no doubt. Hence, logic dictated that she would have to be somewhere where she would receive an early enough warning to get ready. In essence, she was waiting in a room with little space to move around and some place she could see him coming.

The teen ghoul suddenly felt the unprecedented urge to bang his head against the wall. The answer was so obvious, why didn't he think of it beforehand? She was at the security checkpoint. Since that was the case, she's been observing him from the very moment he set foot inside the bunker. In other words, a surprise attack was not in the cards.

Very well then, he would announce his arrival nice and proper. If she wanted a one on one showdown, he was going to give it to her. He then turned to face the camera in the upper corner of the cramped room he stopped to plot his next course of action in. He raised his hand, took aim, and fired off a single shot that disintegrated the only means for Sato to keep an eye on him. He then moved on to fight her in person.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayano began clapping enthusiastically in front of the blacked out screen. He got it! He finally got it. Now it would only be a matter of a few moments before an enraged Tsukune came crashing through that door and tried to kill her. Just in time too, she was tired of carving up dead flesh like the guy who was still tied up in the engineer's chair.

What was his name? Yoshiharo? Yoshitsune? Yoshi? Something that started with a Y... It wasn't important. For now, she would call him Joe, he didn't look too Japanese to her to begin with. Anyways, Joe lasted four minutes, only four minutes. How could she be expected to have fun if she was surrounded with defective toys?

Enough crying over spilled blood. She had very little time left to enact the last part of her plan so she would need to get it over with quickly. She picked up a cellphone and a roll of duct tap laying in front of her and moved over to the corpse to make the necessary modifications on poor dead Joe's body. Lucky him, he got to serve the HLF even in death.

XXXXXXXXXX

The door went flying off it's hinges, blown away by another blood bullet that left a sizable dent in the metallic door now knocked on the floor. He entered with his right arm at the ready, supported by his left arm to make sure the kickback wouldn't impede his precision. In the far corner, he could see a number of screens, all broadcasting images of the base save for the one he blew up. A quick look revealed that there was nothing out of the ordinary apart from a chair placed in front of the screens.

He couldn't quite make out the small form that was present above the chair due to the fact that the room was mostly plunged in darkness and that it had it's back turned to him. Nonetheless, he could make it out as being the shape of a human head. She was still sitting in her chair? Something didn't feel right about this.

"Hiya boss. Took your sweet time getting here." Her tone was conversational. If not for the war raging on outside and the door that was just blown off it's hinges, it would almost have seemed as nothing more than two old friends exchanging pleasantries after meeting up. Clearly, she was not at all offset by the aggressive behavior her former boss was displaying.

It didn't really matter how she reacted at this point to be honest, he had a job to do and no amount of lighthearted banter was going to change that. "You know why I'm here. This madness ends now." Her only rebuttal was to start giggling madly at what she found to be a very funny joke. His intuition was telling him that something was wrong here.

She still didn't bother to turn around and face him, preferring to keep an eye on the surveillance footage in front of her, it seemed. He took a step forward with his arm directed at the form sitting in the chair. He still couldn't make out any more than the shape of the body sitting comfortably only a few feet away but he knew for a fact that that was her voice. He had her cornered, so why was she so calm? Again, his senses were screaming at him that something was amiss.

Finally, the laughter died down. Apparently, the supposed hilarity of his statement finally wore off, leaving her free to respond a bit more eloquently this time around. "Oh, silly Tsukune. We both know that this is just the beginning of a whole lot more of chaos. Now, would you mind letting Reaper talk for a bit? The grown ups need to chat for a little while."

The arrogance she demonstrated was infuriating. Belittling him in such a fashion was only a means to goad him into doing something rash. She wanted him to drop his guard. But what could she do? He had her in his sights and could end her at any moment he chose. How could she continue being this cocky in the face of certain doom?

Replying in kind was the only option that could give him a few more seconds to examine the situation. "That's not going to happen, he doesn't exist anymore. The HLF is on the run and the Palace is surrounded, surrender and I promise your life will be spared." It was a complete bluff on his part, but the few imagines being shown on the screens that belonged to cameras placed strategically all around the city showed the Huang had the upper hand and that the HLF forces weren't faring too well. This was his chance to get an ultimatum across.

Naturally, she didn't bother to respond to her ex-leader's plea for a peaceful outcome. In lieu of that, she began to softly hum a lullaby from her childhood. This was starting to get vaguely eerie. Should he use this opportunity to rush her and and force her to cooperate? In any case, he would have to move up sooner or later to apprehend her. Bloodshed had to be avoided if possible.

He tentatively took a step a forward. Noticing no answer, he took another one. The lack of a response was sounding alarms inside his brain. She was tricking him somehow, she was probably waiting for him to get in close and and blow a few shotgun shells into his stomach. Should he instead simply shoot through the chair?

Tsukune stepped back and fired off a warning shot into the wall right in front of his target, the impact was impossible to ignore as most of the electronic devices in the vicinity blew up and caught on fire. The added light wasn't enough to give him a clear view of the form that was persisting in humming her lullaby.

He had warned her time and time again. He fired off a warning shot and she brushed it all off. There was no other alternative now, he had to injure her to get it through to her that she was at a disadvantage. Insane or not, being injured tended to enlighten one as to how much one was in trouble. He took aim once more and fired at the chair.

The body and chair went flying forward, hitting the table in front of them. This was all wrong, he heard no pain induced yell, no grunt that signaled that she had felt the hit. He knew for a fact that a stunt like that wouldn't have killed a hardened soldier, or even a human civilian for that matter. To add insult to injury, she was still humming as though nothing had transpired.

What's more was that the chair had gone at a weird angle after being struck, it stayed stuck to the body. A chair wasn't supposed to do something like that. It was then that he caught a glimpse of something glistening due to the light of the fire in front of the bizarre scene, he saw duct tape encircling the visible part of the armrests.

He rushed over to get a better look at what he just shot at. After putting the damaged chair back in it's original position and getting a good look at the inert from laying in it, he knew he had been played for an idiot.

He didn't find the feminine shape of his once second-in-command. Rather, he saw the corpse of an officer who served under her. From the looks of it, he had been dead for a few hours now. Whereas the bodies displayed on pikes in the higher levels of the complex had been treated to resist decomposition, this one was starting to show some wear and tear that had been accentuated by the blast it just withstood.

Tape had been keeping the body stabilized within the chair, no doubt to make sure the dead person sitting in it wouldn't fall off by accident. He also spotted what was broadcasting Ayano's voice so clearly: A phone had been taped to the corpses midsection. Thanks to it's location, it was shielded from the blast and the impact with the desk that the dead officer's chest withstood, his stomach and the phone attached to it was safe from harm.

Once he properly assessed that he'd been duped, the humming had stopped, replaced by a most unwelcome phrase. "I'm not hearing you too well. Let me call you back." And with that, she hung up. Leaving Tsukune to trying and figure out her madness.

Then it dawned on him. Alas, before he could move away from the body, the phone bomb rang and blew up with Tsukune barely a few inches away. The explosion sent him to the ground with a decent amount of shrapnel stuck in his chest and stomach. He would be feeling this in the morning, that was a given.


	20. Chapter 20

******Redemption**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.**

******Urgent: Please read the author's note at the bottom of the page after reading this chapter.**

**Tsukune's Redemption is now concluded. I would like to thank you for sticking with me this far and hope that you will keep on reading, whether they be my stories or stories from other authors.**

******This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge by yours truly.**

**Enjoy:**

Getting blown up was not his idea of a good time. Getting filled with debris and shrapnel, even less so. Needless to say this decisive showdown wasn't going off the way he planned it would. A little trouble was anticipated, a one on one fight with a few dirty tricks here and there orchestrated by a criminally insane Ayano Sato was what was supposed to happen. Being tricked by a cellphone before he even got to face her in person was a little more than simply an unfair advantage.

Breathing was a difficult task for the teen now lying down on his back, his vision had been blurred too. He could feel that fighting in this condition would be a hard thing to pull off. So far, he guessed that a few ribs and other bones had been broken. He was also willing to bet that he had a punctured lung. And finally, deep gashes and cuts made by pieces of glass sticking out of him was not a good sign either.

He struggled to get up, only managing to provoke a few coughs that forced him to spit out some blood. In his state, he would be amazed if he could one round with a hamster. Dealing with a single grown person was out of the question, let alone a psychotic woman like the one who'd just booby-trapped her own officer to give her an edge.

And speak of the devil. Who else but said psychotic woman would walk in on this mess right at that moment and laugh hysterically as she came closer to the scene. He could hear her approaching but was powerless to keep her from approaching him. All he could do was try and move his unresponsive limbs as she took in the carnage she had brought upon him.

Sadly, her passivity was short lived as was determined by the boy after he felt a sharp blow to his side that forced a pain ridden gasp out of him. She had kicked him while he was down, that was a new low, even for her. Honorable combat must have been the last thing on her mind at that point, true to her dirty ways to the very end.

He then felt her poking his shoulder. "Hey, you okay there, pudding?" Pudding? That was a new nickname, he already hated it with every broken and unbroken fibber of his being. "Hmm, no answer. I guess the patient is going to need to be revived. Area clear!" Area clear? What was she going on about?What was she...

He felt a painful jolt that brought out a weak yell of agony. She had just shocked him with a cattle prod. Where did she get a cattle prod to begin with. If she was this resourceful when dealing with him, he had a hard time imagining what the dead guy over there had gone through. He succeeded in turning his head towards the half charred inert form still attached in the chair. What had she done to them all?

She noticed his interest in the poor, dead sob in the far side of the room. Naturally, that was her cue to start up a one-sided conversation. "Oh, that's Joe over there. He joined up a little while after you left, hoping to save mankind and all that nice stuff. Say hi, Joe!" Her introduction was met with a silence she didn't quite like as evidenced by the pout now present on her face.

"How rude, introducing yourself is the least you can do when meeting a real life legend!" She screamed out at the inert form's attention. The worse part was that there was no trace of sarcasm in her voice, she had genuinely expected the corpse to start talking. She sighed before she turned her attention back to the pain ridden Tsukune struggling to get up.

"They just don't make lackeys like they used to, huh? That's why I miss the old days. Back then, the boss man knew how to get idiots like him to obey. So... what have you been up to?" She inquired as she got to her knees and eagerly started playing with cuts and bruises on his chest, she was thoroughly enjoying this.

He didn't bother to respond, not that he believed he had the ability to do so even if it had been his intention to give an answer. Instead, he weakly grunted in pain as he felt her move her index finger around the inside of one of his cuts. The blissful look on her face was a good indication that she would be doing a whole lot more of this if she had the opportunity to. He had to figure out a way to incapacitate her long enough for him to recover. He might have incredible regenerative powers but his wounds wouldn't close up if a foreign force was intentionally keeping the skin and muscles from mending themselves by obstructing the process.

In other words, as long as he had those pieces of shrapnel stuck in his stomach and Ayano playing around with his other cuts, he was useless. If only he could move his hands, he would have a chance to get her of him. He felt a jolt of pain as Sato apparently got bored with the silent treatment and decided to dig a little deeper into his muscles tissue with her fingernail. He could feel his nerves being scratched up expertly one by one, she knew how to make the pain last.

"Since you're not very talkative, I guess I'll start. I've been making due with what you left me. Not a whole lot of brains in this outfit by we've gotten by. Until now." She emphasized the last part by taking her index finger out and introducing her thumb to the cut, effectively expanding it in the process. "But now that you're here, we can start fresh."

She allowed a little pause to pass, probably to properly assess his response. The confusion at her words seemed to have been what she was looking for and promptly started talking again soon thereafter. "Oh yeah. All I have to do now is work you over a bit, get you all mad and grumpy. And... Poof... Enter stage Reaper."

Foolish girl. She thought that torturing him was going to bring out Reaper? Well, it might, but that was besides the point. He was simply a figment of his imagination, yet she treated him as though he were an entirely different entity, forced to coexist with Tsukune in the same form. Was he as insane as her only a few days ago? It was hard to believe that one could fall so deeply into a delusion. He had been just like her at one point, he had to try and help her.

Mustering all of his willpower, he was able to spit out a few words that almost formed a complete sentence. "Y-you... don't under...stand... Reaper...doesn't...exist." His painful attempts at communication were halted by an increase in pressure in his cuts that forced him to focus on something other than speaking. She was shushing him just as she pushed down on the rogue pieces of glass and other materials lodged in his abdomen.

"Bad boy. No talking nonsense in your condition." Her tone had become one of a mother scolding a young child. "How dare you deny his existence. He gave you, he gave all of us, a purpose and you would refused to acknowledge he is real? Shame on you." That look in her eye when she spoke of him, the way she seemed to go off in her little world for a fraction of a second every time he was mentioned by name, there was no doubt she held him in high esteem.

High esteem? That was an understatement, she more accurately worshiped the ground he walked on, her total devotion to him was sickening. She was different from him. He always felt remorse for the death and destruction, Reaper was simply a safeguard to keep his mind from pining all the blame on himself. It had taken him time to come to terms with what he did. She, on the other hand, reveled in the mayhem and carnage. She was a willing, yet mad, participant in every horrible and barbaric act that was committed under her watch. He couldn't reach her, odds were no one could now. Not with the limited amount of time that was allocated to him.

A tear streamed down his eye as he committed himself to doing something he wished he didn't have to: Ayano Sato had to die so that the world would be safe. He strengthened his resolve in anticipation of the moment and, with an otherworldly display of will, raised his hand just high enough so that he could do what was required.

He may not be able to use Blood Magic in his condition, but he had other weapons in his arsenal. Namely, he was now a sorcerer as well as being a mage. As such, he learned a few tricks from Touhou Fuhai, like the spell he was about to use. With a small surge of power, he enabled a technique that sent Ayano back a few feet, a weak version of Touhou Fuhai's explosive circle technique.

That was all that was needed to surprised Ayano and give Tsukune the precious seconds he used to get the bigger and more obstructive pieces of shrapnel out of his abdomen. He had very limited mobility but it would be enough to finish the job he had been entrusted with.

While she was recovering, he got his feet and stumbled over to where she stood against the wall in a daze. By the time she came to comprehend what had just taken place, he was able to hold her in place with a hand to her neck and a hand ready to fire a blood bullet into her chest. That should be enough to keep her from doing something stupid.

Once again, he was unhappily surprised by her reaction. Rather than realizing that she had lost, she began to break down laughing at the idea of him killing her. Clearly, she didn't believe he had it in him. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally grown a little. You gonna do it?" She smiled with her excited eyes gazing into his own. "You gonna pull the trigger and put little bad me to sleep? Come on, I want you to do it. I want you to end me."

She could see hesitation plaguing his face, he was struggling between letting her live and killing her on the spot. She expected that to be his response. Now, to mock him for being so weak willed. "How disappointing. At this rate, you'll never be like Reaper, no matter how hard you try." Her laughing frenzy went on, uninhibited by the hand around her throat.

Her words echoed inside his mind, the clarity he gained was beyond measure. For the first time in a very long time, he felt absolute peace. He would regret killing her for the rest of his life. He would regret not being able to save her. But regardless, he would accept it as being his burden and come to terms with it. He was not like the facade he had put on, the mask that was his alter-ego shattered with those last thoughts. Forever was banished the darker side of Tsukune Aono, aka Reaper.

"You're wrong." He whispered with a sad smile. And with that, he fired off a bullet into her heart. She cut off in the middle of her laughing as her heart exploded within her chest. There she died with a mad smile on her face and a thousand mile stare that froze her expression as he allowed her body to fall to the floor.

It was done, the HLF was now gone. He was free of both his madness and the personality born of such madness. Bu the regret he felt hadn't left. Perhaps it would always be there. Alas, he secretly hoped that he would feel better. But now, he was enlightened as to what the purpose of this had been. He had saved the world of monsters and humans. He had faced his worst sins and atoned for them. He hadn't gotten rid of his guilt, he had accepted it. It somehow made sense now.

And as he walked sat down next to the body of his former second-in-command, Tsukune could feel the last bits of Reaper's own consciousness fade into his own. He was free of his past, he was now complete. A single mind inside a single body. And the knowledge Reaper once possessed? All of it was now lost within the confines of Tsukune's own mind.

Including this one:

XXXXXXXXXX

Reaper casually strolled down the darkened halls of the Academy. Most of it's inhabitants were sound asleep, completely unaware that their greatest threat was walking among the very corridors they frequented day after day. Every last one of them was within his grasp. With the power he had, he could squash them with a flick of his fingers.

Therein lied the problem: The powers he had absorbed from Alucard were dormant within him. He could feel the unlimited strength within him, begging to be used. Despite that, he couldn't quite take it. No matter how hard he tried to tap into it, it remained elusive to him. The teasing was unbearable, it haunted him.

The very thought of so much power so close to him was torture. He felt very much like a starved man surrounded by food, unable to reach out and take it. That had been why he willingly came to the school, accompanied by the Bus Driver who now walked a few steps in front of him with a cigar in his mouth and a large grin upon his face. The Bus driver offered to take him to the Headmaster, the only person who could tell him why he couldn't tap into his powers.

It may take some honeyed words or some bargain to get him to talk but he was confident he could find a way to get the information he desired out of him. If he wanted to succeed, he would have to be mindful of who he was talking to and be on his best behavior. Dealing with a Dark Lord was always risky business, he nearly lost his head a few hours ago when Akasha awoke from her slumber. A repeat of that incident was not on his to do list.

He was finally brought to the door of the Chairman's office. Realizing that he was now alone, Reaper made his way inside to find the Exorcist sitting behind his desk with that same creepy grin he knew him to always have plastered on his face. The yellow eyes pierced the dark and seemed to be examining Reaper's very being.

"Welcome, please take a seat." The Chairman beckoned with a wave of his hand that went back to forming the shape of a triangle with his other hand. Somehow, that pose made him look even more calculating that usual. He must have had something good to share if he was feeling that manipulative this late at night. Or was it morning now?

It hardly mattered now. Reaper graciously bowed and returned the smile by contorting Tsukune's features into a smirk and plopped himself into his designated seat while uttering the words: **"Don't mind if I do."** The two went on a staring match with large smiles adding to strangeness of the present scene.

"I trust you know why I have asked for you to be brought to me here today?" The Exorcist pleasantly asked after the staring match was finished with, it ended as a tie. Still, the Headmaster's words sounded no less polite. He was playing around with him, was he? Oh goody, for a second there, he thought he was going to get bored with this whole nice business.

**"Nope, not all.**" He openly lied. He was planning on being nice and all that but the idea of messing around was simply to tempting to pass up. Whatever great announcement the Chairman wanted to make would come out either way, so why not sit back and enjoy a little back and forth before they got to the real topic at hand.

The Chairman didn't bother to call him out on his lie. Instead, he pressed on as though nothing had been said. He used on of his hands to support his chin and went about speaking his mind. "I'm sure it must be incredibly frustrating to feel so much strength, so much power. And yet be denied what now is yours by right. Am I correct in that assumption?"

Reaper laughed. Touche, old man, touche. It seemed talking about the weather was no longer a possibility. As for openly mocking the Exorcist, he would simply retort with an equally touchy subject in retaliation. Fine, this suited him just fine.** "You know me too well. Now, pray tell, why is it any concern of yours? I'm pretty sure you're more interested in your... ahem... "colleague's" reawakening than my life story. So..."** He paused. **"...What are you after?"**

The Chairman's smirk grew bigger, the false personality in front of him was quick to understand and adapt in discussions. If an imitation of Tsukune Aono was capable of such political savvy, then he could say with the utmost confidence that the original Tsukune Aono, the consciousness now fast asleep inside the body before him, was to exceed all his expectations once this conflict was over with.

"What if I were to tell you that I could help with your problem. Tell you how to obtain the powers you so desperately seek. What would be your response to that, I wonder?" Now he peaked his interest. Of course, if this weren't also a perfect opportunity for him to slip in a witty comeback, he didn't know what was.

**"Four words."** He raised up his hand and propped up a finger for every word he pronounced in his show of wit-filled caution. **"What... Is... The... Catch?"** He replied before adding one last word to his enumeration as though it were an afterthought. **"Sir?"** He was making it obvious that he held his authority in low esteem and knew he could get away with it.

And with good reason. Common good sense and law-abiding principles dictated that he should have been executed the minute he set foot on the property. His continued survival was proof that the Headmaster did not view him as expendable quite yet. His position as a respected monster carrying the crowd pleasing title of Dark Lord exacerbated that fact, though he was almost positive Tenmei Mikogami did not pay that title much reverence to begin with.

The Chairman chose to ignore that last attempt at getting under his skin. It was practically a laughable notion than to imagine it would work. However, considering the characteristic this creature before him was known for, it was likely that he tried anyway because it was a laughable idea. At least he was amusing himself without resulting to murdering innocents.

"You're quite right, there is a catch. Only a born monster may hope to access the full potential of those powers locked inside their body. In other words, no mere ghoul can use them as he pleases." He stopped talking to gauge his audiences reaction. The ghoul was listening intently, trying to come up with the solution to the conundrum he was presented with. "But there is a way to trump that prerequisite."

**"Becoming a vampire..."** The teen whispered thoughtfully, all traces of malice gone from his voice. It was the perfect outcome. In doing so, he could further insult the ego of born vampires by showing that even the lowliest scum could reach the top of their ivory tower. And the power he would then have would be an even greater offense. He would go beyond all of them and show them that their ego was based upon nothing. His whole reason to see the world burn, his whole reason to want to cause chaos was to show that boundaries set up by those in a positions of power could change.

He, who had once been a slave, could become his slavers' master by striving to be more than what they thought he could ever amount to. Real power was not inherited, it was earned. And he would be the one to show that no matter who you were, you could obtain the power in you were willing to take the appropriate steps to do so. Birth did not matter, all that mattered was the force of will and desire one had.

"Precisely. Unfortunately, there is a slight problem in your case." Reaper immediately snapped out of his contemplation to pay more attention to the announcement of the setback he was dealt with. "The ritual itself requires a healthy body and a healthy mind for the subject to not be obliterated by the radical changes brought on by the transformation. "

The insane boy smiled at the implied meaning behind those words. **"You're saying that I have to chose between existing and living as a separate entity. For a second there, I thought it was going to be a difficult decision. But now comes my rebuttal: Why should I trust anything that you tell me here today. For all I know, you could be bluffing just to get me out of commission and play mister hero of the people."**

"If you think I am lying, then please." he gestured towards the door. "By all means, leave and forget all about what we have discussed." He halted, waiting for reaper to decide himself. "Ah, but you won't leave, will you? Because you know that my words are all true. And that obtaining power, you will gain the chance to have something you only dreamed you could have. Isn't that right, Tsukune Aono?"

Reaper was visibly shaken by the words that came forth from the Chairman's mouth. Upon hearing what the Exorcist had called him, however, he saw a way to divert the conversation from a very uncomfortable topic for him. Funny how that worked, here he was trying to get under his skin, and it was the headmaster that finally broke through his defenses. With his most dangerous smile, he went about attempting the diversion. **"Look, I already told a few others but it seems I'm not getting the message across. Do you really think that good ole little boy scout could actually pull off something like..."**

He was abruptly cut off by the Chairman's raised hand, a sign that he wasn't quite done yet. "You cannot fool me. In some respects, I know you better than your own self. Far better than your normal self, that is." Reaper did not like where this was going at all. Alas, he could do nothing to keep his most well-guarded secret from spoken for all to hear. "We both know what you are: a voice given to Tsukune Aono's subconscious. Created so that he would not shoulder all the guilt for the misery he perceives he has inflicted on the world."

Presently, Reaper was now nervously tapping the desk with his fingertips, it appeared he was more than a little unnerved by what was being said. "All you truly want is what Tsukune Aono wants. Power so that he may present himself before the vampire community, show himself to be superior to them so that they may see him worthy of being granted the one thing you prize above all else: Being betrothed to Moka Akashiya."

It felt like he had been dealt a blow to the chest. He visibly winced as his most secretive and ulterior motive was found out. He dawned the mask of a laughing psychopath for Tsukune Aono had been miserable: First as Moka's slave, then as Mizore's husband. He endeavored to hurt others whereas Tsukune Aono would seek to help the people around him. In order to better disassociate himself from his original persona, he had to become his polar opposite. Despite those radical changes in behavior, though, Tsukune's hopes and dreams remained those of the shell standing in his place. A different method and mentality, a same goal.

He wanted to refute it. He wanted to rip open the Headmaster's skull and drain him of his blood. He wanted to see the only person capable of harming him being silenced before he could do any damage. He had never felt such rage before. Yet, at the same time, a glimpse of hope was to be found in this dialogue. The Exorcist knew exactly how to make sure Tsukune Aono would achieve the power he was owed. As such, the selfish, animalistic, cruel and traitorous beast that was Tsukune Aono's subconscious, Reaper, could not ignore this.

**"What do I have to do?**" He solemnly inquired as his two red eyes stared back into the two pools of yellow that grew brighter by the second. He despised the world, he despised the order of the world. In his opinion, all that lived within had to suffer and die. All, save for himself. He was the essence of Tsukune's darkness. Unrestrained by his natural goodness, he was also his irreconcilable inverse.

"You must make him hate you. Hate you with all his heart. Doing that will set off a chain of events that shall lead him to try and get rid of you, thus leading him down the path he must take to heal himself." Make him hate him for his own good? He could do that. After all, it hadn't been so long ago that he was able to horrify Moka in order to put on a proper act. Surely, if she fell for it, his nicer self would be easy to fool in comparison.

But, if he was to inflict pain upon himself, he would be sure to inflict just as much pain, if not more, upon the rest. Whether they be human or monster, they would suffer while he was around. And when time finally came to receive the power, he knew the vampires would become curious and learn of the subterfuge the Dark Lords were trying to pull off after a time. In the end, regardless, his master plan would be a success.

**"How do you propose I do that?"** The Chairman no longer bothered to smile as he went into specifics about a trap being set by Fairy Tale to catch, meet and possibly kill Tsukune. He made sure to specify what had to happen to Tsukune after the trap had been sprung. After that, he would have to goad, ridicule and indirectly push the boy to go on as he would be faced with a suicidal mission.

So long as he followed the plan and played his part when it counted, Tsukune;s subconscious would be rewarded with a saner mind and, eventually, a ritual that would make Tsukune a vampire. His own existence would be forfeit, true, but he accepted that. He would accept all of it, so long as his selfishness was sated with the power of Alucard and the hand of Moka Akashiya in marriage. Eternity in her company, even if he weren't aware of it, was better than this gig.

And so, the framework had been set. He would be subjected to a literal Hell of his own making to ensure both his hatred for his alter-ego and his desire to do penance and rid the world of the HLF. For him to learn the secrets of Blood Magic, to undergo the Body Alteration procedure and to strive to unknowingly set the stage for lasting friendship to be made in between two monster races that couldn't have cared less for each other prior to the negotiations. Finally, this was to lead Tsukune Aono down the road to becoming a vampire, saving the Snow People and revitalize the noble goal of Coexistence.

Unfortunately, the memory of this interaction was lost to him forevermore...

XXXXXXXXXX

The mission had been a success. The surviving members of the HLF, seeing their leader dead, surrendered and were treated fairly before they were given a chance to live among monsters in secrecy or to return to the human world with their memories of the HLF and monsters wiped from their mind to ensure no upstart would try and relive the glory days of monster hunting.

The Succubi and Incubi returned to their ancestral home and made good on their promise to deliver a piece of the Fertility Stone to the Snow People. Now in possession of their saving grace, the Snow People returned to the charred remains of their home where they began to rebuild their bustling city. The natural barrier that once protected the city had been undamaged by the fire which made the reconstruction effort a lot easier to undertake.

As for the Huang, not much to be said about them really apart from one notably positive aspect that came from the assault. Having experience real-time war, the majority of the Huang agents were now hardened veterans that were more capable when faced with other enemies such as the Miao Family or Fairy Tale.

A few other rumors had come up over the following weeks, most concerned Fairy Tale. It was said that, following a botched attack on the Mountain, Miyabi Fujisaki and the totality of his lieutenants had been decimated. The power vacuum that ensued saw the various disgraced branch leaders who were dismissed after Gyokuro's fall from power return to their former positions after swearing allegiance to the new head of Fairy Tale: Kahlua Shuzen.

Those rumors were the very least of Tsukune's worries right now. After all, in a few minutes, the ritual designed make him into a vampire was to take place. He was now standing in the Chairman's office, inside an arcane circle created by the Three Dark Lords that now surrounded him who made sure not to set foot inside the newly formed barrier. The Mokas were nearby and rooting for him to stay strong during the procedure.

He gently smiled at them before he turned to the Dark Lords and nodded for them to commence. In response, the ink lines that had been drawn on the ground glowed red before a burning sensation hit the boy. He buckled over in pain as layer after layer of his flesh melted away quite slowly. Luckily for him, the school uniform he was wearing didn't seem to be affected by the heat he was experiencing..

He had been assured the ritual had no risk wasn't going to kill him. Still, the pain was excruciating as he could see the muscle tissue on his fingers come into view as liquified flesh dripped down to the floor and evaporated away. He screamed in agony as he felt the last bits of flesh drip off his body, leaving him a mass of muscle and bones contorting in pain on the floor of the arcane circle.

Soon, the pain subsided as his flesh began to grown back now that his vampire blood was free to reshape him as it saw fit. The process had been made. And now, Tsukune the Ghoul was no more. Just as he had replaced Tsukune the Human, he, too, had been replaced. This time, by the newest incarnation of Tsukune Aono: Tsukune the Vampire.

He rose to his feet, breathed in as he felt power coursing through his veins and opened his now slit eyes to take a better look at the world. Thus ended Tsukune's road to Redemption.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next installment of the Unsealed Vampire Sequel: Tsukune's Reinsertion. To be published January 1st 2014.  
**

**Sequel to The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Redemption. Tsukune has finally vanquished the terrorist organization he created, healed his mind and become a vampire. So why is it that he can't get a break? He is now confronted with all manner of evil things, including politics, polygamy and rise in social status to name but a few. Not to mention that he is now back in school... Story not yet rated.**


End file.
